Bleach: Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare
by Detroit Red Wings
Summary: After fighting enemies in every arcs, and every thing that they overcome, the Soul Society faces a new and powerful enemy. That enemy... is terrorism. Welcome to the world... of Modern Warfare. Based on the video game. Ichigo/Rangiku. Another couple.
1. Prologue: Crew Expendable

A/N: This is my first Bleach crossover fic from the video game Call Of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. With music from U2 and AC/DC.

This fic is Rated M for:

Intense Graphic Sequence Of War Violence

Strong Sexuality

Nudity

Strong Language

Parings:

Ichigo/Matsumoto

Renji/Soifon

Byakuya/Yoruichi

Shuhei/Nemu

Uyru/Orihime

Isshin/Unohana

Bleach: Call Of Duty 4: Modern Warfare

(A/N: Rock N Roll Train by AC/DC from the album Black Ice.)

Prologue- Crew Expendable

**Day One- Somewhere near the Bering Strait- Sgt. 'Soap' MacTavish- 22nd SAS Regiment**

**'Mankind must put an end to war, or war will put an end to mankind.'**

**- John F. Kennedy**

Night time in the Bering Sea just near the Bering Strait as rain brought heavy winds and strong thunderstorms causing almost some big waves throughout.

As the rain continues on pouring, a SH-60 Sea hawk Helicopter flies through the dark rain. Carrying troops of the British SAS which stands for the Special Air Service for the British Army.

Inside the helicopter, Sergeant "Soap" MacTavish, "Gaz", and Captain Prince, who is the lead officer, were assigned on a mission.

"Bravo Team, the Intel on this op comes from our informant in Russia..." Prince said as he explains the mission off of his laptop which shows a cargo ship. "The package is aboard a medium freighter, Estonian registration number 52775..."

The cargo ship contains people around every each section of the ship from top to bottom.

"There's is a small crew and a security detail on board."

"Rules of engagement, sir?", Gaz asked.

"Crew expendable.", Prince said as he closes the laptop.

_"Base plate, this is Alpha 2-4. We have visual on the target. GPA: sixty seconds.", _the pilot said.

_"Copy, two-four.", _the man said on the radio.

The others looks outside and sees the cargo ship with its lights on and the waves hitting every sides of the ship.

_"Thirty seconds going dark." _the pilot said as the chopper goes around the ship. _"Ten seconds."_

Prince, Gaz, Soap, and the other men get they're gas masks on and got their MP5SD Sub machine Guns loaded and ready.

"Lock and load.", Prince said as the red light comes on and Gaz drops the rope for to slide down.

"Good luck, captain.", the pilot said.

"Don't worry. Just give us all the support we need.", Prince said.

"We're not going anywhere.", the pilot said.

Prince, Soap, and the men slides on the rope down to the ship as they landed next to the bridge with enemy soldiers armed with AK-47 assault rifles inside.

(A/N: End of Rock N Roll Train.)

"Weapons, free.", Prince said as they got their weapons out and blow the windows up killing the enemy soldiers, making a bloodbath inside the bridge.

"Bridge secure.", a SAS soldier said.

"Hold your fire, Gaz - stay in the bird till we secure the deck, over.", Prince said as he kicks the door to the bridge open and moves in.

_"Roger that.", _Gaz said.

"Squad on me.", Prince said as they follow him downstairs of the ship when they saw a drunken Russian coming out from a bunk room and shot him before he alerted the others.

"Last call. Hallway clear." Prince said as he sees Soap kill two Russian soldiers who were asleep. "Sweet Dreams."

Soap then sees a laptop showing enemy Intel as he gets it and place it in his pack and regroup with the others outside towards the next bridge of the ship.

"Crew quarters clear. Move up.", Prince said as they headed to the next bridge.

_"Forward deck is clear! Green light on alpha. Go!", _Hammer Two-Four said.

_"Ready, sir.", _Gaz said.

"Fan out. Three meter spread.", Prince said as the troops spread out to other locations.

_"Got two on the platforms.", _Gaz said as he sees two Russian troops with flashlights looking around.

"I see them.", Prince said.

_"Roger that.", _Gaz said.

Soap then sees them as he grabs out his secondary weapons M9 pistol. He aims at them and shot both of them in the head before calling out more units.

_"Target neutralized.", _Gaz said.

"Good work, Soap.", Prince said as the others moves up towards the bridge.

As they move up towards the bridge, Russian soldiers on the bridge sees them and opens fire on them. Trying to pin them down before moving inside.

_"We got company.", _Gaz said.

"Hammer Two-Four, we got tangos on the 2nd floor.", Prince said.

_"Copy, engaging.", _Hammer Two-Four said as the Sea hawk Helicopter turns towards the 2nd floor with Gaz getting the gating gun spinning and ready to fire.

"Eat this, Russian fucks!", Gaz yells as he pulls the trigger and tracers goes towards the 2nd floor and fire towards them.

Making the 2nd floor with body parts and blood everywhere inside as the bullets finally runs out with smoke coming out from the gating gun.

_"Bravo Six, Hammer is at bingo fuel. We're buggin out. Big Bird will be on station for evac in ten.", _Hammer Two-Four said.

"Copy Hammer." Prince said as the chopper flies away to refuel and the other regroups with Prince at the right side of the door. "Wallcroft, Griffen, cover our six. The rest of you, on me."

Gaz makes he appearance finally as he walks to the door and grabs out a shotgun.

"I like to keep this for close encounters.", Gaz said.

"Too right, mate.", the SAS soldier said as he turns the wheel on the door to unlock.

"On my mark - go." Prince said as the soldier finally opens the door and the troops moves in. "Check those corners."

"Hallway clear.", the soldier said.

"Stairs clear.", the other soldier said.

"Movement right." He indicated with his left hand, pointing down the corridor, before a moment later a burst of Uzi fire went spraying towards him. "Shit, contact."

"Grenade." Price sent an M67 flying down the corridor, landing in the middle. The enemies scattered as the fragmentation device detonated, sending a shower of sparks and shrapnel throughout the confined space. Gaz sprinted into the smoke, and when it cleared, Soap and Stuart were greeted to the sight of a plasticuffed X-Ray, struggling on the ground, trying to escape. He stopped when Gaz shoved the barrel of his shotgun onto the back of his skull.

"Give me a reason."

He remained still until Price, Soap, and Stuart had passed by.

"Clear left."

"Clear right."

"Stack up. On my mark." Price nodded at a doorway up ahead. Gaz was first, followed by Soap, then Stuart, with Price stood to one side with a flash bang in his hand. He lobbed it through the door, and waited a second, before heading in. The grenade detonated a moment later, but Price did not seem phased by the explosion. He merely leveled his Diemaco, and squeezed off a double-tap, sending his target falling headfirst over some railings and onto the floor of the cargo hold below. "Soap, you're lead man. Take us through."

"Roger that." Soap leveled his MP-5 and took his place at the head of the group, moving down the staircase. He didn't need to check that Gaz and Stuart were behind him; they would be near at all times. His oppo's. His allies. His mates.

--

He moved silently across the cargo hold, his eyes narrowed. Pulling himself up onto a raised section, he twisted the sling of his MP-5 around his arm, keeping it tight and out of the way. Up ahead, he could hear the sound another X-ray breathing heavily, before a metallic noise, signifying the cocking of a weapon. Soap raised his hand to his ear, the silent hand signal for "stop". He then raised a single finger, and pointed at the edge of the shipping crate. He heard Gaz, Price and Stuart press themselves up against the side of the metal container. Soap took another step forward. His finger curled around the trigger of his weapon, hearing it click once. A little more pressure, and the trigger would click again, this time sending a precise round through the head of his target, which is exactly what happened.

The man stepped out from behind his cover, screaming at the top of his voice, a terrified look on his face. In his hand he held a chrome desert eagle pistol. Before he could fire, Soap had done so first, and the nine-millimeter round slapped him right between the eyes, drilling a neat hole there. The man fell forwards onto his knees, the pistol still clasped firmly in his hand, the frightened expression screwed into his face forevermore.

"Cold bastard…" Price murmured, stepping in front of Soap, and taking the point. "Gaz, left side, up the catwalks."

"On it." The four men scuttled back across the cargo hold, and back up to the catwalks above.

"Movement right." Gaz informed the team, and Soap looked over to his right. Sure enough, on the catwalk opposite, were a group of X-Rays, spreading themselves out across the catwalks, making ready their weapons, and forcing them into their shoulders. Soap's first instinct was to duck down, get behind whatever cover he could find, and then return fire as and when he could. Looking around him, however, he could see this was not the case.

Price, Gaz and Stuart were standing tall and strong, weapons in their shoulders, and sidestepping carefully to their left. Each man had flicked to semi-automatic, and was firing slowly and accurately, making each shot count. Price didn't even stop when he was out of ammunition, simply ejecting the magazine, replacing it, sending the bolt home, and resuming firing. By the time they had crossed over from one side to the other, all seven of the bad guys were dead, with not a scratch on the remainder of Bravo Team.

--

At the end of the catwalk, Price led the way back down.

"Gaz, right side."

"Got it." Gaz and Stuart stacked up on the right side of the doorway at the end of the cargo hold, and Soap knew from the blueprints they had studied earlier that this was as deep into the bowels of the ship as they were going to get. Whatever they were looking for, they would find it here, if indeed there was anything to find. Soap and Price were on the left hand side of the door.

"On my mark." Price and Gaz withdrew their last flash bangs, and snapped out the pins, holding them tightly in their hands. They looked at each other for a second, and Gaz nodded. "Go." At the same time, both men flung their stun grenades into the room.

Price was in first. He raised his Diemaco and fired, hitting one target in the chin, before dropping into cover. Gaz leap over some railings into the center of the cargo hold, and launched a single shotgun blast into the chest of his nearest foe. The man twirled oddly in the air, before dropping down. Soap and Stuart followed, both going right once they had made it through.

"Mission time?!" Gaz yelled.

"Twelve! We got three!"

"Roger that!" Soap double-tapped a nearby enemy, and quickly advanced towards the next one.

As Soap aimed his MP-5, the X-Ray did the same with his AK-47. At the exact same time, both weapons jammed, with a horrifying click. The two combatants stared at each other, but Soap regained his composure fastest, and scrabbled for his pistol. He grabbed it, brought it up into his hands, and fired three rounds; two to the chest, and one to the head.

--

"CLEAR!" Gaz yelled. Soap lowered his pistol, and narrowed his eyes.

"Anyone got anything?"

"Nothing." Stuart lowered his MP-5.

"OK. Ammunition check. Six mags, OK."

"SIR!" Gaz yelled out. Soap and Stuart turned away from checking their magazines, and looked at their 2/ic. "Listen." He fumbled into the ressie pouch over his body, and withdrew a Geiger counter. It clicked heavily as radiation particles hit it, increasing as he held it towards one of the massive shipping crates, lying at the end of the cargo bay. "You might wanna come take a look at this." He passed the device over to Soap, before taking hold of the of the doors, and forcing it open.

"Jesus…"

"Fuck me!"

"It's in Arabic."

Inside was a sealed lead container, draped in a Saudi Arabian flag. It was not the flag that worried them, however. More, the black and yellow symbol that was stamped on top of the container.

Nuclear.

"Jesus fucking Christ! The Ultranationalists are shipping warheads?"

"Calm the fuck down! Base plate, this is Bravo Six. We have the package, but its bigger than we thought. Prepare to pick it up, over."

"Negative, Bravo Six, we have bogeys inbound to your location, and we cannot remain any longer. Get back topside and we'll pick you up."

"Fast movers. Probably MiG's." Gaz interjected

"Fine." Price released his mic, and turned. "Soap, grab the manifest."

"Right." Mactavish stepped gingerly inside the shipping crate, and snatched up the clipboard. "Hey, it says something about-"

"No time! C'mon, let's go!" Gaz grabbed him, and pushed him out of the crate. The four men sprinted back the way they had came.

"Wallcroft, Griffin, what's your status?!"

"Already in the helicopter sir! Migs inbound…SHIT!"

Next thing Soap knew, he was on the floor, sliding back towards the wall. He hit another shipping crate hard, and felt something break on his back. He hoped to God it was his radio.

"SHIT! What the hell happened?!" Gaz yelled out. His question was answered as a blazing inferno swept towards them, illuminating the hold in an orange fury.

"The ship's been hit! C'mon, we've gotta get the hell out of here!"

"What about Soap?" Soap opened his eyes, to see Price stood over him, his respirator strapped on top of his head.

"He's hyperventilating! Quick! Get that mask off him!" The newbie felt the S10 wrenched from his face, and he breathed in fresh, cold air, and also the smell of smoke and fumes. "C'mon! ON YOUR FEET, SOLDIER! WE! ARE! LEAVING!"

--

Soap grabbed Price's hand, and was wrenched to his feet. He took a second to orientate himself, before finding his bearings, and taking off after the rest of them. He scrabbled up a set of steps and back onto a catwalk against the wall, a wall which was fast becoming the ceiling.

"COME ON!" Stuart yelled. "MIND THE CATWALKS! MOVE!" water burst through the pipes above them, and Soap had to struggle to stay on his feet. He scurried after his teammates, back the way they came, through the red-lit corridor, up into the stairs, and back to the upper levels again. "WHICH WAY?!" Stuart cried out, not a reassuring thought, as he was leading the group.

"To the right, to the right!" Price cried out, and Stuart followed the directions back outside.

Soap stumbled on the water for a second, before regaining his footing. When he looked up, he could see that the rest of Bravo team were at least ten metres ahead of him, and his heart leap even further into his mouth.

"Wait! Wait up!" He screamed as they piled into the back of the Sea knight. It began moving away from the ship just as he reached the edge of the deck.

"JUMP FOR IT!" Stuart yelled, and Soap did exactly that. He leap through the air, screaming at the top of his voice, all too aware of the icy depths beneath him. His torso slammed into the still open ramp of the helicopter, and he scratched the soaked floor of the heli, trying to get a decent grip.

"FUCK! I'm slipping! I'm Slipping, FUCK, HELP ME!" Price darted forward, and grabbed his hand.

"Gotcha!" he grinned, and pulled the Trooper up into the aircraft, and sitting him down in the seat nearest the edge. Soap was still breathing heavily, and could not quite believe that he had made it into the helicopter; he'd no idea he could jump that far.

Price walked to the end of the cargo bay, where the rest of Bravo team was sitting. Gaz, Wallcroft, Griffin and Stuart looked up at him, most with a single raised eyebrow.

"So what do we think, lads?" the CO asked, as he cleared his Diemaco. Gaz looked at Wallcroft, and Griffin looked at Stuart.

"Lad's got bollocks."

"Fucking good shot."

"Can do what he's told."

"Well?" Price demanded. Gaz looked up as he dropped his Kevlar helmet to the floor. He looked over at Soap, then back at Price, before grinning.

"He's in."

As the chopper flies away from the ship, the others looks at the ship turning side ways as it sinks down to the ocean.

_"Baseplate, this is Big Bird. Package secure, returning to base. Out."_

The chopper then flies and disappear for the night as they return back to base.

--

End Prologue

A/N: So what you think about that? Guess we're getting ready for an all out war as British SAS, United States Marines Corps, and Soul Society joins together in the war against terrorism for the summer.

Review please.


	2. The Coup

A/N: Here's the next chapter. This contains only Intense Graphic Sequence of War Violence.

Bleach: Call Of Duty 4: Modern Warfare

Chapter two: The Coup

**"Whoever stands by a just cause cannot possibly be called a terrorist."**

**- Yassar Arafat**

--

**Al Qunfidhah, Saudi Arabia- Two Days Later**

In the city of Al Qunfidhah, a man who is getting dragged by two unknown men with AK-47's, opens his eyes as the light of the sun blinds him and finally sees what was going on.

He looks forward as the two men takes him to a car which is just right in front of him.

The man even looks around, seeing a soldier with a dog barking at him as he passes near the dog.

Then he hears a voice speaking is Arabic on the loudspeaker, throughout the city.

_"Today, we rise again as one nation, in the face of betrayal and corruption!", _the man said on the loudspeaker as the people cheered.

The man then sees the car as the two soldiers throws him in the backseat with the man sitting up and turning around with one of the soldiers knocking him with a AK-47 as he lays back and quickly sitting up with two men in the front while the soldier who knock him down, slams the door.

One was a soldier, who is driving the car while the second sitting in the passenger front seat, has a pistol, wearing a blue jacket with white stripes on both arms, was looking at him and then looks back at the front as the soldier starts the car and drives on the road.

As they continue on driving, the man came back on the intercom, speaking in Arabic again.

_"We all trusted this man to deliver our great nation into a new era of prosperity."_

The man in the backseat, looks to his right and sees multiple troops, kicking down a door and entering a building.

Then looks back at the front and see a tank, almost blocking the car's way, but turns left to the road. Then sees more soldiers cheering and firing AK-47's in the air at the same time as the car then turns left on the street.

Suddenly, a phone rang as the man in the backseat looks and see the man in the front, grabbing a cell phone out and began talking in Russian when the man looks back at the man in the backseat and then looks upfront and again talking on the phone.

The man in the backseat, sees two soldiers, kicking down the door and entering when he hears the sound of machine gun fire inside.

Once again, the man came back on the loudspeaker again, speaking in Arabic.

_"But like our monarchy before the revolution, he has been colliding with the west with only self interest in heart!"_

The people once again on the intercom, cheers.

Two people on the road, was running with the car chasing after them towards when a tank, opens the doors and soldiers sees them, killing them like a massacre.

The man looks to his right and saw three soldiers, aiming at the man's head, who was lying down in terror, hears a gunshot as he looks away. Not seeing the terror he's looking.

He then looks up at the car roof window, seeing a helicopter, dropping two ropes, with soldiers sliding to the ground.

He turns to his left, seeing people on their knees with their hands on the back of their heads as a soldier aims his pistol and kills them in the head with blood gushing out in execution style when man once again came back on the intercom.

_"Collusion breeds slavery! And we shall not be enslaved!"_

The people once again cheered.

Then, he sees a mini firefight as civilians with AK-47's shoots at the soldiers as they quickly got slaughtered and massacre with the soldiers winning the fight.

The car then continues on the same road when it sees a road block and turns left entering towards an alley way as a civilian looks and sees the car then runs faster away from it when the man again spoke on the intercom.

_"The time has come to show our true strength. They underestimate our resolved. Let us show that we do not fear them."_

The man looks and sees another person climbing the fence gate from a wild dog chasing after him as he successfully climb the fence.

_"As one people, we shall free our breathe from the yoke of foreign oppression!"_

The people then cheered and clapped so loud, it echoed throughout the city.

The car finally exits the alley way, entering back on the streets next to the Red Sea, splashing the seawall with its waves as it goes left on the streets with more soldiers and tanks as well.

The man turns left as he sees another execution about to start with civilians lined up on the wall as soldiers executed them with blood spatting on the wall.

_"Our armies are strong, and our causes just. As I speak, our armies are nearing their objectives, by which we will restore the independence of a once great nation."_

The man turns to see his left and right as soldiers on each sides cheering and firing their weapons in the air as they see the car riding on the street with the man in the backseat.

Suddenly, it got the man's attention as the car then stops there with the gates opening in front of the car and two soldiers walks up to the car, with one of them opening the car door and another grabbing him and throwing him down to the ground.

_"Our noble crusade has begun."_

The man looks up while laying on the ground when the soldier who threw him down to the ground, walks up to him and kicks him in the face knocking him out cold.

--

A couple of seconds later, the man then tries to open his eyes as he notice that he was once again being dragged someplace to a building when he sees the gate opening and notice a person standing there, seeing him coming towards it as his eyes closes again.

Once again, his eyes opens again as looks at the ground and then looks up seeing a old man with a with beard, looks at him and quickly orders the soldiers to the pole as they dragged him towards it.

Then he saw three people talking with the man just now. Three people were wearing black kimono clothing.

Suddenly, the man notice that the voice on the intercom, was speaking in person as he looks and sees the man talking to the camera as he was getting tied up on the pole by two soldiers.

"Just as they lay waste to our country, we shall lay waste to theirs."

The man then looks at the other man as he finish speaking and walks up to the white bearded man as he looks like he aims his pistol at the man but then gives him the pistol and gave the three black kimono men pistols as well as they follow the fourth man back to the camera.

"This is how it begins."

(Slow motion)

The man and other three men walks up to their prisoner and aims their pistol with a click and finally pulls the trigger with a bang and everything fade to black.

(End slow motion)

The man who was shot was non other than President Yasir Al-Fulani of Saudi Arabia.

The man who shot him was coup d'etat rebel leader Khaled Al-Asad and the person who gave him the gun was Russian ultranationalist Imran Zakhaev.

And the three kimono dressed men was non other than... Sosuke Aizen, Gin Ichimaru, and Kariya.

It was just the beginning as the Soul Society and Soul Reapers prepares for the greatest enemy that they ever face... the war on terrorism was about to began.

--

End of chapter two

A/N: Seems like the people you don't like are now working with the terrorists. So you think its over, think again... its already getting started with a bang real soon.

Another chapter will come up soon.

Review please.


	3. Peaceful In Japan

A/N: Here's a new chapter.

Bleach: Call Of Duty 4: Modern Warfare

Chapter three: Peaceful in Japan

(A/N: Beautiful Day by U2 from the album All That You Can't Leave Behind.)

**"Tyrants have always some slight shades of virtue; they support the laws before destroying them."**

**-Voltaire**

--

**Tokyo, Japan**

Morning of the rising sun comes up to open for the summer as school finally ends for summer vacation for students at every high school.

--

At a house, just in the neighborhood of Tokyo, a teenage boy gets up from bed and stretches his arms in the air as he yawned.

His name is Ichigo Kurosaki.

He is a 15-year-old who attempts to cultivate a detached image, for which he keeps his eyebrows constantly furrowed. He has natural orange hair, a fact that annoys many bullies in his school, who constantly pick fights with him. He even claims that he does not care what others thinks and seems to enjoy fighting the bullies.

Well, he doesn't have to fight any bullies no more since school's finally came to an end for the summer and he is so excited that he got the house to himself.

"Thank god school's over. Now I can get the house to myself with no one bothering me." Ichigo said when he hears the closet door sliding open and turns around seeing a girl coming out, stretches her arms and yawned as well. "Afraid not."

"Good morning, Ichigo.", the girl said.

_"I thought she was still at the Soul Society.", _Ichigo thought.

The girl's name is Rukia Kuchiki.

She is a Soul Reaper in the 13th Division under Jushiro Ukitake. Rukia died as an infant and was sent to Soul Society with her older sister, Hisana. Though Hisana initially tried to protect and provide for Rukia, she could not ensure her own survival while caring for a baby as well, and thus abandoned Rukia.

As Rukia grew up, she befriended Renji Abarai, and over the coming years the two stayed together and looked out for one another. Once they entered the Soul Reaper academy, Rukia was adopted into the Kuchiki family. One year prior to the adoption, Hisana died after asking her husband, Byakuya Kuchiki, to find and adopt Rukia as his sister.

When she was accepted into the 13th Division, Rukia's abilities made her a prime candidate for a seated position. Wishing to keep Rukia out of harm's way, Byakuya used his influence as a captain to make her ineligible for such a position.

Both Rukia and Ichigo met when he tries to protect the spirit of a little girl from a hollow, then he witnesses a clash between the malevolent spirit and a Soul Reaper.

She explains to him the basic goals of the Soul Reapers when the Hollow returns, attacking Ichigo's home, and she got wounded when he took her powers into himself and finally became a Soul Reaper by defeating the Hollow and saving both his family and Rukia.

Since then, she enrolls in Ichigo's school and being living in his home by sleeping inside his closet throughout.

(A/N: End of Beautiful Day.)

"What's the matter now?", Rukia asked.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were staying at the Soul Society.", Ichigo said.

"Well, since the summer is here and the school year is finally over, I decided to stay around here for a while.", Rukia said.

"Great. Just what I needed. And I first I thought I got the house to myself.", Ichigo said.

"What are you talking about?", Rukia asked.

"My father and my sisters went to Hawaii for the two weeks and I got the house to myself. Now thanks to you, I'm stuck with you.", Ichigo said.

"Well, sorry.", Rukia said.

"RUKIA!!!", a loud voice said as she turns around seeing a stuff toy comes up to her.

But then, she then punches it to the wall.

"Nice try you pervert. I know what you are going to do. And I ain't falling for it.", Rukia said.

The stuffed toy doll is Kon.

He is the a modsoul for Ichigo. He is not completely undeserving of this treatment as he is highly perverted in nature; he is drawn to girls with big breasts (and displays attraction towards Rukia despite her lack thereof, but more because he believes she saved his life) and, when inhabiting another's body, spends his time trying to look up skirts since "it will not be [his] reputation that gets sullied".

However, from the beginning he displayed a much more serious side to himself, believing that a life should not be taken on purpose after he witnessed the destruction of other mod souls.

Kon's area of expertise are his legs, and thus he can run faster and jump higher than any human, even in his plush form. He typically inhabits a lion plushie that he is very fond of, referring to it as his "sexy body". Kon also inhabits Ichigo Kurosaki's body whenever he is away, playing the part of Ichigo so that his family does not miss him.

"Oh, I forgot about this idiot too. Great. So much for fucking week wasted by two fuck heads!", Ichigo angered as he walks out from his room to the living room with both Rukia and Kon following him.

"Look. I'm sorry I'm ruining your great week all alone in this house.", Rukia said.

"Yes and all thanks to you two.", Ichigo said as he sits down on the couch and turns on the tv.

"Excuse me! Don't ever talk about me that way!", Rukia yells as

"Yeah. At least I'm on Rukia side." Kon then tries to grope her breasts when she threw him down and steps on him. "Okay, I'm sorry."

"Anyway, the school year is over. So what on earth are you going to do throughout the entire summer vacation?", Rukia asked.

"No clue. I'm thinking about visiting both Kisuke and Yoruichi at the shop in about a little while. Because they need my help carrying some new stuff for the shop because his having this big sale.", Ichigo said.

"You need any help?", Rukia asked.

"No thanks. You can stay and keep an eye on the house while I'm at the shop.", Ichigo said while watching tv.

"There's no way I'm not staying with that modsoul perverted toy!", Rukia yells.

"Fine. Then got back to the Society.", Ichigo said.

"What is your problem today?", Rukia asked.

"Excuse me, but I'm watch--" Ichigo was interrupted when the tv station went to breaking news. "Ah great! Thanks a lot!"

"What's going on?", Rukia asked as she walks to the couch and sits down to watch the TV.

"I have no idea.", Ichigo said.

"Shhh. Here it comes.", Rukia said as Kon climbs on the couch, sitting on Ichigo's right shoulder as the news comes on.

_"Good morning, Tokyo. This is World News this morning. We want to say we do apologize for the interruption of our regular broadcast but we will probably not going to get back to our program throughout the entire morning for the beautiful Saturday morning. And of course, we have been following the situation of our continuing coverage of the War on Terrorism. This people has just shock the world here today that President of Saudi Arabia Yasir Al-Fulani, has been assassinated by non other than U.S. and British Most Wanted man connected to Al-Qaeda, rebel leader Khaled Al-Asad.", _the reporter said on TV.

"Well, seems like this is getting not so good for the world.", Ichigo said.

"What is the War on Terrorism is about?", Rukia asked.

"A man name Osama Bin Laden has been one of the United States of America's most wanted terrorist in the world. He is the man responsible for the September 11th attack back in 2001.", Ichigo said.

"What did he do back on that day?", Rukia asked.

"He send like his people to airports and began hijacking planes and use them as weapons to attack. The hijackers attack both the World Trade Centers with two planes in New York City. Then another attack of a plane hitted the U.S. Military building the Pentagon in Washington D.C. Then the final attack and probably would've been saved by heroes was flight 93 that crashed in the fields of Pennsylvania. After that, the U.S. now knows it was Al-Qaeda responsible and sent United States Armed Forces towards Afghanistan to find him and attack him. So today, they've haven't been finding him since then.", Ichigo explained.

"But what was this about? The President of Saudi Arabia was just assassinated by some rebel leader.", Rukia said.

"I'm not sure.", Ichigo said.

"Hey, guys. I guess the news are saying something.", Kon said.

"Then let's listen.", Rukia said.

_"We have a video footage that was just send by Middle Eastern Television Network Al Jazeera of the assassination of the President by Al-Asad. And we will show it to you right now. But before will show it to you, we want to remind everyone that this footage you are going to be seeing is not a movie. It's not fake. This is reality of terror. So, we want to remind you that the video you are about to see almost contains Strong Graphic Violence. So here we go.", _the reporter said as the station airs the video.

"Here's goes nothing.", Ichigo said as the three watch the footage as it shows Al-Asad walking to the camera with a pistol in his hands and spoke in Arabic with Japanese Subtitles on screen.

_"This is how it begins.", _Al-Asad said as he walks up to the president and shot him in the head with blood glushing out.

"Oh my, God.", Rukia said as she covers her mouth and her eyes wided in shock.

"Man. Is he that crazy?", Kon asked.

"After that, the world is probably in shock after what they are seeing.", Ichigo said.

"I wonder what was that all about?", Rukia asked.

"They want their own Human Rights. Now, the country is now being taken over by him now. He's in control.", Ichigo said.

"Wow. I never knew the real world would be like this in the hands of terrorism.", Rukia said.

"Yeah. Now probably be the best safest place is the Soul Society right now.", Ichigo said.

"This is what I would like to call the end of the world.", Kon said.

"Anyway, terrorism doesn't exactliy attack here in Japan. Lucky it's in a far away country.", Ichigo said.

"You got that right.", Rukia said as Ichigo then gets up from the couch and walks to the front door.

"Hey, where you going?", Kon asked.

"I gotta get to the shop. Keep an eye on the house will you, Rukia. I'll see you later.", Ichigo said as he leaves his house.

"Great." Rukia said when she notice that Kon was going for her breast again. But knock him to the wall. "Don't you even think about it!"

"I'm sorry.", Kon said.

--

**Seireitei- Rukongai- Soul Society**

The Soul Society is it meant to correspond to Heaven or Nirvana in human belief systems. It is the place where most departed souls and the Shinigami dwell.

Rukongai is the largest portion of Soul Society and the most populated. It is divided into 320 districts (80 in North Rukongai, 80 in West Rukongai, etc.), each numbered in descending order on how far they are from the center; this results in the higher-numerated (and farther) districts decaying into slums. Thus, while District 1 is peaceful and lawful, much like the antiseptic lifestyle of early-Edo Era Kyoto, District 80 is a hardscrabble, violent, crime-infested area that more depicts Heian era Kyoto. There is no indication that the Shinigami or any other agencies patrol the streets of Rukongai, and as a result, the citizenry are mainly responsible for their day-to-day welfare.

Seireitei is in the center of Soul Society, a circular shiro with four main entrances, each guarded by a Gate Guardian. The walls are made of deathstone, a material known to sap all Reiryoku, similar to magnetic lodestones. The death stone also forms a spherical barrier around the city, preventing anyone from entering anywhere other than the four gates. This stone also prevents the ability to gather Reishi underneath your feet to walk in the air whist within Seireitei.

The majority of the residents of Seireitei, nobility and Shinigami alike, do not interact with the citizens of Rukongai. However, residents of Rukongai, like Renji and Rukia, are allowed to apply for the Shinigami Academy, which is often the only escape from the poorest conditions of Rukongai. Some Seireitei residents, such as ex-commander of the Shinigami Special Forces, Yoruichi Shihōin, and the Shiba clan, do maintain residences outside the castle.

As the morning finally came through the mountains to shine on throughout the entire Soul Society.

(A/N: Big Jack by AC/DC from the album Black Ice.)

Inside one of the bedrooms of the Seireitei, a young beautiful attractive woman with long, wavy, strawberry-blond hair and icy blue eyes with her most distinctive and extremely large breasts as she was wearing her grab typical of Shinigami, though she lets her robes hang loose for her ample bosom to be revealed. She also wears a necklace and a pink scarf over her arms.

Her name is Rangiku Matsumoto. She is a lieutanant 10th Division of the Gotei 13, Serving under Captain Tōshirō Hitsugaya.

She tends to be a slacker who does not like paperwork and loves to drink. She is not the slightest bit modest about her appearance, frequently referring or complaining about her large breasts in normal casual conversation much to the embarrassment/amusement of anyone around at the time

She is not above using her considerable feminine charms to get her way, as shown when she tries - albeit unsuccessfully - to bribe Ichigo Kurosaki into letting her stay at his house.

Her easy-going and free-spirited personality makes a sharp contrast too the serious Hitsugaya, but the two seem to be quite close regardless. Rangiku met the young boy prior to him reasising his power and encouraged him to enter the Shinigami academy. As a lieutenant she is almost constantly by his side and has shown deep loyalty to him on several occasions, even though he is frequently put out by her laziness.

Matsumoto's favorite food is dried persimmon, just like that of Ichimaru. She does not like bamboo shoots because of their sharp flavor. Her favorite pass-time activities are afternoon napping and Japanese dance. It is also known that she collects kimonos, and grabs every opportunity to get herself treated to sake, she can spend her entire free days drinking. Her favorite drinking buddies are Shunsui Kyōraku and Shūhei Hisagi.

Not much is known or mentioned about Rangiku's past. She came from Rukongai and was rescued as a child by Gin Ichimaru; the two soon became friends. She was once asked by Ichimaru during her childhood when her birthday was. She replied that she did not know because she had been alone for as far as she could remember. This possibly means she was orphaned since birth. When he heard about this, Ichimaru told her that if this was the case, then her birthday should be set on the day they met (the day she was not alone anymore).

It is not known how she became a Shinigami or how she became lieutenant of the 10th Division, but she was the one who convinced Hitsugaya to become one by confronting him by his hurt grandmother.

(A/N: End of Big Jack.)

"Lieutanant Matsumoto.", a voice said as she woke up in panic with her room full of bottles of sake and incomplete paperwork on the desk.

"Oh no. I forgot about the paperwork. I'm so stupid.", Rangiku said as she gets the bottles off the floor and table as well.

"Matsumoto.", the door slides open as she looks and saw her captain.

"Good morning, Toshiro.", Rangiku said as she smiles while she still nervous about what's going to happened if he found out.

"So. I hope that the paperwork that I assigned to you should be finished by now. You had all night to get it finish.", Toshiro said.

"Of course I did. This time, like I promised, I didn't forget this time.", Rangiku lied, laughed nervously.

"Good. I would like to see them. If you don't have all of them done, even a single sheet as well,... I will demote you, transfer you to another squad, and report this to Commander-General Shigekuni Yamamoto-Genryusai, for your laziness and you will be officially be banned and never allowed to come back to the Soul Society.", Toshiro said.

"WHAT? You're playing with me. Right?", Rangiku asked, could tell he was serious and she was beginning to panic.

"I'm not playing around! Do you think I'm kidding? Nope. Now, give me the paperwork.", Toshiro said.

"Come on, Toshiro, it's early in the morning. So how about you and me go do--", Matsumoto was interrupted.

"Now, Matsumoto!", Toshiro yells with anger in him as she knows she needed to think quickly.

She picked up the stack of papers and made her way to his desk. She looked at him and saw he was looking down at his own paperwork.

Now, Matsumoto thought as she 'accidentally' dropped the paperwork, but the second the left her hand they where in the hands of her angry little taichou. Matsumoto's eyes widened he had them, her job as Toshiro of the tenth division was gone. He would demote her and what was worse she would be banned and never come back to the Soul Society.

Toshiro looks up and sees all the paperwork flying everywhere as he grabs one of them and finally found out she didn't do all of them.

"Captain, I'm so sorry. Let me explain.", Rangiku said as she falls to her knees to begged for his forgiveness.

"Matsumoto…I'm highly disappointed in you, not only have you not done any of you're paperwork, you lied to me and above all tried to deceive me so you wouldn't get demoted.", Toshio said.

"Toshiro, I'm sorry please don't tell the commander I-", Rangiku was interrupted once again.

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't.", Toshiro said.

"I don't want to lose my position, I worked really hard to get please Toshiro. I even like my friends here. It's like my home here. So please don't tell the commander to banned me.", Rangiku said.

"Matsumoto, I can't take this anymore, your always sleeping and drinking and never do any of your paperwork leaving me to do it all…I'm sorry Matsumoto I can't work like this anymore.", Toshiro said.

"Toshiro, please!", Rangiku said with tears coming out of her eyes.

"I'm here by you, to be banned from the Soul Society. Starting today, I want your stuff packed. Your sword to give to me before you leave. I want you out of this place and leave by tonight. If you don't, I will arrest you and be found guilty for treason.", Toshiro said as he turns around and tries to leave.

"You can't. Please give me one chance.", Rangiku said, catching his leg to stop him.

"NO! THAT'S IS IT AND THAT'S FINAL! NO MORE CHANCES! YOU BLEW IT! NOW, I must report this to Commander-General for your banned. I'll be back later to see your stuff packed and gone.", Toshiro said as he leaves and slides the door close.

(A/N: Magic Power by Triumph from the album Magic Power.)

Leaving Rangiku, crying in shamed as she was officially banned from the Soul Society.

"I cannot believe this." Rangiku said as she wipes her tears away and stood up in shock. "I've just been banned."

She has her head down in shame as she covers her face with her hands with more tears coming out and sobbed as her tears hits the floor.

"Why? I cannot believe my own captain would do this."

After a seconds of sobbing, she wipes her tears away and walks to her stuff as she grabs everything and place them inside her case bags.

"I guess this is it."

She place everything including pictures showing her and the 10th Division. And another showing both her and Toshiro.

"I... I can't forgive him what he did to me."

She throws the picture away and put her clothes and stuff in her bag case and zipped up it as she grabs it and then grabs her sword as she looks at it.

"I'm sorry guys. Looks like y'all don't need a lazy girl anymore."

She place the sword on the couch and then looks back at her room with full of memories as she exits her room and leaves the Soul Society for good.

(A/N: End of Magic Power.)

--

**Urahara Shop**

(A/N: Crumbs From Your Table by U2 from the album How To Dismantle An Atomic Bomb.)

Back in the Real World, Ichigo continues his walk as he sees the Urahara Shop and it was a big line of people from the sidewalk to the entrance of the shop.

"My god! What kind of big sale is this?", Ichigo asked with his wide eyes.

The Urahara Shop seems like an ordinary shop in Karakura Town, but there's more in this shop that's meet the eye. The employees working here possess incredible powers and the articles they have are truly out of this world. Rukia Kuchiki comes here from time to time to either buy something while staying in the human world or gain information from Kisuke Urahara.

Ichigo continues as he nears the entrance of the shop with people standing in line, including inside as well.

"What's going on here?"

"Have you heard?", one of the people in line asked.

"No.", Ichigo said.

"Their selling HD Plasma Flat TV's with a free DVR system with it.", the person said.

"WHAT? And how long has this been going on?", Ichigo asked.

"Well, everyone heard about it. So we all camped out here for the night. This gotta be the best summer sale ever.", the person said.

"Okay. Well, if you don't mind I will like to go in.", Ichigo said as he began walking towards the front door when he was pushed back from the door.

"Yeah, right. You just trying to cut in line in front of everyone.", the person said.

"Now, wait! I was just going in to help! The storekeeper here is my friend and I am told to come!", Ichigo said.

"You're lying!", the person said.

"Let's hit him!", the other person said.

"What's going on out here!", a man said as they look and see a man in a black Shingami and wearing a bucket hat.

"Kisuke, help me out! These idiots are trying to hit me!", Ichigo said.

Kisuke Urahara is the owner of the Urahara Shop. He wears traditional Japanese wooden sandals and a bucket hat, which has earned him the nickname "Mr. Hat-and-Clogs". Urahara is usually quite laid-back and has a jovial if not comical attitude, tendencies that tend to drive away customers.

Like other people, he has a secret.

He is revealed to have been the captain of the 12th Division, before which he was a 3rd seat in the 2nd Division, under Yoruichi, a century before the start of the series. He caught Sōsuke Aizen in the act of converting his fellow Soul Reapers into visoreds. Before Urahara had time to save them and turn them back into Soul Reapers, Aizen had framed him for the crimes and he was banished to the human world.

(A/N: End of Wild Honey.)

"Ichigo, I try to tell you to go around at the back.", Kisuke said.

"Oh. Well I was in a hurry.", Ichigo said as he gets back up on his feet.

"Doesn't matter. Just hurry on to the back of the shop and help Renji, Orihime, Tessai, Jinta, Ururu, and Yoruichi with the other stuff.", Kisuke said.

"All right. No problem.", Ichigo said as he walks to back of the shop.

"All right, people. This is not a place to start a riot. Just sit tight because we're not going anywhere people. Thank you.", Kisuke said as he calms the people and walks back inside.

--

In the back of the store, Ichigo sees the others carrying boxes inside to the shop.

"Must been a lot of work to get.", Ichigo said as he walks up to them.

"Well, it's about time. Quick, help us get these boxes inside. Be careful with them.", Renji said, when Ichigo notice that he has a black eye on his right eye.

"Renji, what happened to your right eye?", Ichigo asked.

"Uh, to tell you the truth. Kisuke punch me.", Renji said.

"What you do?", Ichigo asked.

"Because he notice that me and Yorurchi had sex together one day at the Hot Springs.", Renji said.

"What? You had sex with Yorurchi?", Ichigo asked.

"Hey, it wasn't my fault. Blame her. She's hunting Virgins and quickly forcing them to have sex with her.", Renji said.

"Great. That's why I hate about. Lucky me, I'm still a virgin. And if she's going to find me and sleep with her, she got it all wrong.", Ichigo said.

"Well, if it isn't Ichigo.", a voice said as they quickly turn around and saw Yorurchi leaning at the back door way.

"Great. I hope she didn't hear us.", Ichigo said.

"I hope Kisuke didn't either.", Renji said.

"So what was this all about?", Yorurchi asked as she walks up to them.

"Uh, nothing. Just talking about other stuff.", Ichigo said.

"Okay. Look I understand that Kisuke hit your eye.", Yorurchi said.

"All thanks to you. I can't believe it was all just a trap. Now I completily lost my virginity.", Renji said.

"Hey, you guys going to help or not?", the red headed boy yells.

"Yeah, yeah, we're coming.", Ichigo said as the three helps the others with the box.

--

Back at Ichigo's house, Rukia was bored. Even with Kon makes her annoying to him.

"Now what? I gotta keep an eye on the house. What's he trying to be?", Rukia asked.

"Probably just an idiot who doesn't want to be ordered around.", Kon said.

"You got that right. And will you stop looking at my breasts. I'm getting really fed with that right now.", Rukia said.

"I'm not.", Kon said.

Suddenly, her cell phone rang as she gets it out from her purse and answers it.

"Hello.", Rukia said.

_"Rukia, this is Isane Kotetsu.", _Isane said on the phone.

"What is it?", Rukia asked.

_"Your going to be shock when you hear this.", _Isane said.

"Why? What happened?", Rukia asked.

_"It's about Rangiku. She... she was banished.", _Isane said.

"She was what?", Rukia asked, shocking.

_"She was banished by both Toshiro and the Commander-General. She was even stripped from her rank and was now kicked out of the 10th Division.", _Isane said.

"My god. What did she do?", Rukia asked.

_"She was too lazy by not finishing some paperwork that Toshiro ordered her to do overnight. And now today, he just found out she didn't do it and quickly banished her from the Soul Society.", _Insae said.

"My God. I'm shocked. All right, thanks for reminding me. I'll let the others know about this situation. How's the 10th Division holding up?", Rukia asked.

_"They're in shock after what they heard. Toshiro is now trying to find a replacement for Rangiku.", _Insae said.

"It's going be awhile for him to find one. What about Rangiku? Where is she at now?", Rukia asked.

_"We don't know yet. Right now, she's just left the Soul Society and going someplace else. I really do feel bad for her to leave like that. Even though she's lazy enough to finish other stuff.", _Insae said.

"I understand. I'll tell you want, I'll go warned the others first and then come on back to the Soul Society and find Rangiku. I don't want her sleeping outside like that. I'll convinced her to come to the Real World and she can stay here at Ichigo's house.", Rukia said.

_"That's great. I'll come to help you look for her when come back.", _Insae said.

"Good. I'll talk to you later.", Rukia said as she hangs up the phone.

"What happened?", Kon asked.

"It's about Rangiku. She was just been banished by Toshiro.", Rukia said.

"What? No way.", Kon said.

"Yeah. I gotta go tell the others. And you're coming too. I'll let you get on my shoulders if you promise not to touch me.", Rukia said.

"Deal.", Kon said as he jumps on Rukia's shoulders and the two leaves the house.

--

When they left, they've forgot to turn off the tv when the news once again came on to reveal an update on the assassination.

_"We have just got developing news that in the wake of the assassination of the President of Saudi Arabia, both the United States and British Governments have responded that they will both go after Al-Asad after all. The President of the United States will send United States Marines to the Middle Eastern Countries to capture Al-Asad while the Prime Minister of Britain will send SAS troops to Central Russia where a civil war has been going on."  
_

_"We will get more updates on this situation as we continue on continuing coverage of the War on Terrorism. Also coming up later tonight on our next news cast, we will give the updates on the search for a missing Estonian cargo ship, which vanished in the Berling Sea just near the Berling Strait during a thunderstorm."_

_"Will have all the updates for now. Now, back to our regular program."_

The news ended as it went back to its regular program.

--

End of chapter three

A/N: Well, there you have it. It was one long chapter to get this thing done. Anyway, get another chapter posted up on Wednesday.

Review please.


	4. Into Russia and Rangiku the Real World

A/N: Here's a new chapter.

Bleach: Call Of Duty 4: Modern Warfare

Chapter Four: Into Russia and Rangiku comes to the Real World

**"Nothing in life is so exhilarating as to be shot at without result."**

**-Winston Chruchill**

(A/N: The Stars Look Down by Rush from the album Vapor Trails.)

**British SAS (Special Air Service) Military Base- Ouskirts of London, England**

The British SAS, which stands for the Special Air Service, is a special forces regiment within the British Army which has served as a model for the special forces of other countries.

The SAS forms a significant section of United Kingdom Special Forces alongside the Special Boat Service (SBS), Special Reconnaissance Regiment (SRR), and the Special Forces Support Group (SFSG).

--

**Boss, Al-Asad just executed President Al-Fulani live on national television.**

It's too late to do anything for Al-Fulani now, but in three hours codename Nikolai will be executed in Northern Russia.

**Nikolai, sir?**

Nikolai is our agent in the Ultranationalist camp. He supplied the Intel on the cargo ship Operation. Nikolai's going through hell right now, and we're gonna walk him out. We take care of our own.

--

Soap's suspicions had been raised the moment Captain Price had begun the briefing with only him and Gaz in the room. His pre-conceptions of the SAS had been that they would go in big numbers, at least six or seven, but Price had cheerfully informed him that there would be no need for such amounts of troops, and three men would be perfectly acceptable for the job in hand.

"Soap, you picked out all your green kit yet?" Price asked as a projector flickered on behind him. The new SAS Cap Badge spun behind him, outlined in blue on a black background. Soap liked the new, modern design. It retained everything the old one had, while bringing the Regiment up-to-date into the new Millennium. "I know you only had time to get fitted for your CRW stuff."

"Yes boss." Soap nodded. He was wearing his DPM trousers and Lowa combat boots, with a black fleece over a similarly colored T-Shirt. Back in the barracks, he had just finished rigging all the pouches to his new plate carrier, a fancy set of body armor designed by company "Weesatch". It integrated the armor plates and equipment pouches almost perfectly, though it made lying down a bit difficult. In his opinion though, Soap saw it as a massive improvement over belt-kit webbing and Osprey body armor.

"Good man. You'll be needing it soon enough." Price turned, and nodded at the screen behind him. A satellite map of the world appeared, before focusing on a position in Russia. Soap watched with interest, leaning back.

--

"Right. Just before we hit the cargo ship, Green Slime learned that one of our agents, a man named Nikolai, was discovered by members of the Ultranationalist Party. In a few hours, he will be executed, at dawn. He's done us lots of favors over time, so we're going to insert into Russia as soon as this briefing is over, and exile him." He flicked to the next slide, this one labeled "Situation".

"Situation is thus. Ultranationalist Rebels are clashing with Government Loyalists, and Russia is in a state of turmoil at the moment, which means they shouldn't be too picky about us getting in there and moving in. As you're well aware, the situation in Saudi Arabia has taken a very nasty turn as well. We're uncertain if these two events are related, but in twelve hours, Coalition Troops will begin their invasion of the country, consisting of US, German, and British forces. HMS Invincible is already on station in the Persian Gulf with elements of Three Commando Brigade, and the Shakyboat Squadron, so expect no 1st SFSG Support." Soap nodded. The Shakyboat Squadron was the SAS' nickname for the Special Boat Service, their Naval counterparts. 1st SFSG was the newly formed Special Forces Support Group, consisting of the 1st Parachute Battalion. "Friendly Forces in Russia include Spetsnaz forces, led by our good mate-"

"Kamarov." Gaz interrupted, a serious look on his face. "Is there no-one else available instead of that conceited bastard, sir?"

"Unfortunately not. I had asked for Lieutenant Xanthos, but she was unavailable." Price gave Gaz a sympathetic look. "After Beirut he owes us big time though."

"Beirut?" Soap asked.

"During the crisis in the Lebanon we were dispatched to ensure that all British nationals were able to get safely evacuated. Kamarov was doing the same thing for the Russians, and his patrol came under contact from Hezbollah forces. We pulled his arse out of the fire in that one, so he better do us some favors."

"Right. I'm with you." Soap made a quick note in his notepad. "Anyone else?"

"Yes. Task Force Excalibur has agreed to lend a hand, though Delta and SEAL's will be deployed to the Middle East. The US Government has agreed to lend us Hammer-Two-Four and Big Bird again, with more support if it becomes available at the time."

"What sort of support, sir?"

"No idea, Staff. They wouldn't say." Price shrugged. "Moving on. Enemy forces. We know for a fact that there at least sixty enemy infantry in the area, armed with multiple small-arms and RPG's. Satellite imagery confirms the presence of BM21 rocket's in the area, along with snipers, so keep your eyes peeled. Soap, you're going to be our sniper on this one, so make sure you take your rifle."

"Yes sir."

"Mission outline. We will be dropped by Big Bird at this location, before moving in on foot towards the target area, approximately six miles from the DZ. We will RV with Sergeant Kamarov in this field, before moving on to the village. We will make our way to the target house once Kamarov has informed us where it is, and extract Nikolai, before moving him to Hammer-Two-Four one hundred metres away from the building. Back in time for tea. Any questions?" Soap and Gaz looked at each other. Neither wanted to be the first to ask a question. Price watched them in amusement, before smiling. "Alright then lads. Gear up. Let's go."

The squad got they're gear and walked outside as they get on the C-17 Globemaster III and sat down as the ramp lifts up and everything was dark when the red light came on.

"Well, so much for the great of light around here.", Prince said as they all hear the transport jet engines turns on and began moving.

The transport was on the runway and finally straight in the air as it heads for Russia where there's a civil war emerging.

(A/N: End of The Stars Look Down.)

--

Back at the Seireitei, of the 10th Division building, the other soldiers of the 10th Division couldn't believe when they heard about the news of Rangiku been banished from the Soul Society and is kicked out of the 10th Division as well.

"I couldn't believe it. Our lieutenant has just been banished. Now where is she going to go now?", one of the soldiers asked.

"I don't know. I really feel bad for her.", another soldier said.

"What did she do?", another soldier asked.

"She was ordered to do paperwork by me and decided not to do it as I thought.", they turn around and saw their Captain, Toshiro.

"Um, sir. I understand that but... isn't that too hard for her.", the soldier said.

"It was the right thing to do. But don't worry, I'll try to find another lieutenant for her replacement. And of course, anyone who felt bad for her, will be found guilty of treason and will be sentence. Do I make myself clear?", Toshiro asked.

"Yes, sir.", the soldiers said.

"Good. Now, return back to your post.", Toshiro said as he leaves the building.

--

Inside the Seireitei's Throne, General-Commander Shigekuni Yamamoto-Genryusai, along with other captains in other divisions, hears about the news of Toshiro banishing Rangiku after her laziness of not following orders.

"Of course, we all heard about the news of Captain Hitsugaya banishing Lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto from the Soul Society and her rank being stripped and kicked out of the 10th Division.", Yamamoto said.

"I know. We just heard the entire news. Shocking to hear what Captain Hitsugaya did.", Captain Soifon of the 2nd Division said.

"Was this the right thing to do?", Yamamoto asked.

"To tell you the truth, it was the right thing to do.", Captain Jushiro Ukitake of the 13th Division said.

"And why do you agreed it was the right thing to do?", Yamamoto asked.

"Because, we see her always drinking and not being told what to do.", Captain Sajin Komamura of the 7th Division said.

"Your right. I mean, she always invites so many people to drink. Then gets them to seduce her. She's is not a good lieutanant to choose.", Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi of the 12th Division said.

"I'd also agreed on that. I mean, why was she bother to come and graduated at the academy for in the first place.", Captain Shunsui Kyoraku of the 8th Division said.

"Well, Gin on the other hand, entered her when they were both kids.", Sajin said.

"Really?", Yamamoto asked.

"Where is Gin? Isn't he supposed to be here?", Jushiro asked.

"He said he had to do something. So that's why we're starting without him.", Yamamoto said.

"Wait a minute. What about Captain Sosuke Aizen of the 5th Division. Wasn't he suppose to be here for this?", Sajin asked.

"He decided to take a leave of absent.", Yamamoto said.

"Wonder why?", Soifon asked.

"Anyway, are we here to talk about Former Lieutanant Matsumoto's banishment of the Soul Society or not?", Yamamoto asked.

The meeting then continues on.

--

(A/N: Say Hello To Heaven by Temple of the Dog from the album Temple of the Dog.)

As the meeting goes on, outside, a woman with a beautiful pony tail right in front of her, is looking at the blue sky.

Her name is Retsu Unohana.

She is the captain of the 4th Division. She is a soft-spoken woman who has never displayed distress and uses honorifics when addressing everyone, including her subordinates.

As the head of the 4th Division, Unohana is usually tasked with healing others, commonly treating the most severe injuries. Though she is always polite to her patients, her presence will scare her charges into submission if they try to leave her care before they are fully healed.

"Unohana.", a voice snaps her away from the sky and sees a man with long black hair walking to her.

His name is Byakuya Kuchiki.

He is the 28th head of the noble Kuchiki clan, one of the four great noble families in Soul Society.

As such, Byakuya acts in an aristocratic manner — he seems always serene and apathetic towards other people, even when he is actually deeply conflicted. He is also extremely calm, even in battle, and is very seldom surprised by even the most drastic of actions. Ironically, when he was younger, he was quick to anger and very hotheaded, as noted by his grandfather, Ginrei Kuchiki.

Byakuya strongly believes in law and order. As the head of one of the great noble families and as a captain in the Gotei 13, he always works hard for a peaceful society. He thinks that if someone in his position doesn't follow the rules as a good example, then no one will follow them.

He believes that to maintain the order, all law-breakers must be punished, even if that goes against his own wishes. Despite his icy and regal manner, Byakuya cares for and protects those important to him, even referring to Rukia as his "pride".

Byakuya is popular among the female Soul Reapers of Soul Society, and was voted number one in the "captain we desire to release a photo book for" poll taken by the Soul Reaper Women's Association. He likes Chinese bell flowers, night time walks, and spicy food.

He is also Rukia's both sister-in-law and adopted sister.

"Oh, hello, Byakuya.", Unohana said.

"What are you doing out here? Are all captains suppose to be in there?", Byakuya asked.

"Are you as well?", Unohana asked.

"I like to go in. But I didn't feel like it.", Byakuya said.

"Me either.", Unohana said.

"So you heard about it?", Byakuya asked.

"Who?", Unohana asked.

"Lieutenant Matsumoto's banishment from the Soul Society.", Byakuya said.

"Oh. Yes I heard about it. I was shock that Toshiro would be the one banishing her. I thought it would be like neither Yamamoto or Soifon. But Toshiro, I was shocked.", Unohana said.

"I know. But you have to think about it. Rangiku, was too lazy and carefree when Toshiro orderes her to do work. And what does she do... nothing.", Byakuya said.

"I understand that. But, she was funny when she take thing seriously and even trying to be all gorgeous by showing her enormous breasts.", Unohana said.

"Well, it was a little funny.", Byakuya said, almost chuckling a bit.

"Anyway, I really do feel bad for the 10th Division right now. Because, Toshiro now must find another lieutenant to replace Rangiku.", Unohana said.

"It's going to be awhile to find one.", Byakuya said.

"Hey, guys.", they heard a tiny voice as they turn around and saw a little girl with pink hair.

Her name is Yachiru Kusajishi.

She is lieutenant of the 11th Division. She is child-like in most respects, as she is small, cheerful, and just like Rangiku, she's carefree most of the time.

She was found as an infant by Kenpachi Zaraki who, despite being drenched in blood, did not frighten her. He named her "Yachiru" in memory of the only person he ever admired. Since that day she has spent much of her time clinging to his back for transport. Like Zaraki, she has no sense of direction, even though he relies on her to find his way. Yachiru resents being criticized in any way and will often attack the perpetrator in comical fashion.

"Hello, Yachiru.", Unohana said.

"What is it you want?", Byakuya asked.

"I heard about Rangiku. I felt bad after what Toshiro did. I went to tell the others about it. Even the others people in the town felt bad about it.", Yachiru said.

"It's kinda very difficult about the situation. Now the 10th Division ain't got no lieutanant.", Byakuya said.

"I wonder how's Rangiku is? It's probably very tough on her to depart from her position. I'm sure going to miss her.", Yachiru said.

"I think we will miss her.", Unohana said.

"I'm sure we will.", Byakuya said.

(A/N: End of Say Hello to Heaven.)

--

**The Pentagon- Washington D.C.**

The Pentagon in Washington D.C. is the headquarters of the United States Department of Defense and as a symbol of the United States Military, "the Pentagon" is often used metonymically to refer to the Department of Defense rather than the building itself.

Inside, a meeting was held with the Generals of United States Army, Navy, Marines Corps, Air Force, and National Guard as they were with non other than the President of the United States.

"So we understand that the British Government just launched the SAS to Russia?", the president asked.

"Yes, sir. The British will then join with the Russian Loyalists Military in trying to unite Russia back to a normal country.", the general of the army said.

"I see. And of course, we're also the ones trying to end this thing once and for all. I have decided that we need to capture the rebel leader Al-Asad. We understand that earlier today, Al-Asad assassinated the Saudi Arabian President. Then of course, we send in the best team in the Armed Forces.", the president said.

"Don't worry, Mr. President. I can guarantee that my boys in the United States Marine Corps Force Reconnaissance, we go in and capture Al-Asad for sure.", the general of the Marine Corps said.

"How can the Marines move in to capture him?", the president asked.

"We need like the Navy to send some landing ships and of course some Black Hawk Helicopters like an Air Cavalry to drop in the city. Then of course, let the Air Force do some air strikes all around the city so my boys can get the job done real quick.", the general of the Marines said.

"But how do we know where he is? He could possibly move to another city.", the general of the Army said.

"We going to have to send a CIA agent to find Al-Asad's location. So, until then, will transport the Marines to the Navy and escort them to the Persian Gulf. Until we know where Al-Asad is, we do not move in until the orders have been giving out if Al-Asad is found. Do I make myself clear?", the president asked.

"Yes, sir.", the generals said.

"I want Marine Corps Bases on stand by. Even Camp Arifjan in Kuwait as well. Until I give out the order, deploy the Marines to the location of where Al-Asad could be all.", the president said.

"Will try to get everything ready to go. And I can assure you, Mr. President, is that Al-Asad will be captured and be sent here for trial.", the general of the Marines said.

"Good. Let's get this thing ready to go.", the president said.

"Yes, sir.", the generals said.

--

(A/N: Workin Them Angels by Rush. From the album Snakes and Arrows.)

**Marine Corps Base Camp Pendleton- Between Oceanside and San Clemente, California**

Marine Corps Base Camp Pendleton is the major West Coast base of the United States Marine Corps and serves as its prime amphibious training base.

It is located It is located in Southern California between the cities of Oceanside and San Clemente.

The base was established in 1942 to train U.S. Marines for service in World War II. By October 1944, Camp Pendleton was declared as a "permanent installation" and by 1946, it became the home of the 1st Marine Division.

It is named after Marine General Joseph Henry Pendleton, who long advocated setting up a West Coast training base for the Marine Corps.

Today it is the home to myriad Fleet Marine Force units including the 1st Marine Expeditionary Force and various training commands.

--

At a shooting training range where Marines were doing target practice at the targets, a man wearing a desert camouflage bucket hat, desert camouflage pants, a United States Marine Corps shirt, and boots as well, is training with the rookies on target practice.

His name is Lieutenant Derek Vasquez.

Vasquez lived in Sacramento, California, and was known to frequent the gyms with alongside his 16 year old son, Manny.

He cared deeply about his troops, and get them prep for any mission that every men joins with him.

"All right, guys. Y'all doing great. Keep it up.", Vasquez said.

As the training continues on, a Humvee drives to where the target practice as it parks there that got Vasquez's attention when two Marines comes out and walks up to Vasquez.

"Lieutenant Vasquez.", a soldier said.

"Hey, there, Sergeant Griggs.", Vasquez said.

Staff Sergeant Griggs is a friend of Lt Vasquez in the United States Marine Corps Force Reconnaissance and initially under the command of Lt. Vasquez.

"Hey, Vasquez. What you got over here? Training rookies over here?", Griggs asked.

"You got that right." Vazquez said as he looks at the soldier next to Griggs. "What you got here? Another rookie?"

"This man name is Paul Jackson. He is a sergeant, who just graduated from the academy and he's just got transfer to here at this camp.", Griggs said.

"So he's on my squad?", Vazquez asked.

"Yes, sir. He is transfer to your squad.", Griggs said.

"I see.", Vazquez said.

"So should I leave him here with you?", Griggs asked.

"Yeah, sure, go on ahead. Thanks.", Vazquez said.

"Anytime.", Griggs said as he walks back to the Humvee.

"So, you're new around here and your a sergeant. That means you serve as second-in-command of my squad.", Vazquez said.

"Yes, sir.", Jackson said.

"You married?", Vazquez asked.

"Yes, sir. Just five years ago. We have a young daughter.", Jackson said.

"Really? That's great. I have a son as well who is sixteen years old.", Vazquez said.

"You married?", Jackson asked.

"My wife died. Couple of years ago.", Vazquez said.

"I'm sorry to hear that. Your son, where is he living right now?", Jackson asked.

"He's living with my parents. He wants to be in the Marines just like me after he gets out college.", Vazquez said.

"That's great. My daughter wants to be like me too.", Jackson said.

"I see. So we have children that wants to be in the Armed Forces serving their country.", Vazquez said.

"You been in the Marines for a long time?", Jackson asked.

"Yeah. This is my 14th year here in the Marines. I've served in many countries I've been through. Operation Urgent Fury of Grenada in 1983, Operation Just Cause of Panama in 1989, Operation Desert Storm of Kuwait in 1991, Operation Allied Force of Kosovo in 1999, War in Afghanistan in 2001, now the War in Iraq of this year. But now, just one more year, I'm retiring from here.", Vazquez said.

"Wow. You're one lucky man for serving in those missions here as a true Marine.", Jackson said.

"You got that right. Now, enough talking war stories for a while. Now, come with me and I'll show you your bunk for the night.", Vazquez said.

"Yes, sir.", Jackson said.

"Oh and one more thing, our motto here is to Semper Fi and of course, Oorah.", Vazquez said.

"Yes, sir.", Jackson said as he gets his stuff and follows Vazquez.

(A/N: End of Workin Them Angels.)

--

Night time came as the sun was officialiy setting down at the Urahara Shop after the mob people sold all the tv's that they have.

"My god. I swear to God I'll never go to a shop full of people.", Ichigo said, exhausted.

"Tell me about it.", Renji said, also full of sweat.

"Man, starting the summer off with this is not a good idea.", Orhime said.

Just then, Kisuke walks in as they look up.

"Just want to say thanks for coming and helping us for it. And of course, we have a big stack of money we just got during the sale today.", Kisuke said.

"How much we made?", Ichigo asked.

"At about $302 million dolliars.", Kisuke said.

"Wow. Figures why he needed help.", Renji said.

"I think we would've call Chad up. And maybe he would help us.", Orhime said.

"Good idea.", Ichigo said.

"Well, I did but he didn't answer. So I think he went somewhere for vacation.", Kisuke said.

"Well, next time, will grab him to help us.", Ichigo said.

"All right, chill out, guys. Since y'all help the shop get good money. Here's everyone's pay.", Kisuke said as he gives everyone their money after helping.

A couple of minutes later, the others heads home as Kisuke Shop was finally closing for the night.

--

Ichigo then finally arrives home as he comes in, with the lights on.

"Hey, Rukia, Kon, I'm back." Ichigo said as there was no response. "Where is everyone?"

Ichigo looks around the house as it was empty with no one around.

"Guess she decided to went back. Oh well, finally some peace and quiet."

Ichigo then walks upstairs to his room as enters and closes the door then takes off his pants and into his black shirt and black boxers as he gets ready for bed.

"Well, at least tomorrow, everything is going to be perfectly fine. Better get some sleep."

He then enters to his bed and lays down on something confortable when he blink a couple of times, feeling something softy and squishy and warm against it.

"What is that?"

He puts his hand on it. Feeling it hot when he finally felt something with a bump on the tip of something as he reaches for the light and finally found out what he was laying on.

"Breasts?"

Then finally, another thing snaps to him as he reliaze that someone was laying on his bed as he jumps off and opens the blankets off of the bed and then sees her.

"Rangiku? What's she's doing here?"

After he yelled a little louder, she then wakes up, sits up and rubs her eyes as she blinks then turns to her left and saw Ichigo with a smile.

"Welcome home, Ichigo.", Rangiku said.

"What are you doing here?", Ichigo asked.

Rangiku smiles then chuckles a bit with his outburst.

--

Back at Camp Pendleton, Vazquez, was in his office doing paper work for the Marines when he notice a door open with him looking who it was.

"Good afternoon, Lieutenant Vazquez.", the colonel said.

"Good to see you, sir. I'm just doing some paper work around here.", Vazquez said.

"Well, I think you better get up from that desk of yours.", the colonel said as he put a paper on his desk with Vazquez looking at it.

"What's this, sir?", Vazquez asked.

"We're putting you back in the battlefield again.", the colonel said.

"Iraq?", Vazquez asked.

"Nope. We're putting you on a important mission... so you better get your stuff packed... and you got a promotion transfer to the United States Marine Corps 1st Force Reconnaissance.", the colonel said.

Vazquez then looks down at the paper as it was final... he was going back to the battlefields once again.

--

(A/N: Shoot to Thrill by AC/DC. From the album Back in Black.)

**Caucasus Mountains- Russia**

Above the night skies of the Causcasus Mountains in Russia, the C-17 transport plane that's carrying the British SAS squadron, gets ready to let them exit out by dropping to their drop zone.

Inside, the soldiers get their parachutes on as the red light turns on and the cargo door at the back side of the plane, opens up seeing the night sky.

"All right. This is it. There's no turning back. This is it. Is everyone ready?", Prince asked.

"Yeah. All set!", Gaz said.

"All right, let's do this!", Prince said as he waits for the light to change to green.

_"Good luck, Captain. Best of luck.", _the pilot said on the intercom when the green light finally came on.

"Let's go!", Prince yells as he jumps out of the plane and onto the air as he releases his parachute.

The other soldiers follows him as they jump out of the plane and unleashes their parachutes to the ground.

While parachuting to the ground, they get a great view of the mountains and of course the entire Russian countryside.

_"It's a beautiful view from up here.", _Gaz said.

_"It surely is.", _Prince said.

After a couple of minutes, they've finally landed in a creek as they take off their parachutes and get their guns ready to go.

"All right, everyone set?", Prince asked.

"Yes, sir.", Gaz said.

"Soap, you're ready back there?", Prince asked.

"Yes.", Soap said.

"All right, let's find Nikolai and get out of here.", Prince said as they get set for their mission.

(A/N: End of Shoot to Thrill.)

--

End of chapter four

A/N: So there you have it. Another chapter officalliy done and another is ready for posted on Friday. Review please.


	5. Blackout and Visitors in Soul Society

A/N: Here's a new chapter.

Bleach: Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare

Chapter five: Blackout and Visitors in Soul Society

**"I know not with what weapons World War III will be fought, but World War IV**

**will be fought with sticks and stones."**

**-Albert Einstein**

**--**

**Day 2- Caucasus Mountains, Russia- Sgt. Soap Mctavish- 22nd SAS Regiment**

Soap knelt down, leveling his Diemaco, and aiming straight ahead. He glanced down at his hand, checking his Suunto. They had forty-seven minutes before the deadline, and they were making good progress. They'd tabbed the six miles cross-country in record time, though they were traveling light, and with very little gear other than their personal kit. Soap's feet were comfy and warm in his new boots, and the Lifa shirt he wore underneath his fleece helped to wick away at any perspiration.

He scanned the area across the river, quickly taking in the surroundings. Up ahead he could hear noise, the sounds of rockets firing into the distance, and a quick glance towards the sky told him they were heading away from the way he had come. He heard screams as well, those of the children, the women and the men, accompanied by automatic gunfire and explosions. His finger curled around the trigger of his Diemaco, before Price tapped him on the shoulder.

"Can't save everyone, lad." He whispered, patting the top of his head, which was covered in a green US issue Boonie hat, with the back flicked up. His Bowman headset sat comfortably on his right ear, and his mustache curled slightly as he gave a faint, comforting smile for their newly inducted teammate. "Alright Gaz, back on me for some QBO's."

--

QBO's stood for Quick Battle Orders, meaning that Price was going to give them a quick rundown of what was going to happen now that they were on station and could see the situation for themselves, and they could adapt accordingly. After a few seconds, there was a slight rustling in the hedges, and Gaz emerged, cradling his rifle in his hands, before settling down next to them.

"See anything?"

"No boss. But there sounds like there's one hell of a party going on down there."

"Then perhaps we'd best start gatecrashing." Price got to his feet, and pointed downriver. Soap was instantly dismayed. His Lowa boots were lined with Goretex, so his feet and socks would be soaked for the remainder of the mission. He was glad he had packed his grab-bag and left it on Hammer-Two-Four, for contained within were a pair of Dryzone bags, which would hopefully dry out the Goretex lining quickly. "Soap, you ready to use that rifle of yours?" Mactavish patted the drag-bag on his back, which contained the suppressed L115A1 that he would use to eliminate targets at distance.

"Yeah, it's set to go. Just gimme the word."

"Will do. Kamarov and his men will be meeting us in the field to the North." Gaz sighed, and narrowed his eyes.

"Loyalists, huh? Now, are those the good Russians or the bad Russians?" Price grinned at him, turned, and waded into the river, till he was up to his waist, and began patrolling downstream, weapon in his shoulder, scanning the front arc.

"Well, they won't shoot us on sight, if that's what you mean, Gaz." Soap and Gaz hurried after him, with Gaz taking up the middle, and Soap forming their rearguard.

"Yeah, well, that's good enough for me sir."

--

The water was freezing, though that was unsurprising. Soap shivered, and bit his lip to stop his teeth from chattering. The cold bit at his ears, and he quickly pulled his Thinsulate watch cap down over them a bit further to try and fight off the cold. Gaz was wearing a Baseball cap, which had been a present from Prince Harry when Gaz had provided protection when the young royal was out in Afghanistan, fighting with the household cavalry. Gaz had taken off the US flag, and replaced it with a Union Jack. Soap smirked as he read the writing on the back of the cap for the thousandth time; We do Bad Things to Bad People. The writing could not have been more apt if it tried.

Though their weapons were similar, each carried different personal equipment. Soap and Price were wearing the same plate carrier, with ten magazines and five grenade pouches strapped to the MOLLE loops in front. The vest's magazine pouches were integrated to the vest itself, making it quite bulky on the front when all the gear was placed there, but they worked around that as best they could. The various other MOLLE loops were filled with equipment, from Cyalume glowsticks, and surgical forceps to the cruel, seven-inch long commando knife that was fed through the loops over the right of Soap's chest.

Gaz had gone old-school, and was wearing a thick set of body armor with an assault vest designed by Arktis strapped over the top. While Soap and Price had elected to carry their issued water bottles in pouches on their vest, Gaz had chosen to wear a Camelbak hydration pack, with the tube cable-tied to the shoulder of the vest

As they continued moving silently down the river, Soap looked up at the sky above him. The clouds were covering the moon, thankfully, though its gleaming white light managed to poke through holes occasionally. He kept his head down and followed on, his "long" forced into his shoulder, finger placed delicately on the trigger guard.

"Hold up." Price whispered over their headsets. He raised a hand, and then lowered it gently. As he did so, he sank deeper into the water, bending his knees, until all that was visible was the top of his head. Soap and Gaz followed quickly, and then proceeded along their chosen path. "I have contact. Two times X-rays in the hut. Two times patrolling outside." There was a pause as a truck drove lazily across a bridge to their right, slowing for a moment, and continuing on.

"We could try and avoid them." Soap suggested, his eye caught by the underside of the bridge.

"No, too risky. It'll be easier and quicker if we take them out. Safeties off." Soap nodded at Price, and let his thumb carefully force the fire selector up into the "semi" position. "Standby."

"Stand by."

"Ready."

"Weapons free." Price ordered. Several dull thuds were heard, and the two guards that had been stood there dropped to the floor, one missing half his head, the other with a sucking chest wound.

--

Bravo Team quickly moved out of the water, forming an all-around defense as they went. Price turned in to face the group. "Alright. Soap, go take out the bad guys in the hut. Gaz and I will keep lookout."

"Yes sir." Soap patted Gaz on the shoulder to let him know he was leaving. He hunched himself over, and peered down the length of his rifle. He made his way over to the edge of the hut, stacking up behind the door, and kneeling down. He twisted his Bowman mic out of the way for the moment, and listening intently. The news was on a television inside, CNN by the sounds of it.

"…and as Ultranationalist forces continue their press towards Moscow and the Kremlin, Government Loyalists hold firm against them. Meanwhile, in the Persian Gulf near Saudi Arabia, Coalition Forces continue their massing through naval power. As we can see from the pictures here, there are no fewer then twelve aircraft carriers from both British and American Navies, with aircraft on board being prepared…"

Soap did not listen to the rest. He lean around the corner, and made two precise shots, killing both of his targets. He put two more rounds into each of them, before stopping, and slinging his weapon for the moment.

"Two X-Rays down." He murmured into his Bowman, before stepping forward and switching off the television as it moved into another story about something uninteresting.

"Roger that. Get back out here and we'll carry on."

"Roger." He turned, and went back outside, just in time to see Gaz and Price continuing under the bridge ahead.

Once Soap had caught up, the three of them advanced further on, back into the water. "Bad guys up ahead." He whispered over the Bowman, before a shiver ran across his body. "Fuck me, it's cold."

"Don't be such a fucking baby, Soap. You'll be warm soon enough."

"Piss off, Staff."

"Shut it, pair of you. Extended line." Their single "duck formation" line broke, and Soap and Gaz took up position on the left and right of their team leader. They patrolled through the water, though it got shallower as they neared the bridge. Soap and Price went through the left hand arch, while Gaz moved alone through the right. They could see a few buildings up ahead, with laughter and other noise coming from inside the nearest one. They held position just inside the arches, and Gaz quickly made his way around to them.

Crouching in the water, Soap leveled his Diemaco straight ahead.

"Plan?" he asked, keeping close watch on the nearest building.

"Too many for us to take effectively by the sound of it." Price observed. "Gaz?"

"Soap, go claymore the nearest building, then get their attention. Me and the boss will deal with the far building."

"Have that." He outstretched his hands, and Gaz handed him a Claymore mine. "Be careful, newbie."

"Don't catch cold, old man." The Trooper grinned, and stuffed the Claymore into his thigh pocket.

--

The Claymore mine was a terrifying piece of equipment. Essentially, it was a heap of explosive, packed with steel ball-bearings. It could be detonated by remote, or by tripwire, but in more modern years, it was more common to have it equipped with infra-red trips. Soap knew the damage he was about to cause, and the pain he was about to put the X-Rays through, and he didn't care a jot.

He patrolled forward, being as quiet as his boots would allow him, as they squelched quietly thanks to his soaked socks. As he got closer, he slung his Diemaco, and withdrew his P226 from the Safariland, and screwed a suppressor to the barrel. Holding the sidearm in one hand, and the claymore in the other, he advanced slowly towards the hut again. When he reached it, he gingerly moved up the small wooden ladder. He winced as the final step creaked loudly, and he stopped automatically, leveling the pistol at the door, and flicking off the safety.

"Come on, you bastards." He whispered. "It's rude to keep a girl waiting."

But they did not come. The sound of the radio inside, and their drunken escapades were obviously too loud for them to notice such a sound. Soap ducked underneath the window, and, placing his pistol down for a moment. He removed the pin from the Claymore, before placing it down on the wooden porch. He smirked at the instructions written on the front, reading "Face front towards enemy", before picking up the pistol again.

He peered around the edge of the window, and chose his target carefully. The one nearest the door would be best. He would take him out, and then the others would run out and hit the claymore. If he took out one near the back of the room, the claymore would detonate and probably only kill one man. He lean out so he was in plain few, and fired twice, the high-pitched "puff" of the pistol muffled almost completely by the TV. The round hit the rebel through the neck, and he dropped his dilapidated Skorpion machine-pistol to the floor, clutching at his throat. His friends yelled in Russian, and turned to face the window. Soap smirked at them, before ducking down, and sprinting off back down to the riverbank.

It worked like a charm. The Russians dashes out of the doorway, tripping the cone of infra-red beams projected from the claymore, and the explosive detonated, sending a hail of tiny steel spheres spreading in a massive arc across the area. The explosion itself tore off the first man's legs, with the ball-bearings tearing tiny holes in his body, puncturing his lungs and other vital organs. Soap leveled his pistol as the second man hit the ground, his AK-47 flying away from his hand as most of the digits on his left hand were torn from the palm, leaving a bloody, half-gloved stump. He screamed loudly, but was silenced moments later as Soap pulled the trigger twice, hitting him in the forehead and chin.

As Soap delivered his killing blow to the guards in the first huts, Price and Gaz had moved themselves into a position opposite the second building. Three men tried to get out of the door, but were cut down by a flurry of automatic fire from the Diemaco's.

"Two down."

"One down."

"Three down." Soap unscrewed the silencer from his weapon, and placed it back into the holster on his leg. He ejected the magazine from his own Diemaco, placing it in the map pocket on his trousers. He looped a finger through the pull fixed to the bottom of one of his remaining magazines, pulled it from the pouch on the front of his vest, before quickly loading it into place. Once he was done, he put the half-empty magazine back into place, but placed it a different way to his others so he would know which one not to go for first. He would load it up later.

--

"Soap, back on me. We're nearly there now." Price's voice whispered through the radio.

"Coming now." Soap replied, before holding his Diemaco comfortably, and moving quickly back up the hill. He watched as the sun peeked over the horizon, and realised that they had very limited time to get their job done. He checked his watch again. Twenty-nine minutes until Nikolai bought it.

Soap RV'd just as Price opened the door to the house. He and Gaz swept through silently, clearing the corners of the rooms, before proceeding through. Soap looked around. It almost looked normal, except for the blood on the floor. Soap was almost sick when he saw a battered old teddy bear lying in the centre of a pool of blood, but he recomposed himself swiftly, and took in some deep breaths.

"Like I said." Soap turned around, to see Price stood behind him. He too looked at the bear in sadness, and then around at the pictures around the house. "We can't save everyone."

"I know, sir." Soap replied, walking over and looking at a photograph on the table. A picture of a family, happy. Soap swallowed.

"You alright?" Gaz asked, walking back into the room, and adjusting his baseball cap. "Can't afford to keep Nikolai waiting."

"I'm fine." Soap turned to them, a look of resolve plastered on his face. "Let's go."

"Good man."

--

Price lean up against a door nearby, and pushed down the handle. He raised his Diemaco with his right hand, using his left hand to slowly open the door. He scanned the area with the weapon as he went through, until he was satisfied that the half-circle was clear of enemies. He stepped through, and knelt behind a white picket fence that was secured two meters away from the door. Soap took up position to the left of the fence, while Gaz covered the center. The three of them scanned the field. Price flipped down the night-vision monocular that he wore underneath his hat. Leveling his Diemaco, he moved the laser-pointer from the PEQ-2 across the field.

"Anyone see anything?" he whispered. Soap shook his head. Gaz said nothing. Price nodded, and twisted the monocular away from his face again. "Stay sharp. Keep on the look out for anything in the long grass."

Bravo's Four, Five and Six steadily rose to their feet, and stepped over the picket fence. They spread out as wide as they could, with six metres between them as they swept forward in a horizontal line.

"Hold up." Price raised his hand to his ear. "Gaz, you smell that?" Soap took in a deep breath through his nostrils, and nearly gagged. The smell was disgusting, positively foul, like nothing he had ever smelt before. It was a like a mixture of old rifle oil, mixed with cigarette smoke, vodka and week-old urine. He took in a deep breath, wiping the water from his eyes, and kneeling down.

"Yeah." Gaz agreed, nodding, and slinging his weapon, folding his arms as he did so. "Kamarov."

"Fucking hell." Soap whispered as he and Gaz congregated around Price again. "Does he take bath's in his own piss or something?"

"He's a Spetsnaz. They're all smelly bast-"

He froze mid-sentence, and dropped to one knee, leveling his Diemaco at a shadowy figure approaching them from behind a hedge. Soap dropped into prone, and took aim, while Gaz turned and covered their six, ensuring that they would not get flanked.

"Psst." Price whispered, his eyes narrowed, his finger pulling the trigger on his weapon back to the first click. The figure halted, and adjusted his big, furry hat as he did so. "Six." Price murmured. A pause.

"Eleven." Came the reply, as the figure held up his weapon in the air with one hand. Price didn't relax. He may have answered the password correctly to make the total of seventeen, but that didn't mean anything. He could have gotten lucky.

"Advance one, and be recognized." As the figure drew into full view, the obvious tension in Price's body left him, and he stood up, letting his C8 hang slack.

--

It was a tall, yet stockily built man, dressed in thick winter combat clothing of mostly grey. His combat gear was advanced, or at least well-made, as shown by the Safariland holster on his thigh which contained a Makarov pistol. His webbing was a dirty, battered old South-African Assault Vest, a real one, not the cheap viper clones. It was modified, with three buckles across the front of the vest rather than two, and the Camelbak pouch on the back removed, leaving only the straps across the back. Fixed to the top of the vest was a foam roll mat, probably for use in sniping. A traditional bearskin hat was perched atop his head, a metal Russian star clamped to the front of it, serving as a cap badge. In his hands he carried an AK-101 assault rifle, with a GP-30 grenade launcher mounted underneath. He was unshaven, and his brown eyes were wild and dangerous looking. The man commanded respect, much like Price did, though in a much less friendly manner. He approached them, bringing his rifle back into the ready position in his hands, before stopping, and smiling pleasantly at Price, yellowed teeth obvious even in the early-morning darkness.

"Welcome to the new Russia, Captain Price." He outstretched his woolen gloved hand, and shook Price's, before turning to Gaz. "You too, Staff-Sergeant Cullen."

"Nice to see you too mate." Gaz shook his hand. "How's it been?"

"It's been not so good, so far." Kamarov shook his head. "Ultranationalist forces are preying on civilians rather than actual military targets, so we have been hard-pressed to station troops in all areas of the country."

Kamarov seemed to notice Soap for the first time, and narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

"Who's the kid?" He asked, looking over at Price.

"What did you say?" Soap felt his anger building up in him. He didn't like this Russian. "Did you just call me kid?"

"Easy…" Price warned, patting Soap comfortingly on the shoulder. "Kamarov, this is our new sniper. He just got off selection last week. John Mactavish."

"But you can call me Soap." Trooper Mactavish added, his face contorted in an angry glare. Kamarov seemed unperturbed by the young man's dirty look, and held out his hand again.

"Very well. It is a pleasure to meet you, Soap." Soap eyed the grubby hand, and raised a disgusted eyebrow, but sighed, and took it firmly.

"Nice to see we're all getting along so well." Price commented. "Now, what's the target Kamarov? We're on the clock here."

"I understand. BM21's are firing on a village a kilometer or so away. Their rockets have killed hundreds of civilians in the valley below. I have a good spot where your sniper can cover my men."

"Wait one." Soap interrupted, a confused look on his face. "Boss, we don't have the bloody time to be covering Spetsnaz as they do their own attack. We've got twenty-four minutes before Nikolai is shot, probably less as it's hardly going to be exact, and we don't have time to-"

"Enough, Soap!" Gaz stopped him in his tracks. "You'll do what you're bloody told, you got me?" Soap glared at the SNCO, before sighing, and nodding grudgingly.

"Yes Staff."

"Any more objections?" Kamarov asked. He looked behind for a second, and gave a flick of his head. Out of the long grass, twelve more men, similarly dressed and armed, rose from the grass, and quickly moved over behind Kamarov. He spoke to them, issuing orders in Russian, and there was a fervour of nods and agreement, before they set off in their sections to quickly plan their movements and tactics. "They will follow us in a moment. Quickly, this way."

"Not so fast, Kamarov." Price grabbed his shoulder, and turned him back around, waggling a finger in front of his face. "Remember Beirut?" Kamarov's face fell, and he nodded sullenly, as if ashamed of the memory. Soap and Gaz's lips curled into a triumphant smile, as they watched their leader educate Kamarov on how things were going to be run. "You're with us."

Kamarov shrugged, as if he was not bothered.

"Fine. I guess I owe you one." He did not say anything else, proceeding away and up a dirt ridge to the right of the field. Price grinned at his two men, before they followed quickly, climbing up the ridge. They passed another few buildings, along with a set of rusty swings and a battered old slide and see-saw. They were high up on the edge of the valley, following a rotting, waist high wooden fence around. Kamarov led them to the center of the fence, where he withdrew a pair of binoculars.

"Three BM21's." He observed, as the Rocket Launch Systems fired another huge salvo of bright sparkling rockets across the sky, towards their targets just over a kilometer away. "We will provide sniper support from here while my men go in and take out the enemy. There are more BM21's further down the valley which we will deal with when that problem arrives."

"Right. Soap, get set up."

"Roger that." Soap placed his Diemaco on the floor, and pulled the drag-bag off his back. This was the new drag-bag, on trial issue to the SAS from Blackhawk. It far outclassed the normal issue drag-bag, which snapped and tore easily. The zips on the side whined quietly as he quickly unfastened them, opening the bag.

Contained inside was his L115A1 Sniper's rifle, the .338 Magnum version of the renowned Accuracy International L96A1. Soap's had been covered in green "sniper" tape, with camouflage cream smeared over it to help the barrel blend in more naturally. This particular version had gone for a suppressed barrel as standard, rather than fitting the suppressor over the end of the barrel via the threads. It carried a five round magazine, and like most dedicated sniper rifles, it was bolt-action, as opposed to semi-automatic. This would assist the weapon's accuracy, and the suppressor reduced recoil as well as noise.

He took the rifle into his hands, and sat down, crossing his legs as he did so. He would not be able to get the angles he wanted lying down, so instead chose to sit, resting the rifle on one of the planks that ran across the fence. He held the weapon in his right hand, using his left hand to remove the protective coverings on the 8x Schimdt and Bender scope.

"Can you spot for me?" He asked, looking up at Price.

"Yeah, no problem." Price lay down next to him, and pulled the green-covered spotters scope from the drag-bag. He unzipped the coverings, and pressed the scope to his eye, as Soap worked the bolt back and forth, bringing a polished .338 sniper round into the chamber of the weapon with a quiet, metallic scraping sound.

"You ready?"

"Yeah. You?"

"Aye. Gaz, cover our left flank." Price pointed over at a burnt out rusting carcass of a car, where the Staff-Sergeant quickly established himself, lying down at the edge with only his Diemaco barrel with half his face showing. "Right. Kamarov, we're set to go when you are.

"Excellent." The Russian turned, and knelt down, squeezing the pressel for his PRM. "All units, standby, standby."

Soap watched through the scope as the twelve other Spetsnaz operatives made their way silently through the back of the village. He began his breathing exercises, inhaling, before letting the breath out slowly, leaving only a little bit of breath left inside. He would fire on the out breath in between breaths, as simply holding one's breath would only result in shaking, followed by a potential miss. He zeroed on his first target, an Ultranationalist walking down the road towards them, carrying a G3 assault rifle, and wearing a battered old Chi-Com chest rig. He had a Beretta M9 stuffed in his waistband, and was wearing a mixture of Flecktarn and Russian combat gear. His boots were old, and battered, and Soap instantly recognized them as ancient British Army BCH, or "Boots Combat High". His oppo, walking a few feet behind him, wore an old World War Two Denison smock, something Soap made a mental note to go and collect later if they had time; such old pieces of kit had become rarities in the modern world. He also had 58 Pattern webbing, horrible Grey canvas belt order which shrank when wet.

"Team one, in position."

"Team two, in position."

"Team three, in position."

"Roger that." Kamarov replied, and Soap focused completely on his target, blocking out everything else, and drawing a bead right on the X-Ray's heart. "Standby. Standby…go."

--

Soap squeezed the trigger nano-seconds later. A grey plume of smoke trailed from behind a stone wall nearby, and in the corner of the scope, Soap saw a Spetsnaz soldier wielding an RPG Launcher. The rocket punched a BM21 in the rear, igniting the rocket-tubes on the rear of the truck mounting, before it detonated in a huge column of fire. Soap winced as the driver quickly scrabbled from the cab, screaming loudly as his petrol soaked clothing caught fire, and he rolled on the ground, trying in vain to douse the fire that engulfed his body. Soap ignored him, and moved onto another target, dropping the man with Dennison smock with a single shot to the head. He fell forwards, his finger depressing the trigger on his AK-47, and spraying seven-six-two all over the area.

"Target. Three-hundred meters, Grey two-story building, second floor. Second window from the left, sniper."

"Marked." Soap twisted across, and focused the weapon on the target that Price had indicated. The sniper was obviously inexperienced, and had taken the Dragunov as a matter of looking ally and cool, rather than being an actual marksman. He had pointed the barrel out of the window of the house, and was firing quickly, not taking his time at all. Soap merely aimed, squeezed the trigger, and the Dragunov fired no more. "Shot, center mass."

"Macmillan would be proud…" Price seemed to drift off for a moment, a thin smile creasing his lips.

"Beg pardon, sir?" Soap asked, not taking his eye from the rifle, and scanning for another target.

"Nothing." Price gave an encouraging nod to the Trooper. "Just keep shooting. You're doing great."

Soap aimed, and took down another X-Ray who was lying prone on top of one of the buildings, just over a hundred meters away. He was about to fire again, when he felt a tap on his shoulder, and he looked up to see Kamarov stood over him, a panicked look on his face.

"My men are taking fire from those gunners down there." He pointed frantically down into the valley. Soap followed his gaze, and snapped eyes on a ground-floor window, clamped to which were a pair of RPK support weapons, firing non-stop. Soap watched as a Spetsnaz soldiers went down with a hit to the chest, and his friend pulled him quickly behind cover, before returning fire with his own weapon. "Take them out!"

"I got one…" Soap worked the bolt, and squeezed the trigger. He watched as the bullet impacted with its target, his head surrounded briefly by a crimson halo, before the blood and brain spattered all over the wall behind him. There was a problem with the next one, however. Though Soap could see the barrel of the RPK, the angle he was located at meant that he was unable to see the actual shooter, who was hidden behind the wall. He briefly considered relocating, as logic dictated anyway, for he had fired too many shots from the same location, and it was only a matter of time before some half-arsed intelligent guesser found their little hide. Had Soap planned this operation, he would've simply called in his own artillery, or at least possessed a combat ratio of three of his own men to every one of theirs. At the moment, they were one man to every five of the enemy, though that number was steadily decreasing with every shot they made.

"Through the wall." Price muttered, and Soap realized the truth in this statement. Contrary to video-game law, bullets could indeed go through walls. Being less than fifty meters from the target, and armed with quite a high-powered magnum round, punching through the thin plaster and layer of brick was no problem at all. Using a little intuition, Soap put two rounds through the wall, and the RPK was silenced.

--

"Feckin' A, Mactavish!" Price slapped him on the back, and the young sniper allowed himself a small grin. He scanned the area for more targets, before a dull "chop-chop-chop" sound filled his ears, getting louder with every second. He looked up for a moment, and two MI-8 helicopters roared overhead. The first one flared over the village, and dropped two ropes, one from the rear, and one from the side door. The second helicopter changed course at it went over the village, and moved over to Soap's left, in a field beyond a half-destroyed and still-burning building that was standing at the end of the path they had taken up position, in the same direction that Gaz was currently.

"Jesus Christ." Captain Price's face was one of confusion and annoyance, and he turned, punching Kamarov in the shoulder. "You didn't say there'd be helicopters, Kamarov."

"Yeah, well I didn't say there wouldn't be any either!" the Russian retorted, starting off towards the field where the second helicopter was now dispensing its soldiers. "Come on, this way! We need to protect my men from those helicopter troops!"

"What about out informant, Kamarov? We need him alive!" Price grumbled, covering Soap as he packed up his sniper rifle back into the drag bag, and slinging it over his back.

"Then HELP us!" Kamarov stopped, and turned, looking back at Price, pleading. "We'll take out the BM21's, and carve a path straight to your informant." He sprinted off towards the house, as the three SAS men regrouped. Gaz was not pleased.

"I think we should beat it out of him, sir." The Staff-Sergeant did not mince his words. Soap expected Price to turn around and explain why that was a bad idea, but instead, the officer, just licked his upper lip, and brushed some dirt from his mustache, before replying.

"Not yet Gaz. Come on, let's follow him. He's going to get slotted without us."

--

Bravo team dashes after Kamarov, who had already begun clearing the burning house without them. They made their way through quickly, not wanting to remain inside while there was a chance that the whole thing could collapse on them. Outside, they heard another salvo of rockets fire, the Ultranationalists obviously trying to get as much use out of their weapons as they could, as the low chatter of AK-47 fire was exchanged between both sides. The four men quickly pulled themselves into an extended line, taking up firing positions behind various items of cover that they came across. Gaz and Soap hid behind a large wooden building, while Kamarov took a broken refrigerator. Price simply lay down in the grass, before making his way behind an oil barrel.

"I have eyes on." Gaz murmured over their radio net as a group of soldiers moved down from the power plant, an area Soap recognized from the satellite imagery they had scanned earlier.

"Two-oh-threes." Price ordered, and the four men quickly flicked off the safeties for their various UGL's, three M203's and one GP-30. Soap lean out of cover, holding the weapon with his left hand, and quickly flipping up the grenade sight mounted on the Diemaco rails. "Everyone ready? OK, standby, standby, standby, standby, standby…FIRE!" Price yelled at the top of his voice. Four fat grenades were fired with a tremendous "thump", and Soap watched his spiral before detonated a meter or so in front of his target. He cursed. Grenade sights were something he still needed to get his head around. He quickly slid the M203 barrel forward, and unzipped one of the front pouches on his vest, tugging out another shell, and loading it back into the launcher. Before he got the chance to fire it again, green tracer began spraying towards him, and he ducked back into cover as splinters and chunks of wood flew from the building he was behind. He slammed the barrel back down shut, before switching back to the Diemaco itself. He leant out, and calmly began laying down rounds. Moments later, an AK-47 and two other suppressed weapons opened up. As he reloaded for the second time that evening, he checked his watch. Thirteen minutes to go.

"Gotta get a move on, lads!" He yelled out, forgetting completely about his PRM for the moment. "Quarter of an hour left!"

"They won't be thinking about that now!" Price replied, as he too reloaded his Diemaco. "I'd imagine they'll be more keen with remaining alive." He fired four rounds, downing two men, before he lean back into cover just as a round ricocheted off the oil barrel. Soap watched as one of the Air Assault Troopers ducked behind a battered old sofa, and he nearly laughed at the stupidity. He flicked to fully automatic, and sent a twelve round burst across the sofa, sending feathers and splinters of wood flying from the item of furniture. Soap was more interested in the brief view of the man's hand as he fell to the ground, yelling.

The smoke from the M203's cleared, and when it did, they saw the field ahead was clear. Kamarov immediately headed over to the edge of the valley again, waving the SAS men over. "My men need help moving through the village! Help me support them from the cliffs!"

"I've just about had enough of this…" Gaz murmured as he followed Kamarov to the sniping point, quickly ducking down, and opening fire. Soap did not bother with his sniper rifle, simply firing single-shots from his Diemaco. The sound of armored vehicles echoed across the valley floor, and a BMP-3 trundled into view, firing its main cannon.

"Calm it, Gaz…" Price replied. "Though I know what you're talking about. Don't worry, we'll sort it. Soon." Gaz grunted, and went back to his shooting. The four men continued their rain of death and destruction from their vantage point, while a Spetsnaz soldier fired his RPG at the little tank that was blocking the route towards them. Price fired an M203 into a dilapidated house just below them, taking out three men with Dragunov sniper rifles. Kamarov seemed satisfied with this, and got to his feet again.

--

"Come on! We are nearly there!" He dash off up the hill at the end of the field towards the power plant. Soap could see the anger on Gaz' face, and he just nodded, following the Russian as fast as he could. Grass gave way to concrete as they passed through the once-electrified face, topped with razor wire. Soap's boots went from making dull thuds to loud stamps as he walked on tarmac for the first time this evening, and he followed Kamarov over to a wall at the back of the facility. Soap walked under an old pylon as Kamarov waited for them.

"We're here." Kamarov stated as Price and Gaz stood next to Soap. "We can take out he BM21's soon, as the village is still large, and requires clearance." Gaz looked up at Price, and slung his Diemaco. The officer nodded grimly. Soap just frowned in confusion as Gaz walked up behind an unsuspecting Kamarov. "With a little help from your sniper, Captain Price, our victory is-"

He never finished the sentence. As he was talking, Gaz grabbed the back of his assault vest, and forced him down on top of the thin wall. The bottom of the cliff was at least thirty meters below, and it was unlikely that anyone who fell would survive, and if they did, they wouldn't be walking ever again…or doing much else. The Russian yelled out in shock and surprise, but Gaz silenced him with a much louder and more aggressive voice.

"ENOUGH SNIPING!" the Staff-Sergeant screamed. "WHERE IS OUR INFORMANT?!" Kamarov cursed and screamed in Russian.

"Gaz, what the hell?!" Soap yelled. "He's our ally!"

"He's also wasting our fucking time!" Gaz replied. "So shut the fuck up Soap, if this what we need to get the job done, then so be it!" Gaz just spat, and snatched his pistol from the holster, cocking back the hammer with an audible click, and shoving it against the back of Kamarov's head. "WHERE IS HE?!" he ordered, as Kamarov's furry hat fell from his head, and dropped like a stone to the bottom of the valley floor.

Sergeant Kamarov coughed, and spluttered, before finally replying.

"The...THE HOUSE!" he yelled out, fearing for his life.

"What house?" Price asked, calm as ever, as if he were making the request over a cup of tea, not at gunpoint.

"The house! The house at the North-East end of the Village!" Gaz looked over at Price, who nodded, and the NCO pulled his Russian counterpart up from the edge, holstering his pistol.

"There. Now, that wasn't so hard, was it?" Kamarov's legs were weak from facing his death sooner than expected, and it was no trouble for Gaz to push him to the ground. The Russian breathed deeply, almost hyperventilating, clutching his AK to his chest. "Now, go sit in the corner like a good boy." Soap shook his head as Gaz walked back over to them.

"Eleven minutes to get across to him. Quickest route?" Soap asked, as Gaz unslung his Blackhawk assault pack, and unzipping it.

"No time to go back." Price agreed, and turned to Gaz. "You got the kit?"

"I certainly do, Boss." Gaz withdrew a long, thick set of climbing rope, and some screws and karabiners. "I had a feeling these would come in handy."

"Gaz was Mountain Troop before he came over to the light and joined Air." Price explained to Soap as Gaz went about securing the rope to the edge of the cliff. "So he's been our go-to guy for stuff like this."

"Done, boss." Gaz murmured, as he pulled the knot tight. "Let's roll.

"Soap, you first." Soap nodded, and secured his Diemaco.

"Should I drop the sniper rifle?"

"No, we don't know if we'll need it again, so hold onto it."

"Roger that." Soap gripped hold of the rope, and looked down at the valley floor beneath him. This would certainly be the most interesting fast-rope he had ever done. He leaned back, outstretching his legs, and "bouncing" down the Cliff side.

--

It didn't take him long at all to reach the bottom. He sprinted over to a brick wall surrounding a house, and arrived at almost the same time as most of the Spetsnaz Operators. There were nine now, taking up position at the edges of the wall. Ultranationalists were returning fire from a large house in the centre of the walls, a wrought iron gate providing Soap with the information he needed to deduce that this obviously the house of a rich person. The burning wreckage of a BM21 lay just outside the house, providing some cover for the Ultranationalists. Soap picked his targets as carefully as he dared, trying to drop each of them in three rounds or less, but he was having limited success.

"Alright guys, here's the plan!" Price yelled out, as he and Gaz joined Soap at the wall. "We'll peel off round to the left, over the fence, and use Boris as cover!" He nodded at the Russians, who were unaware, still firing rapidly at their foes. "We'll clear through the ground of the house, out the back door, and up the hill to the house on top of that hill! I'll assess the situation once we're up there!"

"HAVE THAT!" Gaz and Soap yelled at the same time. Gaz got to his feet, and tapped Soap on the shoulder, before sprinting around their backs, and over the wall. Soap followed him, tapping Price, until all three of them were over the wall, and crouched behind a large rock for cover.

"Oi, Russians." Price murmured into his PRM. "Quit shooting for ten seconds, we're gonna clear the buildings."

After a moment, the gunfire stopped.

"Grenades!" Price yelled, and he, Gaz and Soap flung a grenade each as hard as they could through the open front door of the house, before ducking back down.

"One, two, THREE!" Soap screamed as their combined explosives detonated. They were up and into the room moments later, putting rounds into the wounded on the ground, and killing anyone who not been killed by the original blast. Moving further into the room, two more men burst through another door, which apparently led upstairs. Soap and Gaz twisted and took them out as Price continued out of the back door of the building.

"We're clear." He told them, and soon after, the three of them had gone through the other buildings just as the Spetsnaz had begun sweeping through.

Moving up the hell, Soap hoped they weren't too late. He tore off his watch-cap, stuffing into the pocket on his right thigh. He was getting hot, quick, just as Gaz had predicted. Even the wetness in his boots had begun to dissipate, though this was swiftly being replaced with sweat. He wiped his forehead, loosened his fleece, rolling up the sleeves on his Lifa shirt. He made a mental note to next time, find a black UBACS, or Under-Body-Armour-Combat-Shirt, to help him keep cool while on operations.

--

"Gaz, you're admin. Soap, you and me are going to form the assault team." Price ordered, slamming a fresh magazine home. "Through the front door, quiet as you like. Gaz, you go around the back and cut the power. Soap, get ready." Mactavish complied, he too reloading to ensure that he had enough rounds in the magazine to last in close-quarters. He flicked off the safety from his pistol to save even more time, and then pulled his night-vision monocular down onto his eyes. The thin, precise laser from the PEQ-2 was once again visible to him.

He and Price stacked up by the front door, as Cullen moved around the back of the house, towards the sound of the electrical generator. They heard a noise, followed by silence, save for the distant gunfire and yelling, and the light on the porch went out.

"Alright, let's go." Price slowly opened the door, and stepped inside, rolling his boots as best as he could, and trying to walk wherever there was carpet.

A Russian was yelling for his friend, not four meters away from them. Soap slowly moved so he could see the X-Ray, and used the laser to put him down quickly, a swift tap-tap more than sufficing.

"These night-vision goggles make it too easy…" Price whispered, and Soap nodded in agreement. They carefully avoided the body, and proceeded into the main hallway of the house, where another Russian was moving, his AK stuffed into his shoulder, nervously trying to feel his way through the darkness. Price took this one, shooting him in the face. The three 5.56 millimeter bullets made a terrific mess of his previous handsome features, and he fell with a loud clatter to the ground. Price moved forward, as if to check to the body, but there was no need. The man's face had been completely wrecked, with blood pouring out in a pool around his head.

"Nice one." Soap whispered, as he and Price headed upstairs.

Their next target was not so much a target at all, but like the drunk back on the cargo ship, he possessed a weapon, and as such, he had to be dropped. He was sat in the corner of the room, hiding behind an upturned table, pointing his Beretta frantically at where he thought the exits were. Unfortunately, he did not die quietly like the last two men. As Soap and Price shot him, he yelled out in pain, dropping his pistol, before a final round silenced him.

Soap looked down at him, taking the pistol, and ejecting the magazine. He stood up, and looked around, before a creak in some floorboards outside startled him. He spun around, pointing his weapon out towards the window, to find himself staring down the sights at Gaz, who was aiming his weapon back at him. The Staff-Sergeant raised lowered his weapon, and raised a finger to his lips. Soap nodded, and pointed two fingers at his eyes, before making a chopping motion with his hand towards a wall. Gaz gave a thumbs up, and began moving silently towards the window on that room, which overlooked the village outside.

A burst of Skorpian fire destroyed all attempts at being stealthy. An Ultranationalist aimed the weapon blindly around the doorframe, and sprayed the powerful little lead-hornets across the room, shattering glass. Soap and Price quickly took cover, and returned fire, shooting through the wall. They were in perfect synchronisation for a few brief moments, with Soap shooting from right to left at knee height, and Price firing from left to right at shoulder height. They listened, and heard the body collapse on the floor in the room.

"Fuck, well, the fucking cat's out of the bag now, isn't it?" Soap commented.

"Too fucking right." Price murmured as they moved to the next rooms.

He watched the door in front of him slam, and heard the clink of the grenade a second later.

"Bollocks! GRENADE!" Price yelled out, grabbing the back of Soap's vest, and pulling him back into cover. The resulting explosion tore a huge chunk in the walls and wooden floorboards beneath them. When the flames subsided, Price and Soap gingerly peered around the corner. The door was now open, and they moved as steadily as they dared towards it.

Suddenly, a bright flash of light appeared in front of them, almost dazzling them. Soap yelled out, blinded by the high-powered Maglite torch that was now staring him right in the face. As the pair of them quickly tried to pull their Night vision from their faces, a pair of pistol shots rang out. Soap braced himself, and felt no pain, thinking for a moment that the shots must've been aimed at Price. But when he looked up again, he saw that the torch had been dropped to the floor, illuminating the still and dirty hand of the X-Ray. Soap followed the light with his eyes, and saw that it also pooled on the face of another man, his eyes half-closed, a bloody cut across his cheek.

"Jesus…" Soap swore, as Price darted into the room. Gaz was already stood there, Sig Sauer in his hands, and it was clear now that is was he who had fired the shots, and thus, saved them from an unfortunate end.

"Owe you one, Staff." Soap nodded,

"Don't mention it." Gaz replied. Price ignored the two of them, and bent down, picking up the Torch, and quickly checking the face of the man who was lying so still in the corner.

"Shite…it's him." He slapped the man's face a few times, before he jerked lazily back to full consciousness.

"What…where…who are-"

"Nikolai!" Gaz knelt down next to him, grabbing his hand and squeezing it firmly, so the confused man knew they were there.

"It's me. Andrew." Price smiled.

"Andrew…" Nikolai murmured, before he finally comprehended. "Oh! Andrew Price!"

"Nikolai, are you alright?" Gaz questioned, helping the man up. "Can you walk, mate?" The Russian said nothing, and swayed on his feet for a moment, before nodding his affirmation.

"Yes…I can still fight. Thank you for getting me out of here alive."

"Think nothing of it mate." Price scanned the room with the torch, before finding an AKs-74u, a small, Spec-Ops carbine version of the AK-74. He picked it up, along with four magazines, and passed it to Nikolai. "We've got jackets on the heli, and warm food. You're alright now, pal." He turned to Gaz and Soap. "Gaz, clear our route outside. Soap, call in the bird and get us a pick-up. I want to go home."

"Yes boss." Both soldiers chorused, and going away to do their various tasks. Gaz kicked open a door leading to the balcony outside, and cleared said balcony, before leaping to the bottom of some steps in two bound. Soap followed him, before kneeling down on one knee, and squeezing his pressel.

"Hammer-Two-Four, this is Bravo Four, we are en route to extraction point and have the package in our possession, over."

"Roger that Bravo Four, we're en route, ETA sixty seconds." Came the deep, American reply of Hammer-Two-Four's pilot.

"Have that Two-Four. Igniting my sparkle now." Soap withdrew his Firefly IR Marker, which emitted no visible light, but would shine like a brilliant beacon to anyone looking at him through a thermal-imaging camera.

--

Nikolai and Price left the building, as Soap removed his night-vision, and stuffed it into a utility pouch on the back of his Weesatch.

"I have news…" Nikolai whispered to them, as they ran towards an open field which would serve as the extraction point. Gaz and Soap quickly withdrew the Cyalume glow-sticks from their vests, Ultra-Bright emergency signalling ones that lasted for five minutes at most. "News about the crisis in the Middle-East."

"Tell us all about it when we're on the bird." Price told him. "Intel can wait till then." He looked up as the Black Hawk cruised down the valley towards them, skilfully avoiding a lot of the green tracer aimed towards it. The pilot flared the helicopter as the rotor blades threw soil and dust at them, but they ignored it, narrowing their eyes, and running towards the open cargo doors, and the awaiting crew chiefs, in this case, filled by two other SAS Operators, Sergeants Paulson and Airem.

Price was first there, not stopping to give cover as he normally would, as a Crew-chief was doing that job with an MP-5. He pulled himself up and into the back of the helicopter, followed by Nikolai, Gaz, and then Soap, who swiftly removed the snipers drag-bag from his back before getting it.

"You all set back there?" the pilot asked over the intercom as the crew chief took up his position in the back of the Black Hawk again, wielding the powerful minigun. Price merely raised a thumb, before breathing deeply, and withdrawing a cigar from in between one of the MOLLE loops on his vest. Nikolai watched him intently, before he suddenly seemed to remember something from before.

"Have the American's already attacked Al-Asad?" He asked, as Price lit the Cuban up skilfully with a plain match, twisting the cigar between his fingers as he did so. He frowned in confusion at Nikolai, before removing his Boonie hat.

"No." He replied. "Their invasion begins in a few hours. Why?" Nikolai shook his head, and looked dismayed, as if he knew something horrific would soon be happening.

"The Americans are making a big mistake. They will never take Al-Asad alive."

The helicopter then gets off the ground and on the air, flying straight in the night sky, away from the firefight of the village.

As they fly away from the battle, the pilots then heard an beeping sound coming from the radar and saw something coming towards them.

"Incoming missile! Hang on!", Prince yells when the missile hits the tail rotor, with the chopper spinning around while going down.

The others inside hangs on for deer life, trying to survive.

_"Mayday, mayday, this is Hammer Six-Four, we are going down. Repeat, we are going down. Two miles south from our position.", _the pilot said on the radio.

Then suddenly, everything goes black with the sound of crashing.

--

Back home in Karakura Town, Tokyo, Japan, inside Ichigo's home, a still shocking Ichigo still looks at Rangiku as she gets up from bed.

"Well that was a good nap." Rangiku said as she knows that he was still looking at her. "Is something wrong?"

"What are you doing here in the Real World?", Ichigo asked.

"Well, it's kinda of a long story.", Rangiku said.

"What are you talking about?", Ichigo asked when they both look and saw Rukia and Kon, entering the room.

"Welcome home, Ichigo.", Rukia said.

"What's going on here and why is she here?", Ichigo asked, pointing at Rangiku.

"I try to get in the store to tell you, but unfortunately it was packed up. So I didn't had a choice but to wait.", Rukia said.

"Well, you are here and you can tell me right now.", Ichigo said.

"All right. Well, you are going to be shock about this but... Matsumoto just got banished from the Soul Society.", Rukia said.

"What?", Ichigo asked, shocking.

"She got banished for not doing no paper work over the night. So when Toshiro found out she didn't do it, she was striped from her ranked, kicked out from the 10th Division, and was banished from the Soul Society. I just heard about the news and decided to head back and told her that she can stay here for a while which I don't know how long her banishment will be.", Rukia said.

"Well, that's great.", Ichigo said.

"Really?", Rukia asked.

"NO! She needs to get out and find someplace else to live. It's not my fault she got banish in the first place. Anyway, who banished her?", Ichigo asked.

"Toshiro. Who else.", Rukia said.

"No way. At first, I thought it would be like neither that old man Yamamoto or Soifon. But Toshiro.", Ichigo said.

"I thought of that as well. Come on, Ichigo, just let her stay for a while. I don't like her living in the streets all by herself. So come on. She has to get over her incident for a while.", Rukia said.

"And what if I don't?", Ichigo asked.

"If you don't, well... YOU'RE GOING TO BE DEAD BY ME IF YOU DON'T LET HER!", Rukia said with her rage at Ichigo.

"Okay, she can stay.", Ichigo said quickly.

"Thank you. Now, Matsumoto, let me send you to another room. You can go to bed in Ichigo's father room for a while.", Rukia said.

"Thank you, Rukia." Rangiku said as she hugs Ichigo in her arms and his head in between her giant breasts. "And thank you, Ichigo. You are one good friend."

She then kisses him on the lips as Ichigo finally breaks from her hugs.

"Now then, come with me and I'll show you to your room.", Rukia said as Rangiku follows Rukia out of his room.

"About time. But still, I couldn't believe after what Toshiro did. Oh well, it doesn't matter. What's done is done. Now, time to go on to sleep." Ichigo said as he turns off the light and lays on his bed with the blanket on him. But then, he sniffs with a scent on his bed. "Is that strawberries I smell?"

But then, that strawberry scent, quickly sent him to bed.

--

**Soul Society Forest- Outskirts of Rukongai**

In the Soul Society Forest, which is outskirts of the city of Rukongai, Lieutenant Chojiro Saskibe of the 1st Division, was escorting his men of fifteen, a convoy to Rukongai for Yamamoto's dinner.

"How long we should get there?", one of the soldiers asked.

"In about like thirty minutes.", Saskibe said.

"Man, we're getting exhausted here.", another soldier said.

"Relax, we're be there by nightfall.", Saskibe said.

But suddenly, out of nowhere, blood spatters on Saskibe's right face as he looks at it and turns to his right to see one of the soldier's head, blown to pieces.

Then, an explosion from behind comes when another hits one of there carages of the convoy.

"Quick, get ready to fight!", Saskibe yells as the drummer person gets ready to bang the drums when he got shot in the neck and blood gushing out.

"Find some cover!"

Then, a rocket comes out from the trees, destroying another part of the convoy when they heard screams and saw men with scraffs and AK-47's coming out of the forest to attack.

But the worst part for Saskibe's men, was they were only armed with swords only.

"Who are these people?", another soldier asked.

Suddenly, Saskibe finally decided to surrender along with his men when the enemy comes towards them, aiming their assault rifles at them.

"Good job, men. Well done.", a voice said as the person walks up to Saskibe when he looks up and saw non other than Gin.

"Gin, you led this attack? I've would've known you traitor.", Saskibe said.

"Perhaps you can speak to this person.", Gin said.

"Who is this person?", Saskibe asked as he looks behind Gin and saw a man, with his left arm gone.

"Allow me to introduce you to the man from the Real World. Russian Ultranists... Imran Zakhaev.", Gin said.

"From the Real World?", Saskibe asked.

Suddenly, Irman then speaks to one of the Russian soldiers.

"Should we execute them?", the Russian soldier asked in Russian.

"Yes, make sure no one find their bodies.", Irman said in Russian as he walks away.

"What did he say?", Saskibe asked.

"I guess... it's execution for y'all.", Gin said as he smiles and walks away.

"Wait!"

After that, everything fades to black as the sound of gunfire was heard echoing throughout the forest.

--

End of chapter five

A/N: There's another chapter done. Looking forward for the next chapter to be ready on Saturday. Review please.


	6. Building a New Empire

A/N: Here's a new chapter.

Bleach: Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare

Chapter six: Planning a New Empire

(A/N: Night Prowler by AC/DC. From the album Highway to Hell.)

**Two Hours Later- Soul Society Forest**

**"All warfare is based on deception."**

**-Sun Tzu**

It has been two hours and night time was just on the horizon as the 6th and 4th Divisions led by Byakuya and Unohana, were ordered by Yamamoto to find Lieutenant Sasakibe's squad in the forest as they finally find the convoy all destroyed with no bodies on the ground.

"Well, we found the convoy. But where's Sasakibe and his men?", Unohana asked.

"They've must got capture. Or worse.", Byakuya said.

Insae Kotetsu, Lieutenant and Unohana's partner of the 4th Division, looks around at the forest when suddenly, she felt a drop came down to her head as she puts her finger in her hair and saw non other than blood.

She is by the way the older sister of Kiyone Kotetsu, one of the two 3rd seated officers in the 13th Division. Unlike Kiyone, she is generally quiet and observant, though she shares her sister's sense of loyalty. However unlike her captain, she can be impatient in the face of an enemy, rushing after enemies she has no chance of defeating, including the seemingly unstoppable Sōsuke Aizen.

She looks to Unohana as a mentor and mother figure. It is noted by Unohana that Isane suffers from frequent and recurring nightmares. This is sometimes used as material for jokes, as Isane's nightmares are often odd or whimsical in their contents.

For example, she once had a nightmare involving kamaboko (a fishcake made of pureed surimi), which she intensely dislikes. Her favorite food, on the other hand, is porridge, to the extent that she is capable of eating it as the three main meals on the same day.

Isane's exceptional height for a female shinigami is often material for jokes. She started eating porridge when she passed 170 cm in her growth, because she did not want to get any taller (she believes - wrongly - that the nutrient level of porridge is very low).

Unfortunately, she did not stop until reaching 187 cm, her height being another source of frustration for her. Her height is also mentioned in the Shinigami Women's association omake, in which she proposes a cell phone sturdy enough to not break if it is dropped from a height of 2 meters, only to be told by Nanao that it is not a common problem.

Outside her unit, Isane spends her time either with her sister or with other female shinigami, the most popular venue being the Shinigami Women's Association's secret hideout in the Kuchiki estate.

She is a notable member of the latter Association, where her meek nature occasionally gets her in troubles with group activities including getting captured alongside Nemu Kurotsuchi when attempting to take a picture of Byakuya Kuchiki.

"Am I bleeding?", she asked.

But then, another drop came on to her hand when she looks up from the forest and her face went into shock as she screams that cause both captains and soldiers to come to her position as they also looked up and saw what they could not believe what they were seeing.

Bodies of their own were decapitated and were hanging on the tree lines with blood everywhere on them dripping to the ground.

"Oh my, God.", Unohana said, covering her mouth.

"What could have done this?", Byakuya asked.

One of the soldiers, runs to throw up after what they were seeing.

"All right, let's get all the bodies and bring them back. I know y'all don't want to see this. But we got no choice. Let's go.", Byakuya said as they get on the treelines to cut down the bodies hanging.

"This has to be so gruesome to see this.", Unohana said.

"We better tell this to Yamamoto about this.", Byakuya said.

"Right.", Unohana said as she and him gets back to their divisions by helping them with the bodies.

(A/N: End of Night Prowler.)

--

Morning came once again in the Real World of Karakura Town, with an alarm clock waking Ichigo and grabbing it and stopping it.

"Man, I hate this fucking alarm clock! Every fucking single day this shit comes on!", Ichigo yells as he puts the alarm clock back on the desk and gets up from his bed, walking to the living room.

While walking in the hallway, he hears the shower running in the bathroom, noticing that its neither Rukia or Rangiku in there.

He then proceeds downstairs seeing Rukia, eating cereal in the kitchen and Kon watching tv.

"Morning.", Ichigo said.

"Morning.", Rukia said.

"Is Rangiku in the bathroom, taking a shower?", Ichigo asked.

"Of course. She's haven't taking a bath since her banishment from the Soul Society.", Rukia said.

"Oh I see.", Ichigo said as he grabs an energy drink out of the refrigerator.

"Look, its going to be a while before her banishment ends. She'll be out of this house by then. Now right now, just let her be happy that you let her stay here.", Rukia said.

"Yeah, but for how long? My family comes back home next month. And I don't want my father looking at her. You how he is when it comes around with women.", Ichigo said.

"I hope not too.", Rukia said as she gets up and puts her bowl in the sink.

"Anyway, I better head on to the shop once again. Yesterday, was even more worst than I thought. Let's hope it doesn't repeat itself like yesterday.", Ichigo said.

"Why don't you take Rangiku instead.", Rukia said.

"No way! Forget it! If I take her with me to the shop, men are going to began seeing her and what I'm going to hear is wolf whistles, and trying to get towards her.", Ichigo said.

Suddenly, they heard footsteps as they turn around to see Rangiku coming downstairs with a white bath robe, and a towel drying herself off.

Ichigo looks at her and see how she was. All that he can see are her giant breasts almost open.

It even got Kon's attention when Rukia, hits him.

"Don't even think about it.", Rukia said.

"I was not!", Kon said.

"Good morning. I just got out of the shower. Boy, the water was great.", Rangiku said.

"Uh, listen. If you want to go outside for a while, Ichigo is going to the Urahara Shop. You can go with him if you want to.", Rukia said.

"WHAT? I ALREADY TOLD YOU, I'M NOT GOI--", Ichigo was interrupted when Rukia hits his feet.

Suddenly, Rukia's cell phone rang as she grabs it from her pocket and answers it.

"Rukia here.", she said.

_"Rukia, it's Byakuya.", _he said on the phone.

"Oh, hi brother. What is it you need?", Rukia asked.

_"You better come right back to the Soul Society. We have a problem.", _Byakuya said.

"What is it? What kind of problem?", Rukia asked.

_"It's about Lieutenant Chojiro Sasakibe of the 1st Division... he's dead. Along with his men.",_ Byakuya said.

"What? How?", Rukia asked, shocking.

_"I hate to say this... we found his body along with his men... they were being hanged and their bodies were... decapitated.", _Byakuya said.

"Oh, my God.", Rukia said.

_"Yamamoto found out about it. We've got the bodies and we're taking them to be burried. You better come right back.", _Byakuya said.

"Don't worry, I'll be there.", Rukia said as she hangs up her cell phone.

"What happened?", Ichigo asked.

"Lieutenant Chojiro Sasakibe of the 1st Division and his men were killed.", Rukia said.

"What?", Ichigo asked.

"Sasakibe's dead?", Rangiku asked.

"My brother found his body along with his men... they were hanged above the tree lines in the forest... decapitated.", Rukia said.

"My God.", Ichigo said.

"He called me to talk about it. Their going to burried the bodies later today. I should be there.", Rukia said.

"Great. Now the Soul Society is going to be hard now. First, Toshiro trying to find an replacement for Rangiku in his division. Now it's Yamamoto trying to find another lieutenant for his division.", Ichigo said.

"I know. I better get going. Kon, you're coming with me. Ichigo, just take her to the shop with you.", Rukia said.

"All right.", Ichigo said.

"I should be back later on.", Rukia said as she, with Kon on her shoulders, leaves the house with only Ichigo and Rangiku alone.

"If you want to go, then get dressed.", Ichigo said.

"Don't worry, I will.", Rangiku said as she walks back upstairs.

But don't know of her attention, Ichigo stares at her butt while going upstairs.

_"Damn, she's sexy." _But snaps of his thoughts. "Wait a sec, I can't love her. She likes Toshiro. Why am I thinking about her.", Ichigo said as he goes upstairs to his room to change to start his and her day.

--

**Las Noches Fortress- Hueco Mundo**

Las Noches is the fortress located in Hueco Mundo and base of operations of Sōsuke Aizen and Gin Ichimaru after their defection from Soul Society. With one of the Hollow's Kariya.

Las Noches is a massive fortress which can be seen for miles in Hueco Mundo. It consists of a main building with a domed center surrounded by several large towers and smaller buildings.

Atop the dome are six smaller towers (or as they appear), which seem to contain areas such as Aizen's throne room and the Espada meeting hall.

Also, in the room, there is one large Middle-Eastern rug on the ground that is facing outside, much like those in rooms used for Islamic prayer. Like everything else in Hueco Mundo, every building is colored white.

The inside of Las Noches' domes simulate the living world and Soul Society's blue sky, which Aaroniero Arruruerie claims is so the light of the sky will help Aizen observe anywhere he wishes.

Inside the Espada meeting hall, Aizen, Gin, Kariya, and Imran Zakhaev, were discussing their next plans of action.

"So I heard that Lieutenant Chojiro Sasakibe of the 1st Division is dead.", Aizen said.

"It'll show them if we can kept killing more lieutenants on the way.", Kariya said.

"Except for Lieutenant Matsumoto of the 10th Division. She needs to stay alive.", Gin said.

"What about her? She's a lieutenant and needs to die.", Kariya said.

"Because she and me met when we were kids. We both entered in the Soul Society to become like captains or lieutenants.", Gin said.

"I see.", Aizen said.

"Are we done talking about killing lieutenants?", Zakahev asked, waiting impatiently.

"Sorry. So, we've been talking about our next move with you, Zakahev.", Aizen said.

"With the war with terror continues in the Real World, three governments are trying to stop this thing once and for all. Now with the Saudi Arabian President dead, the President of the United States has now just launched his military to invade the city of Mecca in Saudi Arabia. They think Al-Asad is there at the target building.", Zakahev said.

"When do they began their invasion to capture Al-Asad?", Gin asked.

"In about six hours from there. But don't worry, Al-Asad's men will guarantee that they will not fall back out of the city. They will hold that city as long as it can. It will not fall into American hands.", Zakahev said.

"What about the Civil War in your home country between the Ultranationalists Army and the Russian Republic Army?", Kariya asked.

"Its up to my people to take it over. Then after that, we can march towards Moscow to capture it and assassinated the Russian President. Then I can sealed it to become a new superpower country that can overcome the Russian Ultranationalist.", Zakahev said.

"I see what you mean. A good man wants a new empire.", Aizen said.

"But that's not what I'm talking about.", Zakahev said as the three men looks up at him.

"What are you talking about?", Gin asked.

"I'm here to talk about a big action plan. I want to lead my entire Russian Army against all of the Soul Society Army and their commander.", Zakahev said.

"What? You don't understand. Yamamoto and his captains are powerful to go against.", Aizen said.

"The Soul Society commander is a very good commander. Along with his captains, very good people. But they won't be any match for my army when we take both Rukongai and Seireitei.", Zakahev said.

"You mean?", Aizen asked.

"Yes... me and my son, will invade and take the Soul Society. It will then become the new Russia.", Zakahev said.

"And if it does not work?", Kariya asked.

"Then will nuke it with a nuclear missile.", Zakahev said.

"But, Irman, with respect, you sure about this? Launching a missile through the heart of the Soul Society will be suicide.", Gin said.

"Well, then... there's not a moment to lose.", Zakahev said.

Suddenly, he cell phone rang as he looks to see who's calling.

"Excuse me for one moment."

He gets up and leaves the room but stands at the front door so the three men won't hear.

"He got to be out of his mind to do this.", Kariya said.

"Aizen, you sure we can trust him? I have a bad feeling that he can kill us in this room right now.", Gin said.

"Don't worry, he won't have a problem. As long as we can trust him.", Aizen said as the three were looking at Zakahev talking on the phone.

"Zakahev's here.", he said.

_"Sir, I'm afraid we got some bad news. British SAS troops and Russian Loyalists troops infiltrate our rockets barrage in the village of the Cacasus Mountains. And to make it worst, they've rescue that Nikolai we capture and escape.", _a soldier said on the phone.

"You fucking idiot! How did you let those British and Russian fucks destroy our rockets? And why did you have a chance at trying to go after them when we need that hostage?", Zakahev asked, angerly.

_"But the good news, sir, we shot down the chopper before it exit out of Russian Airspace. You're son is already sending troops to check the crash site.", _the soldier said.

"Good. If Nikolai is alive, take him prisoner. I want him alive. And as for either British or Russian Loyalist soldier,... kill them.", Zakahev said.

_"Yes, sir. We will.",_ the soldier said as Zakahev hangs up the phone and walks back to the room.

"He's coming.", Aizen said as they look up and see Irman returing back to the room.

"Sorry for the delayed. Now then,... where were we.", Zakahev said.

"We were talking about your plans. What about Al-Asad? I mean, the man is in the city, waiting for the Americans to capture him. Should we call him and force him to flee from the city.", Gin said.

"Well, if anything happens, I'll let my other person helped in the action.", Zakahev said.

"Who? Who is this person you've hired?", Aizen asked.

"That is classified... at this moment. I'll let you know when the time comes.", Zakahev said.

"Oh I see.", Aizen said.

"But let me make this clear to the three of you,... I want the Soul Society in my hands... I want that commander of there's as well... and I will make it my ultranationlist country... and no one. no one will even stop me... if there was one Soul Society soldier after me.", Zakahev said.

"Yes. We understand.", Aizen said.

"Good... now then, I should make my leave at this time... will resume this thing another time. Good day, gentlemen.", Zakahev said as he leaves the room.

"Now I really don't think we can't trust him.", Gin said.

"I think its a start.", Aizen said as the doors closes for the meeting room.

--

(A/N: How It Is by Rush. From the album Vapor Trails.)

Back at the real world, Ichigo and Rangiku, who is dressed in her shinigami uniform, showing her breasts, were walking in the park as they both sat on the bench.

Ichigo couldn't have been anymore MISERABLE. Rangiku wasn't just a ditsy gal, she was a crazy one! They had just gotten back to the 'living realm' and several guys had already had their pride, shall we say, wounded by her, shall we say, rather large assests.

The girl used them as weapons! While they'd been walking to their destination, trying to keep their spirit power low, he swore she'd been flirting with guys only to shoot them down when they approach her. She was an evil woman!

"Is something wrong, Ichigo?", Rangiku asked who was staring at her.

Ichigo knows that there were men around here looking at her while he only sighed, leaning his head back as he looks at the clear blue sky.

"Would you cut it out and cover your breasts! We're in a public park!", Ichigo said.

"Why do you mean that and why cover this up?", Rangiku asked.

"Because your making all the guys all over the park stare at you and..." Smooth, she wasn't even paying attention to a word he was saying! "Hey! I'm talking to you!" Ichigo shouted, lifting his head as he gave her one of his 'angry' expressions.

"Sorry Ichigo." The girl laughed, scratching her head nervously. She really had to stop doing that. She wanted the man to like her; not be annoyed by her.

"Forget it." Ichigo sighed, getting up as he stretched. "Lets go."

(A/N: End of How It Is.)

Rangiku nod her head as she gets up and the two continues on through the park when Ichigo suddenly saw a black haired man with glasses.

"Hey, it's that Uryu?", Ichigo asked.

"It is him.", Rangiku said.

"We better say hello to him before we get going to the shop." Ichigo said as he and Rangiku walks up to Uryu. "Hey."

The man looks up and saw both Ichigo and Rangiku as they both walk up to him.

Uryu Ishida is a black-haired, bespectacled teenager of average height. At school, Uryū wears the school uniform along with a tie, while outside he dons white Quincy clothes with blue stripes representing the Quincy cross, and a mantle.

He is generally shy and quiet, but tries harder to act cool when other people are around. For example, he wears a mantle that serves no purpose other than to make him look cooler, despite the fact that it hinders his movement. He even keeps a spare to that effect. In addition, he also has a tendency to say things with characteristic drama.

Uryū operates on a moral ethic known as the "Pride of the Quincy" and has a strong sense of justice. He has also shown to be very chivalrous, stating that he enacts justice on men who abuse or treat women badly

He demonstrates this at multiple points throughout the series, such as when he tried to defend Rukia Kuchiki from Renji Abarai when he and Byakuya Kuchiki came to the real world to take her, or when he defends Orihime Inoue at multiple points throughout the Soul Society arc.

Uryū also has a tendency to not use lethal force in battle, especially if he can win without doing so. Instead, he will simply incapacitate his opponent.

As a child, Uryū mostly interacted and trained with his grandfather, Sōken Ishida. His father, Ryūken Ishida, was less than enthusiastic about being a Quincy, claiming that it was not a profitable occupation.

They don't appear to be on very good terms as a result, given Uryū's casual use of his father's given name. Sōken understands Ryūken's reasoning, since being a Quincy is more about justice than material rewards and Ryūken has a family to support. Sōken told Uryū that he would someday understand his father's motives, but thus far this isn't the case.

At a fairly young age, Uryū's grandfather was killed by hollows right in front of him, while he wasn't able to do a thing to protect him. This is one of the reasons he hates the Shinigami, who did not come to rescue Sōken in time.

It is later revealed that the current captain of the 12th Division, Mayuri Kurotsuchi, was behind the delay so that Sōken's soul could be collected for study.

"Oh, Ichigo, I didn't see you there. Hi." Uryu said when he turns his eyes and saw Rangiku. "What's she doing here?"

"Uh, we got a problem. She was stripped of her rank and is now banished from the Soul Society.", Ichigo said.

"Your kidding.", Uryu said.

"No I'm not. Rukia found out and told me. Now, she's living in the real world with me.", Ichigo said.

"Who banished her and what did she do?", Uryu asked.

"Her captain Toshiro. He the one who banished her because she was too lazy not to get the paper work done as always.", Ichigo said.

"Well, it's not like I want to do it.", Rangiku said.

"Yeah, right. There you go, buying one of your lies.", Ichigo said.

"Anyway, how's you're summer vacation going?", Uryu asked.

"It was getting great when suddenly, a person who gets banished, comes to my house for a reason.", Ichigo said, eyeing on Rangiku.

"It's okay. Listen, I gotta get to Urahara Shop. Kitsuke call me to help him over there.", Uryu said.

"Hey, that's where I'm going too. I was there helping him for this big sale. And believe me, you don't want to know how it happened.", Ichigo said.

"I see what you mean. Let's get going.", Uryu said.

"You better follow us.", Ichigo said to Rangiku.

"Okay, okay. You don't have to get all out of shape.", Rangiku said.

"We better get going and fast out of this park. Because we have guys starring at her.", Ichigo said.

"Good idea.", Uryu said as they quickly walk faster out of the park.

"Hey, have you got a chance at calling Chad up?", Ichigo asked.

"Yeah, he said he's going to be at the shop why?", Uryu asked.

"About time. Those boxes are so heavy, me and Renji had to carry them inside yesterday.", Ichigo said.

"Well, we got the support we needed.", Uryu said.

"You got that right.", Ichigo said as they finally exit the park and headed in the streets to the shop.

--

(A/N: Peaceable Kingdom by Rush. Once again from the album Vapor Trails.)

**United States Navy 5th Fleet- In the Red Sea- Off the Makkah Coast, Saudi Arabia**

The Fifth fleet of the United States Navy is responsible for naval forces in the Persian Gulf, Red Sea, Arabian Sea and coast off East Africa as far south as Kenya. It shares a commander and headquarters with U.S. Naval Forces Central Command (NAVCENT).

The fifth fleet contains with ten carriers, fifteen battleships, five cruisers, eight destroyers, and twenty fast sea lift ships carrying UH-60 Black Hawk Helicopters, MH-6 Little Bird Helicopters, and thousands of tanks.

The fleet was ordered by the President of the United States to carry thousands of United States Marines to the Red Sea to capture non other than Al-Asad.

--

Inside one of the fast sea lift ships, Lt. Vazquez and he second in command Sgt. Jackson, were called in to the bridge as they arrive seeing non other than their colonel with other officers in there as well.

"Colonel.", Vazquez said.

"Good morning, Vazquez, Sgt. Jackson.", the colonel said.

"You call us, sir?", Vazquez asked.

"Yes, sir. We just got a report from the CIA Agent that he located and found Al-Asad. He is located in a building in the west of the city of Mecca. The building on the other hand is said to be a arsenal for weapons as well.", the colonel said.

"So what's the plan?", Jackson asked.

"Y'all mission, is to surround the building to make sure no one gets out. But after that, you will move in and capture non other than Al-Asad.", the colonel said.

"I see.", Vazquez said.

"It's sounds like a dangerous mission to do. I mean, you capturing the number one terrorist working with Al-Qaida. You guys are up the job to do this?", the colonel asked.

"You're looking at them already. Will be ready to capture him anytime in that building. You can count on us.", Vazquez said as he and Jackson salutes.

--

Couple of minutes later, the choppers were on and the Marines were inside each one of them as they got their guns loaded and ready for the big fight.

"Everyone ready?", the pilot asked.

"We're good to go!", Vazquez yells.

The Black Hawk along with the other choppers, lifts off the ship and flies to the coastal city of Mecca to capture one of the most dangerous man of all time.

(A/N: End of Peaceable Kingdom.)

--

End of chapter six

A/N: Another chapter done already. I'll try to get another on Monday. Have a great weekend everyone. Be tuning in for football on Sunday for Championship Weekend. GO STEELERS!

Review please.


	7. Charlie Don't Surf and A Secret To Keep

A/N: Here's a new chapter. This contains Intense Graphic Sequence of War Violence, Strong Sexuality, Nudity, and Strong Language.

Bleach: Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare

Chapter seven: Charlie Don't Surf and a Secret To Keep

**"The deadliest weapon in the world is a Marine and his rifle!"**

**-General John J. Pershing**

**--**

**Day 2- Mecca, Saudi Arabia- Sgt. Paul Jackson- 1st Force Recon Co. U.S.M.C.**

Sergeant Paul Jackson narrowed his eyes through his goggles, as he stared out of the window of Black Super-Four-One. He brushed a hand through his hair, and licked his dry lips, before replacing his MICH helmet back onto his head, moving the goggles back over the top of the headgear. He took a deep breath, and steadied himself against the side door the vehicle, taking in the breathtaking view on in front of him.

They were flying over crystal blue ocean of the Red Sea, the sun reflecting gloriously off the water, casting glittering diamonds of foamy spray as the draft from the rotor blades tore through the liquid. It was almost beautiful, had it not been for the twenty-four Black Hawk's, twelve Cobra's, and eight British Royal Navy Merlin helicopters that screamed overhead, loaded up to maximum on weapons or men carrying weapons.

The invasion had begun. A Coalition, consisting of US, British, Canadian and German forces had been waiting in a massive naval fleet for the better part of a month now, off the Persian Gulf. Plans had been drawn up in record time to facilitate this latest invasion of a Middle-Eastern country. And once again, Sergeant Paul Jackson was being sent to take out yet another Arab dictator.

Like all members of Second Squad, First Marine Force Recon, Jackson had fought in the Iraq War, and had been to Afghanistan on several occasions, so they were experienced fighting in the desert, and would acclimatise quickly. As for the others, he wasn't so sure. Checking his M4A1, rigged with an M203 and EOTech, he looked out of the porthole of the Black Hawk as a Cobra hovered into view next to them. The gunner looked up from the controls, and Jackson could see that it was a woman there, and thus, was probably the Cobra call signed "Vicious". The only other Cobra he knew piloted by a woman was call sign "Deadly".

"Well, hello there, Vicious." Jackson murmured to himself, taking a sip from the Camelbak on his back as he did so. "And how are you today? Are you going to be giving me cover fire as I hoof it across the ground and hold down the Grid Squares that you remove from the map?"

Of course, there was no reply. The Gunner simply frowned behind the sun visor on her helmet, and gave a cheery wave, which Jackson and Private West, who was sitting with his legs dangling out of the edge of the helicopter, returned. West was their Javelin man, though they had elected to leave the Javelin behind for this mission, as Intel hadn't reported any armor in the area, and besides, they had the Cobra's. The Private clutched onto the rope that they would be using to descend to the street floor once they reached their location. Second Squad had an important job, as they would be the ones kicking down the door of where Al-Asad was supposedly staying. They would have to be quick. They knew there were Anti-Aircraft defenses on the shoreline, so once they reached that, the word would quickly pass around that the American's were coming, and thus, Al-Asad should get the hell out of that building if he wished to remain alive.

The plan was reasonably simple. Marine Force Recon would head into the town, and kick the door in, and that would give them enough time to secure the house and await support from other units. Six of the Merlin's contained members of the Royal Marine Commando section of the Special Forces Support Group, and would take and hold the harbor in preparation for their armored support to arrive. The remaining two helicopters were transporting Britain's elite, the Special Boat Service, further inland, so they could rendezvous with Delta Force and SEAL Team Six, and begin their push to the capital city, wiping out enemy positions along the way. If MFR actually found Al-Asad though, then hopefully, any further incursions would be unnecessary, and they could pull out within the day.

"HQ, this is Outlaw-One-Two, we have reached the shoreline." Jackson heard the voice from the cockpit over his headset, and turned to check. Indeed, they were just about to head over the shoreline. As the massive assault force got ever closer to their target, Jackson was reminded of October 3rd, 1993. "The Battle of the Bakara Market". "Malinti Rangers". Whatever one called it, the situation was uncannily similar. A modern, heavily-armed American Assault Force was screaming their presence deep inside enemy territory they weren't completely familiar, surrounded by a civilian population would most likely side against these invaders, despite the fact that the Americans and their allies were here to help them. Everyone dreaded those three words that would signal the end of the mission, and the loss of the initiative. Black. Hawk. Down.

He turned, and looked inwards at the Marines that sat inside the belly of the Black Hawk, awaiting their chance to get into the fighting. Most carried the M4A1 carbine, with M68 Aim point or EOTech red-dot-sights. Some had M203's. Others carried W1200 Shotguns, that they would use to breach through doors. Jackson and three other men had M203's mounted to their weapons, and two men carried M249 SAW's. They should, by all rights, have been carrying the M16A4, the standard issue USMC weapon, but the Squad had insisted they be given the shorter, more compact M4, especially in close-quarters such as this. One or two men had NLAW rockets as well.

Each man wore a set of Desert issue MARPAT, or Marine Pattern Camouflage. Over the top this, most had the Marine issue MTV, or Modular Tactical Vest, a set of body armor with the pouches rigged via a Modular PALS system. A couple however, were wearing the smaller, lighter Weesatch vest, in coyote brown color. Their helmet was of relatively new design, known as the MICH, replacing the older PASGT helmet that had served the US Army for many years.

The only man still to carry an M16A4 was Lieutenant Vasquez. A big, hulking Latino bear of a man, Vasquez sat, squashed into the front of the helicopter. His body armor was a myriad of pouches, containing mostly ammunition and his two water bottles, plus his HF Radio that allowed him to get in contact with HQ, as well as his own men. On his back was a saw off Remington shotgun strapped through the back of his body armor. He wore no helmet cover on his MICH, only the metallic colored Kevlar covering, with several little chalk lines on the back, in groups of five; the number of people he had killed over his years in the Marines. The number was surprisingly small, considering the fact that Vasquez was thirty-four, quite possibly the oldest Lieutenant in the world, though no-one was sure if this was because he was passing up promotion or being passed over. Either way, they were just happy that he still remained as their CO. He was tough, fit, and an excellent leader, and Jackson was proud to be his number three.

An RPG streaked past the helicopter, the signature trail of smoke lazily wafting through the rotor blades. Jackson began patting down his gear, making sure all his buckles and pouches were done up, everything was still attached to his vest, his weapon was cocked, with rounds in the chamber and in the magazine. Across from him, the Merlin's flared as they stopped above the harbor, ropes quickly being dropped from the inside. A Royal Marine, with no helmet, just his Green Beret, leap from the helicopter, clutching hold of the rope, and swinging down to the ground, his SA80A3 strapped tightly over his front. More men followed, these ones wearing Kevlar, and Jackson could only assume that the first man had been an officer…a nutcase. He shrugged it off, and turned back to his own men.

"Alright, here's the plan, one last time." Vasquez leaned forward to speak to his other men, his M16 now in his hands. "We rope down into the street and head to the target building. First Squad are hitting the front. We're hitting the rear. We clear through while Third and Fourth establish blocking positions. Then we hold down and await further orders. Oo-rah?"

"OO-RAH!" They all yelled, the bravado coursing through their veins. The helicopter was suddenly filled with the sounds of weapons cocking, and shouts of encouragement and excitement from the men of Second Squad. They saw another Black Hawk across from their own begin to hover, and dispense the Marines inside, roping down the fifteen meters or so onto the sandy ground beneath them. This was it.

The Black Hawk pilot pulled back on the controls, pulling the helicopters nose into the air, and slowing it to a halt. West wobbled slightly from his precarious perch on the side of the helicopter, before he pushed his coiled rope out from the side, and it plummeted to the surface, curling slightly at the bottom as the excess hit the ground.

"Green light!" The crew chief yelled, still holding onto his M137 Mini gun, actively hunting out targets. Jackson took a moment to grin at the chief's aviator shades, before slinging his weapon over his front, and pulling his gloves tighter over his hands. "Green light, go, go go!" The Chief patted West on the back as he slid out onto the rope, holding on tight at first, and then reducing his grip, allowing himself to slip down. Moments later, Jackson was right behind him, his goggles keeping the sand and dust from entering his eyes as he carried on down, before his Converse boots made contact with the sand.

He instantly dropped to one knee, bringing his carbine up into his shoulder, eyes narrowed, teeth gritted, and aiming down the street. He could see Super-Four-Two deploying it's own men about two-hundred meters up, through some alleyways, and then West darting in front of him, M4 in his shoulder, heading down the street. Jackson nodded, before getting to his feet. The young Private had his head screwed on right, that was certain. Jogging slightly to catch up, and leave as little a gap as possible (a more desirable tactic during OBUA), the two men proceeded down the side of a wall, though not completely pressed up against it, with West covering the front, and Jackson pointing his weapon slightly to the right of him.

Some movement just at the edge of his vision made him shift his aim to across the street, but as the people got closer, he identified them as Corporal Thompson and Private Zampella of Third Squad, pulling a massive coil of barbed wire behind them, several meters long. Another Marine knelt by the corner, covering them as they pulled it across the street.

--

"GO, GO!" Lieutenant Connor yelled as he emerged from the alleyway, covering the other arc, down from where Second Squad had come from. "Set up the blocking positions, let's go!" They knew the barbed wire would do nothing against a vehicle, but they weren't expecting any trouble from that. Second Squad turned around the corner, and out into a courtyard, surrounded by wooden fences and covered in scrub.

"There's the target building! Stack up!" Vasquez jabbed his hand in the direction of the doorway as they picked up pace. Private Anderson slung his M4 over his back, and instead took his W1200, pumping it to bring a round into the chamber. "Left side door breach!"

They did as ordered, with Vasquez taking the first position, Anderson second, and Jackson third. West, Hobbs, and Walker turned to give cover, and they would hold down the door of the building while the other three went inside. Vasquez turned, and nodded at Anderson. The Private stepped forward, and placed a small, C4 breaching charge on the handle of the door, before returning to his position as the second man.

"Standby." Vasquez readied his M16. "Standby…execute." Anderson clicked the detonator in his hand, and the charge exploded, knocking the door in, splinters of lock and door spraying around. "Breaching, breaching!" the Lieutenant cried as he entered the room. Anderson followed quickly, and Jackson heard seven shots, before silence. By the time he had gotten inside, the first two men had already cleared the room, and were standing on opposite sides of the door, checking for more targets. Three dead men, heads wrapped in multi-colored shemagh scarves, lay on the floor, with blood and brain spattering all across the wall behind them.

"Clear?"

"CLEAR!" Jackson responded. There was a single door to the right of where they had entered, and the three men stacked up once more, as their remaining fire team piled inside to secure the door and cover their six. "Let's move."

"Jackson, take point." Vasquez ordered, and the Sergeant moved to the head of the group, patrolling through carefully. There was a staircase leading downwards, with an open door at the end, where they could hear shouting and the sounds of weapons being loaded.

Jackson knelt down once they reached the base of the stairs, and peered carefully around the corner. The room was larger than he could see from where he was, leading off to the right, with several tables moved edge to edge. He could see one Insurgent, with a red beret on his head, loading seven-six-two into an AK-47 magazine. He was wearing British Army CBA, or Combat Body Armour, with an Arktis assault vest over the top. His sleeves were rolled up, and he had a pistol strapped to his belt, probably a Beretta. The Sergeant's eyes darted about, taking in other details. There was another door, this one to the left, and some crates just inside the door they were about the go through which could provide some decent cover. He fumbled around on his body armor, before finding the PTT for his radio, and clicking it down.

"I've got contact. I have eyes on one Tango, but I can't see the rest of the room. There are some crates to the right of the doorway, and a door in the far left hand corner. There's shouting, so there's gotta be more men inside."

"Roger that." Vasquez swapped positions with Anderson, coming down to Jackson. "We're going to move in and clear the room. Throw a grenade, but be on the lookout for Al-Asad. We'd rather have him alive."

"Yes, El-Tee." Jackson nodded. "Flash or frag?"

"Frag."Jackson grabbed one of the grenades from his thigh rig, and removed the pin carefully, his M4 dangling to his right.

"Ready?" He looked behind him. Vasquez nodded grimly, before shouldering his M16. "Then let's go." He tossed the explosive into the room, before turning, and slamming his back up against the wall, loosening his jaw. The vibrations the grenade could cause would rattle his teeth enough loosened, if he kept his jaw clenched then there was no telling what might happen.

The explosion caught the man loading his magazines unawares, and he was sent flying forward, slamming the bridge of his nose onto the table from the force of the grenade, before being killed by the bursting shrapnel of the grenade. Jack burst in, kneeling by the right hand side of the door, and aiming, eyes wide, hunting for targets. One man burst through the door to the right, G3 in his hands, firing wildly, before he was put down by a double-tap from Jackson's M4. Vasquez was next in, kneeling by the left of the door, killing two men who tried to approach from the opposite end of the room. When they were certain the room for the moment was clear, they moved forward, Jackson leaping over the crates, assaulting it from both sides. He swapped hands with his M4, leaning out to the left around a corner, and getting his first glimpse of the rest of the room. There was afire extinguisher on the wall, as well as two more doorways, and the tables ran all the way to the end. He stood up to get a look at them, and found huge quantities of small-arms and tactical gear, even some old US M69 Flak Vests. Jackson made a mental note to mark the building for a more thorough search later, as there was no telling what else could be in the upper levels.

Regrouping, Jackson, Vasquez and Anderson shuffled down the wall, listening to the hushed whispers that came through both of the doorways.

"Jackson, throw a flash bang." Vasquez ordered. "That should put them on their asses."

"Roger that." Jackson turned to Anderson, who passed him the distraction device, and he flung it into the room, where it detonated instantaneously. There were screams and shout from the men inside, as Jackson slipped through the doorway, moving as far right as he could, until he reached the corner of the room. Two enemies were stumbling about that he could see, and he hurriedly thumbed his weapon to fully-automatic, depressing the trigger, and dispatching his foes with several accurate shots. He knelt down, and leaned around another corner, in time to see another Tango's head explode from the force of one of Anderson's shotgun shells, before all was silent in the room. The smoke was still clearing as Vasquez loosely held his weapon by the pistol grip, using his other hand to depress his talk button on the radio.

"All Callsigns, check the bodies. We need a positive ID on Al-Asad."

Jackson rolled over the nearest corpse to him, pointing his MEUSOC pistol into the body's face. The man's tanned features and shaven chin were most certainly not those of Khaled Al-Asad, and he seemed a bit too tall in any case. The three men worked quickly, turning over all the people they had encountered so far.

"Negative here sir." A Marine informed them as they checked the last of the people in the basement.

"No sign of Al-Asad here, sir." Vasquez looked visibly disappointed.

"Fuck." Was all he said as he kicked a discarded helmet across the room, and holstered his MEUSOC back into the pouch on his thigh rig. He brought his M16 back into his hands, and reloaded the magazine, putting his empty into the dump-bag on his left leg. "Command, this is Red Dog. Target building is secure, but we don't have Al-Asad. Over." He turned, and began heading up another set of stairs to the rear of the building, back up to the surface. Jackson and Anderson looked at each other, shrugged, and followed him quickly. "Roger that HQ. Out."

"Heads up! I just got word that Al-Asad is broadcasting at a TV station half a click west of here. We're gonna move in on foot, and take down the package. Move it." They emerged back into the blinding sunlight, and Jackson suddenly realized that his goggles were still pressed down firmly over his eyes. He pulled them up and onto his helmet, and wiped away the rings of sweat on the back of his glove. "Fall in, we're moving to regroup with First Squad back on the crossroads." The three elite soldiers fell into line, joined a few seconds later by the remains of the squad, who dropped into position on their tail. The crossroads were back the way they came where Third had established their blocking position, and the enemy had obviously counter-attacked as they had gone into the building. Vasquez led the way, back across the courtyard, and through a mesh gate which he kicked open with his foot. His huge frame had to turn slightly in order to fit through, and they followed on in awe of their officer.

--

Things weren't looking very good as they reached the stronghold. Lieutenant Connor was firing his M4 slowly, on single shot, with a nasty looking wound in his shoulder. Next to him, much to Jackson's dismay, lay two dead Marines, both staring up at the sky, sightless eyes taking in the clouds and Black Hawks that spoiled the beauty of the blue sky. Jackson and Vasquez knelt next to Connor, and began helping him, as First, Second and Third Squads commenced the defence of their objective.

"Sitrep." Vasquez ordered. Connor stopped firing, and turned to look at the older Lieutenant.

"They came out of nowhere, sir, honest to God they did. They took out Marvin and Carlton, and we've got Jamieson and Parker wounded down the street."

"I see. OK, here's what's going to happen. Al-Asad is broadcasting at the TV station, to the East of here. You and Lieutenant Wilson of First are going to hold this position until reinforcements arrive, Command ETA's they will be here in twenty, both US and British. Once that has happened, you will provide dismount support for the armor." Connor nodded, and fitted a new magazine to his weapon.

"What about you?"

"Second Squad will ride the initiative and make the push towards the TV Station. We will link up with the other men of our Squad with Staff-Sergeant Griggs."

"Roger that."

"We'll flank around to the right down this street." Vasquez indicated to both Jackson and Connor. We'll clear the area, house by house if necessary. I'll call in some air support to give us assistance as we go. Jackson, prep the men. Connor, pop smoke."

The Lieutenant lobbed the Smoke Grenade over their heads, and it landed a few meters down, while Vasquez spoke frantically into his radio headset, kneeling down behind a wrecked car.

"Roger that…I understand…OK, Dragon-One-One, roger." Just as he spoke, an Apache Longbow roared overhead, firing a salvo of sixty-millimeter rockets and cannon fire. The ordnance tore through the buildings down the street, taking out many enemy sniper positions. A few survivors tried to fire RPG's, but to no avail, and they were cut down having revealed their positions to fire. Vasquez gave a thumbs up to the helicopter that was rapidly moving away from them. "Thanks for the assist Dragon-One-One, we owe you. Red Dog out."

"Alright, let's move out Marines. Griggs is waiting for us." Jackson waved his hand above his head, and leap over their cover, breaking right down the alleyway as soon as possible, Vasquez and the rest of Second in tow.

They twisted and turned down alleyways, being given a little guidance by aircraft in the area, but for the most part, they were on their own, Vasquez guiding their route with his Garmin GPS. Jackson wasn't afraid to admit that, for the most part, he was absolutely terrified. Enemy fire could come from any angle, and a single RPG or trip-mine could take them out in seconds, rendering the assault force down an entire squad.

"Griggs, this is Vasquez. What's the situation?" The Team Leader spoke over the mic in a whisper. The tones of their second-in-command, Staff-Sergeant Griggs, who was currently on the other side of the city with the second half of Second Squad.

"We're movin' in on the target building, sir. We'll wait for you before we go in."

"Red Dog this is Command, are you the call sign moving East down an alleyway, over?" Vasquez didn't bother stopping as command interrupted, just thumbing his pressel.

"Roger that Command, Red Dog is moving East." Only gunfire for a moment. Then…

"Red Dog, be advised, possible spotters tracking you, we have multiple enemy contacts moving parallel to your position and establishing ambush points along the way."

"Jackson, hold up." Vasquez stopped the Sergeant, who nodded, and pressed himself into a doorway as far as he could go.

"Say again, Command."

"Red Dog, you have multiple contacts moving parallel of your position in the street over to your left, in preparation to ambush."

"Roger that command, please advise, over." Jackson listened to his Lieutenant as another helicopter flew over, and sand swarmed around them for a second.

"Red Dog, there is a small shanty town approximately one hundred meters in the direction you are heading, you should be able to sweep through and eliminate the ambush from there. If we can we'll get some air support over to you but don't hold your breath as a lot of other units are bogged down worse than you, over."

"Roger that command. What's the ETA on our armor?"

"We're having some trouble off-loading the tanks right now, apparently Captain Carr and his Commando's are taking a lot of fire."

Vasquez called a quick huddle with Jackson.

"Command says the tanks are going to be a little while longer, and there's a possible ambush site up ahead. We're going to move in and take up firing positions along the edge of the shanty town, and press through from there. With luck we should be reinforced by members of Second Platoon after that, and then we'll press on to the TV Station."

"Roger that. Actions on reaching the shanty town?"

"Hold your ground, and three-by-three advance once I give the order. Move 'em out, Sergeant Jackson."

"Yes, sir." Jackson turned, and pointed at two Marines, before waving his hand in the air, signaling for them to follow. The fire team quickly sloped off further down the street, stopping at the corner. Jackson could see a mass of corrugated iron walls surrounded by more permanent looking buildings. Anderson moved up another few meters and knelt down, aiming through a tear in the iron, as the rest of Fire team Alpha got ready, narrowing their eyes, reacting to every little movement or sound across from them. Vasquez checked his M203, before sliding the barrel shut again, and getting the rifle comfortable in his shoulder.

There was nothing. Not a sound, save for the crackle of gunfire around them, and the occasional yell. Jackson's face was twisted into an expression of readiness and determination, his fire-retardant finger gently stroking the trigger on his weapon, pushing it tighter into his shoulder with every passing second. He caught a glimpse of a boot in a doorway, before it disappeared back into the darkness.

"Possible hot spot. Doorway on the right."

"I see it." Anderson nodded, but didn't look. He was busy covering his own arcs.

The first rattle of Kalashnikov fire came from a balcony above them. Jackson cried out, turning to his left, and aiming up, pushing the safety of his M203, and hammering the grenade through the window. It exploded, sending a huge cloud of dust out, followed swiftly by the remains of an AK-74.

There was a huge cry of "ALLAH AKHBAR!", and insurgents came flooding from doorways to their front and rear.

"Shit! Return fire! Head to the center, find some cover!" Vasquez yelled. He put a powerful boot into the nearest bit of corrugated, and it flew from it's post on the ground. The officer leap into the center of the shanty town, find a bit of cover near a mound of sand there, also protected by the rest of the sheet-metal.

"You heard the man!" Jackson yelled. "Get to the center, find some cover! Anderson, GO!" Jackson grabbed Private West's Weesatch, and sprinted off as fast as he could, favoring his MEUSOC over the M4 so as to fire accurately. He missed most of his shots, but a single .45 round ricocheted through the cheek of one of his targets. He dragged the confused Private over to Lieutenant Vasquez, and put him down behind a wrecked car, even pointing out the targets to him, before going around and ensuring everyone else was in a good angle to begin their defense. Jackson had to admit, it wasn't looking good right now. Six men versus they didn't know how many. He scanned the rooftops for hot spots, and exit positions.

"What now, sir?!" Jackson shouted. Vasquez didn't reply. "SIR?!" The Sergeant turned to yell again at his CO, before realizing that the Lieutenant was deep in conversation with someone on the radio, once again. Which was exactly what they needed right now. Some support. Preferably not "Broken Arrow", but some more CAS would be good.

Jackson left Vasquez alone for the moment, instead focusing on his own problem; remaining alive, and keeping his squad alive. He fired his M4 until the bolt rang out with a satisfying "clink" as his magazine emptied, and he quickly swapped it, stuffing the empty in the drop-leg pouch on his thigh. He slapped the bolt home and resumed shooting.

"RPG!" Someone yelled out, and Jackson instinctively turned to look. Sure enough, on the rooftop, was a man dressed in brown fatigues, knee pads, and Arktis tactical vest and a Shemagh scarf. "Get down!" the man launched the rocket, and it whooshed down towards them. Jackson ducked down, curling up into as small a target as he could as the missile burrowed into the sand in front of him, before exploding, sending the grit all over them. Jackson suddenly wished he still had his goggles on as it sprayed into his eyes, and then down the front of his jacket and up his sleeves.

"Fuck!" someone yelled out, and Jackson hurriedly shook himself down. He forced himself back up onto one knee, and he and one other Marine fired relentlessly at the RPG man. His chest convulsed and was sent back and forth, before he fell forward, off the roof, and onto the ground.

"Sir, we can't sit here much longer!" West yelled over at his Lieutenant. "We're taking' a beating!"

"I hear you, Private!" Vasquez pointed down towards an alleyway, through the center of the shantytown. "Everyone, follow me! Break for cover and occupy that building!"

Vasquez got to his feet, and patted Jackson on the shoulder, before hurrying down the thin corridor of iron. Jackson ensured that all the other men got to their feet, and he sent them down the right direction, following their officer closely. Bullets ricocheted off of the metal with high-pitched whines and sparks, but none made contact with any of the Marines as they forced their way down their perilous cover, holding their own against their enemy with accurate, well-placed rounds.

"C'mon West!" Jackson yelled. Private West was struggling, he could see. "C'mon dude, we gotta be less than two-hundred meters now, we gotta keep moving!"

"I hear ya sir."

"Don't call me sir, Goddammit!" Jackson screamed.

That earned a laugh. It was important for them to remain as at ease as possible in the combat situation. Jackson ran towards a doorway, and planted his foot against the wooden door, before piling straight in. There was no-one inside, luckily enough, so there was no need to shout and plasticuff civilians, or shoot anyone else.

"Inventory." Vasquez commanded. "How are we doing for ordnance?"

They sounded off their ammunition statuses, and redistributed as necessary, before heading outside to the end of the houses, back into the blinding sunlight. The dust swirled in the air, and helicopters and fighter jets soared over the rooftops, barely clipping the tiles and bricks. The squad spread out into a line, before going prone in a dip just behind a tarmac road. They could see the top of the TV station off in the near-distance, but between them and it was a myriad of other buildings, no doubt filled to the brim with enemy contacts.

The sound of a Browning M-2 firing made them all look off to the right, and a Toyota flatbed truck came haring towards them, crewed by three men; driver, passenger, and gunner. The passenger was leant out of the window with a Skorpian Machine pistol, firing wildly and with abandon.

"Incoming technical!" West yelled out, ducking down just as one of the massive fifty caliber rounds shattered a mud brick just to the left of his head.

"Jackson, let's get him!" Vasquez raised himself up on one knee, and fired his 203, with Jackson following moments after. The first grenade hit the vehicle as it went to turn a corner, and the gunner was blown from his perch, flying forwards from the blast, and in front of the vehicle. Before he could get run over, Jackson's explosive nailed it right through the back window, into the inside, and exploded as it made contact with the dashboard, peeling back the roof and sending it across down the main street.

A flash of AK-47 caught Jackson's eye on top of a small building, topped with some sort of fuel container. More contacts were now visible, and the squad was spoil for targets. The choice was made them for quickly enough, however, as a Cobra sprayed the road with it's cannon and rockets, taking out a large proportion of enemies, leaving the route reasonably clear for the Marines to proceed. Vasquez got onto his feet.

"On me, Ladies!" he waved his hand, and ran across the road towards one of the buildings.

"C'mon kids, hustle, let's go let's go let's go!" Jackson watched each man go across the road, before following, his M4 up in his shoulder, fumbling to reload his 203 as he went. Arriving on the other side of the road, they saw clouds of dust approaching from what was now the left-most side of the road. "Hell is that?"

"HQ this is Red Dog. We have visual on approaching vehicles, possibly armored, down the road advancing on our position, please identify, over."

"Copy that Red Dog, we have ID'd them as Charlie Squadron QDG, that is British Forces inbound to your position." They breathed a sigh of relief. Friendly armour, with Bushmaster cannons and more infantry.

They twisted and turned through the back alleys of the buildings, before the rest of the squad came across two Marines holding down the edge of an alley, weapons pointed up at the TV Station. Jackson dash towards them, and tapped one on the shoulder, leaning behind him, and aiming his own carbine.

"We got the whole place locked down. Al-Asad is inside."

"Roger that. We have armor moving in as we speak. British and US."

"Orders?" Jackson asked.

"The rest of you will stay out here. Second Squad will move in and link up with team two."

--

"Alright, stack up." Jackson's voice suddenly lowered secretively, and he hunched himself over, moving from cover to cover towards a small side-door on the edge of the building. The TV station was the only modern looking building he had seen so far, made of concrete and glass instead of simply brick. It was Grey instead of sandy and sun-bleached, and the cars were different colors other than white and rusty orange outside. The rest of the men followed him, and stacked up on the left hand side of the door.

"Standby, Standby…" Vasquez gave a hand-signal, and a Marine from another squad shifted forward, quickly molding the C4 charge to the doorway, before tucking himself back in amongst the squad. "Go. Breaching!"

The familiar procedure, drilled and rehearsed countless times, was carried out again. The charge detonated, the squad moved in, and the corridor into the TV station was clear. Jackson gave a quick hand signal. Move up. He and the rest of the group moved forward, slowly and steadily. This was different to the buildings they had cleared before; this one had been fortified and prepared specifically for an assault of this kind, and would no doubt be mined and booby-trapped to hell. A certainty that was demonstrated barely moments after they had entered.

"Hold up." Vasquez whispered. "Eyes-on. IED. Microwave, left of doorway." Jackson moved across so he could get a better look. Sure enough, a hastily prepared IED had been slapped down on the side of the door. Anyone who would approached it from the left would surely have missed, and thus tripped it, setting off the explosives.

"We can skirt around." Jackson indicated another door about halfway down the corridor that Private West was near. They opened the door slowly and carefully, moving through.

"It's too quiet." Jackson whispered over the squad net as they headed through another door, and went into what appeared to be the main, central area of the building; a vast open room, dotted with tables and cubicles which would normally no doubt be busy with journalists and news staff collating news reports and filing them, ready to be broadcast on Al-Jazeera.

"Spread out." Vasquez gave a couple of hand-gestures, and the Marines spread themselves across the wall of the office, aiming directly ahead. "Move forward, clear out anything you come across."

"Roger that El-Tee."

Jackson moved forward slowly, keeping an eye on the ground in front of him for tripwires and microwave emitters, as well as an enemy that had almost as many hiding places inside this room than he had outside. He absent-mindlessly checked his safety catch, before doing a running total of ammunition in his mind. He couldn't have had more than three magazines left, and a couple of forty-millimeter grenades.

"Shhh…" a voice whispered over the net, the entire section stopped. Jackson looked around, to see West holding up a clenched fist. "I hear something."

Over the noise of the incoming vehicles and sporadic gunfire outside, they listened.

"I hear nothin'…" one Marine complained, turning around, his shotgun scanning the adjacent rooms for targets. "Just stuff that's outside."

"RPG!"

"RPG!"

Like the buildings they had cleared before it, the entire news center exploded into a hail of blinding light and deafening sounds the Marines saw the three men on the upper balconies armed with RPG's.

"Motherfucker!" Jackson cursed loudly as one the RPG men fired directly at him. The Sergeant yelled out, and ducked down, instinctively dropping his weapon, and curling up into a ball on the floor of the newsroom, in between two of the cubicles. "Fuck-fuckity-fuck-fuck-fuck!"

"Fire your weapon Jackson!" Vasquez deep, commanding voice screamed out of nowhere. Paul Jackson quickly pushed himself back onto his feet, covered in foam and bits of plastic, and regained his composure, bringing his weapon back to bear on the nearest enemy. "I have multiple contacts to the right!" he yelled, as more targets appeared, flooding from the doors on the outside of the room. He stood as high as he dared behind his flimsy cover, somewhere in-between crouching and standing, so that just his head and weapon was pointed over the top. He half wished that he wasn't carrying the M203 so he could get even lower, but no such luck. Within moments, he had a two people either side of him, firing their own weapons in support of one another. Glass shattered all over, and the previously cool interior of the building was now stiflingly warm, filled with smoke and flame as the carpeting caught fire.

"Not good." Someone murmured as the flames began to spread, the enemy fire slowly becoming less and less constant. The militia fighters were simply outclassed by the US Marines, and they were once again back on track, heading towards the upper levels of the TV station.

"Get that door down." Vasquez ordered, and Jackson dashes towards the double set of doors, and slammed his foot against it. It opened easily, banging across on the wall that it was bolted to, and Jackson was through, almost running, rifle at the ready, as aggressive as he possibly could be. They came out into an open reception area, well-lit and almost entirely glass.

"Those are our boys!" West yelled out in jubilation, looking out of the windows as three Abrams MBT ploughed into view. Their heavy armored and size belied their speed, and they tore across the car park, crushing and pushing other cars out of their way. They were followed on soon behind by a pair of Marine LAV's, and six Warrior Armored vehicles, which stopped in a combat line, and released their cargo of Royal Marines. The twelve or so men from each IFV took up their own defensive positions, as Jackson and the others move on across the reception area.

"Hold up." A dark, African-American sounding voice ordered through their headsets. Griggs. "Friendlies comin' out, hold your fire." Jackson and Vasquez looked around the room.

"There." West indicated with his hands, and a door next to the front desk opened. Eight more men, dressed in desert MARPAT, moved through, led by a well-built black man carrying an M249.

"Staff-Sergeant." Vasquez nodded in greeting as Staff-Sergeant Griggs moved towards him. Griggs was a relatively young Staff-Sergeant, and as such, still retained a lot of the rebellious traits that he had had when going through basic training. His mustache was untidy and thick, adorning his upper lip, and he wore no shirt underneath his body armor, completely bare skin, with his pilot gloves covering his hands. He had aspirations of becoming a rap artist, and would often subject the almost always unwilling members of Second Squad to his lyrics.

"Situation Report?" Griggs asked, coming to kneel down next to his officer.

"Nothing in the rooms back there, we think he's upstairs. Armour has the entire area outside locked down, we're gonna move in and take the position upstairs."

"Roger that. Team two, fall in with team one." Griggs waved a hand in the air as if to illustrate his command. "We'll follow you on sir."

He turned, and he seemed to notice Jackson for the first time. "Hey, Paul, you alright man?"

"Always, braw." Jackson slapped Griggs' helmet playfully as they passed each other to move into position. "You watch my back, oo-rah?"

"Oo-rah." They formed up in a line again, with West taking point up the stairs, and clearing the route forward. They met little resistance as they hit the upper levels, though a few remaining bad guys had tried their luck with the Royal Marines outside. It had not gone well. Jackson paused for a moment to watch as seven soldiers had charged the British soldier's position, and had been met with a hail of machine gun fire from two GPMG's, what the American's would have called M240B's. He gave a slightly morbid smile, before continuing. Harriers screeched overhead, leaving vapour trails in the sky, on their way to bombing runs elsewhere in the city.

"We're getting close." Vasquez informed them as they headed onto the roof. "Intel says that the transmission is coming from this corridor here."

--

There was only one door as they went inside, and instantly, everyone of them fell completely silent. Jackson and Vasquez took point, with one of Griggs' team with them acting as their shotgun man.

"This room." Vasquez barely whispered. "I can hear 'em."

"Copy that." Jackson replied, shifting forwards. "OK, stack up and standby." West darted to the other side of the doorway, his weapon in his shoulder. "OK, one my command, you're gonna hit the door. Hinges and the lock. West, Flash bangs. We'll break left and right as we go in. I'll grab the bastard and flex-tie him, get him on the ground while the rest of you keep me covered. Oo-rah?"

"Oo-rah, Sergeant." The Marine with the Shotgun nodded, and gingerly stepped in front of the door. He was particularly exposed now; if the enemy heard them and opened up, then the poor guy would be screwed. Jackson hoped he was quick with reloading his shotgun. "Go."

The Marine fired his first round on the hinge, and blew an entire chunk of the door away. He quickly pumped the action on the bottom of his weapon, and fired again, this time aiming low. Another chunk was blown in, followed swiftly by the lock and handle on the door. Not bothering to reload again, he twisted, pressing his back up against the wall, his shotgun pointing down at the floor. "GO GO GO!" Jackson yelled. Griggs tossed his flash bang, and it detonated as he and West burst through, scanning their sectors. West fired at an enemy as he broke right, Griggs heading left. Jackson was third in, followed swiftly by Vasquez, the four of them moving to the corners of the room, firing on fully automatic on anything that moved or possessed a weapon.

"Clear right!"

"Clear left!"

"Room clear!" Vasquez yelled, and Jackson sprinted forward, kicking bodies over carefully, keeping his M4 pointing at them at all times. "Anything?" Vasquez asked as he rolled the last one over.

"Nega-" something caught Jackson's eye, and he looked up at the TV Screens. Every single one of them possessed Al-Asad's image, speaking in his deep voice, yelling in Arabic. Jackson shook his head in disgust, as if he'd suddenly realised what was going on. "It's a fuckin' recording!" he yelled, kicking a discarded helmet across the floor. "Fucking son of a bitch…" he slung his M4, and wiped his face with his hands.

"Motherfucker…" Griggs pulled off his helmet, indicating for his men to do the same. One by the one, the men of Second Squad became a little more human as they unclipped their MICH's and strapped them to their belts.

"Command, this is Red Dog." Vasquez muttered into his radio. "We've cleared the TV Station, but no sign of Al-Asad. It's a fake. Further orders…Griggs, turn that shit off."

"Roger that. Got something better anyways." Jackson watched as Griggs reached into his pocket, before his eyes widened.

"Oh come on Griggs, fuck no man, not now."

"Shut it Sergeant." Griggs ignored him as he placed the CD into one of the players in the room. A moment later, and Al-Asad was gone, replaced with Griggs voice, singing one of his rap songs.

"Fuck no…"

"Aww, come on Staff-Sergeant."

"Shut up, all of you!" Vasquez turned, hefting his M16. "Command wants us to re-arm, reload and then commence foot patrols on the streets. The Commando's are gonna set up in here as our Forward Operating Base for now. Humvee's are en route, West, you're back on the Javelin."

"Oo-rah." West nodded, leaning back and taking a breath. Jackson checked his gear. Four mags left, three two-oh-threes.

"OK, Team One, get out link up with the Brits. Rest of you, reload and rehydrate, we move out in six-zero Mikes."

Vazquez and his squad then leaves the station as they headed back on the streets to fight. They know its going to be a long night and day to go through.

--

**Rukongai Graveyard- Soul Society**

Back at the Soul Society, the funeral ended in the Rukongai Graveyard as they finally burred Lieutenant Soskibe and the soldiers of the 1st Division as well.

Yamamoto invited the other lieutanants and captains of the other divisions back to Seireitei for some food.

As they all headed to Seireitei, Rukia walks with her brother Byakuya as they talked about the situation.

"Couldn't believe it.", Rukia said.

"I know. Even when my division and Unohana's division had to cut down the bodies of them and bring them back here.", Byakuya said.

"I see.", Rukia said.

"It's going to be hard now for the 1st Division. Yamamoto has to find another lieutenant just like Toshiro and the 10th Division is.", Byakuya said.

"Tell me about it. It's difficult for divisions to find replacements for the old.", Rukia said.

"So how she doing?", Byakuya asked.

"Who?", Rukia asked.

"Matsumoto.", Byakuya said.

"She's doing fine. I let her stay at Ichigo's house in the real world when the banishment is over. Which I don't know how long will that end.", Rukia said.

"I don't know about that. Because one time during a meeting, I heard Yamamoto said that he would not bring back Matsumoto in the Soul Society ever again.", Byakuya said.

"This is not good. Hope it's not true.", Rukia said.

"It could or could not be true.", Byakuya said.

"I hope not.", Rukia said.

"Anyway, how's Ichigo? I've haven't seen him in a while?", Byakuya asked.

"He's doing great. But he's still a butt head after all. The school year is over for him and he's on summer vacation.", Rukia said.

"Oh I see.", Byakuya said as Rukia looks around seeing the other captains and lieutenants when she notice there was another captain missing.

"Speaking of that, where is Soifon? Was she suppose to be here?", Rukia asked.

"She was. But I'm afraid she had something to do. So she couldn't attendance the funeral after all.", Byakuya said.

"Wonder what she's doing?", Rukia asked.

"Who knows.", Byakuya said as the two continues on back to Seireitei

--

(A/N: Cover You in Oil by AC/DC. From the album Ballbreaker.)

**Fon Family Nobile House- Soul Society**

The Fon Family Nobile House traditionally serves the Shihōin family by joining the Special Forces. Any member who doesn't pass the test to get into the special forces is immediately exiled from the family. The only known member of the house is Soifon, current Captain of the 2nd Division.

"Please... fuck me...", a voice panted hard with the sound inside the house of moans, grunts, panted, and even the scent of sex as well.

Clothes of a white robe, and a black shinigami uniform was scattered on the wooden floor that are next to two naked sweated bodies, trying to feel their love to one another.

The bodies were non other than Soifon and Renji.

Renji was on top of Soifon as he tries to get to thrust inside of her while wrapping her arms around him, making sure he doesn't fall off.

"Man, I'm getting tired at this.", Renji said, exhausted.

"Even though I'm a captain and you're a lieutenant, we can be one another.", Soifon said.

"Anyway, you're not in my division. So it wouldn't be not bad.", Renji said.

"Renji, you promise to keep this a secret?", Soifon asked.

"Of course I would. Now why would I do that?", Renji asked.

"Because not only I'm captain of the 2nd Division, I'm also the commander of the Special Forces.", Soifon said.

"Oh, I see. And what if I say yes to keep this secret?", Renji asked.

"And if you do...", Soifon gets up, a little weak, but on feet when she put her hands on one of her two long braid hair covered in cloth as she untied them to reveal her hair longer that gave Renji what kind of woman she was.

_"She's no fighter, she's a goddess.", _Renji thought while blushing.

"...You can have me for the rest of your life.", Soifon said, smirking.

"Deal.", Renji said, who quickly got up and grabs her back to the floor.

"Whoa... chill out.", Soifon said.

"Don't worry, I guess round two is coming up.", Renji said, smirking.

"I think we had enough for today.", Soifon said while trying to break free from him.

"Don't worry, we got time.", Renji said as he put he's head in her neck, kissing and licking it.

"Oh, God. Please don't do this.", Soifon said, moaning.

They've got under way, well for Renji as the second round of sex began.

(A/N: End of Cover You in Oil.)

--

**Murmansk, Russia**

In a safe house, just outside the city of Murmansk, Russia, Zakahev watches tv as he sees the news coverage of the Marines invade the city of Mecca for their search of Al-Asad.

_"It was a big day for non other than the United States Marine Corps as the President of the United States sent in the Marines to capture the number one terrorist leader Al-Asad as they located his whereabouts in the city of Mecca, Saudi Arabia. The target building is an arsenal place for weapons and officers of Al-Asad's rebel army. Unfortunately, the terrorist leader was not inside the building when another location found out he was at a news tv station in the city. But there was no luck as he was not inside. But the Marines were brave enough as they stay in the city even through day and night to find Al-Asad for sure."_

As the report continues on tv, Zakahev then grabs a cell phone off the table just next to him and his seat as he turn it on and type in a phone number on it and began ringing.

_"Hello?", _a voice asked on the other line who was speaking in Russian.

"It's Zakahev.", he said in Russian.

_"Yes.", _the person said.

"Is it in place?", Zakahev asked.

_"Yes it is, sir. We put in a cargo box and is shipped to the city of Al Basra, Iraq.", _the person said.

"Good. Will tell everyone a false whereabouts that Al-Asad is in the city. And when that happens, when the Marines pile on the city, destroy the city and all will be done for.", Zakahev said.

_"Don't worry. I will get every penny.", _the person said, chucking.

"Oh, and when that's done... I want you to do me a little favor.", Zakahev said.

_"Yes, and what will that be?",_ the person asked.

"To send another to a special place for another.", Zakahev said.

_"Yes, sir. Where to?", _the person asked.

"To the Soul Society.", Zakahev said.

_"Oh, don't worry, sir. You have my word.",_ the person said.

"And one more before I let you go... do we have any information on a boy name... Ichigo Kurosaki?", Zakahev asked.

_"Yes, sir. Our reports that Ichgio lives in a cinic which is also a home in Karakura Town, Tokyo, Japan. He's also a member of the Soul Society as a substitute shinigami. What do you want us to do with him?", _the person asked.

"I want you to find him and keep him alive. If he tries to attack, you have my orders to kill him.", Zakahev said.

_"Yes, sir. But why do we need him for?",_ the person asked.

"It's a surprise for him. I'll call back and tell you all about it.", Zakahev said as he hangs up and gets up from he's seat and walks up to a door and opens it up

It was dark inside as he flips the switch on and the light reveals three people. Two little girls and one man, with duct tape on both mouths and eyes. Handcuffs were even on their wrist.

"Because, a gift for them would make him weak."

Zakahev smirk while looking.

In a shocking turn of event, he kidnapped Ichigo's father Isshin Kurosaki and his sisters Karin and Yuzu Kurosaki.

--

End of chapter seven

A/N: A twisty chapter huh? Anyway, can't wait to see what would happened when Ichigo reacts to the situation. Get another ready on Wednesday.

And of course, my team the Pittsburgh Steelers won and become the AFC Champions. Heading on to Tampa for Super Bowl 43 on February 1st against the NFC Champions Arizona Cardinals. Can't wait.

Have a great Martin Luther King day. Review please.


	8. A Package For Ichigo

A/N: Here's a new chapter with includes a OC character for the story.

Bleach: Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare

Chapter eight: A Package For Ichigo

**"Concentrated power has always been the enemy of liberty."**

**-Ronald Reagan**

**--**

Couple of minutes later, Rukia and Kon, returned to the Real World as they saw a mail man at the front door of Ichigo's House, putting a brown small box on the ground of the mat.

"Excuse me.", Rukia said as the mail man turns around and sees her.

"Oh, sorry. Is this the Kurosaki's house?", the man asked.

"Yes it is. I'm a friend of there's.", Rukia said.

"Oh, well, this is a package for Ichigo Kurosaki. The sender is anonymous. So this is for him.", the man said.

"I'll give it to him.", Rukia said.

"Oh, okay.", the man said as he gives the package to Rukia.

"Do I need to sign anything for this?", Rukia asked.

"No. That would be it.", the man said.

"Okay, thank you. I promise to give this to Ichigo.", Rukia said.

"Okay. You have a nice day.", the man said as he leaves and returns back to his mail truck.

"You welcome.", Rukia said as she looks at the package.

"Wonder what's in there for Ichigo?", Kon asked.

"No idea." Rukia said as she gets the key and unlocks the door as she enters and closes the door. "I wonder what kind he got?"

"Probably for college. Because next school year will be he's final year. He's going to be a senior.", Kon said.

"Yeah I think so too.", Rukia said as she place the package at the table.

"So what? Your going to keep it there for Ichigo?", Kon asked.

"Yeah might as well. I mean, you know how he is when I open stuff for him.", Rukia said.

"I don't know why.", Kon said.

--

But what they don't know, is that outside the clinic, three black cars surrounds the house with men wearing ski mask and armed with AK-47's, were getting ready to enter the house.

In one of the cars, a man wearing a blue jacket with white stripes on the left and right side, waited as he looks at the house.

"Should we give the order to go?", a person asked in Russian.

"No. That's just a girl. We don't know if she's a friend or not to the boy.", the other person said in Russian.

"How can we be sure?", the person asked in Russian.

"If we can prove that she is one of his friends, will move in.", the person said in Russian.

Suddenly, the man later sees two people in the distance of the street as he grabs his binoculars and got a close up view of both Orihime Inoue and Tatsuki Arisawa, walking towards the clinic.

"Looks like there's two people walking towards the clinic.", the man said in Russian.

Suddenly, a cell phone rings as the man with the jacket grabs it and began talking to it.

"Victor here.", the man said in Russian.

_"It's Irman. Your father. Is the package sent in?", _Irman Zakahev asked in Russian on the phone.

"It has been sent in to the house. But it was later picked up by a girl with black hair and just walk in the house. Now we've found two girls entering the house as we know it.", Victor Zakahev said in Russian.

_"It has to be the wrong house then.", _Irman Zakahev said in Russian

"No it is the right house. But there's no sign of the boy.", Victor Zakahev said in Russian

_"Well, the orders are your choice. You are a field commander and you must take action now. The choice is yours. Call me back if the boy is there.", _Irman Zakahev said as he hung up the phone.

"Sir, we've got word from sources that the boy is at a shop called Urahara Shop just a few blocks from here.", another man said in Russian.

"Then send a soldier to grab him and send him to here.", Victor said in Russian.

"What about them?", the man asked, meaning the three girls inside the clinic as Victor was thinking about it.

--

At the Urahara Shop, the others continues getting stuff from the truck and inside the shop while both Rangiku and Yoruichi were talking.

"So you've been banished by Toshiro? I couldn't believe it.", Yoruichi said.

"I know. I couldn't believe either after what he did.", Rangiku said.

"Believe me. I had no choice but to abandon my post and stay with Urahara. Since then, I've come on back to the Soul Society.", Yoruichi said.

"Urahara has been banned from the Soul Society and I'm with him already.", Rangiku said.

"If the banishment continues even longer, you might be just like Urahara.", Yoruichi said.

"I really like my job as a lieutenant. I mean ever since I join the squad, it really felt that it was a family to me.", Rangiku said.

"Can I ask you something?", Yoruichi asked.

"What is it?", Rangiku asked.

"Since your living in Ichigo's, I was wondering... you in love with the man?", Yoruichi asked.

"What? Well,... I hate to say this but... I guess I am.", Rangiku said.

"At thought first you like Toshiro?", Yoruichi asked.

"I understand that Toshiro is the man or should I say boy genius, is the right man... but after what he done, I just couldn't believe it... now I'm not liking the guy anymore.", Rangiku said.

"Many people try to get away from a situation of breaking up after this. But don't worry, you be just find in this world until your banishment ends. Which I don't know how long it will be.", Yoruichi said.

"Thanks for the advice. But it's going to take a while to get over this situation.", Rangiku said.

The two continue talking when Ichigo came in to the room.

"Hey, what's going on here?", Ichigo asked.

"Oh, nothing. Just talking.", Yoruichi said.

"Taking about what?", Ichigo asked.

"Nothing else.", Yoruichi said.

"Yeah, right. Anyway, we're almost going to be done with the boxes but Chad is the one getting the last of them. So, what happened just now is that Urahara told me to do a job for him.", Ichigo said.

"And what's that?", Rangiku asked.

"To go to the supermarket and buy sake for him.", Ichigo said, but suddenly it hit him when he said the word.

Which means that Matsumoto's weakness. To drink sake.

"Quick, hurry up and go get the drink. I'm thirsty for that.", Rangiku said, exciting.

"Oh, God, why did I say that?", Ichigo asked, in shame.

"Good job, you just had to say that.", Yoruichi said when Urahara came in to the room.

"What are you doing standing there while not going?", Urahara asked, almost ready to lose his temper.

"All right, I'm going. And Rangiku, when I come back, you get ready so we can go home.", Ichigo said.

"You don't have to be so stubborn.", Rangiku said.

"I'm not. Just don't worry about and be ready when I come back!", Ichigo yells as he waks to the front door with the keys to Urahara's car.

"I wonder what's he's problem?", Rangiku asked, causing everyone to sweat drop.

--

Back at Ichigo's House, Rukia and Kon were watching TV while both Orihime and Tatsuki were in the kitchen, cooking some cookies in the oven.

"I'm not that much of a cook.", Tatsuki said.

"Ah, come on, it's fun. At least I learned that from my brother.", Orihime said.

"Are you sure you know what your doing. Because, when Ichigo finds out about it, he would be very mad.", Tatsuki said.

"Don't worry about it, he probably will never know about it.", Rukia said when they heard the door bell ring.

"Who is that?", Orihime asked.

"Probably Ichigo.", Tatsuki said.

"Better go get that.", Rukia said as she gets up from the couch and walks up to the door.

--

Back outside the shop, which is already night time, Ichigo walks up to Urahara's car as he unlocks the doors with the car alarm remote and enters inside after he closed the door.

"Better get this over with and fast.", Ichigo said as he slid the key inside the engine when he suddenly, froze to death and felt something.

He then realized there is a gun, pointed on the back of he's head and knows he was not alone.

"Don't do anything stupid. Will get this done real faster if you use any force.", a voice said.

"Who are you? If you want money or jewelry, then I'll give it to you.", Ichigo said.

"No, like I said, don't do anything stupid. Just drive to your home.", the voice said.

"But I have to go to the super--", Ichigo was interrupted with the sound of a click.

"Don't fuck with me... just drive.", the voice said.

"All right.", Ichigo said as he turns on the engine to the car and drive away from the store, back to Ichigo's home.

--

Back at the house, Rukia then opens the door to reveal a man with a pizza box.

"Hello?", Rukia asked.

"Uh, yeah, it's this the Kurosaki house?", the man asked.

"Uh, yeah. Who are you?", Rukia asked.

"Here to deliever some pizza here.", the man said.

"Pizza? I didn't order no pizza." Rukia said as she turns around to the others. "Did anyone of y'all did order pizza?"

"I didn't.", Orihime said.

"Not me. I would never order anything. If it was my phone.", Tatsuki said.

"What about you, Kon?", Rukia asked with her death glare eyes.

"Me? Not tonight. If it was me, that will be a different story.", Kon said.

"All right, I'm sorry but I guess you got the wrong address.", Rukia said when she turns around and suddenly out of nowhere, gets punched by the man, when he grabs he AK-47 and aims at her face.

The others saw it as they got scared and later from the front and back door ways, other men with ski mask and assault rifles, yelling in Russian, aims at the two girls, but Kon quickly get under the couch.

Rukia, then tries to get up to help, but the other men, grabs her and drags her to the living room along with Orihime and Tatsuki as well.

Then the men brought out white ropes and tied them to their wrist towards their legs as it was difficult to get up now. And they also placed duct tape on their mouths to make sure no one could hear them.

After that, two men leaves the house as they walked to the car where Victor Zakahev was waiting.

"Sir, we got them. We tied them up and are in the living room.", the man said in Russian.

"What about the boy?", Victor asked in Russian

"He's not there, sir.", the man said in Russian.

"What's taking so long? I've send someone to go get the boy and this is taking so long." Victor said in Russian when he's cell phone rang and grabs it from his pocket to answer it. "Victor here."

_"Sir, it's me. I got the boy. He was going into somebody's car but I got to him. Now we're driving to the house in about fifteen seconds.", _the man said on the phone in Russian.

"Good. Wait for me until I get out.", Victor said in Russian.

_"Yes, sir.", _the man said as Victor put he's phone away and gets out of the car.

"What is it, sir?", the man asked in Russian.

"He got the boy. Their almost here. Be prepared.", Victor said in Russian as he grabs his pistol out and load it up and put it back in his pocket.

"Yes, sir.", the man said in Russian as they saw lights of a car to the left.

"It's them.", Victor said as the car drives next to the house and stop.

--

Inside the car, Ichigo then turns off the engine as he sees Victor and two masked men armed with AK-47's.

"They've broken in to my house.", Ichigo said as the gun once again, felt on his head.

"All right, get out of the car... slowly.", the man said in the backseat as Ichigo slowly, gets out of the car, along with the man gets out of the backseat and force Ichigo to go forward.

Ichigo looks at he's home as he sees the window with more masked men armed with assault rifles and then looked forward to see Victor as he looks at him for the first time.

"Okay, stand down." Victor said in Russian as the man behind Ichigo, puts his gun away. "So you're Ichigo Kurosaki."

"That's right. How you know my name?", Ichigo asked.

"And of course, a substitute Shingami as well for the Soul Society.", Victor said.

"What a second? How did you know all that kind of stuff I'm doing? Who are you and what are you doing breaking in my home?", Ichigo asked.

"We're not here to steal stuff. We came to talk negotiations.", Victor said.

"What ever kind of negotiations you want, I'm not interested it. Got it?", Ichigo asked.

"Okay, if you say so. But it's your friends who life is on the line when you hear gunshots in the house.", Victor said.

"WHAT? What are you talking about?", Ichigo asked, angrily.

"Just go see.", Victor said as Ichigo runs to the front door and enters the house as he ran to the living room and shocking saw both Rukia, Orihime, and Tatsuki, on the ground tied up.

"Oh, no.", Ichigo said.

The girls looks up and saw Ichigo as they muffle, telling him to help.

Victor and the three men also arrive in the house as they see Ichigo, looking at the three girls.

"So, what do you think?", Victor asked.

"Let them go. They got nothing to do with this.", Ichigo said, angrily.

"Not until we talk. So you got a choice, you and me talk, or I will put a bullet in their heads.", Victor said.

"All right, will talk. So do you want?", Ichigo asked.

"Eariler today, a package was sent here and it's right there on the table.", Victor said.

"Is it for me?", Ichigo asked.

"Yes it is. We sent it for you. So go on ahead and open it.", Victor said as he points his gun and the girls, forcing Ichigo to grab it and opening it.

After that, it reveals a box as he opens it and reveals inside a cell phone, a Blu-Ray disc, and in a shocking turn of events... a bloodstained shirt.

"This shirt... this is... Yuzu's." Ichigo said when he turns to anger. "What did you do to my family?"

"Why don't you just slide the disc in the Blu-Ray player and it will reveal everything.", Victor said as Ichigo turns on the Blu-Ray Player and slides it in as it plays.

He then sits on the couch as he watches, worrying what might happened to he's family. The three girls tied up, also watches on the TV.

Finally, the disc began to play as it reveals a one-arm man, on the TV.

_"Hello, Ichigo. I am Irman Zakahev. The leader of the Four Horseman and leader of the Russian Ultranationist. I hope you'll enjoying a great summer vacation because I am as well. You see, throughout my years of terrorism, I've been watching your every movement by one of our own satalites in space. I know who you are. That is why I found you to be very useful. Now then, if you don't mind, my guards there will duct taped your mouth and will handcuffed your hands for a while. Because, what I'm about to surprise you, is something that might familars with you.", _Irman said as he gets up from the chair while the cameraman follows him.

"What's he now talking about?", Ichigo asked when the men grabs him and handcuffed his hands and duct tape on his mouth.

"Now then, watch and learn.", Victor said when Ichigo turns to the TV real quick to see.

On the TV, Irman, walks over to the door and opens it with the room real dark then turns on the light as it filckers on when it finally shows the people he captured.

"Oh, no! It's my family!", Ichigo yells, but muffled in the tape as he struggles to get up. But the men hold him back on the couch as he looks at both his father and his sisters, screaming but with tape on their mouths, looks at the camera for Ichigo's help.

"See what I mean. My father is real good at kidnapping people like your family.", Victor said.

After that, Irman then closes the door and looks back at the camera while Ichigo stops struggling and tears began coming out from his eyes.

_"Seems like your family is just as glad as I am. But don't worry, their safe for now. That's why it came to me. So here's the plan, Kurosaki, if you want your family free and brought back to you, here's the deal. I want you to do something for me, you will help me get what I want. You will help me get me to the gate that leads to the Soul Society. While that's done, you will even give me the King's Seal as well. So I send you a package to give you all the leads. A cell phone which means I'll call you to lead you all instructions. You have ten days to give me those instructions. If not, you'll be seeing your family's heads in a box mailed to your house. Don't even think of calling the police, the United States and British governments as well. Even the press as well. So... let's bring it home, Kurosaki.", _Irman said as the camera then turns off and the Blu-Ray disc comes out.

The men then takes the handcuffs off of his hands and took off the duct tape on his mouth as Victor walks up and sits next to Ichigo.

"You fucking bastard.", Ichigo said, with anger in him.

"Don't worry, your family is safe. For now. Just do what he said... and it all be over soon.", Victor said.

"I want to know how you found out about me becoming a shingami?", Ichigo asked.

"It's just a question we can't answer. So now, you have ten days to show my father the gate to the Soul Society. And also give us the King Seal. If that is done, we will free your family, if not, their heads will be mailed to your house. Until then, you get the job done and no screw ups. Good luck.", Victor said as he pats him on the back and gets up from the couch and walks to the door.

"Wait! I want to know how you kidnapped my family?", Ichigo asked as Victor turns around.

"Well now, ask Al-Asad. Maybe he knows.", Victor said as he and the men leaves the house and returned back to their cars.

Ichigo on the other hand was now even in more shock when he knows the name of the person he saw on TV.

"You mean the man, that assassinated the President of Saudi Arabia, was behind my family's kidnapping?", Ichigo asked.

Rukia on the other hand, freed herself as she unties the ropes from her hands and her legs then takes off the tape off her mouth. Then went to untied both Orihime and Tatsuki.

Kon then gets out from under the couch as he sees the others.

"Are they gone?", Kon asked.

"Yeah. Their gone." Rukia said as she finally get the last two girls untied. "Y'all okay?"

"We're fine.", Orihime said.

"Who were those people? And how do they know Ichigo?", Tatsuki asked.

"And it figures why they bother to come here.", Rukia said.

"What are we going to do?", Kon asked.

"We better warn the others about this." Rukia said when she sees Ichigo looking at the blood stained shirt. "And try to save his family as well."

"How are we going to do that? Because he only got ten days before his entire family is dead.", Kon said.

"Well, we need to try harder. We got to head to the Urahara Shop. Maybe we can get help from there.", Rukia said.

"Should we call the police?", Orihime asked.

"We can't. You heard him, if we call the police, they will kill them. And believe me, they will.", Ichigo said.

"It's going to be okay, Ichigo. Will get your family back soon. I can promise you on that.", Rukia said.

Ichigo didn't even pay attention as he still looks down at the bloodstained shirt.

"I'm going to kill them all.", Ichigo said with anger and killing coming to him.

The four now knows his big time threat on the Russians as there were more to come real soon.

During before Victor was about to leave after he pat on his back, Ichigo doesn't know that instead, he planted a tracking device on Ichigo's back to find out where his heading.

--

**Three Minutes Later- Mecca, Saudi Arabia**

Night time finally came in the city of Mecca, as the battle continues with anti-aircraft guns, shoots tracers in the air and smoke as well comes up in the air.

On the freeway, Lt. Vazquez and Sgt. Jackson's squad, moves up to the side of the city as they halted for a while.

"All right, listen up. We just got a report from command that a M1A1 Abrims tanks code name "War Pig", is disabled and is taken heavy enemy fire. Our mission, is to get to the tank and save it before it can be surrounded. It's up to us. Understand?", Vazquez asked.

"Yes, sir!", the soldiers yells.

"All right. Let's go. Oorah!", Vazquez yells as they headed to the freeway to help save the disable tank and its crew.

--

End of chapter eight.

A/N: Finally got this chapter done. First of all, I apologize for not posted this chapter last Wednesday. Didn't had a chance to get it up because I almost lost interest. Next time, I'll do a little better.

So I'll try to post another on Friday. Review please.


	9. The Bog

A/N: Here's a new chapter.

Bleach: Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare

Chapter nine: The Bog

**"The more marines I have around, the better I like it."**

**-General Clark, U.S. Army**

--

**Night of Day Two- Mecca, Saudi Arabia- Sgt. Paul Jackson- 1st Force Recon Co., U.S.M.C.**

As the night came, the fire fights continues throughout the city of Mecca as the United States Marines continues fighting against Al-Asad's army everywhere on the streets.

On the freeway in the city, Lt. Vazquez and Sgt. Jackson's squad, were moving up to the next side of the city as they were sent on to help a disabled tank crew that is surrounded and getting attacked by Al-Asad's men.

"Alpha Company's tank, is stuck half click North from here. We got hostiles. Let's go.", Vazquez said.

"Yes, sir.", the men said as they move on the freeway to the tank.

The freeway was covered up with cars destroyed and tanks disabled as well. Debris was even everywhere on the freeway.

"Clear! We're moving up!", a marine said when suddenly, a red flare came up and brighten the sky.

They look up and suddenly heard machine gun sounds as a Marine got killed in the neck with blood gushing out and saw two heavily protecting MG's on the left and the right side of the buildings just between the freeway.

"Fuck! It's an ambush!", another marine yells.

"Everyone, take fucking cover!", Vazquez yells as the squad takes cover in neither cars or concrete blocks.

"They were just fucking waiting for us!", a marine yells.

"We're not giving up, yet! Jackson, take your squad and move up to the building on the right! Will provide support fire for y'all!", Vazquez yells.

"Yes, sir! My guys, stand by! We're going in!", Jackson yells.

"Ready? Now!", Vazquez yells as he and his men fires at the building at the right while another fires on the left.

"Go!", Jackson yells as he and his men moves forward and shoots back at the building at the same time.

As they continue on, they later see a stairs that leads down off the freeway, towards the building for flanking attack.

"Come on, Jackson, Move it!" Vazquez yells as he and his men follows Jackson downstairs to the building and sees the entrance of it. "All right, guys. We have to surprise them while in the dark. Everyone, switch to night vision."

The Marines then puts on some night vision goggles as the green screen on their eyes, shows the light of the darkness and also sees the enemy soldiers firing on somebody.

"All right, let's go."

The squad then moves in to the building as they see two Marines, taking cover behind a concrete block. They even see mutliple target lasers aiming at the buildings from top to bottom, noticing its their units, firing on the building as well.

"Whoa, that's gotta be one fucking fire fight!", a marine yells.

"Tell me about that!", another marine yells.

The enemy troops, were firing back as tracers were going back and forth at each other, to see who can come up as the victor.

Jackson on the other hand, see enemy troops from the top floors as he fires at them with his M4 Carbine, making sure they don't get on the MG's.

"Quick, get over to the entrance!", Vazquez yells as Jackson and Vazquez, enters to the entrance of the building and then sees the stairs.

"All right, we're here. Now what?", Jackson asked.

"Jackson, you and Roycewicz head upstairs. We'll cover this entrance. Go!", Vazquez said.

"Roger that. Roycewicz, you will me. We're heading upstairs. Let's go!", Jackson said.

"Yes, sir.", Roycewicz said as he and Jackson heads upstairs to take out the MG's from top floor.

Roycewicz was in front heading to the top floor. When suddenly, a enemy soldier, grabs his rifle but Roycewicz fights back by holding his rifle to not let him be killed.

Jackson sees it and rushes as he grabs his combat knife and slashing the enemy's neck as blood gushies out and spatters on the wall.

"You okay?", Jackson asked.

"Yeah I'm fine. Thanks.", Roycewicz said.

"Let's keep moving.", Jackson said as he and Roycewicz continues towards the next floor.

They finally made it with the next floor being blocked off by debris. They see the door way that leads to the MG's but the path was blocked by mutliple laser targets and tracers, aiming at that path.

"Watch your fire! We're on the second floor!", a Marine yells, talking on the radio to the other troops on the ground.

Suddenly, the lasers then turns off which the path is now open for the other marines when they saw enemy troops in the hallway.

"Quick, take those fuckers out!", Jackson yells as he and the other marines, fires back at them.

The enemy units were quickly taken down as Jackson and the marines moves in the hallway. He quickly saw two Marines kick the door down as they shoot down two enemy troops in the room.

"Clear.", a marine said in the room.

They quickly arrive at the MG's nest as they see RPG's, AK-47's, and two MG's on the ground next to the wall.

"Hit their flank with their machine guns!", Vazquez yells.

"Roger that.", Jackson said as he runs to grab a machine gun and aims at the other floors as he sees more enemy troops, firing at the other marines.

He pulls the trigger and tracers files all other the floors, killing and dismembering all the enemy troops in every floor as the troops tries to kill him.

"That's the last of them.", a marine said.

"Good job, Jackson!", Vazquez said.

"Thank you, sir.", Jackson said.

"All right, the rest, move in!", Vazquez yells as the other marines moves in to the building.

_"Be advised, more enemy troops are converging on the tank. Get there A.S.A.P!", _Command said on the radio.

"Roger that! We're working on it - Out!", Vazquez yells.

The others including Jackson head back downstairs to regroup with Vazquez in another room that faces the Southwest of the city as marines were in front of the window, shooting more enemy troops in the streets when Jackson takes off his night vision goggles.

Some even armed with RPG's, were in the top floors of some buildings trying to defend the streets.

"Sir, there's a ton of 'em out there!", Griggs said, who try to shoot down them at the window.

"Shut up and keep them pinned down!", Vazquez yells while shooting back a them.

"Roger that, suppressing FIRE!", Griggs yells as he gets back up and fires back at the streets.

After Jackson sees the confrontation, he then heads to the next room to see another Marine, standing looking at the streets with enemies on them.

"What's happening here? Why are you not firing?", Jackson asked.

"Sir, there's a doorway just right there! There could be a way to flank them and stop the attack!", the marine said.

"You sure about that?", Jackson asked.

"I believe so, sir!", the marine said.

"Okay, we need to get back to our position! Just keep firing right here and I'll come back!", Jackson yells.

"Yes, sir!", the marine said.

"All right!", Jackson said as he runs back to the room where both Vazquez and Griggs were while the marine fires back at them.

"We can't stay here for long! We have to get moving!", Vazquez yells when Jackson re enters inside the room.

"Sir!", Jackson yells.

"What is it, Jackson? Can you see I'm fucking busy here!", Vazquez yells while firing.

"Sir, one of the men, found another door way that leads to a building to flank the enemy inside and even stopping the attack!", Jackson said.

"Are you sure about that?", Vazquez asked.

"I'm sure, sir!", Jackson said.

"All right, then! Send some men with you and head to that building! Will provide covering fire for you! So hang tight! Oorah?", Vazquez asked.

"Oorah!", Jackson said.

"Go!", Vazquez said as Jackson goes back to the room with the marine.

"What was that about?", Griggs asked.

"It's a plan. You'll see. So get ready!", Vazquez said as he fires back at them.

Jackson returned back inside the room with the Marine as they both fire back at them.

"What happened, sir?", the marine asked.

"We're going in. But before we do, we must weaken the offensive from the enemy first.", Jackson said.

"Roger that!", the marine said as they quickly fire back at them.

Jackson looks up and saw a enemy soldier with an RPG in the balcony of the building as he quickly shot him in the head and blood spatters on the windows.

"Damn! That's gotta hurt!", Jackson said.

Suddenly, a grenade was thrown as Jackson see it and grabs it and throws it as a car where two enemy troops took cover.

The grenade then explodes and the car as well explodes causing two troops to be exploded in the air.

"Fuck yeah!", the Marine said.

"All right, let's go to the building! Quietly. We cannot let them know we're going to enter.", Jackson said as four marines follows him to the doorway of the next building as they quickly look at the room to see two enemy troops talking.

"Should we take them out?", the marine asked.

"No. There's a stairs that leads to the roof top. Let's go.", Jackson said as he and troops moves in and up the stairs to the roof top where they encounter enemy units on the highway overpass as they are armed with RPG's, AK-47's, and SVD's sniper rifles.

"Fuck, there's even more enemy units on the highway overpass!", the marine yells.

"Quick, find some cover and take them out! See anyone that armed with RPG's, take them out first! We're not falling back for sure!", Jackson yells as he and the marines fires back at them.

"Man, I hate when this happens!", another marine yells while firing.

"Shut up and keep firing!", Jackson yells.

As they continue firing at them from the building, one marine turns to the window and saw tanks on the highway overpass, driving to help the troops to stop the marines.

"Sir, we got company!", the marine yells as Jackson looks on the highway and saw four tanks driving in to attack.

"Where the fuck they come from?", Jackson asked.

"Should I get on the horn to Lt. Vazquez?", a marine asked with the radio.

"Quick, give me the radio!" Jackson yells as he grabs it and talks on it. "Sir, we got tanks on the highway overpass here!"

_"I know! UAV recon's spotted them headed this way! I'm already sending in Private West to your location with the Javelin! Hang tight and find some cover!", _Vazquez yells.

"Yes, sir! Will provide enough firing for him when he comes up! Out!", Jackson said as he puts the radio away.

"What happened, sir?", the marine asked.

"We got another marine coming to the roof with the Javelin! We're going to cover fire for him so he can take out the tanks! Oorah?", Jackson asked.

"Oorah!", the marines said as they fire back again on the highway.

--

Back on the ground, Vazquez then sees Private West, arriving in the room with the Javelin in his hands.

"Sir!", West said.

"I want you to team with Sgt. Jackson and his squad in that building! You'll see a stairs that leads to the roof top! Jackson and his squad will give you cover fire when you take out the tanks on the highway! Oorah?", Vazquez asked.

"Oorah!", West said.

"Okay! Stand by the doorway! Wait for my signal!", Vazquez yells.

"Here's goes nothing!", West said!

"Covering Fire!", Vazquez yells as he and Griggs, fires at the streets and West runs to the building.

But then suddenly, West was then shot in the middle of the street as the Javelin falls on the ground and his body falls as well with blood gushing from his neck.

"Fuck! He's down! Give me the radio!" Vazquez yells as he grabs the radio and talk. "Jackson, come in now!"

_"Jackson here!", _Jackson said on the radio.

"Bad news, Private West got shot and his K.I.A! Quick, get your ass down here and get the Javelin! Hurry! Out!", Vazquez yells.

--

Back on the roof top, Jackson then gets his men together and spoke.

"Guys, bad news! One of our Marines with the Javelin is dead! I'm going to go back in the streets and get the Javelin!", Jackson said.

"What about us? Should we come with you and give you covering fire?", the marine asked.

"No! Just stay here and keep firing when I come back!", Jackson yells.

"Yes, sir!", the marines said.

"I'll be back!" Jackson yells as he runs by jumping out from the window and landing on the street as he saw the Javelin and picks it up when he looks down and saw West's body covered in blood. "Fuck."

"Jackson, what the fuck are you waiting for? Get back on the fucking roof and take out those fucking tanks!", Vazquez yells from the window.

"Yes, sir!", Jackson yells as he runs back to the building and quickly up the stairs as his squad looks turns around and see him.

"Sir!", the marine yells.

"New plan! Give me enough fire power on those fuck heads and take them out while I'll take out those tanks! Oorah?", Jackson asked.

"Oorah, sir!", the marines yells.

"Ready!... Go!", Jackson yells as the four marines moves outside and fires on the highway at the enemy troops while Jackson gets the Javelin on and saw four tanks driving on the highway and stops to aimed at the marines from the streets.

"Here they come!", the marine yells.

"Here goes nothing!", Jackson yells as he aims it and looks at the tanks with the screen showing four green squares on it as targets with the beep of lock-on target waits for it. Then finally a lock-on on the tanks as Jackson fires a rocket and it goes in the air.

"Whoa!", the marines looks up as the rocket goes in the air and then came down and suddenly, hits one of the tanks, exploding it.

"Fuck yeah!", the marines yells.

Jackson then gets another rocket in and looks at the screen showing another tank as it lock-on and fires at it. Then explodes.

"Target destroyed!", the marines yells.

Once again, Jackson puts another rocket inside and quickly aims at the third tank and quickly fires on it and destroys it.

"Nice one!", the marines yells.

The last tank then drives away as the enemy troops retreats from the highway.

"Their retreating!", the marine yells.

Jackson, quickly gets the rocket in and quickly aims at the last retreating tank and fires on it as the rocket then aims at it and finally destroys the last tank.

"All tanks has been destroyed!", the marine said.

"Good work, Sgt!", the marine said.

"Thanks!", Jackson said.

Suddenly, a loud voice came on the radio when a red flare came out and lights up the sky.

_"Bravo Six, we're taking heavy fire on our position north of the overpass! Where the hell are you?", _a Marine yells on the radio.

"We're almost there! Hang on!", Vazquez yells as he, Sgt. Griggs, and the other marines moves forward.

"Let's go! We're heading to the tank!", Griggs yells.

"Jackson, good work! But we're not done yet! Hurry back down here and regroup with us!", Vazquez yells.

"All right! My guys let's go!", Jackson yells as he and the men jumps off the roof and quickly hurries as they enter inside the empty marketplace.

"The tank's on the other side of the overpass! Come on - let's hurry!", the marine yells.

The squad then looks forward as they see a dead end. But turns to their left and saw another way like going back to where they were. But not, they quickly see an exit out of the marketplace and then over the overpass as they finally arrived at the Bog when they see the tank, normal but disabled with the other marines protecting it while battling.

"Alpha Six, what's your status over?", Vazquez asked.

"We're still surrounded, sir! There's just the four of us left but the tank's still okay. Over!", the marine yells.

"Contacts to the east and more flanking to the south! Hold the perimeter!", Vazquez yells as he and the men moves in and surrounds the tanks to protect it.

"Bravo Six, this is War Pig! The main gun's offline but we still have our machine gun!", the tank commander said.

"They're moving in with detpacks! Don't let'em get close to the tank!", Vazquez said.

"Roger that!", the tank commander as a soldier came out and quickly got on the 50. Caliber Machine gun.

Jackson and his squad were next to the tank as they took cover and hear the sound of bullets hitting the armor of the tank.

"What now, sir?", a marine asked.

"We have to defend this tank! There's enemy coming from the southwest of that building as they use the metal sheets as cover! There's more enemy units trying to sneak attack from the west which is from the right of us! I want two men defending the southwest while the other two defend the west as well! Use the tank, or even some barrels or dumpsters as cover so you won't have to get shot! Oorah?", Jackson asked.

"Oorah!", the marines yells.

"Get to positions!", Jackson said as his squad spilt up to defend the tank.

Jackson took cover of the left side of the tank as he sees some enemy units moving in and taking cover behind the dumpster which is on fire. He grabs out the SVD sniper rifle and peeks at the scope as the soldier came out and fires at the other marines.

He pulls the trigger and shot the enemy soldier in the head as his helmet pop out and blood gushing out at the same time.

"Got you, motherfucker!", Jackson yells as he looks around for more when a red flare once again came up and lights up the sky.

--

At the southwest of the tank, two marines took cover behind a dumpter as they took a peek at what was in front of them.

A building with many enemy troops using the metal sheets as cover and using MG's to destroy the marines and get a chance towards the tank.

"Whoa! That's gotta be a lot of them!", the marine said.

"We gotta take them out!", the other marine said when a rocket came out of nowhere and almost kills the two marines.

"They're even armed with RPG's!", the marine said.

"Well, let's take those fuckers out!", the other marine said as he and the other marine shoots back at them while defending the southwest.

One Marine shot and kills the enemy troop with the RPG as right before he falls to the ground, he pulls the trigger and the rocket launched from the air.

The second marine shoots another in the head while taking cover behind some barrels to attack.

Next, they saw another with a detpack on his back, running towards the tank as they quickly shot him and the bullet hits the detpack as it explodes, killing not only him, but more enemy troops who were near him.

"Man, that's fucking disgusting!", the marine said.

"You got that right!", the other marine said.

The two marines continues to defend the southwest area of the tank.

--

_"Bravo Six, be advised, more hostiles assembling to the west of your position over.", _Command said on the radio as Lt. Vazquez looks to the west and sees more enemy units, shooting the marines.

"Two Charlie, Bravo Six! Requesting air support for fire mission, over!", Vazquez said.

_"Uh, negative Bravo Six, there's an enemy ZPU to the south of your position. Until you take it out, we cannot risk sending in any more choppers. Over.", _Command said.

"Jackson! On me!", Vazquez yells as Jackson runs up to him.

"Sir!", Jackson yells.

"There's a ZPU somewhere in the west of those buildings! I want you to take it out so we can get some air support!", Vazquez yells.

"Yes, sir! My guys with me!", Jackson yells as the four marines fall back towards Jackson.

"Lopez! Gaines! Cover him and the squad!", Vazquez yells.

"Yes, sir!", both men said as they took positions for covering fire.

"All right let's move out! Secure the western approach, move!", Vazquez yells as the men moves towards the west side as they see more enemy units moving in.

Jackson and his squad, moves to the southwest as they enters to the building, jumping over the metal sheets where the enemy was positioned.

They move west as they see a doorway, entering through a building. They continue through inside as they look across the street, seeing another building full of enemy troops.

At the other side of the building, they see the ZPU at the window.

"There's the ZPU! But it's going to be harder than I thought!", Jackson yells.

"What's the plan?', a marine asked.

"Good question! We need to throw some flash grenades inside that building across the street! That way it would blind the enemy and it'll give us a chance to move in and destroy that ZPU! Oorah?", Jackson asked.

"Oorah!", the marines said as them and Jackson grab out some flash grenades.

"Ready?", Jackson asked.

"Ready!", the marines yells as they pulled the pins off and throws it towards the building and a big bang of light explodes as the enemy troops couldn't see.

"Now our chance! Let's go!", Jackson yells as they ran across the street and enters the building seeing enemy troops, blind and couldn't see.

They quickly take down the enemy troops inside as they see the ZPU still intact.

Quietly, they grab out grenades and throws them on the other side and then explodes, killing the enemy troops outside.

They move in and see the ZPU as Jackson grabs out a C4 Bomb and sticks it on it.

"All right, let's get out of there and find a safe place!", Jackson yells as he and the squad runs out of the building and back on the street again.

"Let the fireworks began!", the marine yells.

"Here's goes nothing!", Jackson said as he pushes the button and then explodes the ZPU.

"Finally!", the marine yells.

_"Good work, Jackson! But we're not out of it yet! The air support on the way but they need our exact location. Plant the IR beacon and get their attention. Out.", _Vazquez said on the radio.

"All right, guys! New mission objective! There's a building behind us with enemy units armed with MG's and RPG's! They're using it as their last line of defense! We need the choppers to attack on them. By that, we use the IR beacon! I'm going to plant it! But I can't! I need all the firing support I need! Oorah?", Jackson asked.

"Oorah!", the marines said.

"All right, let's go!", Jackson said as he and the squad moves up to rejoin with the other marines.

--

As they arrive, they see both Vazquez's and Sgt. Griggs's squads, taking cover behind barrels, dumpters, and cars from heavy MG fire.

"Man! That's gotta be some big firing going on in that building!", the marine said.

"Quick, get down and find some cover!", Jackson yells as they take cover.

"What about you, sir?", the marine asked.

"I'm going to plant this IR beacon to its location! It'll be quick!" Jackson said as he gets on the dirt road and plants the beacon then smoke comes out from it. "All right, all set!"

"Good work, Jackson!", Vazquez yells.

"Thank you, sir!", Jackson said.

_"Ok, positive ID on your sparkle. We're comin' n hot from the northeast.", _the Cobra pilot said.

"All right! Cease fire!", Vazquez yells as everyone cease fire.

_"Stand by.", _the pilot said as they hear something and looks to the northeast as they see two Cobra helicopters, making their arriving by firing missiles at the building and damaging it.

They both began firing machine guns from top to bottom of the building as bullet holes were being made and even blood spattering everywhere inside with bodies flying evewhere as well.

A couple of seconds later, the Cobra's stop firing to look if the building's clear.

_"Uh, two, you see anyone left down there?", _the other cobra pilot asked.

_"Negative. We got'em.", _the main pilot said.

_"Roger that. All targets destroyed and we're outta here. Good luck, boys. Out.", _the pilot said as the two cobra's flies away.

"Command, LZ is secure. Bring in the engineers and let's get this tank moving.", Vazquez said.

_"Roger that. They're on the way. Good work. Out.", _Command said.

"Squad, regroup at the tank, let's go!", Griggs said as the men returns back to the disabled tank.

"My guys, head back to the tank!", Jackson said as they all go on back to the tank as well.

As they arrive at the tank, both Griggs and Jackson sees the drawing of the map of the tank for plans for the next mission on the right side of the tank.

"Listen up. We don't have much time to get this tank outta here. We'll take up defensive positions around the bog here, here, and here, and buy the engineers some time to get the tank moving. Oorah?", Vazquez asked.

"Oorah.", Jackson and Griggs said.

"Good. Jackson, I want to talk to you.", Vazquez said as Jackson stayed while Griggs returns to his men.

"What is it?", Jackson asked.

"You done good tonight. You saved a lot of marines right here. Hell, you might even become a lieutenant just like me. I tell you when this is over, you'll guaranteed for the medal of honor.", Vazquez said as he pat him on the back.

"Thank you, sir.", Jackson said.

"Now regrouped with the men and set up position for defense. Move it.", Vazquez said.

"Yes, sir.", Jackson said as he salutes and returns to his squad.

"Looks like I got myself a good second in command alright.", Vazquez said as he turns back and looks at the map.

--

**Al-Asad Palace- Al Basrah, Iraq**

Just miles away from Mecca, in Al Basrah, Iraq, which is part of the Basra Governorate in the Eastern Border of Iraq, Al-Asad along with both Aizen and Gin, watches the battle from the TV of the News.

"Look at this, the Americans think they can out smart me by thinking I'm there.", Al-Asad said.

"Don't worry about them. They know what will come when we have in store for them.", Gin said.

"But what the British? They are in Russia trying to stop the civil war from there?", Aizen asked.

"Zakahev's son just call me and told me that they shot down the helicopter that was bound for Hamburg, Germany. Believe me, their already dead as I know it.", Al-Asad said.

"So when this is done, will we send both the Ultranationalists troops and your rebel army to take down the Soul Society.", Gin said.

"Believe me. I can't wait to take down those sorry good for nothing fuck heads who they think they are. I will kill each and every single captain and lieutanant just like I did to that good for nothing Saudi Arabian president. But it will come. Soon. With a little help to someone else.", Al-Asad said.

"What are you talking about?", Gin asked.

"Do you guys know a boy named Ichigo Kurosaki?", Al-Asad asked.

"Why yes. He's a substitute Shingami. Why?", Aizen asked.

"I decided to kidnapped his family while they were in Hawaii. But I send them to Zakahev to make sure they take good care of them.", Al-Asad said.

"And how are you planning on kidnapping his family? What's the reward?", Gin asked.

"Well the reward would be the King Seal. And the way to the gate that leads to the Soul Society.", Al-Asad said.

"You sure about that?", Aizen asked.

"Don't worry about it. Zakahev already put a deadline for the kid anyway. We gave him ten days to give us something. Or his family are dead.", Al-Asad said.

"Seems like the boy must've been hard about it. I wonder, first the world of terrorism. Now, Zakahev is now a kidnapper.", Aizen said.

"It doesn't matter who he is. It's up to the boy. Whether he pay up or see his family murdered.", Al-Asad said.

"I see what you mean.", Gin said.

"Now then, the Americans continues their assault in the city. But we can lured them here towards Al Barsah, and set a trap by killing thousands of Americans in one city. We can show the world what terrorism can do to one city full of thousands of civilians with one nuke.", Al-Asad said.

"Like the world can come to an end. Just like what Nostradamus said when he predicted the world can come to an end.", Gin said.

"I believe that Irman Zakahev is Notradamus. And he can guaranteed that the world may come to an end by using nuclear weapons to kill and destroy.", Al-Asad said.

"I hope the plan is working.", Aizen said when suddenly the cell phone rang as Al-Asad grabs it.

"Yes?", Al-Asad asked in Arabic.

_"We have bad news from the front. The Americans have recapture their tank and destroyed our defensive positions. We have a bad feeling that they will send the tank in and attack us with it.", _the man in Arabic said on the phone.

"Then, get enough troops to defend the streets! We cannot let them surpass our lines! Keep fighting and don't surrender!", Al-Asad yells in Arabic as he hang up the phone.

"What happened?", Aizen asked.

"The Americans have destroyed of defensive positions. Now they are going in the offensive by capturing the city.", Al-Asad said.

"What shall we do?", Gin asked.

"We shall leave this city and head to the safe house in Azerbaijan. They won't find us there. Besides, the Ultranationlists knows I'm coming.", Al-Asad said.

"But what about this place? Your home?", Gin asked.

"Will send the false information to the Americans and let them come to this city. They don't understand what kind of plans I set for them.", Al-Asad said.

"I see.", Aizen said.

"Quickly, we must move.", Al-Asad said as they hurry out of the palace and quickly leave the city before the Americans come.

After they left, the nuclear bomb is the palace then got the countdown ready as impact was about to began.

--

End of chapter nine

A/N: Once again. Another chapter is done. Sorry didn't had a chance to post this one on Saturday. Too hipped up for the Super Bowl last Sunday with the Pittsburgh Steelers winning their sixth championship to become the only team in NFL history with all six.

I really glad they did it. So don't worry, I haven't abandon this story. And I'll keep going for this.

Have a great week. Review please.


	10. Found A New Lietenant

A/N: Here's a new chapter.

Bleach: Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare

Chapter ten: Found a new lieutenant and Finding out the Truth

**"When the pin is pulled, Mr. Grenade is not our friend."**

**-U.S. Army Training Notice**

--

**10th Division Headquarters Cabin- Rukongai, Soul Society**

Back at the Soul Society, inside the cabin of the 10th Division, Toshiro was at his desk working on the paperwork Rangiku was suppose to do before her banishment.

He worked on it during both the day and night, getting all of it done with even a sip of coffee as well.

But not only he worked on that, he even try to find a new lieutenant to join the 10th Division to replace Rangiku when suddenly someone was knocking on the door.

"Yes. Come in.", Toshiro said as a stealth force member enters inside his office.

"Captain Hitsugaya.", the member said.

"What is it?", Toshiro asked.

"You have a visitor. Should I tell her to come back later since you've been working all day long.", the member said.

"No. It's alright. Send her in.", Toshiro said as the man leaves and the girl enters the office.

"Hello, Toshiro.", a girl said as he looks up and saw Momo Hinamori.

"Hinamori. By the way, it's Captain Hitsugaya.", Toshiro said.

"Sorry about that, captain.", Momo said.

Momo Hinamori is a lieutenant of the 5th Division, who is under Sosuke Aizen.

Hinamori is a sweet soul who is willing to give anything for the people she cares about. She has a strong sense of right and wrong. She is a master of Kidō, and was a part of the top class in the Shinigami Academy. Hinamori is an upbeat and easy-going girl who is generally quite trusting, but also very impulsive, emotionally vulnerable, and naïve.

Hinamori grew up in Junrinan, District 1 of Rukongai, along with Tōshirō Hitsugaya. While Hitsugaya tended to be a bit of a brat as a child, Momo found him amusing and treated him like a younger brother.

The two have a close friendship, reflected by Hinamori giving him the nickname Shiro-chan although Momo is older and Tōshirō is younger, it gives him the best reason to protect her.

Even more, the two are very close and will protect each other as a promise they made to each other. When Hinamori entered the Shinigami Academy, she excelled at Kidō. It was there that she met Izuru Kira and Renji Abarai, who soon became her friends and, later, her fellow lieutenants.

Her friendship with Izuru Kira and Renji Abarai began back in the Shinigami Academy on a standard field exercise to the real world to practice performing the Konsō (Soul Burial), and combat with artificial Hollow replicas.

The exercise was led by Shūhei Hisagi. Everything went well until a group of huge Hollows attacked them. Shūhei told everyone to run, but Momo turned to see Shūhei being attacked by multiple Hollows. She ran to help him, and was followed, somewhat reluctantly, by Renji and Kira.

Backup arrived in the form of Fifth Division Captain Aizen and then Lieutenant Gin Ichimaru. Hinamori began idolizing Aizen from that moment. He knew that, and manipulated the system to make sure that Kira, Renji, and Hinamori were all sent to his division upon graduation.

He perceived hard-headed Renji as a threat to his scheme and had him sent out of the divisions he controlled, but sent Kira to the Third Division, which was now captained by Gin.

He kept Hinamori in the Fifth, and she worked her way up the ladder to be Aizen's Lieutenant (through much hard work as noted by Hitsugaya).

"Hi there. Sorry to interrupt.", Momo said.

"It's alright. What is it anyway?", Toshiro asked.

"I just came over here to see how you doing here.", Momo said as she walks up to his desk.

"Nothing that much. Just trying to get the paperwork done which Rangiku was suppose to do be didn't. Now she's already been banished and never shown her face around here even again.", Toshiro said as he drank some coffee.

"I understand that. The entire 10th Division are trying to get over it after what happened. It's kind of a tough situation going on.", Momo said.

"Yeah. Not only I've been doing the paperwork, I been up all night, trying to find a new lieutenant for the division. Since then, nothing. It seems like being giving up to try to find one.", Toshiro said.

"Well, if you are trying to find a lieutenant,... then your looking at her right now.", Momo said.

"What? Wait a second, your already a lieutenant in the 5th Division. Why do you want to be in my division?", Toshiro asked.

"Well, if you want all the paperwork to be completed, then I'll help you with it all. I'm not really a laziness girl. So come on, I want to be in the 10th Division.", Momo said.

"All right.", Toshiro said.

"Thank you.", Momo said as she walks around and hugs him

"But in order to get a transfer out of the 5th Division, we need to talk to Commander Yamamoto so he can put you in a transfer. If he approves it.", Toshiro said as she breaks the hug.

"Well, what if he declines it.", Momo said.

"We just need to try to talk him out. Don't worry, will try to talk to him about transferring you to the 10th.", Toshiro said.

Suddenly, one of the troops returns back inside the office to talk.

"Excuse me. Sorry to interrupt. But today, Lieutenant Marechiyo Omaeda of the 2nd Division, the Corps Commander of the Patrol Corps in the Special Forces along with Lieutenant Shuhei Hisagi of the 9th Division are going to do inspection around the Division cabins.", the soldier said.

"All right. Thank you for reminding me.", Toshiro said as the soldier leaves the office.

"What was that about?", Momo asked.

"Oh yeah, inspection day. Which means that their going to look at our cabin in every division.", Toshiro said.

"That's right. My division needs cleaning up as well. I'll see you later.", Momo said as she walks out of the office when Toshiro stops her.

"Wait a second, have you seen Aizen in a while?", Toshiro asked.

"No I haven't seen him. Even Gin as well.", Momo said.

"Did he tell you where he was going?", Toshiro asked.

"Not really. He just told me to keep charge in the 5th. That's it.", Momo said.

"I see. Well, just go on and I'll catch you later.", Toshiro said.

"All right.", Momo said as she leaves the office with Toshiiro suspection.

_"Something tells me that Aizen and Gin are doing something not right. Even I said about Momo that Aizen and Gin are not the people to trust. Wherever they went are doing something not right. I have a bad feeling about this.", _Toshiro thought as he get back to his desk and clean up enough stuff for inspection.

--

**SAS Training Compound Headquarters- Credenhill, England**

The British SAS Forces Headquarters, locates near the village of Crendenhill, use to be a Royal Air Force Station during World War II. It is the home for the 22nd SAS Regiment.

Inside the command room, Colonel MacMullen looks to see what was happening as they lost contact to Captain Prince's squad during the mission.

"What happened?", MacMullen asked.

"We lost contact of Captain Prince and his squad somewhere in Western Russia.", the soldier said.

"Can you try radio contact?", MacMullen asked.

"We're trying. Just the lines are getting cut as we know it.", the soldier said.

"Well keep trying. They have that Russian Informant Nikolai. We're not going to lose them all.", MacMullen said.

"Yes, sir.", the soldier said.

"While that continues, I want to get the United States Air Force Base in Ramstein, Germany. We're going to need enough air support we need from them.", MacMullen said.

"Yes, sir.", the soldier said.

As that was going on, MacMullen walks up to the TV as it shows the news report coming from the city of Mecca.

_"Through day and night, the United States Marines continues their fighting in Mecca, Saudi Arabia against Al-Asad's rebel army and of course Al-Asad's last stand in the city as the Marines try to capture the number one terrorist in the country. There had been reports of a disabled M1A1 Abrams Tank that disabled and surrounded by rebel troops. But thanks to the other Marines that came and help, the tank was saved and engineers are working on getting the tank fixed while the Marines defend the city.", _the reporter said.

"Well at least that something.", MacMullen said.

_"The Civil War in Russia continues between Loyalists Army and Ultranationalist Military as the President of Russia wants to end this once and for all. He announced today that in the next coming days that he wants both Loyalists Leaders and Ultranationlist Leaders to come and call for peace. But the President on the other hand supports the Loyalists and also wants to put and end against the Ultranationalist trying to bring Russia back as the Soviet Union. More to come soon...", _the reporter said as MacMullen turns off the TV.

"I wonder why they want to bring back the Soviet Union?" MacMullen asked when suddenly it hit him. "Or it could... be someone I know..."

MacMullen couldn't think as he leaves the command room.

--

**The White House- Washington D.C.**

The White House is the official residence and principal workplace of the President of the United States. Located at 1600 Pennsylvania Avenue NW in Washington, D.C., it was built between 1792 and 1800 of white-painted Aquia sandstone in the late Georgian style and has been the executive residence of every U.S. President since John Adams.

When Thomas Jefferson moved into the home in 1801, he (with architect Benjamin Henry Latrobe) expanded the building outward, creating two colonnades which were meant to conceal stables and storage.

Inisde the Oval Office, the President along with the other generals of the Armed Forces were discussing about the war.

"Any news yet on the capturing of Al-Asad?", the President asked.

"Well, as far as I know, no luck on Al-Asad. The troops went through buildings day and night to find him. No hope of finding him.", the general of the Marines said.

"My guess is that he fled the city before finding out we're coming to get him.", the general of the army said.

"Like I said, we're not given up yet. He could be anywhere in the city.", the president said.

"Mr. President, we can guarantee that we will send in artillery and air strikes all over the city. If we can, then Al-Asad may have a chance to give up and surrender.", the general of the air force said.

"We're not going to do that. There's innocent civilians like women and children in that city.", the president said.

"Sorry, sir.", the general of the air force said.

"Well, anyway, we also got word that the Marines have just pushed back Al-Asad's rebel troops as they retreated back to the Presdentral Palace. That could the turning point of this. If we continue pushing them back as far as they can, we might lead them to Al-Asad and end this once and for all to bring the marines back home.", the general of the navy said.

"Well, it's not like its the end of his troops. I believe, they are regrouping and finding a new plan to take us down.", the president said.

"Yes, sir.", the general of the navy.

"Mr. President, of course everyone here is thinking after we capture Al-Asad, we should send some troops in to Russia to help the Loyalists against the Ultranationalist.", the general of the marines said.

"We will not go to Russia. It's the British Armed Forces' job and we should not interfere over there. The only thing we need to concentrate on is capturing Al-Asad and that's final.", the president said.

"Yes, sir.", the generals said.

"This meeting is over. Until tomorrow. Until then, all troops rest for a while and set up other offensive plans around the city. We're taking the Presidential Palace.", the president said.

"Yes, sir.", the generals said as they gatter their stuff and walk out of the Oval Office with the president looking out of the window, seeing his wife sitting on the seat looking at their kids.

"God help us.", the president said.

--

**The 5th Division Headquarters Cabin- Rukongai, Soul Society**

Back at the Soul Society of the 5th Division Headquarters Cabin, lieutenant of both the 2nd Division and Corps Commander of the Patrol Corps in the Special Forces Marechiyo Ōmaeda, and lieutenant of the 9th Division Shuhei Hisagai were entering the office of Captain Sosuke Aizen for office inspection.

"All right, the next office.", Shuhei said as he grabs out a clipboard with a paper on it and a pin to write.

"About time. I'm ready to get a break and eat.", Marechiyo said, feeling his belly growling.

"You always want to eat.", Shuhei said as he looks around the office.

"I wonder where's Captain Aizen been all the time? He hasn't shown up. Including Gin. Wonder where they at?", Marechiyo asked.

As Shuhei continues looking around, he stops at the right side of the office as he looks at the wall to see something crack.

"Hey, what's this?", Shuhei asked as he feels the crack, but looks inside to see something in the crack.

"What's what?", Marechiyo asked as he walks up to Shuhei.

"I don't know. But what I'm looking at is something's inside that crack.", Shuhei said as he began ripping the wall up to see.

"Hang on, let me help you.", Marechiyo said as he helps Shuhei rip open the wall to see what was inside.

--

Back in the Real World of Karakura Town, Tokyo, Japan, of the Urahara Shop, the place was closed for the night. Execpt for Kisuke, who was still up, waiting for Ichigo to return and his car as well when both Rangiku, Yoruichi, and Tessai got up and see Kisuke looking at the window.

"Hey, what are you doing up?", Yoruichi asked.

"I'm waiting for that son of a bitch Ichigo to get here for the car.", Kisuke said, waiting impatiently.

"Look I'm sure he's probably at home asleep.", Yoruichi said.

"But he suppose to come pick me up. Did he forgot about me?", Rangiku asked.

"He'll probably come get you in the morning.", Tessai said.

Suddenly, everyone turn around at the window when lights got their attention of a car, parking at the front of the shop.

"It's about time.", Kisuke said.

The people then gets out of the car as they headed to the front door when the outside light came on and reveals Ichigo, Rukia, Kon on Rukia's shoulder., Orihime, and Tatsuki with bruises on their faces.

"Oh my, God!", Yoruichi said in shock as Kisuke unlocks the door and let the others enters the shop.

"What happened?", Kisuke asked.

"Masked men with assault rifles broke through Ichigo's home and tied me, Orihime, and Tatsuki to the ground.", Rukia said.

"How?", Kisuke asked.

"To tell you the long story, Ichigo's sisters and his father were kidnapped.", Rukia said.

"Oh no. When did this happened?", Yoruichi asked.

"Just two days ago in Hawaii where his family were during vacation.", Rukia said.

"Where are they now? Where did they take them?", Tessai asked.

"They didn't give us the location where they being held. But of course, they send us a package in the mail. Inside, was a cell phone, a blu-ray disc, and more worst,... one of his sister's shirt with bloodstains on them.", Rukia said.

"What was the disc for?", Kisuke asked.

"It was a recorded to a man named Irman Zakahev. He's Russian of course. He already has them in a room and already demand two things for him.", Ichigo said.

"What are they?", Yoruichi asked.

"He wants the King Seal and the gateway to the Soul Society.", Ichigo said.

"What? You're kidding? How does he knows about both the King Seal and the gate to the Soul Society?", Kisuke asked.

"I have no idea. He's not a Hollow or a Rukya. He's from here in the Real World.", Ichigo said.

"That's impossible. No one in the Real World doesn't know about the Soul Society.", Kisuke said.

"Execpt for Yasutora and Uryu.", Ichigo said.

"All right. Did anyone of y'all call the police?", Kisuke asked.

"We can't. The man said no police, no nobody or his family will be dead.", Orihime said.

"Great... this is not good.", Yoruichi said when Rangiku walks up and spoke.

"Ichigo, don't steal the King Seal.", Rangiku said.

"Why? What do you mean? You want my family to die?", Ichigo asked.

"That's not what I'm talking about. You remember what happened couple months ago when Toshiro was framed of treason about the King Seal?", Rangiku asked.

"Oh, yeah I forgot. I know the King Seal is very important right now. But I can't think of another way to do.", Ichigo said.

"Did he give you a deadline?", Kisuke asked.

"He gave me ten days to do all that stuff or my family will be dead.", Ichigo said.

"Well, which means we got two weeks to figure out how we can save your family. Or even trying to find their location.", Yoruichi said.

"That's the hard part. I never knew about this situation.", Ichigo said.

The others just stood their in slience as Rangiku looks at Ichgio.

_"I hope you know what to do.", _Rangiku thought.

--

**1st Division Headquarters Seireitei- Rukongai, Soul Society**

Back at the Soul Society, inside the Seirietai, which is the 1st Division Headquarters, Commander Yamamoto was sitting there thinking about finding a new lieutenant for the 1st Division when he saw a soldier coming in the throne.

"Excuse me, commander, there's a Captain Hitsugaya of the 10th Division and a Lieutenant Hinamori of the 5th Division here to see you.", the soldier said.

"Bring them in.", Yamamoto said as both Toshiro and Momo enters inside the throne.

"Hello, commander. We came here to ask you about a transfer.", Toshiro said.

"You mean you want a transfer?", Yamamoto asked.

"Not me, commander. This one is. I believe I found a new lieutenant to replace former lieutenant Matsumoto.", Toshiro said.

"You mean Lieutenant Hinamori?", Yamamoto asked as Momo speak.

"Yes. I decided to transfer out of the 5th Division and become lieutenant of the 10th Division. If it's alright?", Momo asked.

"Well, what about Captain Soskue?", Yamamoto asked.

"I believe that Captain Soskue hasn't been showing up in his office in days. Because I'm been there in charge ever since. It also included 3rd Division Captain Gin Ichimaru who also not been in the office in a while as well.", Momo said.

"I see. Did Captain Soskue said anything to you before he went somewhere?", Yamamoto asked.

"Well he didn't told me where he was going. The only thing he told me was that I'm in charge of the 5th Division and left. That's all he told me.", Momo said.

"What about Gin?", Yamamoto asked.

"We don't know about him as of this time.", Toshiro said.

"I see.", Yamamoto said.

--

Back at the 5th Division Headquarters Cabin, Marechiyo and Shuhei kept opening the wall of the crack as they had behind them a pile of wood from it as the finally found something.

"What's all this?", Shuhei asked.

Inside the hole were blueprints of a nuclear bomb, maps of Rukongai and the districts, pictures of the other Cabin Headquarters of other divisions and Seirienti, books about terrorism, letters in Arabic and Russian, and a box with a tape saying "Do Not Open".

"I'm not so sure.", Marechiyo said he and Shuhei grabs the stuff out of the hole and examines it all.

--

**2nd Division and Stealth Forces Headquarters Cabin**

Inside the 2nd Division and Stealth Forces Headquarters Cabin, Soifon was getting some paperwork done at her desk when one of the Stealth Force Soldier comes in to talk.

"Excuse me, ma'am, but we have a situation.", the soldier said.

"What is it?", Soifon asked.

"Lieutenant Omaeda and 9th Division Lieutenant Hisagai wants to see you in the 5th Division Headquarters Cabin.", the soldier said.

"Why? What's going on?", Soifon asked.

"I believe they found something else. Some kind of papers, maps, and blueprints.", the soldier said.

"All right, I'll be there. Oh, and go to the 6th Division Headquarters Cabin to ask Captain Kuchiki if I can borrow Lieutenant Abarai for this.", Soifon said as she gets up and walks out of her office.

"Yes, ma'am.", the soldier said as he also leaves the office as well.

--

About a couple of minutes, back at the 5th Division Cabin, Soifon and three Stealth Forces Soldiers arrives as they see both Marechiyo and Shuhei sitting down, looking at the other stuff on the floor.

"What's all this?", Soifon asked.

"We found this in a hole at the wall with a crack.", Marechiyo said.

"Really?", Soifon asked as she kneel down and look at the stuff.

"We found maps of the districts and photos of the cabin headquarters. We even found this of a blueprint of something.", Shuhei said as he gives the blueprint of the nuclear bomb to Soifon to look.

"Wonder what's this?", Soifon asked as she examines it.

"Did y'all call?", everyone turn around and see Renji at the door.

"Lieutenant Abarai.", Soifon said, with a sexy smirk on it.

"We got a situation here. We found all this stuff in a hole in the wall.", Shuhei said.

"Wow. What's all this doing here?", Renji asked.

"We got no idea.", Shuhei said.

"We even found these letters here. Two of them. We couldn't translate these two letters. Both of them had a different language.", Marechiyo said as he gives Renji the letter with Russian while the other letter gave to Soifon in Arabic.

"What kind of words are these?", Soifon asked while examine the letter.

"This is too hard to read. I can't read all this.", Renji said.

"I'll tell you want, get all the stuff out of here and send them over to Yamamoto for examination. Will try to get these two letters translate before we can do anything about them.", Soifon said as both lieutenants grabs the blueprints, maps, photos, and books off the floor and walks out of the office.

"Is there anything else?", one of the Stealth Force troops asled.

"I not sure. But look around and make sure. I'll be right back.", Soifon said as she leaves the office with the other three Stealth troops still in the office.

The three troops looks around when one of them saw a box with the tape on top as he grabs it to look.

"What are you doing? Leave it alone and wait for one minute.", one of them said as he opens it and reveals a timer saying five seconds.

"What is this?", the troop asked as it finally struck to zero.

Suddenly, a big explosion kills the three troops and the fire came through the hallways as Soifon turns around and saw the door flying towards her when Renji grabs her and falls down dodging the door.

"You okay?", Renji asked.

"Yeah I'm fine.", Soifon said.

Renji looks and saw a razor blade just right in front of him, stuck on the wall as he deep breathes.

"That was close.", Renji said.

--

The explosion was echoed throughout the district of Rukongai, along with the other division headquarters cabins everywhere.

Even at the 1st Division Headquarters when both Yamamoto, Toshiro, and Momo's conversation was interrupted after the explosion.

"What was that?", Momo asked as they went up on the lookout and see smoke rising up from the city.

"It's coming from the 5th Division Headquarters Cabin.", Toshiro said.

"Quick, warn both the 4th, 6th, and 13th Divisions to the 5th Division Headquarters.", Yamamoto said.

"Yes, commander.", Toshiro said as he and Momo quickly leaves.

"And Lieutenant Hinomori.", Yamamoto said as Momo turns around to look at Yamamoto said.

"Yes, commander.", Momo said.

"You are the new lieutenant of the 10th Division.", Yamamoto said when Momo smiles.

"Thank you.", Momo said as she follows Toshiro.

"Well, I hope that ends the search for Captain Hitsugaya looking for a new lieutenant.", Yamamoto said as he looks back at the smoke from the city.

--

(A/N: The Stars Look Down by Rush. From the album Vapor Trails.)

**Aviano United States Air Force Base- Aviano, Italy**

Aviano Air Base is a NATO airbase in northeastern Italy, in Friuli-Venezia Giulia region. It is located in Aviano municipality, at the foot of the Carnic Alps, about 15 kilometers from Pordenone.

Aviano is hosted by the United States Air Force 31st Fighter Wing (31 FW), a part of the United States Air Forces In Europe, a major command of the U.S. Air Force and also the air component of the U.S. European Command, a Department of Defense unified command.

The 31 FW includes a maintenance group, a mission support group, a medical group and an operations group (OG). The 31 OG's operational fighter squadrons are:

510th Fighter Squadron "Buzzards"

555th Fighter Squadron "Triple Nickel"

Both are equipped with Block 40 F-16CG Fighting Falcons, tail coded "AV".

Aviano's current mission is to conduct regional and expeditionary operations under NATO, SACEUR or national tasking.

--

Inside one of the hangers, five pilots with a AC-130 Gunship inside were talking about stuff when one of the officers came in.

"Excuse me.", the officer said.

"Yes, sir.", the pilot said.

"Is this the squadron commanding the gunship?", the officer asked.

"I'm the captain in charge.", the pilot said.

"Okay. Well, we just word from command that you and your squadron send your gunship in the air and help out some British SAS troops that were shot down in Western Russia.", the officer said.

"When?", the pilot asked.

"Right now.", the officer said.

"All right, I will.", the pilot said.

"Good. I'll make sure the colonel hears about it and get it ready for take off.", the officer said as he leaves the hanger.

"Guys, listen up. We got word from the colonel we're heading up in the skies. I don't care if it's night time, but we're going up anyway.", the captain said.

"What's going on?", one of the pilots asked.

"We got to help out some British SAS troops that were shot down in Western Russia while going to Hamburg, Germany.", the captain said.

"Is there a civil war going on over there? Because we can't interfere over there. It's the British job.", the pilot said.

"Look it's either the SAS troops lives to save, or we don't go. So let's get going and get this baby in the air. Move out!", the captain said as he and the pilots get inside the gunship.

--

Minutes later, the gunship moves towards the hanger doors as they open up with the gunship exiting the hanger and on the runway.

"All right, everyone back there better buckle up!", the captain said.

"Here's goes nothing.", the co-pilot said as they move on the runway and about to lift in the air.

"Say hello to FREEDOM SAILS!", the captain yells as they finally are in the air and heading to Russia.

--

**Ultranationalist Base- Western Russia**

At the Ultranationalist Base in Western Russia, Victor Zakahev exits his car and inside the house of HQ as he was greeted by troops.

"Sir, we have some reports of the crashed chopper in the mountains. We're sending dogs, troops, and helicopters to that position as we speak.", the soldier said in Russian.

"What about the Russian Informant?", Victor asked in Russian.

"We don't know about that yet.", the soldier said in Russian.

"I want him found! He needs to be alive! Send everyone to the crash site right now!", Victor said in Russian.

"Yes, sir! What about the British?", the soldier asked in Russian.

"If anyone survives, kill them all!", Victor said in Russian.

"Yes, sir!", the soldier said in Russian as he runs out of the house.

Zakahev on the other hand, opens the laptop and shows the radar of Ichigo's as he knows where he can go.

"As long as we keep tracking on him, he won't escape easily in our hands.", Victor said in Russian.

--

During the night, Ultranationalists troops were heading to the crash site with tanks, helicopters, dogs, and convoy units.

--

End of chapter ten

A/N: Got another chapter in once again. Like in the ending, it was a litle quick. So sorry about that. Review please.


	11. Hunted and Death From Above

A/N: Here's a new chapter.

Bleach: Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare

Chapter eleven: Hunted and Death From Above

**"If the wings are traveling faster than the fuselage, it's probably a**

**helicopter -- and therefore, unsafe."**

**-Unknown**

--

A pair of eyes opens a little but then closes them back. Then reopens them as Soap looks up and saw Captain Prince running to him to wake him.

"You're still in one piece. Get up.", Prince said when a explosion came and Soap turns to his right and saw the crashed black hawk chopper on fire.

"Where am I? What happened?", Soap asked as he finally got up on his feet.

"We got shot down by a missile. But the others are okay. Come on, we need to get moving before the search parties get here.", Prince said as he ran back to both Gaz and Nikolai.

Soap then grabs out only his pistol as he ran to where Prince and the others are.

"Sir.", Gaz said.

"Casualty report.", Prince said as he and Soap looks down at three bloody bodies on the ground.

"Paulsen and both pilots are dead, sir.", Gaz said.

"Bugger... All right, the extraction point's not far from here. Let's move out.", Prince said as they move out quickly on the dirt road when a voice came on the radio.

_"Bravo Six, this is Base plate. AC-130 gunship support is on the way, but it will take some time before they will be in a position to assist, over.", _Baseplate said.

"Copy. Bravo Six, out.", Prince said.

"An AC-130 eh? Haven't worked with one of those in a while.", Gaz said.

"Really?", Soap asked.

"Yep. Used to be one of the operators on board. There's three kinds of weapons on there to take out enemy units on the ground. 20 mm Gatling Guns to 105 mm howitzers.", Gaz said.

"Can't wait to see this myself.", Soap said.

"We can talk later. Right now, we must continue on to the extraction point.", Prince said.

"Yes, sir.", Soap said.

The squad then continues on foot on the dirt road when they look up ahead and saw a dead end but there was another way on the left when they saw another SAS soldier.

"Sir, vehicles coming from the north.", the soldier said.

"Get under that bridge - move it.", Prince said as they turn on the left road to the tunnel bridge to hide.

Soap was at the end following the squad when he looks up and saw trucks driving on the bridge and a Mil Mi-8 transport helicopter with its searchlight flies over the bridge as Soap and the others hides in the tunnel bridge.

As they hide in the tunnel, they look back as they see the chopper looking at the crash site.

"I think their looking for us.", Gaz said.

"We better get going before they do. Let's move.", Prince said as they exit the tunnel and on the other side as they turn to their left to see a farm there.

They heard some voices at the farm when they move forward and see a door that enters to a garage.

"You hear that?", Gaz asked.

"Yeah. We got company.", Prince said as he opens the door and the squad enters the garage when they see a military truck with five Russian Ultranationalists, exiting the truck and walking to a house.

"This is not good.", Soap said.

"Keep you're voices down.", Prince said.

Suddenly, the door opens from the house as they see an old man, leaving the house and see the soldiers as they see the old man and walks up to him.

"All right, now this is not going to be easy.", Gaz said.

"Don't do anything stupid until I give the order.", Prince said.

They later hear both the Ultranationalist troops and the old man talking in Russian.

"Can I help you?", the old man asked in Russian when one of the troops came up to him and grabs him by the head.

"We're looking for some British troops that escape from a crashed helicopter that was just shot down nearby here. I know you heard the sound of something crashing. So you better tell us now! Or you'll get shot here!", the soldier said in Russian.

"I don't know what are you talking about? I'm haven't seen no one around here pass by.", the old man said in Russian.

"All right, let's top these bastards before they kill the old man.", Prince said as they lock and load they're weapons.

The Ultranationalist soldier then quickly grab out his pistol and about to kill the old man when suddenly got shot in the head as the bullet came in and out, with blood spattering out.

The other soldiers heard the shot as they turn around and saw the British inside the garage house as they open fire with the old man running back inside the house and closing the door.

"Let's waste these fuckers!", Gaz yells as he kicks the doors open and the squad moves in to attack.

Soap takes cover next to the truck as he grabs his pistol out and began shooting back at the enemy soldiers when he sees one, firing back at the garage house.

"Take the shot!", Prince yells.

Soap pulls the trigger and shoots the enemy soldier at the feet and again at the neck, blowing his neck apart with blood gushing out.

"That's disgusting!", Gaz yells as he fires at another soldier who is taking cover behind the barrel, next to the house.

Prince then moves forward next to Soap, who was next to the truck.

"There's another behind that barrel, next to the house. You keep firing at him while I get under this truck and take him out. He won't notice anything while I'm down here. Go.", Prince said as he gets under the truck, and sees the enemy soldier's feet.

Soap then keeps firing his pistol at the soldier, taking cover behind the barrel.

Under the truck, Prince then grabs his pistol out and shot at the soldier's leg and then shot him in the face, ending the mini-firefight.

"Area clear.", Gaz said as he and Nikolai gets out of the garage house and both Prince and Soap regroups.

"All right, let's keep moving.", Prince said.

--

Soap then sees the dead enemy soldiers on the ground as he picks up two weapons from there. An AK-47 and a MP5 Submachine Gun.

He then decided to use the AK-47.

After that, he regroups with the squad in an open field as they see an house with a tractor trailer next to it, and some hay stacks in the field as well.

"Look at that. A house.", Gaz said.

"Quick, let's hurry and get to it before any enemy units sees us.", Prince said as they hurry to the house.

Suddenly, they stop when they heard something coming from the air.

"You guys hear that sound?", Soap asked.

They look up and saw once again the Mil Mi-8 Helicopter, flying over with its searchlight on, looking around the field.

"Fuck. Spotlight, hit the deck." Prince said as the squad quickly get down on the ground, not moving. "Stay down... Stay - Down."

The Helicopter then flies near them, moving the searchlight around, looking for them it almost got closer to Gaz.

"Oh, fuck.", Gaz said, panting, waiting for the searchlight to pass as it did.

After seconds of looking, the chopper then flies away from the field and went away for sure.

"That was close.", Soap said.

"Don't think that this is the last time we see it.", Nikolai said.

"The heli's moving away. Let's go.", Prince said as the squad got up and ran to the house as they finally got there and saw a doorway that leads to the basement of the house.

"Seems like this door leads to the basement.", Gaz said.

Suddenly, the squad then hears something as they look to the right and saw a truck, driving when it stops and Ultranationalist troops exit the truck and began open fire on the squad.

"Contact six o' clock.", Gaz said as he opens fire at them while taking cover behind the tractor trailer.

They later hear something as they look to where they came from and saw the chopper returning back to where it was.

"Fuck, the chopper's back! It must've heard the first shot!", Prince yells.

The chopper then stood still in the air as ropes came down from the chopper and troops began sliding on the rope down to the ground to join in the fight.

"This is not good! Troops are coming out from the chopper!", Nikolai yells.

"Gaz, we'll hold them off! Get that basement door open now!", Prince yells as Gaz runs up to the door and tries to kick the lock off.

Soap returns fire on the troops that landed on the ground when he looks up and saw the chopper door, opens fire on them.

But Soap then fires back at it as he kills the soldier inside and falling down from the chopper to the ground.

At the basement door, Gaz finally gets it open.

"The door's open, sir.", Gaz said as he runs inside.

"Get in the house! Go! Go!", Prince yells as the squad fallback to the basement.

--

The squad finally enters the basement as Captain Prince was the last one to enter and closes the second door and lock it.

They look up at the window as bullets from the chopper fires at the window with the squad taking cover.

"They're still find a way inside the house! Soap! Take point and scout ahead for an exit.", Prince said.

"Yes, sir.", Soap said as he ran to the other side of the basement where he can see the chopper's searchlight in the window, looking at the basement.

He then sees stairs that leads up to the house as he and the squad, runs up stairs to the house and towards a window as he sees some Ultranationlist troops behind the tractor trailer, firing at the window.

"Quick, fire back at those fucks!", Gaz yells as he fires back at them.

Soap then gets back up and helps out Gaz by firing back at them, shot one of them behind the tractor.

"Got one of them!", Soap yells.

"Keep killing them!", Gaz yells while firing at them.

Suddenly, the enemy troops began to fall back.

"They're retreating! Quick, I bet their sending in more reinforcements!", Soap yells.

"Or maybe flanking around the house!", Nikolai yells.

Everyone then back away from the window and regroups with Captain Prince in the living room area then hurries to the exit when three Ultranationalist troops enters.

Gaz then notice that one of the troops, threw a flash bang grenade towards them.

"Everyone, back away! Flash bang!", Gaz yells as everyone backs away.

Soap tries to back away when the flash bang explodes, causing blindness and hearing problems on him.

After minutes of both blindness and hearing, it came back to normal as he regroups with the squad and heads to the exit when he looks down and saw the three enemy troops already dead.

--

The squad exits the house and enters to a small village where it was all quiet.

"It's too quiet... where the hell did they go?", the SAS soldier asked.

"They're probably regrouping. Trying to cut us off somewhere up ahead.", Gaz said.

"Stay sharp.", Prince said.

The squad then moves forward towards a puddle on the ground passing two mills when they heard Russians and dogs barking.

"Fuck! Now what?", Gaz asked.

They saw Russian Ultranationlist troops appears behind a building from left to right, shooting at the squad. But they brought out two wild dogs coming towards them to attack as well.

"They got wild dogs too?", the SAS soldier asked.

"Forget it! Just fire back at them! Watch out for the dogs!", Prince yells as he shoots back at both the troops and the dogs.

Gaz shoots back at them when suddenly, a wild dog jumps up and lands on top of him as the dog tries to bite him when Gaz grabs it's head and twist it by breaking it.

"Now you stay down, boy!", Gaz yells as he get back up on his feet and fires back at the troops again.

Soap fires as well from covering behind some boxes when he heard barking and saw a wild dog coming to him. He fires back but the dog dodges some bullets as the dog jumps up in the air but then got shot in the head and falls to the puddle, mixing the water with it's blood.

"You okay?", Prince asked.

"I'm fine.", Soap said as he got up and continue on shooting.

He then got out the MP5 Sub machine Gun as he lock and loads and pulls the trigger on the other enemy units, coming from both sides of a building.

"Quick, there's stairs that leads to the roof top of the building! Let's go!", Gaz yells as the squad moves and sees the stairs as they climb on them and gets up on the roof.

As they got on the roof, they look down and see more enemy units, taking cover inside the greenhouse while some took cover behind a stone wall.

"Quick, throw a grenade in the greenhouse!", Prince yells as Gaz grabs out a grenade and throws iit towards the roof windows and explodes with glass shattering and body parts flying.

The squad quickly tries to take out the last three troops behind the stone wall when Gaz had an idea.

"I got a better idea.", Gaz said as he grabs out an RPG.

"What the hell did you get that from?", Prince asked.

"From when we got Nikolai.", Gaz said as he aims the RPG at the cars behind the three enemy soldiers.

"Here goes nothing.", Prince said as Gaz fires the RPG and the rocket flies towards the cars then explodes as three enemy soldiers flies in the air towards the ground.

"Now how did they like that how that shit works?", Gaz asked.

"Nice shot.", Prince said.

"Thanks.", Gaz said.

"Let's hurry back down there to check.", Prince said as the squad heads back down to the ground on the stairs.

--

They later headed back down on the ground, looking around if there's any enemy units around the area.

"All clear.", Soap said.

Suddenly, they look forward at the gate leading to the field when they saw the chopper with its search light looking around for the squad.

"Hold on - the helicopter's back.", Gaz said as the squad quickly freeze as the chopper pass through the area of the village.

"It looks like they don't know where we are. Let's keep it that way." Prince said as the squad stops near the picket fence with Prince opening the gate. "All right let's press on."

They quickly exit the village and enters towards a ditch of water, running left towards a bridge with the tunnel of it, blocked by rocks.

But little did they know, they look on the bridge and saw a military truck stopping on the bridge and enemy soldiers jumps out with flashlights in they're hands, looking around.

"Hold up, sentries on the bridge up ahead.", Prince said as they hide in the bushes next to the wall with the truck leaving the two enemy soldiers on the ground.

Suddenly, the chopper made its return as it flies still behind the right side of the wall and shines the search light on the left side.

"Fuck, the chopper's back.", Gaz whispers.

"Stay out of the spot light.", Prince said.

The chopper moves slowly, looking at the ditch with the light as it began to move away once again.

"Look like it's going away.", Nikolai said.

"For now.", Soap said.

"Let's move, but stay low.", Prince said as they quickly enter the fields with haystacks scattered throughout.

But even more worst, enemy units with flashlights were also scattered as well throughout the fields, looking around.

"Fuck, there's more everywhere.", Gaz said.

"Just stay quiet and hide. Don't try to get caught.", Prince said as they quietly stood behind a hay stack.

The squad looks a little, seeing one enemy soldier looking around. Then walks left away a little from their position.

"All right, Gaz, with me. Will move to the next hay stack. You guys, stay here. Wait for my orders to move with us.", Prince said as he and Gaz moves forward and quietly to the next haystack.

Soap, Nikolai, and the SAS soldier, looks at Prince as he gave the orders and the three moves in to both Gaz and Prince position.

They quickly look up, seeing four enemy soldiers walking away a little from they're position.

"They're moving away.", Gaz said.

"All right, let's go.", Prince said as he and Gaz moves in to the next haystack and once again let the three men move in with them.

They look up and see more enemy units looking around. Then turn to they're right and saw another house with another greenhouse.

"There's another house just a couple of meters from here. We keep going like this, we probably won't get compromise.", Gaz said.

"Good idea.", Prince said as he and Gaz walks into an open field then hides on another haystack.

The three solders sees the open field wide open for the enemy troops to see. But they got a choice. They quickly ran faster as they finally made it without being caught.

"That was close.", Soap said.

"All right, we're heading inside that greenhouse. Together, we all move in real quick. Ready... go.", Prince yells as they quickly made it inside the greenhouse and once again not caught.

"Made it. That was a close one.", Gaz said.

Suddenly, gunshots rings in front of them as they got on the ground and take cover behind the wall and look to see enemy troops firing with bullets shattering the windows when they look up and see the chopper right above them, shining its searchlight towards the greenhouse.

"See! I told you it would come back!", Soap yells.

"Just get away from the searchlight and keep firing on them!", Prince yells as the squad fires at the enemy soldiers outside.

Soap sees an soldier hiding behind a barrel as he pops up and got shot in the head.

"Got him.", Soap said.

Suddenly, he felt something hit him as he looks down and saw a grenade on the floor. He quickly grabs it and throws back inside another greenhouse on the right as it explodes with a body flies up and glass hitting it.

"That was close.", Nikolai said while firing back at them.

Soap sees another enemy soldier taking cover behind a dumpter as he throws a grenade and explodes with the soldier flying sideways.

The fire fight then stops but the chopper was still there, spot lighten on the enemy soldiers laying dead on the ground.

"Everyone, to the next house on the right! The chopper won't find us inside! Move!", Prince said as the squad hurries to the house on the right as they look to their left and sees another greenhouse.

Suddenly, gunshots rang as they look left and the greenhouse and saw more enemy troops attacking.

"Move in!", Gaz yells as they exit the house and take cover to barrels and dumpsters to attack at the greenhouse.

"Throw grenades inside the greenhouse! All together!", Prince yells as the squad grab out grenades and pull the pins and throws them inside the greenhouse where it all explodes, killing all the enemy troops inside.

"Move in!", Gaz yells as they hurry inside the greenhouse and look straight seeing more enemy units outside near a destroyed house.

Soap kills an enemy soldier who was running to hide next to a tree.

"There's another behind that box up ahead!", Gaz yells as he fires at him with the bullets entering through the box and killing him.

--

The squad then exits the greenhouse and moves back outside as they look left and sees another barn house on the other side.

Prince looks up and sees the chopper firing at them with its machine guns.

"That chopper's making another pass. Find some overhead cover!", Prince yells.

Soap jumps inside the destroyed house as he takes cover next to the left side of the walls when the chopper tries to shoot him.

He looks forward seeing more enemy troops taking cover behind the table which were just behind the barn house as he throws a flashbang and explodes with the enemy troops blind and kills them all.

The squad and him moves forward towards the barn when they look up on the platform and saw two enemy troops as they kill them in the heads real quickly.

Now, it was the chopper that is standing in their way.

"Captain Prince! We've got stingers in the barn!", Gaz yells.

"Soap! Grab a Stinger and take out that chopper! Move!", Prince yells.

"Yes, sir!", Soap yells as he grabs the FIM-92 Stinger missile off the box and hurries outside.

He looks around and finds the chopper flying around trying to shoot the squad. He aims the chopper with the missile as he hears a beeping sound then got a lock-on as he fires the rocket and heads towards the chopper.

But then, the chopper launches decoy flares to disrupt the missile's path.

"Bloody hell, he's popping flares! This won't be easy!", Gaz yells as Soap rushes back inside the barn.

"Soap, grab another Stinger and fire again! Let's put it to the test!", Prince yells.

"Yes, sir!", Soap yells as he grabs another Stinger and rushes back outside.

He then sees him again as he aims at the chopper, awaiting the lock-on as it did. Then fires again with the chopper popping flares. But this time, it doesn't work as the rocket finally get hit and spins around as it goes down.

"Bloody nice shooting there Soap.", Gaz said.

"Thanks.", Soap said as he looks at the chopper and it finally went down.

"Good work, Soap. Everyone on me, let's move out.", Prince said as the squad got on the platform and he opens the door, leading out of the barn to another location.

_"Bravo Six, be advised, that AC-130 is entering your airspace at this time. Out.", _Base plate said.

_"Bravo Six, this is Warhammer standing by. Heard you could use some help down there. Call the shot.", _Warhammer said as Prince and the squad sees the street and a gas station with enemy units there.

"Warhammer - Fire mission - danger close! Enemy armor and infantry, 100 meters to the southwest of our location, over.", Prince said.

_"Copy, comin' down.", the FCO said _when a giant tracer came down from the sky and destroys the armor tanks and infantry through the streets with the squad cheering on.

"That's bloody outrageous mate!", Gaz yells, excitement.

More tracers came down as the gas station blows up and a big explosion came as well.

_"Bravo Six, we'll cover you at all the way to the extraction zone. You'd better get movin'.", _the FCO said.

"Roger that, Warhammer. We're moving out, now. Out. Come on let's go!", Prince yells as he and squad moves forward on the street, passing through destroyed tanks and trucks towards a bridge as they headed for the extraction zone.

--

Chapter eleven of part two: Death From Above

**"Cost of a single AC-130U Gunship: $190 million"**

**Night of Day Two- Western Russia- Thermal Imaging TV Operator- AC-130H Spectre Gunship**

**--**

In the night skies of Western Russia, the AC-130 Gunship flies over a forest with a dirt road as the TV Operator sees Captain Prince and the other SAS squad with flashing strobes on the TV moves forward so they won't get the gunship confused.

_"Wildfire, we are moving up on the road towards the town to the east. Confirmed you have a visual on us?", _Prince asked on the radio.

"Got eyes on friendlies!", the TV Operator said.

"Crew, do not fire on any target marked by a strobe, those are friendlies.", the FCO said.

The troops then turn right on the road as they about to enter the town while the gunship in the air also enters the town at the same time as the operator turns the Thermal Imaging TV from black and while, to white and black.

Then also then get a close up on the ground from 105 mm howitzer, to 40 mm Bofors Cannons, and 25 mm Vulcan cannons.

"Uh, TV, confirm you see the church in the town.", the navigator said as the operator returns back to 105 mm for a wide view as he finally sees the church.

"We see it, start the clock.", the operator said.

"Roger that we're there, start talking.", the FCO said.

"You are not authorized to level the church. Do not fire directly on the church.", the navigator said when the operator sees a truck driving on the dirt road, entering the town near the church.

"Got a vehicle moving now!", the operator said.

"One of the vehicles is moving right now.", the FCO said.

Suddenly, the operator then gets a close up to 40 mm when he sees enemy soldiers coming out from the church and the truck then stops with more enemy soldiers coming out to attack as well.

"Personnel coming out of the church.", the operator said.

"We have armed personnel approaching from the church, request permission to engage.", the FCO said.

"Copy, you are clear to engage the moving vehicle, and any personnel around you see.", the pilot said.

"Affirmative. Crew you are cleared to engage but do not fire on the chruch.", the FCO said.

"Here goes nothing.", the operator said as he put in a CD in the radio and rock music came on.

(A/N: Skies on Fire by AC/DC. From the album Black Ice.)

The operator looks on the TV and sees five enemy soldiers in the field as he turns to the 105 mm howitzer and fires as a giant explosion hits the field with five soldiers flying in the air.

"Woahhh...", the operator said.

"Gun ready!", the gunner said.

The operator sees an enemy soldier running between two houses as he fires the howitzer again and got the guy but two houses collapse at the same time.

"You got him." the FCO said as he looks at the TV and sees more enemy soldiers on the road running. "Enemy personnel on the road."

The operator sees them and fires the same weapon as it explodes on the road with the soldiers all destroyed with body parts as well.

"Hot damn!", the operator said.

"Gun ready.", the gunner said.

He sees more enemy soldiers taking cover in a destroyed house then see another enemy soldier running on the road towards a couple of trees for cover as he then switches to the 40 mm Bofors Cannons for a good close up.

"Light'em up.", the FCO said.

The operator fires on the ground with the 40 mm as it is a semi-weapon type gun, firing on the ground with medium explosion as he kills the soldier to death. Then turns to the destroyed house and fires on the three enemy units as body parts went flying in the air.

"Direct hit.", the FCO said.

The operator then sees four enemy soldiers in front of the church as he then switches to the 25 mm volcan gating gun to get another close up on the ground. Because if one hit takes the church besides the enemy soldiers, the mission will end in failure.

"Yeah, take them out.", the FCO said.

He fires on them with the gating gun as tracers hits a single soldier with body parts and blood flying everywhere near the church.

"Yep, that was right on target.", the FCO said.

The operator switches back to the 105 mm as he gets a large view once again on the village with enemy units just five blocks from the church comes out from a building to attack as they take cover behind a stone wall.

"Clean up that signal.", the pilot said as the operator fires on the group and explodes with bodies flying.

"Ka-boom.", the FCO said.

"Gun ready.", the gunner said.

"There's a guy behind that car.", the FCO said as the operator switches again to the 40 mm and shoots the car as it explodes with the soldier flying backwards.

"Niiice.", the FCO said, chucking.

He then stops firing as he sees the SAS troops spread out everywhere in the town, and also firing on them as he sees little tracers coming from both sides.

He moves away and sees two enemy soldiers in the backyard of a house next to a doghouse as he fires on them, killing them and destroying the dog house.

"Yep, that was right on target.", the FCO said.

_"Wildfire, this is Bravo Six, be advised, we're passing a large church and continuing on the main highway! Keep up the firing! Bravo Six out!", _Prince said.

"Roger that. Engage anything without a flashing strobe light. Those are all hostiles.", the pilot said.

The gunship flies over a field with haystacks scattered on the field which is also between the road when they see a vehicle entering the field.

"We got a vehicle on the move.", the FCO said.

The operator switches back to the 105 mm howitzer and fires as the truck then explodes and fire erupts.

"Confirmed, vehicle neutralized.", the FCO said.

The operator then switches back forward to the 40 mm as he sees on the left side of the field up ahead, enemy soldiers moving in to attack on the street. He fires on them and kills two of them while the other three fallback quickly but didn't make it as some were killed on the road while some were killed in the field.

"Direct hit.", the FCO said.

"Gun ready!", the gunner said.

(A/N: End of Skies on Fire.)

The operator looks at the TV screen as he looks and see no enemy units in the field and in the town when he looks on the road and see two vehicles exiting the forest and entering the town.

"We got a moving vehicle here.", the operator said.

"Negative, negative. Do not engage. I repeat do not engage any vehicles on the main highway.", the FCO said.

_"Wildfire, we're going to commandeer civilian transports on the moving highway. Cover us!", _Prince said.

The operator looks and see the SAS squad next to the vehicles as civilians then quickly got out and ran as fast as they can.

"Crews, do not engage on any vehicles traveling on the highway, those are civilians. Ground units are acquiring alternate transport at this time. Do not engage any vehicles on the highway unless you clear to do so.", the FCO said.

"I bet that guy's pissed! That's a nice truck.", the operator said, chuckling.

"Nah, he's scared shitless.", the FCO said, chuckling as well.

_"Wildfire, we're marking the vehicles! Confirm you see the beacons!", _Prince said as the operator looks and see the beacons on the vehicles blinking.

"Roger, we see the beacons. Crew, do not fire on the vehicles marked with the flashing beacons. I repeat, do NOT fire on the vehicles with the flashing beacons, those are friendlies.", the FCO said.

"Heads up, hostile forces are setting up ambush points along the curved road.", the navigator said.

"Uh, navigation, which one's the curved road over?", the FCO asked.

"Fire control, do you see the water tower?", the navigator asked as the operator look on screen and see the water tower in between the curved road.

"TV, confirm you see the water tower.", the FCO said.

"Are you talking about the water tower near the intersection?", the operator asked while looking on the screen.

"Uh, roger, that's the one. Next to that water tower is a curved road, do you see that?", the navigator asked.

"Roger that.", the FCO said as he looks and see the curved road on the screen.

"Track that road into the next village. You should be able to see another water tower in the village further down that road.", the navigator said.

"Uh, we're having trouble acquiring the village. How far up the road is it?", the FCO asked as the gunship change course to the next village.

"Approximately... uh, hang on... It's about two clicks on along the curved road, going away from the highway.", the navigator said.

"Roger that.", the operator said.

"We're banking towards the village. Stand by to engage around targets.", the pilot said.

"We got hostiles setting up along the curved road.", the operator said as he see enemy soldiers in the village, setting up ambushes in houses, behind cars, and other building as they waited.

"Hostiles preparing to ambush along the curved road. They're partially concealed by the trees.", the FCO said.

Suddenly, the operator then saw a rocket launched on the road from the village with its contrails smoke left behind while the gunship is flying above the other village.

"Whoa, someone just fire an RPG!", The operator yells.

"Roger that. Crew, go ahead and take out everything in that village.", the FCO said.

The operator gets set to fire as he see an armored tank, exiting from the barn and move around on to the road.

"There's an armored vechicle entering the village.", the operator said.

"Armored vehicle right there. Right there, coming out of the barn.", the FCO said.

"Targets in the village are confirmed as hostile. Cleared to engage. Smoke 'em.", the pilot said.

_"Wildfire, we're under attack. We could use some help here.", _Prince said as the operator looks on screen and see the civilian vehicles entering the village, under heavy fire by machine guns, an armored vehicle, and RPG's as well.

He see the enemy tank next to both the road and a house as he fires the 105 mm and explodes with everything destroyed.

"Crew, track those smoke trails and take' em out at the source. Clear a path for our guys.", the FCO said.

The operator then switches to the 40 mm to get a close up and see two enemy soldiers in between two houses, firing on the vehicles that are about to enter. He fires two shots and kills not only the two enemy soldiers that went flying, but the houses also coliape.

"See small pieces flying everywhere.", the FCO said.

The operator turns to the bottom down and see enemy soldiers on a u-shaped building.

"Personnel on the roof of that u-shaped building.", the operator said.

"U-shaped building?", the FCO asked.

"Roger, it's the one with the square structure on the roof. It's the one with a flat roof.", the operator said as the FCO looks at the screen and see the building.

"Rolin' in.", the pilot said.

The operator then moves the 40 mm and aims it at the roof top of the u-shaped building. Then fires at the roof as bodies went flying off the roof and the building began to collapse.

"Whoa!", the FCO said.

"Now that's creating destruction.", the operator said.

He then move the target and see two enemy soldiers behind the car next to a tree as he fires on them and the car explodes with two soldiers flying backwards and the trees caught on fire.

He moves to another target and see another enemy under the water tower as he fires on it and kills him with body parts flying.

"See bits of pieces on the ground.", the FCO said, chuckling.

--

On the ground, inside the civilian vehicles, Captain Prince and Gaz looks around seeing the village destroyed by the gunship. Including bodies scattered everywhere as well.

"Bloody god! We should relay on the gunship some other time when we're in serious missions like this one.", Gaz said.

"Tell me about it.", Prince said.

"Maybe we should be riding on those than walking or riding in a car.", Soap said.

The vehicles then exits the village and enters inside the forest again with no sound of neither gunfire or RPG's launching in directions.

--

Back in the air, inside the gunship, they look down as they were flying around above a junkyard full of cars, trucks, buses, and cargo iron box on the ground. With a craine in the middle and other buildings in left and right.

"That field in the left we're flying pass by. That's the LZ.", the pilot said.

"Good. But I have a feeling it could be a trap. So be ready.", the FCO said.

"Roger that.", the operator said.

_"Wildfire, we're approaching the LZ at the junkyard and leaving the vehicles.", _Prince said.

The operator see the vehicles, entering the junkyard as they drive a little further and stops when they got out of the vehicles.

"Roger that Bravo Six. Crew, friendlies are leaving the vehicles and moving on foot towards the LZ. Do not fire on any personnel marked by a flashing strobe.", the FCO said.

"Roger that. I could see them on screen.", the operator said.

"Affirmative. Keep watching for those strobe lights. Those are friendlies.", the FCO said as the operator saw enemy soldiers, entering outside from the buildings left to right.

"Let's get this thing underway so we can go home.", the operator said as he slides the next cd in the radio and push play.

(A/N: Far Cry by Rush. From the album neither Snakes and Arrows or Snakes and Arrows Live.)

"Crew, go ahead and smoke' em.", the FCO said.

"Roger that.", the operator said.

"Man these guys are goin to town.", the FCO said, chuckling.

The operator turns right and enemy soldiers, firing at the SAS from the ground as he switches to 105 mm and fires on them with a big explosion towards them and bodies and body parts flying everywhere.

"Yeah, direct hits right there.", the FCO said.

"Gun ready!", the gunner said.

The operator turns and see enemy soldiers, taking cover in the middle neither the craine and the vehicles as well. He fires on them and another big explosion came as not only bodies were flying, but cars and trucks explodes as well, making it into a big bonfire.

"Yeah, good kill. I see lots of little pieces down there.", the FCO said.

The operator then switches to 40 mm to get a close view as he see more enemy soldiers coming out from a building to the right. He fires two shots and kills the small group were.

"Ka-boom.", the FCO said.

He see more enemy soldiers, taking cover behind the cars as he fires again and kills the soldiers, including the cars exploding as well, making more fires in the junkyard.

Even more smoke from the flaming vehicles were making more smoke as it rises in the air, making the gunship not to see. But, they can see enough as the SAS reaches towards the open field of the LZ.

_"Wildfire, we've reached the LZ, but we're taking fire from all sides. Request fire support on all sides of the LZ, danger close!", Prince said._

"Enemy personnel closing on the LZ from multiple sides. Danger close. Recommend you stick to the 25 millimeter in the vicinity of the LZ.", the navigator said.

The operator looks on the screen and see two truck with enemy units getting out from the forest near the LZ as they try to fire on the SAS troops.

"Hang on, I'm going to tries to fly above the enemy so you can get a shot on.", the pilot said.

"You better hurry. We just got word that two Royal Air Force Chinook Choppers are about to enter inside the LZ to pick up the SAS.", the FCO said.

"Let's go already.", the operator said.

"All right, right there. Go for it.", the pilot said.

"Here's go nothing..." the operator quickly switches to the 25 mm Gatling gun and aims at the enemy near the truck. "And... FIR--"

(A/N: End of Far Cry.)

He was about to pull the trigger when a flash of light came where the enemy were.

"What the fuck was that light from?", the FCO asked.

"I have no idea." the operator said as he looks on the screen and realized that the enemy soldiers he was suppose to kill, are already dead. "They're... dead."

"What?", the FCO asked as he looks at the screen.

"They're dead by that flash. I don't know how.", the operator said.

"Bravo Six, this is Wildfire. Did any of y'all still alive down there?", the navigator asked.

_"We're still alive and the LZ is secure. But, we see a girl wearing a black uniform type of Japanese kind. She has purple hair and a red ribbon tied in it. She has orange eyes.", _Prince said.

"Does she have any kind of weapon?", the navigator asked.

_"She just has a sword in her hand and that's it. We're going to check it out and see who she is and what unit she's in. Bravo Six, out.", _Prince said.

"Real quick, is the package secure?", the navigator asked.

_"Yes, he's alright. Will put him in the chopper once we find out.", _Prince said.

"All right, roger that. Out.", the navigator said.

The operator on the other hand turns and looks at the mysterious shinigami girl in black on screen to get a close up from 25 mm.

"I wonder who she is?", the operator asked.

"I don't know. But we're staying here to find out who she is. If she does anything to attack, take her out.", the FCO said.

"Roger that.", the operator said.

The gunship flies around to see what will happened on the ground. If an attack happens, they will provide support for the SAS.

--

On the ground, the pilots of the choppers and Prince and SAS squad aim they're weapons at the girl as she turns around and waves her hands around with an sweat drop.

"Hey, what are you doing? I just save y'all lives. At least show some credit for me.", the girl said.

"Don't move. If you move to attack, we will shoot you.", Prince warn her.

"I'm not.", the girl said.

"Name and what unit are you from?", Prince asked.

"My name is... Senna. I am a Shinigami for the Soul Society.", she said.

"Senna, eh. What about your last name as well.", Prince said.

"I really do not have a last name.", Senna said.

"I see. And what is this Soul Society you're referring of?", Prince asked.

"is the afterlife (also called the spirit world). It is meant to correspond to Heaven or Nirvana in human belief systems. It is the place where most departed souls and the Shinigami dwell.", Senna said.

But then, the SAS laughs after what she said.

"Excuse me, but what's with the laughter?", Senna asked, angrily.

"Soul Society? What kind of name is that?", Gaz asked.

"What are we going to do with her, sir?", Soap asked.

"We're send her in to custody.", Prince said.

"What? What are you talking about?", Senna asked.

But then, the SAS soldiers grabs her and handcuffs her and send her inside the chopper as the others enters inside as well.

"Wildfire, this is Bravo Six. We are in the choppers and have secure the package for transport. We're also taking the girl in for questioning. Thanks for the assist.", Prince said.

_"This is going to be one hell of a highlight real.", _the FCO said.

_"I heard that.", the operator said._

_"Sorry about that, Bravo Six, if you need us, you call us. Will be there to support again.", _the FCO said.

"My pleasure. Bravo Six, out.", Prince said as the choppers finally lifts in the air and move out of the junkyard.

_"Crew, VIP is secure and in custody. Good job everyone.", _the navigator said.

"_Roger that. Returning to base.", _the pilot said.

The gunship then moves out as it leaves the air zone of the bonfire junkyard.

--

Little did they know, the gunship was being watch from the mountains as Kariya, Yoshi, and Sawatari watch and see the smoke rising up from the junkyard. Then looks at both the gunship and choppers going different ways.

"So I guess the Russians fail to capture Nikolai.", Yoshi said.

"Don't worry, right now, we know who helped the SAS from the enemy.", Kariya said.

"Who is that?", Sawatari asked.

"It was non other than Senna.", Kariya said.

"That girl? But I heard that she died from evaporating and the power of the Blanks had faded.", Yoshi said.

"But now, she came back to life.", Kariya said.

"How can we stop her?', Sawatari asked.

"For now, will leave her and the British troops alone. Right now, we must concertrate on the United States Marines in the Middle East. They on the other hand are trying to find Al-Asad.", Kariya said.

"I heard that country is dangerous already.", Yoshi said.

"It's been. And besides, Al-Asad has left the country already.", Kariya said.

"What? And the Marines doesn't know about it?". Sawatari asked.

"Not really. But Al-Asad and Zakhaev has a plan to lure the Marines to a trap.", Kariya said.

"This I got to see.", Yoshi said.

"Then we better hurry.", Kariya said as they disappear from the mountains.

--

End of chapter eleven

A/N: So that it. Really long chapter I presumed. Anyway, that should be enough information I got. Plus, a twisty scene as well. Going to get another chapter in soon. Review please.


	12. A Question of Force

A/N: Here's a new chapter.

Bleach: Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare

Chapter twelve: A Question of Force

**"We sleep safely in our beds because rough men stand ready in the night to**

**visit violence on those who would harm us."**

**-George Orwell**

--

**12th Division Headquarters Laboratory- Rukongai, Soul Society**

Inside the 12th Division Headquarters Laboratory, Soifon, Renji, and Byakuya brought the blueprints, photos, and maps to Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi of the 12th Division.

--

Not only that he's the captain of the 13 Court Guard Squads, he is the 2nd president of the Shinigami Research Institute. He gained his position after Kisuke Urahara, the former captain and president, was sentenced into exile by Soul Society.

Mayuri's appearance has a very skeletal look to it with a skull-like visage. His fingernails are blue and, with the exception of the fingernail on his right middle finger, are all short. The one long fingernail is as long as the finger itself.

Mayuri is revealed to have blue hair and golden brown eyes when unmasked. He also wears a white hat with two ends that point to his right and a large purple scarf around his neck. He repaints his make-up every morning, as he always removes it before going to bed.

To escape situations in which he risks defeat, Mayuri uses a technique in which he stabs himself with his Zanpakutō, transforming his body into a liquid blob-like entity, which is incapable of fighting but impervious to harm. This ability is related to the Bankai of his Zanpakutō.

He is later able to reconstitute himself, at which point his wounds are healed. His physical modifications also appear to be undone each time he reconstitutes himself, although he is heavily scarred and his ears appear to be permanently removed. Reconstituting himself from a liquid also requires him to repaint his makeup.

Mayuri has performed various experiments on himself, some of which include upgrading certain body parts to function as weapons or giving him otherwise useful abilities.

Mayuri Kurotsuchi is a researcher and personifies the stereotype of the mad scientist. By his early actions during the Ryoka Invasion, he is displayed as one of the most sadistic and cruel Shinigami. He sees everyone and everything not as a living being, but as an object to be researched—including himself. He has little respect or regard for most others, and was even willing to turn his own men (who were not aware of his plans) into human bombs in an attempt to capture Uryū Ishida and Orihime Inoue for experimentation. He also withheld vital information about the Bount from the other Shinigami in order to capture one as a research subject for himself.

It is known that Mayuri's favorite food is pike fish, while he does not like onion. One of his free-time activities is reading every character published in Seiretei Communication. He himself publishes a serialization in the journal, titled "Effective Medication for the Brain", which apparently contains detailed instructions on preparation of medicine and their application. Surprisingly it is highly popular among the readers.

In battle Mayuri likes to play with his opponent torturing little by little until they can hardly stand. This was shown with both Ishida and his espada counterpart Szayel. Every time he fights he uses it as an experiment testing his opponent little by little and himself. He also uses it to transplant microbes or other things in case they get away. Before engaging, though, he will make a research on his possible opponents to tilt the chance of winning to his side. It is seen that before the winter showdown, he is busy reading in the library with a note on the door saying, "Enter and I'll kill you." He's been doing this every time he fights, against the Bounts and Espadas.

Little is known about the early history of Mayuri, except that he was the only prisoner in the Maggot's Nest who was considered dangerous enough to necessitate confinement in a small prison cell, chained to the wall by his ankle.

He was removed from confinement at the Maggot's Nest and was requested by Kisuke Urahara to become vice-captain to the newly thought-of Research and Development Institute.

Nine years later he became the third seat of the 12th Division. He later succeeded Kisuke Urahara in leading the Research and Development Institute as well as becoming captain of the 12th Division of the Gotei 13.

He also experimented on Quincy, including Sōken Ishida, Uryū's master and grandfather, in his studies.

He believed that upon Sōken Ishida's death the Quincy had been entirely wiped out, and was disappointed to learn that Uryū was a Quincy because he considered his study of the Quincy complete and did not want any further Quincy specimens.

--

"Well, I have never seen any of this like this before. I can't even know where this is from.", Mayuri said after examining the information.

"What about the letters with the weird signs on them?", Soifon asked.

"That's another thing that's hard as well.", Mayuri said.

"I thought you can know all this since you're the mad scientist. And as the president of the Shinigami Research Institute.", Renji said.

"Hey, with this kind of information like this is too hard.", Mayuri said.

"Anyway, Yamamoto just announced that all the captains of the Gotei 13 to head to Seirentei for a meeting about this situation. And even on both Captains Aizen's and Ichimaru's absent.", Byakuya said.

"Seems like I better go as well to this meeting. Try to figure out about this information.", Mayuri said.

"But who's going to keep an eye on this?", Soifon asked.

"I will.", Renji said.

"Well, how about I leave Nemu here to keep an eye on these information with you.", Mayuri said.

"I don't mind about it.", Renji said.

"Good. Then I'll go get her and will be off.", Mayuri said as he walks away to go get his lieutenant.

"I wonder where both Aizen and Ichimaru are?", Renji asked.

"I'm not sure where they at. But whatever they're doing, we must find them real soon.", Soifon said.

"Right now, I just don't trust them.", Byakuya said.

--

Minutes later, Mayuri then returns will the lieutenant of the 12th Division Nemu Kurotsuchi and both he, Soifon, and Byakuya left the laboratory to the meeting as they leave both Renji and her to guard the place.

--

Petite and attractive, Nemu has purple hair with slightly parted bangs that is pulled into a long braid. Her expression is almost always melancholic, and it is rare to see her smile or show any real joy in her distinctive green eyes.

Her uniform consists of a short black kimono with a white nagajuban under it. She wears a traditional wide white obi with a red cord fastening it. On her left sleeve is her lieutenant's armband.

In addition she wears white gloves that cover only the back of her hands and wrists; as well as a red choker.

She has fairly large breasts, as she was easily able to smother Uryū Ishida into unconsciousness by leaning over him.

Due to the fact that she was abused and mistreated in every possible way by her "father/creator," Mayuri, Nemu is a very shy, withdrawn, and introverted individual, preferring to stay silent in her captain's presence.

Despite Mayuri's seemingly lack of care for her existence she is very loyal to him, to the point of willing to badly injure herself just to give him an advantage in battle.

Unlike her "father," however, she seems to have compassion for others, saving Uryū Ishida's life as thanks for not killing Mayuri.

Being the daughter of Mayuri, they share several similar traits. One such trait is their food preference. Nemu, just like her father, likes pike fish, and dislikes onion. Other similarities are their interest in human experimentation and their main free-time activity, which is reading every single character published in Seireitei Communication.

It is also known that Nemu is being considered to be the next vice-president of the Shinigami Women's Association, supposedly because she carries out president Yachiru Kusajishi's orders just as faithfully as the ones of her father. Such orders included building hidden tunnels and a hide-out on the Kuchiki Grounds for the members of the Association to use.

Little else is known about Nemu outside of the fact she is the artificially created "daughter" of Mayuri Kurotsuchi. He seems to have used a combination of Gigai and Artificial soul technologies to bring her to existence. While she is partly resistant to poisons she is still affected by Mayuri's Zanpakutō, though it is non-fatal to her.

But for Nemu, she's been keeping a long secret from Mayuri for a long time.

She's been having an affair with Shuhei Hisagi, the lieutenant of the 9th Division, who is currently in command after former 9th Division Captain Kaname Tosen betrayed the Gotei 13.

Of course, she knows in her mind, she is scared for what if Mayuri found out about both her and Shuhei's relationship to each other.

But good news that came to her, Renji and Rangiku have already know about their relationship and they to kept this a secret as well from Mayuri.

--

"How's you and Shuhei been doing?", Renji asked.

"All right, so far. But I'm just afraid that Mayuri will find out about me with Shuhei.", Nemu said.

"He won't. Which I hope not either. But I'm surprise the other captains and the other lieutenants doesn't know about it. Execpt for me and Rangiku.", Renji said.

"I heard about Rangiku. I wonder how she's doing?", Nemu asked.

"Me too. I hope she's doing okay as well. I kinda feel bad for her after she was banished.", Renji said.

"I wonder why Captain Hisugauya would banished her?", Nemu asked.

"Well, she's been lazy and carefree all the time. Just like Yachiru to which I'm surprise she haven't been caught and been banished as well.", Renji said

"She just a little kid. Give her some slack.", Nemu said.

"Oh I will not give that girl slack. All she cares about are candy and other stuff. I do not like that girl. Period.", Renji said.

"I see what you mean.", Nemu said.

--

Inside Seirentei, the throne room, Yamamoto seated in his seat with the captains at attention as the meeting began with a tough situation that happened when an explosion inside the 5th Division Office, killing three of the moblie soldiers inside.

"This meeting will officialiy began. And before we do, Captain Hisugaya of the 10th Divsion has finally named Momo Hinomori, the new lieutenant of the 10th Division in place for the former Rangiku Matsumoto.", Yamamoto said.

"I thought she was the lieutenant of the 5th Division?", Mayuri asked.

"She decided to transfer to the 10th instead. Got a problem?", Toshiro asked.

"No I don't. After all, the problem is that the explosion in the 5th Division Cabin must've decide for Lieutenant Hinomori to transfer from her division to yours.", Mayuri said.

Suddenly, Yamamoto then quiet them down when he bangs the ground with his wooden cane.

"That is enough. Captain Kurotsuchi, one more word from you, I can guerantee that you will be striped of your rank as both captain and the president and you will be banished.", Yamamoto said.

"Sorry, sir.", Mayuri said.

"Now then, let's begin. We learn that two captains of the Gotei 13, Captain Sosuke Aizen of the 5th Division and Captain Gin Ichimaru of the 3rd were not present in they're office through the whole weeks. I want to know where they are now and what they are doing.", Yamamoto said.

"Well, we understand that they went someplace else before they're absent. They didn't say what they were going.", Ukitake said.

"I see. But earlier today, we had a big situation. Three of the mobile soldiers inside the 5th Division Office were killed by a explosion which we're still investigating about. But before that happened, both Lieutenant Omaeda of the 2nd Division and Lieutenant Hisagi of the 9th found something in the walls hidden. Captain Soifon?", Yamamoto asked.

"Both lieutenants were doing inspection around the cabins of all divisions when they enter the 5th Division cabin and found something inside the walls. Blueprints, books, pictures of cabins and Seirentei. Then later found two letters with different kinds of language that they couldn't translate.", Soifon said.

"Have you had a chance to find out about those clue of evidence that Aizen could possible be a traitor?", Yamamoto asked.

"We have no idea. I send the information to Captain Kurotsuchi earlier today.", Soifon said.

"Captain Kurotsuchi?", Yamamoto asked, turning to Mayuri.

"I'm working on the information as much as I can. It may take day or night to get enough evidence on them and where they come from.", Mayuri said.

"Well after we're finish here, I want you to keep trying.", Yamamoto said.

"Yes, sir.", Mayuri said.

"Now then, have they check in the 3rd Division Cabin before finding the information on Gin?", Yamamoto asked.

"They did. Nothing around. You want me to order both lieutenants to check again?", Soifon asked.

"Yes. Make sure that any evidence inside the 3rd Division Office is found. I wonder if Gin is also a traitor.", Yamamoto said.

"Yes, sir.", Soifon said.

"And what about if both Aizen and Gin comes back to the Soul Society?", Shunsui asked.

"If they show they're faces back here again in the Soul Society, capture them and send them in to custody.", Yamamoto said.

"We won't let you down, sir.", Toshiro said.

"Of course, there's a gut feeling in me about something else.", Yamamoto said.

"What is it?", Unohana asked.

"That a new enemy could be lurking somewhere in nether our world. Or the real world.", Yamamoto said.

"Could it be a Hollow... or a Ryoka?", Byakuya asked.

"It could be an enemy from the real world.", Yamamoto said.

"That's impossble. No one in the real world doesn't know about the Soul Society. Execpt for Ichigo Kurosaki.", Toshiro said.

"Well, for now. I'm not really sure about it who it is. But for now, like I said, both Aizen and Gin must be found no matter the cause. Agree?", Yamamoto asked.

"Agree.", they said.

"Good. The meeting is done for now. Y'all dismissed.", Yamamoto said as the captains walks out of the throne.

--

**Kempinski Hotel Atlantic- Hamburg, Germany**

After escaping from Russia, Captain Prince and the SAS squad along with Serna, escorts Nikolai to a five star hotel in Hamburg. Which is as called a safe house.

Captain Prince and Gaz, grabs Nikolai's stuff as they and Nikolai, enters to the room where he will be staying.

"Well, at least this is a good place for a safe house.", Gaz said, putting the bags on the ground.

"All right. Let's see if we can set up the laptops and other stuff in here. You can give us enough information for us while you're safe.", Prince said.

"Are you sure this is the place to be safe?", Nikolai asked.

"Of course.", Prince said.

"I hope so.", Nikolai said.

"Hey, you lucky you have room service.", Gaz said.

"Yeah. We enough food and other stuff to had that can last for a couple of days.", Nikolai said.

"Well, back then when I was in a hotel during Operation Desert Storm in the first Gulf War, I use to have room service in Kuwait City.", Prince said.

"I remember one time that you fall off the chair while looking at a beautiful woman walking pass us and the both the British and the American troops were laughing at you.", Gaz said, laughing.

"Okay, now that's a lie. It was one of my squad before I got you in my unit!", Prince yells.

"Wait a minute, I've been in your unit since Vietnam! Now who's trying to lie?", Gaz asked.

"All right, guys. Break it up.", Nikolai said.

Suddenly, a knock on the door came as they both grab out their pistols and aims at the door.

"Who is it?", Prince asked when a voice from the door, speaking in German.

"What he say?", Gaz asked.

"Put your weapons down.", Prince said as they did and he walks up to the door and opens it as it reveals a German soldier in a uniform.

"Captain Prince.", the German said.

"Phillp." Prince said when he two hugs each other and let him in. "It's good to see you, again."

"It's been since 1989.", Phillip said.

"Who is this?", Gaz asked.

"This is a friend of mine when I was on a leave of absence. Phillip Dietrich. He is a captain in the German Army. He was a lieutenant when he was guarding the Berlin Wall after it was torn down. I was there with him. But of course, not one of the people who tore it down.", Prince said.

"I see.", Gaz said.

"Phillip, this is my long time friend Gaz. He is a sergeant in my squad. We met when we serve in the army during the Vietnam War.", Prince said as Phillip shook Gaz's hand.

"Please to meet you.", Prince said.

"Good to meet you, too.", Gaz said as Phillip turns around and see Nikolai.

"Is this the Russian Informat?", Phillip asked.

"This is him. Nikolai.", Prince said.

"Nikolai, I'm Captain Phillip Dietrich of the German Army. I'm here to protect you here in this safe house. I understand you've been in action after both Prince and Gaz rescue you out of the country of Russia. Until then, you're safe here. I have the best guards I got. They will guard the lobby and entrance doors of the hotel.", Phillip said.

"Besides, he has the best guards he can have as possible.", Prince said.

"I see. Thank you.", Nikolai said.

"Well, at least the good news is that Germany is safe. But here in this country, it has a little racism and even roles of history that this country has been through.", Gaz said.

"That's true as well.", Phillip said.

"Anyway, the good news is that he stay here and wait it out. He'll talk to us from the laptop where there's a camera installed on it. Give us enough information about Russia at the time being.", Prince said.

"So where are you two going right now?", Phillip asked.

"We already finish our mission by saving Nikolai and escaping Russia to Germany. So I guess we be heading home back to England.", Prince said.

"Probably for now right? Because, I have a feeling that the Queen of England might send the British out of Russia to the Middle East to help the Americans to capture Al-Asad.", Phillip said.

"That probably not happened. Both the Americans and our country made an agreement that the British stays in Russia until the Civil War ends there. The Americans on the other hand are on their own by capturing Al-Asad.", Prince said.

"It could happened.", Phillip said.

"Trust me. It's not.", Prince said.

"Well, the President made an agreement yesterday that the Presidential Palace that the Al-Asad's rebel headquarters will be taken by tomorrow morning.", Phillip said.

"Is Al-Asad inside that building?", Prince asked.

"To tell you the truth, they said he might not be inside or he could be.", Phillip said.

"Well, I just hope that the Americans can get the job done. In the mean time, me and Gaz need to get to the airport in time.", Prince said.

"We're leaving already?", Gaz asked.

"Might as well. Nikolai, we're heading back home. Just want to said it was good meeting you. Of course you will help getting enough information.", Prince said.

"I do the best I can for you and your friends in England.", Nikolai said as he and Prince shook hands.

"All right. Phillip, of course you haven't met another of my squad.", Prince said.

"Really? You have another soldier?", Phillip asked.

"Of course. He's in the car parked next to the entrance of the hotel.", Prince said.

"Go easy on him. He's still a rookie on his first day in the job. He already saw combat.", Gaz said as the three leave the room.

Nikolai then gets to work on the laptop.

--

At the entrance of the hotel, inside the car, Soap was sitting in the backseat with Senna. Who was on the other hand, was trying to get out of the handcuffs which is connected to the car door handle.

"Trust me. You're not going to get away from those.", Soap said.

Senna on the other hand, change from her Shinigami clothes to her Brown school uniform.

"Oh, come on. Just let me get out these for once.", Senna said.

"No I cannot do that. That's orders from Captain Prince.", Soap said.

"So you're just going to be ordering by your captain.", Senna said.

"Yes, I'm just following orders. And you, when we get back to England. You will be questioning on how you appear out of nowhere and kill all of the Ultranationlist troops during the fight in the junkyard in Russia.", Soap said.

"I hope I'm not going to prison because I just save you and the Captain's life. What more do you want from me?", Senna asked.

While they were talking, they heard a knock from the window as they look to the left and saw Gaz and Prince, along with Phillip. as Soap gets out from the right side of the car and walks up to the men.

"Anything happen while we were inside?", Gaz asked.

"Everything was okay. She tried to get out of those handcuffs.", Soap said.

"Can you please get these off of my wrist. It's hurting me.", Senna said, inside the car.

"We're about to leave to the airport.", Prince said.

"Having problems?", Phillip asked.

"Yeah. Sorry about this. This is Soap MacTavish. Sergeant in my squad. Soap, this is my German friend Phillip Dietrich. Captain of the German Army. We met at the Berlin Wall when it was torn down in 1989.", Prince said as Soap and Phillip shook hands.

"Good to meet you.", Phillip said.

"Good to meet you, too.", Soap said.

After shaking his hand, Phillip then looks to see who was in the backseat as he saw Senna inside.

"Is that a young girl?", Phillip asked.

"Oh, yeah. Her. We kinda have a big problem here.", Gaz said.

"She was in the battlefield where we were entering in the choppers when she appeared. So we took her and we're going to send her to England for questioning.", Prince said.

"Why was she on the battlefield? Doesn't she have a family?", Phillip asked.

"We have no idea, yet.", Prince said.

"Who's keeping an eye on her?", Phillip asked.

"He was.", Prince said.

"Are you sure you got her control?", Phillip asked.

"We sure do. You on the other hand keep an eye on our informant. I'm counting on you.", Prince said.

"Don't worry. He'll be all right while the rest of y'all are gone.", Phillip said.

"Thank you once again. God speed.", Prince said as he and the three gets in the car and drives off while Phillp looks at the car.

"God speed to you too.", Phillp said.

--

Back in Rukongai, as the meeting finally ended and the captains returning to their divisions.

"I wonder what he meant of someone from the real world is our new and powerful enemy.", Ukitake said.

"Come on, that's impossible. No one from the real world is our enemy. Besides, those kind of people do not know that the Soul Society doesn't exist.", Shunsui said.

"Execpt for Ichigo Kurosaki.", Ukitake said.

"You mean the Substitute Shinigami?", Shunsui asked.

"Of course. He's the only person that knows about the Soul Society.", Ukitake said.

"Don't forget about his friends as well.", Mayuri said.

"Oh yeah. Wonder how's he doing? We haven't seen him in a while.", Shunsui said.

"Who knows. He haven't been entering through the gate.", Ukitake said.

"Relax. He'll probably come back and visit us some other time.", Shunsui said.

"Yeah I guess you're right.", Ukitake said.

Byakuya walk pass everyone without saying goodbye when he then saw Rukia running towards him.

"Rukia? Where were you? You know you can't just wander off back to th--" he was then interrupted when he saw a bruise on her left cheek. "My god, what happened to your face?"

"I'm sorry. But we got a problem.", Rukia said.

"What is it?", Byakuya asked.

"It's about Ichigo.", Rukia said.

"Why? What happened?", Byakuya asked.

"He's family was kidnapped.", Rukia said.

"How?", Byakuya asked.

"There were people from the real world enter to his house. I tried to take them down. But I got tied up and beaten.", Rukia said.

"Great. What about Ichigo?", Byakuya asked.

"He's all right. So are his friends.", Rukia said.

"Does anyone know about it?", Byakuya asked.

"Urahana, Yoruichi, and Rangiku knows.", Rukia said.

"All right. Go get Renji and send him with you to the real world. I'll think of something. But right now we got situation here as well.", Byakuya said.

"What are you talking about?", Rukia asked.

"An explosion happen inside the 5th Division Cabin. Before that, Lieutenants Hisgai of the 9th and Marechiyo Omaeda were doing inspections in every division cabins when they come across some stuff inside Aizen's office.", Byakuya said.

"What kind of stuff?", Rukia asked.

"Information like blueprints, pictures, and letters. We send them to Mayuri to examine them as much information as it can. It could possible mean that Aizen could be a traitor.", Byakuya said.

"Where is Aizen anyway?", Rukia asked.

"We have no idea where he is or even Gin at right now.", Byakuya said.

"What? Gin hasn't not been seen at all as well?", Rukia asked.

"No. I wonder if Gin also in involved in this as well.", Byakuya said.

"Probably he is. Anyway, where's Renji?", Rukia asked.

"He's at the 12th Division labratory with Nemu.", Byakuya said.

"All right thanks brother.", Rukia said as he kiss him on the cheek and ran to the laboratory.

Then suddenly, Byakuya then smiles as he feels his cheek and blush a bit.

--

**Moscow Kremlin- Moscow, Russia**

The Moscow Kremlin usually referred to as simply The Kremlin, is a historic fortified complex at the heart of Moscow, overlooking the Moskva River (to the south), Saint Basil's Cathedral and Red Square (to the east) and the Alexander Garden (to the west).

It is the best known of kremlins (Russian citadels) and includes four palaces, four cathedrals, and the enclosing Kremlin Wall with Kremlin towers.

The complex serves as the official residence of the President of Russia.

With the Russian Civil War going on, the capital was then surrounded by trenches like a fortress from Ultranationlists soldiers trying to attack and capture Moscow.

--

Inside the meeting hall, generals of the Loyalists Russian Army were waiting for the President of Russia to make his apperance as he enters inside with the generals saluting.

"Morning.", the president said in Russian.

"Morning, Mr. President.", the others said in Russian as the president sits down at the end of the table.

"You all know, the Queen of England has been sending some of her army to help us calm the situation in our country. Try to negciate with the Ultranationlists.", the president said.

"Well the Queen is helping us trying to get this country back to peace. So many innocent women and children are getting kill by these Ultranationlist.", the officer said.

"Mr. President, we heard rumors flying around that the Ultranationlists can capture our nuclear missiles and use them to attack like the United States, and countries in Europe. This could escalate to a nuclear war.", the general said.

"It's just rumors. And if they can, we don't know what we can do.", the president said.

"We got countries that Nuclear-Armed. The United States, United Kingdom, France, PR China, India, Israel, Pakistan, North Korea, and South Africa.", the general said.

"Well, those countries could possible be Christmas for the bad guys to grab a single nuclear missile.", the president said.

"Then should we put our nuclear missiles bases on full alert?", the officer asked.

"Yes. Try to get a hold of every military missile bases in and around Russia. Anything else?", the president asked.

"The defensive positions just outside our capital needs more men. Some men outside had to get out because of sickness.", the general said.

"Make sure we need doctors inside the trenches just in case to keep our soldiers around.", the president said.

"Yes, sir.", the general said.

"Anything else we need to discuss?", the president asked.

"The Americans still continuing their pursuit on Al-Asad in the Middle East. So far, a lot of causalities during the day and night.", the officer said.

"And Al-Asad?", the president asked.

"Not yet.", the officer said.

"I understand that we want to help the Americans so badly. But with this civil war going on, we can't help them at this moment.", the president said.

"Yes, sir.", the general said.

"Well, that should be it for today. Will resume this tomorrow.", the president said as he gets up from his seat and walks out of the room while the officers gatters their stuff.

"Wonder what's that about?", the officer asked.

"I have no idea. He should understand that this country and the world could be in danger before we do something about it.", the general said as he walks out of the room.

"I know what you're saying.", the officer said as he walks out as well.

--

Back in Rukongai, inside the 12th Division Laboratory, Renji was sitting there, falling asleep when he woke up and saw Rukia tapping on his shoulder.

"Rukia, what are you doing here?", Renji asked.

"I'll explain later. We have to head to the real world.", Rukia said.

"Why? What happened?", Renji asked.

"It's about Ichigo.", Rukia said.

"Well, not yet.", Renji said.

"What you mean?", Rukia asked.

"Well, you see...", Renji said as he points at the door to Nemu's room.

"What's going on in there?", Rukia asked.

Suddenly, the two hears the sound of grunts and moans as they sniff the scent of something they don't want to know.

"Is that Nemu having...", Rukia said.

"With Shuhei.", Renji said.

"What? You mean both Nemu and Shuhei are...", Rukia said.

"Yeah. Haven't you notice about it.", Renji said.

"No. When did they became a couple?", Rukia asked.

"Couple weeks ago. It's been kept secret to the others. Except for both me and Unohana.", Renji said.

"Does Mayuri knows about it?", Rukia asked.

"No. I hope not. Because you know how Mayuri is when he looks at Nemu trying to talk with other guys.", Renji said.

"Well, you better try to tell them to stop now because the meeting just ended and Mayuri is on his way back here.", Rukia said.

"Oh, man." Renji said as he knocks on the door to Nemu's room. "Uh, guys."

"What?", Shuhei asked.

"You better be done by now because Mayuri is on his way back.", Renji said.

"Oh fuck!", Shuhei yells.

"I'll be outside. Let me know what will happen next.", Rukia said as she walks outside.

"Oh great.", Renji said.

--

Back in Mecca, in the Bog, the battle continues as daytime came.

The Tank called "Warpig" was finally fixed and moving again with Lt. Vazquez's squad taking heavy fire by more enemy units.

Vazquez on the other hand, climbs up on the tank to talk to the tank commander.

"It's moving good?", Vazquez asked.

"It sure is. Tell the mechanics squad thanks.", the tank commander said.

"All right. Will give you all the covering fire from us.", Vazquez said.

"Will also help out as well. See any enemy units in the buildings, will blow' em out real good.", the tank commander said.

"Just follow us.", Vazquez said as he jumps off the tanks and rejoin with both Staff Sgt. Griggs and Sgt. Jackson.

"So now what?", Griggs asked.

"All right, here's the job. We need to escort the tank back on the highway. But we're going to enter through the next part of the city and we're going to encounter a lot of enemy units. The good news is that the tank will give us covering fire while escorting it. Understand?", Vazquez asked.

"Yes, sir.", the two said.

"All right, get to your squads and make sure the enemy doesn't get near that tank. Move it!", Vazquez yells.

The next part of the action was about to get underway with a tank to cover for them.

---

End of chapter twleve

A/N: Well, finally got it done. My apologies for not posting it up couple days ago. Been busy with U2 two weeks ago on the Late Show with David Letterman for five nights. The good news is that we're on Spring Break and I'll get enough chapters up during the week. So stay tuned for that.

Review please.


	13. Warpig

A/N: Here's a new chapter.

Bleach: Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare

Chapter thirteen: War Pig

**"If your attack is going too well, you're walking into an ambush."**

**-Infantry Journal**

--

(A/N: Ballbreaker by AC/DC. From the album Ballbreaker. But I will preferred using the No Bull Director's Cut DVD as the song because the song from the album is like almost too slow.)

**Day Three- Sgt. Paul Jackson- 1st Force Recon Co., U.S.M.C.- Mecca, Saudi Arabia**

The battle continues in the city for days as United States Armed Forces continues their search for Al-Asad. And for days, no luck.

As for the men of the 1st Force Recon Co. of the United States Marine Corps, they continue fighting for their country with many men losing their lives which are led by Lt. Vazquez and his second in command Staff Sgt. Griggs and Sgt. Jackson.

The daytime follows up for days as the Marines save the an M1A1 Abrams Tank call sign War Pig after is was disable from heavy enemy units in the Bog.

Now, it was finally fixed and riding its wheels and decided to help the Marines out while the Marines escorts the tank back to the highway.

--

The battle in the Bog continues as the Marines took cover from enemy units coming from the right, trying to attack while the tank moves backwards from the point where it was disable.

Sgt. Jackson on the other hand was armed with an M16 rifle that has M203 grenade launcher on it and a secondary weapon the SVD sniper rifle as tracers pass by him and forces himself to take cover behind an destroyed car.

He looks up and see the enemy trying to attack them. They were armed with not only AK-47's, but armed with RPD Machine Guns.

They were enemy soldiers coming from left to right. They were even more enemy soldiers, firing RPD's at them from a bus. Even artillery fire were even hitting them for good.

"Jackson! Get your ass on the line, now! We got fucking hostiles coming from the north!", Griggs yells, firing at the enemy from the north with an M249 SAW machine gun.

_"Bravo Six, we're clear of the bog, thanks for the assist. We'll hold down the left flank and provide supporting fire, out.", _War Pig said on the radio.

Jackson see the tank, holding behind the wall, waiting to move. But before going to position, the Marines must make sure that all enemy units must be taken down before advancing.

Jackson continues behind the tank as he got out his SVD rifle and looks at the scope, seeing an enemy soldier, taking cover behind two barrels.

The enemy then pops up from the barrels and began firing with his AK-47 as Jackson pulls the trigger and shot the soldier in the face as blood gushes out from his face as he falls to the floor.

Jackson sees another enemy soldier running and shooting at them at the same time when he pulls the trigger and shot him in the head with his helmet flying and blood flying.

Then another comes running and shooting as well as he shot him in the neck while the soldier holds his neck with even blood gushing from his mouth badly. Which means his gasping to death.

He then aims at the enemy soldiers with the RPD machine guns, who were shooting at the marines from inside the bus as he tries to shoot them but more enemy soldiers comes in to shoot at the marines and himself.

When Jackson still looks at his targets from the scope, he then notice a marine was running up to attack when he got shot and falls to the ground dead.

"Fuck.", Jackson said.

He then snaps from that and back to the enemy units who brought in more reinforcements as he saw another enemy soldier, taking cover behind the same barrels where he shot to last soldier who was taking cover.

The soldier then pops up but went back down then again pop back up when he got the shot and quickly pulls the trigger as he shot him through the arm but the bullet came out and shot him in the chest.

He then aims at the bus, seeing two soldiers firing their RPD at the window of the bus, straight at the marines. He pulls the trigger as he shot him in the head with blood on the windows then moves to the next guy and shot him in the neck as well.

He switches to the M16 with the M203 with it as he gets up from behind the car and ran towards behind the tank then ran behind the iron paper where from last night was the enemy's attack position against the tank.

He ran to the building where he flank some enemy units trying to get to the AA Gun last night. But now, the door was locked and closed as he ran up and take cover behind the iron paper plate.

He looks up and saw an enemy soldier next to the small hill debris, loading his assault rifle as he shot him but quickly stop firing when an marine almost got shot, runs pass right in front of him.

After that, he jumps up on the dirt road and moves forward towards the bus when he looks behind him and saw the tank moving as well.

He quickly got off the road so the tanks won't slowly move forward as he got towards the bus and moves forward when he heard something from the skies. He looks up and saw two enemy helicopters flying and stops as they drop the rope down to the ground.

"Enemy air assault! Get ready! They're moving on both our flanks!", a marine yells.

"Grab an RPG and take out those choppers!", Vazquez yells.

Jackson then saw three RPG, next to the bus as he quickly grabs one of them and aims at the choppers.

He pulls the trigger and the rocket flies towards the tail rotor and hits it with the chopper spinning around while going down and the soldiers that were about to drop down, falls down to the ground.

"Good shot, Jackson! Take out the next one!", Vazquez yells.

"Roget that!", Jackson yells as he drops the first empty RPG and grabs another as he see the rope dropping on the second chopper.

He quickly aims at the bridge of the chopper and fires the rocket as it went to the cockpit of it and explodes with enemy soldiers on fire, falling to the ground.

"Good job, Jackson! Regroup with Griggs and the men! We're entering the other side of the city!", Vazquez yells.

"Yes, sir!", Jackson yells as he see Griggs and the other marines advancing to where he is.

"All right. We moving in the next part of the city! We have to escort the tank to the extraction point! It's going to be one hell of a show when we enter! So be ready!", Griggs yells.

"Yes, sir!", the men yells.

"Let's move!", Griggs yells as they advance with the other marines and the tank.

(A/N: End of Ballbreaker.)

--

The tank on the other hand turn left and crush through a truck like a monster truck while entering through the next part of town.

Jackson, Griggs, Vazquez, and the rest of the marines, follows the tank and enters through it as well when heavy enemy fire came forcing the men to take cover while the bullets hit the tank.

_"Uh, Bravo Six, possible ambush area upfront. We'll ah move up when you're cleared the area ahead of us, over.", _Warpig said as the tank stops moving.

"Watch for silhouettes on the rooftops!", Vazquez yells.

_"Marines stand clear. We're gonna get some rounds into those buildings!", _Warpig said.

"Roger that! Marines, stand clear! Find some cover! Tank is going to give us support!", Vazquez yells.

"Well, it's about time! I thought will be done for!", Griggs yells.

"Griggs, shut up and get to cover!", Vazquez yells.

"Yes, sir!", Griggs yells.

--

Inside the tank, the tank commander looks at the buildings on the left and right sides between the streets that are the enemy's firing ambush position.

They even see enemy units running to cover on each sides.

"All right, boys! Let's take out these fuck heads for the marines! Ready?", the commander asked.

"Yes, sir!", the men said.

"Load it up!", the commander said.

The gunners grabs a tank shell and carries it to the gun as they slide it in and is ready to be fired.

"Turn to the gun to the right of that building with a baloney on it!", the commander said as they turn the gun towards the building on the right with a baloney.

"Gunner! Two story building at one o'clock! Ground floor!", the navigator yells.

"Target acquire!", the gunner yells.

"Fire!", the commander yells as they fire on the building, creating a large hole on it.

They see enemy soldiers, dragging they're bodies out of the building. Including, some that lost their arms after the explosion.

"All right, move the gun to the left and target that building!", the commander yells.

"Roger that!", the gunner yells as they turn the gun to the left and targets on the building.

After that, the gunners grabs another shell and load it on the gun to be fire.

"Gunner! Three story building! Eleven o'clock! Second floor!", the navigator yells.

"Target acquire!", the gunner yells.

"Fire!", the commander yells as they fire the second floor, creating another huge hole.

--

Back on the streets, the marines give the tank some covering fire on the other side.

Jackson was still next to the entrance, taking cover when he saw two enemy soldiers on the roof tops. One has an AK-47. The other, an RPG as he targets on the tank.

He quickly got out his SVD rifle and aims at the RPG soldier then pulls the trigger, shooting him in the head with blood gushing out and accidentally, shoots out the rocket in the air before falling down.

He turns a little to the right and saw another enemy soldier, quickly pulls the trigger and shot him in the face, then falls off the building hitting the ground.

Then he looks from his scope as he see the building on the right, that was hit by the tank just now, see enemy soldiers, firing their guns at the marines. He quickly took out the one at the second floor where the hole was made.

He looks down seeing another soldier taking cover from the broken wall as he came up and got shot by Jackson.

Then suddenly, looks back at the hole and saw another soldier firing but then Jackson fires again, killing him.

"They're bringing fucking reinforcements!", Jackson yells.

Jackson then decided to move in when he heard a metal sound and looks down to see a grenade next to him.

"Jackson! Run or throw it!", Griggs yells.

Jackson grabs it from the ground and throws it back to where it was. Then explodes.

"That was close.", Jackson said.

"What are y'all waiting for?! Get y'all fucking asses moving!", Griggs yells.

Jackson then switches to his M16 with the M203 grenade launcher, and then moves in. Passing through some marines, taking cover behind some destroyed cars, firing they're guns.

He then gets behind the tank when he hears something from the skies and saw some F-22s flying pass the battle, making a loud jet sound.

He gets moving again by taking cover next to a destroyed car when he stops and saw a rocket coming towards him. He dodges it by moving his head and explodes at the entrance. He looks up and see the soldier at the roof top, next to a satellite dish. He fires his M16 and kills him as the body falls to the ground.

He then looks left and see Griggs with three marines shooting at a building with enemy soldiers firing back at them.

Jackson then moves as fast as he can to help Griggs out as he takes cover behind another broken wall.

"What's the fuck's going on?", Jackson asked.

"We still got more enemy units inside that building! One in the bottom floor! More in the second floor, using the hole as another firing position!", Griggs yells.

"There's still more of those fuckers inside that building at the right!", Jackson yells.

"Fuck! This is going to be too hard now!", Griggs yells when Vazquez ran towards them.

"What the fuck's going on here? Why are y'all not moving or firing?", Vazquez asked.

"We got more reinforcements in those buildings that the tank took targets on!", Griggs yells.

"I wonder how the fuck they brought in reinforcements!", Vazquez yells.

"I have no idea!", Jackson yells.

Suddenly, a grenade came in next to the three when a marine grabs it but then explodes, blowing his left arm up with blood gushing out.

"Fuck!", the marine yells, dragging himself backwards.

"Somebody get a fucking medic here!", Vazquez yells.

The medics soldiers arrives and picks up the body leaving trails of blood on the streets.

"What are we going to do?", Jackson asked.

"Two of y'all, fall back to the tank! Let's see if the tank can move up and do some more shelling on those buildings again! Move!", Vazquez yells.

The three pulls back behind the tank.

_"Bravo Six, we're movin' up.", _Warpig said.

"Roger that. While y'all at it, try to do more shelling on those buildings again. We got reinforcements getting to those buildings.", Vazquez said.

_"Will do our best.", _Warpig said.

The tank then began moving again, as it stops between the two buildings.

Jackson and Griggs splits up in two as they send both their squads to try to take out enemy units at both buildings.

Jackson returns back to the broken wall and tries to take out the enemy soldiers at the building on the left.

He then grab out some grenades and throws them in the entrance as it explodes, killing the enemy soldiers inside. He looks up and saw another enemy soldier, trying to kill him. But he shot him and the body falls to the ground.

"Building secure.", Jackson said.

He look towards the building on the other side of the street with the hole on the second floor, taken over by more enemy troops.

He decide to take some shots as he see an enemy soldier, firing from the second floor hole. He shoots at him.

He quickly see an alley way on the other side, next to the building. Then begins to run towards the other side when he see Vazquez with other marines, next to the entrance leading to the second floor.

"Sir!", Jackson yells.

"Jackson, I want you to go inside and try to clear the second floor!", Vazquez yells.

"Yes, sir!", Jackson yells as he climbs on the stairs leading to the second floor.

When he arrives on the second floor, he see two rooms. One looking straight at him. The second just at the left of him.

He saw the door straight at him, closes. Then opens again when he saw an AK-47, firing at him when he deck down and grabs a grenade and throws it towards the room front of him and explodes as the door opens wide.

He got up and looks towards the room in the left as he saw an enemy soldier, shooting at the hole. He ran up to him and hits him in the head and falls to the ground.

The building was now secure as the streets was secure. For now.

_"Bravo Six, this is Warpig, we clear to uh... uh we clear to advance, over?",_ Warpig asked.

"Roger that! Move up and hold position at the bend, over!", Vazquez yells.

_"Roger, movin'.", _Warpig said as the tank once again moves forward then turns right to the next side street where another firefight occurs.

--

Jackson later see the tank moving as he jumps out from the building through the hole and decided to see another building entrance as he moves in to check.

When he enters, he sees two ways to two buildings between this one. He walks up when two enemy soldiers appeared and fires on him but Jackson jumps back and takes cover behind a counter. He then grabs a flash grenade and throws it when it explodes.

He gets up and saw the two soldiers, covering they're eyes from the flash and shoots them to death.

He walks back to where they came from and looks to his right and saw another enemy soldier trying to kill him but he shot him before he does.

He looks at the way to the building on the right as it was clear. He turns left and see a flight of stairs leading to the second floor of the building. He goes up and encounters more enemy soldiers, firing on him as he grabs a grenade and throws it in the room.

It then later explodes as body parts flies towards Jackson. He then moves in and rains bullets on them as they came out from room to room but get shot so many times that they're blood were spattering on the walls and ceilings.

He moves up to check if it was clear. He then see a soldier running to the next room but Jackson shot him in time.

Jackson then moves in to the first room on his right as he looks around with no one. He continues moving straight to the next room as it was clear as well. Then to the last room with a hole on the wall to view outside as that was clear.

He looks at the hole showing outside the tank standing there, with enemy fire going on both the left and right of the buildings engaging on the marines.

He jumps off the baloney and hurries to help out in the fight.

--

On the streets, Vazquez and Griggs watches they're men, shooting at the buildings including getting shot at as well.

"Where the fuck is Jackson at? He knows that the fight has change towards this section?", Vazquez asked.

"He's probably checking the area if it's clear! You know that sometimes that there could be more enemy units!", Griggs yells.

"Well, I don't care! I want his fucking ass here and here now!", Vazquez yells.

Suddenly, a shot fire as they turn to the building on the right behind them and saw Jackson on the baloney, firing on the enemy with the SVD rifle.

"Now there he is!", Griggs yells.

"He better hurry up and get down here to regroup!", Vazquez yells.

Jackson on the baloney, was targeting more enemy soldiers inside a restaurant building up ahead as he see one at the door way and shoot him in the head with blood on the wall.

He see another taking cover behind the wall and without looking, he shoots his assault rifle around when he got in the arm, with the bullet cutting his arm out.

Then he saw another running inside for cover. But Jackson got him in time as he shot him in the head.

He saw two soldiers coming back up on their feet after an explosion that almost kill them. But he had the shot as he shot them both at the same time.

After that, he jumps off the Bacon and on the ground and ran on the other side of the street towards a little market where he see the building right in front him with enemy soldiers firing. Then see the building on the right with troops on the baconey firing on them.

He then see a hole on the wall that shows the building on the right as he snipes on the enemy soldier on the baconey that is in cover as he shot him.

After he shot the soldier, he hear metal sound as he looks down and saw a grenade. He ran a little distant as the grenade explodes.

"That was close.", Jackson said as he looks at the building again.

He once again looks at the baloney with the scope as he see another soldier, shooting at the marines from there. He pulls the trigger and shot him in the neck then looks from inside and saw a soldier taking cover. But then Jackson shoots him to death from the wall.

He then see another soldier from the window firing as well when he shot the soldier in the head and blood went on the wall.

He moves up a little to try to take out enemy soldiers from the ground of the building. He saw one of them, exiting the building but he shot him just in time.

He then switches to his M16-M203 again as he moves a little near the hole and looks at the building right in front of him with enemy soldiers from the top to the bottom floors.

He shot a grenade out and explodes the soldiers inside the entrance. Then shoots at the soldier on the top floor.

"Now it's clear!", Jackson yells.

"Good work! We need to clear that building on the other side!", Griggs yells.

"Roger that!", Jackson yells.

He then moves in the cleared building and about to move in to the other building on the other side of the street when he saw four enemy soldiers inside a bus which is blocking the street to go on the other side.

He switches his SVD rifle and scope at the soldiers inside the bus. He gets one in the head, the next in the neck, the third in the chest and the bullet came out destroying the window behind him. Then gets the last in the eye. Blood was everywhere inside.

Jackson quickly ran out of the building and pass by the road block towards a wall with a watch mini-building next to him. He then notice that enemy troops were on the other side of the wall in a building.

He quickly get a grenade and throws it inside the building and explodes, hearing the soldiers dead.

He then moves in seeing another broken wall and enters towards the building noticing it was now clear and sees Vazquez and his squad entering the building as well.

"Good job, Jackson! But we're not done yet.", Vazquez yells.

"What's next?", Jackson asked.

"Griggs, keep 'em pinned down from here. Bravo - head out back and flank 'em from the right!", Vazquez yells.

"They're pullin' back! Stay sharp - it could be a trap!", Griggs yells as he and his squad stay in the building.

"Jackson, let's go!", Vazquez yells as Jackson follows him outside.

--

They enter towards the alley way with parked cars to the right.

But then suddenly, it was a trap as one of the men were killed by machine guns coming from the window on the building top floor and enemy soldiers, taking cover between the parked cars.

"Quick! Find cover!", Vazquez yells as the rest of the men take cover while Jackson took cover behind a dumpster.

"Sir! I think I have an idea!", Jackson yells.

"What is it?", Vazquez yells.

"We push this towards the building without being shot at!", Jackson yells.

"That's a good idea! Men, give us some covering fire!", Vazquez yells as the other men fires their weapons at the enemy soldiers.

Both Jackson and Vazquez push the dumpster forward to about five inches then stops there as the two grab they're weapons out and fires straight at the second floor windows with the machine guns as they easily took them down in time.

"Hostile down!", a marine yells.

The men quickly regroup with the two as they advance towards the building to attack if there's enough inside. They got near the door as a marine kicks open the door and moves in.

"Breaching! Breaching!", a marine yells.

They quickly look and search around the first floor as it was cleared. Then move up the stairs to the second floor and gunfire came from the right side of the room with a hole showing the road block outside.

"Hold right here! Enemy tank comin' up the road!", a marine said.

Jackson see Vazquez at the edge of the hole, firing more enemy units on the streets when he turns to his right and saw the enemy tank coming towards them with enemy soldiers following.

"This is not good!", Jackson yells.

"Warpig, Bravo Six! T-72 behind the building at your ten o'clock! Can you engage? Over!", Vazquez asked.

_"Roger that Bravo Six, I got him on thermal, switching to manual.", _Warpig said.

"They better hurry the fuck up!", Jackson yells.

"Why?", Vazquez asked.

"Because that's why!", Jackson yells as he and Vazquez see the T-72 tank, turning its gun towards them as it stop and about to kill them.

"Oh, fuck!", Vazquez yells.

_"Takin' the shot!", _Warpig yells.

Suddenly, a shot rang as it hits the T-72 and explodes. Causing the other soldiers to fly from it as the marines were cheering.

"Fuck yeah!", a marine yells, expecting.

"Did you see that?", another one asked.

"Holy shit! That was fucking awesome!", another marine yells.

"Fucking beautiful! Now that's what I'm talking about!", another marine yells.

The Abrams Tank then crashes through the road block and entering on the other side of the streets while the marines jumps to the ground to regroup.

"Nice shootin' Warpig. Lots o' secondaries. Now let's get the hell outta here.", Vazquez said.

_"Roger that Bravo Six. So... uh, hehe, are we there yet?", _Warpig asked.

_"Bravo Six, 2nd Platoon is moving to rendezvous near your location, what's your status over?", _command asked.

"Precious cargo is intact and en route. We're almost at Highway 4 and should make visual contact shortly with 2nd Platoon.", Vazquez said.

The tank commander then pops out from the tank as Vazquez looks up to see him.

"Well, we made it this far.", the tank commander said.

"For now.", Vazquez said.

Suddenly, they heard a sound coming from the air as they look up and saw a CH-46 Sea Knight flying over head as it about to make land down towards the landing zone.

"Well, that's our ride. You sure you guys going to be all right?", Vazquez asked.

"Will be fine.", the tank commander said.

"All right. Take it easy.", Vazquez said.

"You too.", the tank commander said as Vazquez, Jackson, and the rest of the marines leaves the tank and headed towards an alley way.

--

Seconds later, they exit through an alley way, entering towards an opening with the Sea Knight chopper, still with its engine on, opens the door on the back and the men enters inside.

"Lt. Vazquez. Welcome aboard.", the pilot said.

"Thanks. So what we got?", Vazquez asked.

"We got a lead on Al-Asad's whereabouts. He is located in Al-Basrah, Iraq. His hometown. The Task Force is moving to capture Al-Asad. It's all hands on this one for all the armed forces to attack.", the pilot said.

"All right. Marines, we got a fix on Al-Asad's position!", Vazquez yells.

"Where's he at?", Jackson asked.

"Al-Basrah, Iraq. His hometown.", Vazquez yells.

"That's like miles away.", Jackson said.

"It doesn't matter. We have to capture him once and for all. Let's go.", Vazquez said.

"Roger that.", the pilot said.

The chopper then lifts back up in the air and flies away from the city as the guys of the tank see them.

"Good luck, guys. And come on home.", the tank commander said.

--

But what did they do not know, is that both Karyina and Yoshi were looking at it with an evil grin on there face.

"So everything's going good as I knew it. Seems like Zakahev will get his chance at killing thousands of marines in one strike.", Karyina said.

"I guess Zakahev will win this after all.", Yoshi said.

"But don't worry. Like I said, Zakahev will do the same to Rukongai and destroy the Soul Society for good.", Karyina said.

"This is a show I gotta see.", Yoshi said.

"We better tell Aizen that this one we cannot miss.", Karyina said.

"Right.", Yoshi said as they disappear out of sight.

--

Back in Washington D.C., inside the White House, the president was over looking some papers at his desk in the oval office when officers arrive inside.

"Mr. President, we got news.", the officer said.

"What is it?", the president asked.

"We got a lead on Al-Asad. He's in Al-Basrah, Iraq.", the other officer said.

"What's he doing there?", the president asked.

"We have no idea. We think he probably left Mecca before our forces arrive there to attack.", the officer said.

"All right. Send in reinforcements from Kuwait to Al-Basrah. Order half the fleet to the Persian Gulf. Seems like we're going to start another Gulf War.", the president said.

"Yes, sir.", the officers said as they leave the office.

"I hope I did the right thing.", the president said.

--

At the Las Noches Palace, in Hueco Mundo, Sosuke Aizen inside his throne room when Gin approach towards him.

"Aizen, we just got word that the marines are now heading to Al-Basrah, Iraq. It means they're going towards a trap.", Gin said.

"Good. So Zakahev will get his chance then.", Aizen said.

"I believe everyone will expect this to see it for the first time.", Gin said.

"All right. Have all the Arrancar be prepare for this. I cannot miss this seeing a single bodies of marines killed.", Aizen said.

"Yes, sir.", Gin said as he leaves.

--

End of chapter thirteen.

A/N: Got this done right on time. Don't worry, will be heading to the chapter event you're going to see soon. Review please.


	14. Same Face New Place

A/N: Here's a new chapter. This by the way contains a little sexuality.

Bleach: Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare

Chapter fourteen: Same Face, New Place

**"War does not determine who is right - only who is left"**

**-Burtrand Russell**

**--**

**Embassy of the United States- Green Zone- Baghdad, Iraq**

The Green Zone is the common name for the International Zone of Iraq— a 10-square-kilometer (3.8-square-mile) area in central Baghdad that was the center of the Coalition Provisional Authority and remains the center of the international presence in the city.

Its official name beginning under the Iraqi Interim Government is the International Zone, though Green Zone remains the most commonly used term.

The contrasting Red Zone refers to parts of Baghdad immediately outside the perimeter, but is also loosely applied to all unsecured areas outside the off-site military posts. Both terms originated as military designations.

During its pre-invasion, the area was not originally home to the villas of government officials,it was very important and was home to many military bases, several government ministries, and a number of palaces of Saddam Hussein and his family.

The largest of these was the Republican Palace that was Saddam's primary seat of power. The area is known as Karradat Mariam, named for the famous woman who helped thousands of poor people in Baghdad.

During the post-invasion, the region was taken by American forces in April 2003, in some of the heaviest fighting in Baghdad. In the lead up to invasion, Saddam and most of the other residents of the area fled fearing arrest by Coalition forces or reprisals by Iraqis.

While most of the ministry buildings had been destroyed by air strikes, this left a sizable number of buildings in central Baghdad abandoned. The Coalition Provisional Authority administrators who arrived on the heels of the invading forces decided this left them ideal for use by Coalition administrators.

Charlie company 3/124 infantry of the Florida Army National Guard settled among the orange groves behind the palace and provided security for the palace and a large portion of the sector (from April 2003 to February 2004). Eventually some five thousand officials and civil contractors settled in the area.

The abandoned buildings were not only attractive to Coalition forces, but also to homeless Iraqis. Among these were individuals who had lost their homes in the conflict, but most were urban poor who had been homeless or in slums before the war and saw moving into the abandoned houses as a sizable increase in their standard of living.

They felt that since they were not Ba'athist, they had as much right to the vacated houses as the Coalition authorities. There continue to be some five thousand of these Iraqis living in the Green Zone.

The Green Zone was also home to a small garrison of American troops who guarded it and manned the checkpoints leading to it. They were typically a battalion of soldiers at FOB Prosperity, under the command of the Multi-National Division - Baghdad.

Additionally, a battalion of coalition soldiers from the Republic of Georgia used to man some of the checkpoints in the International Zone.

Some of the original inhabitants who did not flee also continue to live in the area. Many are undocumented squatters in the area referred to as the "215 Apartments".

The Green Zone is completely surrounded by high concrete blast walls, T-Walls and barbed wire and access was available through a handful of entry control points, all of which were controlled by Coalition troops

This has led the insurgents to frequently shell the Green Zone with mortars and rockets, though these attacks cause few casualties.

In October 2004 it was hit by two suicide bombings, which destroyed the bazaar and the Green Zone Cafe. On April 12, 2007, a bomb went off in the Iraqi Parliament cafeteria, killing Mohammed Awad (a member of the Sunni National Dialogue Front) and injuring 22, including one of the vice presidents.

The Green Zone was shelled with rocket and mortar fire almost daily from Easter 2008 until May 5, 2008, causing numerous civilian and military casualties.

A high percentage of the rocket and mortar fire originated in Sadr City. On April 6, 2008, two U.S. soldiers were killed and 17 more wounded when a rocket or mortar attack struck inside the green zone.

Since the handover of sovereignty to Iraqis, many of the facilities in the Green Zone have been turned over to the new Iraqi government. It is still a base for western private military contractors, and home to the U.S., British and Australian embassies.

The permanent U.S. embassy is currently being built in the southern Green Zone, overlooking the Tigris River.

On 1 January 2009, full control of the Green zone was handed back to Iraqi security forces.

--

The Embassy of the United States in Baghdad is the diplomatic mission of the United States in Iraq. It is located in Baghdad and is home to the Ambassador to Iraq. Ambassador Patricia A. Butenis is currently Charge d'Affaires, a.i.

A new embassy, which has been described as the largest and most expensive embassy in the world at 0.44 square kilometers—the size of Vatican City—was opened in January 2009 after a series of construction delays.

It replaced the embassy, which opened July 1, 2004 in the Baghdad's Green Zone in a former Palace of Saddam Hussein.

The Old Embassy which is the United States' Legation Baghdad was changed to embassy status in 1946. This building remained the embassy until 1967, after the Six-Day War.

The U.S. Interests Section was moved to the Belgian embassy in 1972; in 1984 this was upgraded to embassy status following the resumption of U.S.-Iraqi ties.

Just days before the Gulf War, the embassy closed. The old embassy is now apparently deserted and for rent.

A new embassy, which has been referred to as Fortress America, opened in January 2009 in the Green Zone in Baghdad.

The embassy complex comprises 21 buildings on a 104 acre (42 ha) site, making it the largest and most expensive U.S. embassy in the world.

It is located along the Tigris river, west of the Arbataash Tamuz bridge, and facing Al Kindi street to the north.

The embassy is a permanent structure which has provided a new base for the 5,500 Americans currently living and working in Baghdad.

During construction, the US government kept many aspects of the project under wraps, with many details released only in a U.S. Senate Foreign Relations Committee report.

Apart from the 1,000 regular employees, up to 3,000 additional staff members have been hired, including security personnel.

With construction beginning in mid-2005, the original target completion date was September 2007. "A week after submitting his FY2006 budget to Congress, the President sent Congress an FY2005 emergency supplemental funding request.

Included in the supplemental is more than $1.3 billion for the embassy in Iraq..." An emergency supplemental appropriation (H.R. 1268/P.L. 109-13), which included $592 million for embassy construction, was signed into law on May 11, 2005.

According to the Department of State, this funding was all that was needed for construction of the U.S. Embassy in Baghdad.

Construction is being led by the Kuwaiti firm First Kuwaiti Trading & Contracting.

The complex is heavily fortified, even by the standards of the Green Zone. The details are largely secret, but it is likely to include a significant US Marine Security Guard detachment. Fortifications include deep security perimeters, buildings reinforced beyond the usual standard, and five highly guarded entrances.

On October 5, 2007, the Associated Press reported the initial target completion date of September would not be met, and that it was unlikely any buildings would be occupied until 2008.

In May 2008, US diplomats began moving into the embassy.

The embassy still does not have enough fortified living quarters for hundreds of diplomats and other workers, a problem which has run into 2009.

--

Inside the new embassy office, the U.S. Ambassador was looking at the papers of the situation in Saudi Arabia when someone walks inside his office and hands him a paper as the ambassador was reading it and then gets on the phone.

"Give me the assistant to the president.", he said.

--

Back in Washington, inside the White House, the assistant to the president was getting a cup of coffee as he walks back to his desk and hears the phone ringing from it.

He first put his cup on the desk then sits down as he grabs the phone and answers it.

"Hello?", he asked.

_"Hey, this is the Ambassador.", _he said on the phone.

"Oh hi. Did you get the letter?", he asked.

_"Why, yes. But what is this all about? What does it mean by Al-Asad in the city of Basra?", _the ambassador asked.

"We just learned from military intelligence that Al-Asad is now in the city of Basra. And that's taking over inside the British zone.", the assistant said.

_"Does the British knows about this?",_ the ambassador asked.

"Yes. Both the Prime Minister and the Queen heard the news about it. We send another letter to the British Ambassador about the situation. The president is going to address the nation later tonight and will order troops towards Basra.", the assistant said.

_"I wonder how Al-Asad got to Basra?", _the ambassador asked.

"We don't know how he did. My guess he probably escape right before our forces entered to the city.", the assistant said.

_"I see. Should I ordered the general to send troops to help the British to get to the city?", _the ambassador asked.

"No. Wait for the president to address the nation. I already send the press secretary to announce that today.", the assistant said.

_"All right. Will see what the president has in stored for the nation and troops. I'll call the ambassador of the British to see he got the letter. I'll call you back.", _the ambassador said.

"All right be safe.", the assistant said as he hang up the phone.

--

**James S. Brady Press Briefing Room- White House**

The James S. Brady Press Briefing Room is a small theater in the West Wing of the White House where the White House Press Secretary gives daily briefings to the news media and the President of the United States sometimes addresses the press and the American nation.

--

Inside the room, news reporters were sitting down as they quickly got up and saw the White House Press Secretary walking to the podium as he looks up front to see people yelling with questions at him and photographers snaping pictures of flashing lights.

"People please. May I have you're attention, please?", the press secretary asked.

Everyone then quiet down as they sat down on their seats and the secretary began to speak.

"Thank you. Good afternoon. I want to make this as quickly as I can. So I will began speaking. Tonight, the president will be addressing not only the nation, but he will address through the entire world on the situation of the capturing terrorist leader Khalad Al-Asad. It will be televised throughout the entire tv stations as planned for tonight. And that's all I say. Thank you."

Everyone got up and yells for questions as the press secretary walks off the podium and exits the room.

--

Inside the Oval Office, cameramen from other TV station news, sets cameras up right in front of the president's desk for tonight as he looks around seeing the work around with the vice-president.

"You sure about this?", the vice-president asked.

"It's the only thing that I have to do. We must show the world that this country is stronger than anyone else.", the president said.

"That includes Al-Asad?", the vice-president asked.

"Of course. He's going to know that we're coming for him. And we're going to bring him here to this country to stand trail for his little terrorist move.", the president said.

"Well, let's hope this works.", the vice-president said.

"I hope is does too.", the president said.

--

Back in the Middle East, on board the U.S. Navy Carrier USS John C. Stennis, a CH-47 Chinook Chopper, lands on the carrier ship as the back of the chopper opens its ramp down and Lt. Vazquez, Staff Sgt. Griggs, and Sgt. Jackson, and the other marines exits out and onto the carrier when a person walks up to them and salutes.

"Lt. Vazquez, Colonel Cole of the United States Marine Corps. Welcome back.", Cole said.

"Thank you, sir.", Vazquez said.

"I understand you've been through hell with your and the other men day and night in the city. But the fight's not over yet.", Cole said.

"We know, sir.", Vazquez said.

"We have reports from intelligence that Al-Asad is in Basra, Iraq. That's by the way in British Zone. Right now, the British heard about the situation that Al-Asad is in the area and are now attempting to capture him.", Cole said.

"What? Why are the British engaging the person that we're going after. Should they be engaging in the civil war in Russia?", Vazquez asked.

"We have no idea. But our embassy in London is talking to the Prime Minster right now.", Cole said.

"When do we ship out?", Vazquez asked.

"We're about to in a little while.", Cole said.

"What? Now?", Vazquez asked.

"That's what the president ordered. Every ships in the Red Sea to depart once we get every single marine on the ships. Of course we're going to leave some marines here in the city to guard it for a while.", Cole said.

"Are we're going to get reinforcements to Basra?", Vazquez asked.

"You will. We got soldiers from Kuwait heading there with armored divisions. So I guess that's going to help out to capture him.", Cole said.

"I hope so too. Me and the rest are tired after this. But this is it. Comes down to this. And for sure, Al-Asad is in our hands.", Vazquez said.

"You got that right. We're ready once and for all to take him down.", Griggs said.

"I hope so, too.", Jackson said.

"We're all praying for this. Let's rest for a long time because we're heading to the Persian Gulf. Hoo-Awh?", Vazquez asked.

"Hoo-Awh!", the soldiers said.

After the conversation, the rest of the men then walks to their quarters to rest as they get set for long trip to the Persian Gulf.

--

Back at Karakura Town, inside the Urahara Shop, Kitsue, Yoruichi, Yasutora, and Uryu were talking to one another about the situation of Ichigo's kidnapped family.

"I couldn't believe it.", Uryu said.

"How did they kidnapped Ichigo's sisters and his father?", Yasutora asked.

"When Ichigo's family were in Hawaii for vacation, I've believe that they were follow by them. Not really sure how.", Urahara said.

"My thoughts think that they were followed the night before they went on the trip,", Yoruichi said.

"Why did they want to kidnapped his family? And how do they know Ichigo?", Uryu asked.

"No idea. But they did send him a message to him for what they want in return to release both his father and sisters.", Urahara said.

"What do they want?", Yasutora asked.

"The King Seal.", Urahara said.

"What?", both Yasutora and Uryu asked.

"You know what I'm talking about. The one that the 13 Court Guard Squads that try to blame Captain Hitsugaya for it.", Urahara said.

"Not this again. We're not going through the same situation like what Captain Hitsugaya did. Which he didn't.", Uryu said.

"Ichigo's probably stupid of doing this. Everyone in the 13 Court Guard Squads will be going after him if he goes there and steal it.", Yoruichi said.

"But it's neither he's life or his family life as well.", Yasutora said.

"I want to know how people from the real world knows about the Soul Society besides Ichigo?", Uryu asked.

"That's a good question. But don't know about that yet.", Urahara said.

"I wonder what Ichigo is going to do now? I mean, we don't know where he's family is at.", Uryu said.

"Well, we're just going to have to wait and see what he's going to do.", Urahara said.

"Hope its the right thing.", Uryu said.

--

Back in the Soul Society, inside the 10th Division Barracks, Hitsugaya was in his office looking over some stuff while Hinamori, the new lieutenant of the 10th Division, was working in her new office with renovations going on.

Soldiers as well helped her out by taking Rangiku Matsumoto's name tag in the trash can and her name scraching off the door of her office as well.

They also began cleaning out her desk as well when they open one of the desk cabinets and got out numerous sake bottles that were stored in her desk.

"My god. How much bottles are in there?", the soldier asked.

"It figures why Captain Hitsugaya banished her and kicked her out of the 10th before stripping her rank.", another soldier said.

The other then place the bottles in another boxes with the other stuff as other soldiers from the 5th Division enters with boxes Hinamori's stuff in it.

--

"Captain, the new lieutenant is here.", the soldier said.

"Good. Bring her in.", Toshiro said as Hinamori enters in his office.

"Good morning, little shiro... I mean Captain Hitsugaya.", Momo said.

"Welcome by the way. I understand some renovations is going on inside your new office.", Toshiro said.

"Yes, sir. And also bringing in my stuff to that office, sir.", Momo said.

"Good. Now then, I understand my last lieutenant of course you know her. Which is the most laziness person and even carefree as well. I told her everything that she need to know, but she decided to be herself and not ordering as well. Even suppose to do paperwork which deadlines have already passed. But now that changed as I banished her and striped from her rank.", Toshiro said in a serious tone.

"Wow. You mean she never does anything like she was ordered to?", Momo asked.

"No and I will warned you about this. Even though your my friend, you better not be like Rangiku. I guaranteed you that I will banished you and strip from your rank. Do I make myself clear?", Toshiro asked in another serious tone.

"Uh, yes, sir.", Momo said.

"Good. Now, make yourself good at home. And by the way, welcome to the 10th Division.", Toshiro said.

"Thank you, litt-- I mean Captain.", Momo said as she walks out of his office.

"Well, it seems like everything will change.", Toshiro said with a smile as he walks back to his desk to work.

Suddenly, Hinamori came back to his office with Hitsugaya looking at her with a confused face.

"Oh, one more thing.", Momo said.

"Uh, what's that?", Toshiro asked.

Then, Hinamori dump candy on his desk with him popping out from the pile as he looks at it with an angry face as he looks up at her as she smiles.

"Captain Ukitake decided to give it to you. It's for like to keep in close touch to one another. He also said if you need more, go to the 13th Division Cabin Headquarters.", Momo said as she walks out of his office.

"How long will Ukitake will keep bringing me candy?", Toshiro asked in anger.

--

Back in Kakaura Town, Ichigo's house, Ichigo was cleaning everything off the floors of his house and the clinic after that big time situation with the Ultranationlists soldiers, entering his home and revealing the family of his that got him in a big time situation.

_"Don't worry, I'm coming to save you. I don't know where are you guys are.", _Ichigo thought.

"Ichigo.", a voice said as his thoughts snaps and looks up to see Matsumoto entering the room.

"Oh, hey.", Ichigo said.

"Are you okay, Ichigo?", Rangiku asked.

"I'm fine.", Ichigo said.

"Look, I'm sorry that your family was kidnapped. Will try to find them.", Rangiku said.

"You sure about that. Their probably somewhere else. If you think that you're going with me, you can forget it. I'm going by myself and that's final.", Ichigo said.

"I will go with you whether you like it or not.", Rangiku said.

"Let me put it this way, you've been banished from the Soul Society. You not even a lieutenant no more. Even worst, you don't have your sword no more. And it figures why Toshiro doesn't like you no more because you're too lazy to do his job.", Ichigo said when Rangiku slaps him in the face.

"Let me tell you something, I've been a lieutenant for years. I've care about my captain for a long time. Before you came, I'd been a friend through all my life. Even your other friends as well. I on the other hand made the biggest mistake of my life. Now, I'm not a lieutenant no more because I made a mistake. Now I'm a nobody.", Rangiku said.

"You're still beautiful.", Ichigo said.

"I know-- what did you say?", Rangiku asked.

"It was nothing.", Ichigo said.

"Come on, Ichigo. You said that I was what?", Rangiku asked, teasing him.

"I didn't say nothing. Can you please get off my back for a while?", Ichigo asked with anger coming to him.

"I'm not leaving until you tell me what you said.", Rangiku said.

"All right, fine. I said that you were beautiful and that's it. Now you're happy?", Ichigo asked.

"My god, Ichigo... that's the most happiest thing I like to hear.", Rangiku said as she runs to him and hugs him with his head burried between her giant breasts.

"Rangiku... I can't breathe!", Ichigo yells out as she looks at him.

"Oh, sorry.", Rangiku said as she let go of him while gasping for air.

"My God, can you stop doing that for once! You almost kill me with your giant breasts!", Ichigo yells.

"Well, come on. You said that I was beautiful.", Rangiku said.

"I know that. It was just a figure of speech.", Ichigo said.

Then it hit Matusmoto's mind when she reliazed something that Ichigo could be falling in love with someone.

"Ichigo, ...are you in love with me?", Rangiku asked.

"WHAT? What are you talking about?", Ichigo asked.

"Come on, Ichigo. I know that deep down you do love me. Now admitted.", Rangiku said.

"No I do not all right. Now get off my back and leave me alone.", Ichigo said as he walks upstairs.

"Where are you going?", Rangiku asked.

"Going to take a shower. And don't cause any thing stupid because I just clean up around here.", Ichigo said.

Suddenly, Matusmoto then had a smirk on her face as she knows where he was going.

"Don't worry about it. Because your mine.", Rangiku said as she walks off from the living room.

--

Back in the Real World, the 22nd British SAS HQ Squadron just outside Crendenhill, England, inside one of the cell rooms where they keep there prisoners, Captain Prince, walks up with a soldier as he arrives at the fifth cell where Senna was kept.

"Hey.", Prince said as Senna looks up and saw him.

"Well, what it is now?", Senna asked as she gets up and the cell door opens.

"Let's go.", Prince said.

"Where are we going?", Senna asked.

"You'll see.", Prince said as she walks up and exits the cell then follows Prince.

--

Inside one of the training hangers, Sgt. Soap Mactavich and Gaz were talking to another as the Colonel Macmullen arrives and salutes to the two men.

"How are y'all guys doing?", Macmullen aksed.

"Great, sir. We're waiting for Prince to come with the girl.", Gaz said.

"Still need to know what this girl is from.", Soap said.

"Any records you find about this girl?", Macmullen asked.

"Not really. We don't know how she appeared from the battlefield.", Gaz said.

Suddenly, they heard the hanger door sliding slowly opening as they see Captain Prince and five other soldiers with Senna.

"Whoa! What is this place?", Senna asked, looking around.

"This is the training hanger here.", Prince said.

They walk inside as they look to see both Soap, Gaz, and Macmullen looking at them as they walk up to them.

"Ah, Captain Prince. This is an unexpected visit to see you bringing the prisoner here.", Macmullen said.

"Yes, sir." Prince said as he turns to Senna. "This is Colonel Macmullen. He is in charge of 22nd British SAS HQ Squadron."

"How do you do, sir?", Senna asked, shaking his hand.

"It a pleasure to meet you.", Macmullen said.

"Sir, this is the prisoner that suddenly out of nowhere came towards the junkyard killing all ultranationlists soldiers with some kind of unusual power.", Gaz said.

"What kind?", Macmullen asked.

"It came from her sword as we can know it.", Soap said.

"I see. So where is the sword?", Macmullen asked.

"It is at the weapons arsenal. In a sword case.", Prince said.

Suddenly, one of the soldiers came in the hanger.

"Guys, the Americans. They're in Iraq and are about to began the assault on Al-Basrah. It's on tv right now. Come on.", the soldier said as the other soldiers runs to see.

"Will continue this later. Might as well see this what the Americans have.", Macmullen said as he salutes and walks off.

"Americans? What Americans?", Senna asked.

"They're going to capture Al-Asad.", Gaz said.

"This could be it. One shot for the Americans at capturing Al-Asad once and for all.", Soap said.

"Well, might as well go see what they got. Let's go.", Prince said.

"Wait. What about her?", Gaz asked, looking at Senna.

"She can come see. But Soap, keep an eye on her. Don't let her off your sights.", Prince said.

"Yes, sir.", Soap said.

"Hey, I don't escape.", Senna said.

They walk out of the hanger to see the Americans on tv go for the assault on Al-Basrah

--

(A/N: War Machine by AC/DC. From the album Black Ice.)

**Outskirts of Al-Basrah, Iraq**

Just outside the city on Highway 6, Armored Divisions of M1 Abrams Tanks rolls on towards the city as in the air were thousands of CH-47 Chinooks carrying thousands of Marines inside with each MK 19 grenade launchers mounted on the choppers.

Also in the air protecting the Chnooks were AH-6 Apache Helicopters protecting and escorting the choppers.

--

Inside one of the choppers, Lt. Vazquez, Sgt. Jackson, and the other men were inside looking at the window of what was going on.

"All right, guys. This is it. We came this far. Intel gave us a reading on Al-Asad's location in the city of Al-Basrah.", Vazquez said.

"Where is he, sir?", a marine asked.

"They say he is located inside his palace call Al-Asad Palace. This by the way, his home city.", Vazquez said.

"I didn't know that.", another marine said.

"Well now you do. The city is covered with enemy soldiers that are on rooftops with anti-aircraft guns. They even got tanks as well. So this is it, this is the last line of defense. We capture him, we end this war and go home. Ooh-ah?", Vazquez asked.

"Ooh-ah!", they said.

"All right, stay shape and wait until we land.", Vazquez said.

Jackson on the other hand had a feeling as he looks outside while mounting the MK 19 Grenade Launcher.

--

Back in Karkaua Town, Inside Ichigo's house, Ichigo was taking a shower in the bathroom where the room was fog up with hot and steam from the shower as he was standing there feeling the water splashing his entire body.

_"How can I find them?", _Ichigo thought.

While he was thinking inside the shower, little doesn't he know, Matsumoto enters the bathroom with a white robe on.

She then undid the robe as it falls to the floor showing her extremely hot body when she walks to the shower and closes the door.

Suddenly, Ichigo thoughts snaps when he suddenly felt arms around him and giant breasts squshing his back and Matsumoto putting her head on his right shoulder.

"You know, I can help you get your mind off of everything.", Rangiku said in a whispering sexy tone.

"Well... can you do that by... comforting me?", Ichigo asked, whispering.

"I can.", Rangiku said.

Ichigo then gets out from her arms and placing his arms around her and suddenly began kissing her on the lips as they were going to explore one another bodies in the shower with the water hitting their bodies at the same time.

(A/N: End of War Machine.)

--

Back in England, Captain Prince walks inside his office, grabbing papers from his desk when he heard a beep from his computer.

He looks and reveals he has an e-mail.

"What this about?", he asked.

He grabs the mouse and clicks on the e-mail icon when he see the mail with the subject blank. He clicks on it and pops up a countdown showing 15 minutes and seconds on the clock.

"All right, now what is this really about?", he asked.

--

End of chapter fourteen.

A/N: Hey guys, it's been a while. Sorry for the long delay. School has been really been bothering me throughout the rest of the month. But now it's finally over and the summer is here. But next year, I will become a senior for my final year of school. But that's next year.

Of course, I have been rooting for my Detroit Red Wings who are now one win away from repeating back-to-back Stanley Cup Champions against the Pittsburgh Penguins from last year.

I also been watching NASCAR in a while as well with Tony Stewart winning yesterday at Pocono.

I even have been keeping an eye on AC/DC who still in Europe hitting the stadiums during their Black Ice World Tour.

But I can promise you people that I will get this story done this summer my final school year begins in August.

So once again, sorry for the long delayed. It's great to be back in action once again.

Review please.


	15. Shock and Awe and Love explored

A/N: Here's a new chapter. This by the way will have both the battle scenes and the sex scenes at the same time. Going to get a little interesting.

Bleach: Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare

Chapter fifteen: Shock and Awe and Love explored

**"If the wings are traveling faster than the fuselage, it's probably a**

**helicopter -- and therefore, unsafe."**

**- Unknown**

**--**

Back in the nation's capital, inside the Situation Room, generals from every branch along with the president, watches the situation going on as American Forces began the attack on Al-Basrah to capture Al-Asad.

"How many armored units we got for this?", the president asked.

"Over about ten. There some we quickly deployed from Kuwait.", the general of the army said.

"Do we have air strikes on the city and artillery support from the boys in the Persian Gulf?", the president asked.

"We sure do. Try to get enemy armored and soldiers weaken to let our boys get in the city.", the general of the navy said.

"Good. Because like I said, this is the last shot to capture the terrorist leader once and for all.", the president said.

"Sir, we can guaranteed that we will bring that son of a bitch back here to the U.S.", the general of the marines said.

Suddenly, everyone's laptop beep as they quickly look and see what it was.

"Seems like we got an e-mail.", the president said.

"Might as well check.", the general of the air force said as they all look on the laptop for their e-mails.

As they click on the e-mail icon, they look at the subject blink and click on it revealing a countdown clock on each of their laptops.

"What this?", the president asked.

"I have no idea.", the general of the army said.

"Well, whatever it is, find out about this.", the president said.

"Yes, sir.", they said, trying to find out about the e-mails they got.

_"What does this mean?", _the president asked, thinking while looking at the countdown clock.

--

Back in England, inside Captain Prince's office, he kept looking at his computer showing the countdown clock ticking down for whatever reason.

"What is this for? Why is it on my e-mail account?", Prince asked.

Suddenly, he saw Gaz, knocking on his window door as he nod his head and leave the office to join in with the others from the hanger while leaving his computer on.

--

Back in Ichigo's house, inside the bathtub, while the shower was running, after confessing their love to one another, both Ichigo and Matsumoto decided to do the unthinkable by making love to one another.

Ichigo was the one to strike first as he pick her up by her legs and pinned her on the shower wall which is already wet.

He began to kiss her lips real deep then place his tongue inside her mouth and both tongues licks one another, fighting for control when after a couple of seconds, they were both losing oxygen and quickly got their tongues out of either mouths and were breathing hard after that.

"Man, I never knew you were much of a good kisser.", Rangiku said, breathing hard.

"Well, hey... blame my father.", Ichigo said, breathing hard.

"Don't worry, because we're just getting started.", Rangiku said.

"And it's still my turn to attack.", Ichigo said as he grabs her and the two were on the ground of the tub, began kissing one another to find out who has the best attack maneuver.

Of course for Ichigo, on the outside, he was a caring person. But on the inside, he was a dirty perverted person as well.

--

In the desert, just near the city of Al-Basrah, military air forces of Apache helicopters and Chinook helicopters were flying towards the city as fighter bomber jets, soars over the skies and drop bombs on the enemy.

Inside one of the choppers, Sgt. Jackson who was manning the MK 19 Grenade Launcher, look at the view of the scene where there's palm trees everywhere. The sun setting down towards the evening. Oil Smokestacks were burning with fire rising in the air and smoke as well.

_"Outlaw, this is Deadly. We'll take out the big targets, mop up any troublemakers with the Mark 19.", _the Cobra pilot said the radio.

"Jackson, you on the launcher?", Vazquez asked.

"Yes, sir.", Jackson said.

"Use it to blow the enemy from the ground.", Vazquez said.

"Roger that.", Jackson said.

"Everybody, hold on. We're going to encounter enemy units from the city.", the pilot said.

"You hear that? Will be landing real soon. Stand by.", Vazquez said.

Jackson looks up and see the Apache choppers leading the Chinooks then look down on the highway seeing group of M1 Abrams, moving to the right towards the city, passing the bridge just the left to them.

But other tank units continue moving straight toward the bridge that leads to the city as well

--

_"I see the river in the middle of the bridge.", _the cobra pilot said on the radio.

"_There's enemy tanks on the bridge as well. Seems like their waiting to let us cross.", _the other pilot said.

_"Let's take out the bridge.", _the pilot said.

_"Firing missiles!", _the other pilot said as the missiles were launched and destroys the bridge in the middle of the river.

_"Quick, take out that tank!", _the pilot said.

_"Roger that!", _the other pilot said as he fires another round of missles, destroying the tank.

--

Jackson saw the destruction then quickly look to see more tanks as he fires the Mark 19, destroying three tanks and also killing the enemy soldiers with body parts flying.

"Oh, fuck yeah! Sergeant's killing them all!", a marine yells.

"Don't get too happy, Wait until we get towards the ground.", another said.

Jackson continue to look around when the chopper turns left and he see an anti-aircraft gun on the rooftop of a building with sandbags surrounding the gun.

The gun then begins to fire on the gun when Jackson fires first, destroying it when enemy soldiers flying off the rooftop from the explosion.

"Nice shot.", Vazquez said.

_"We got two enemy soldiers with RPG's on the rooftops. Take them out!", _the pilot said.

Jackson quickly see the soldiers on the rooftop of the building, aiming their weapons at his chopper when he pulls the trigger and killing the soldiers where one had flow off the building and another with his body parts flying and the RPG firing in the air.

"Nice one.", a marine yells as Jackson smiles a bit.

--

Ichigo slides his tongue all around in Matusmoto's neck as she was moaning.

But that wasn't enough when she suddenly began biting her finger with her eyes close, struggling not to scream, Ichigo stuck his finger in her "Honey Pot" with her wet honey juices, leaking out of her towards the tub floor.

"Ichigo.", Rangiku moan.

"Fuck, my finger is hot. I can even feel your juices as well.", Ichigo nuzzles her neck while kissing it.

"Oh, god.", Rangiku mumble on her finger.

Ichigo then moves his finger, pressing in it more while Matsumoto gasped at what he was doing.

"I think I'm about to get it out.", Ichigo said, while getting his head out of her neck.

"I think I'm cumming.", Rangiku said, gasping hard.

Then suddenly, after seconds, she finally releases her juices out of her as it spatters towards the tub and of course on Ichigo's hand as he licks them off with his tongue.

"Man, that taste good.", Ichigo said.

"Ichigo... you are... such a dirty person.", Rangiku said, panting.

"Hey, I'm just getting started.", Ichigo said, when he turns off the shower and get her on her feet.

"Where are we going?", Rangiku asked.

"To my room of course.", Ichigo said.

"Well, let my get my towel.", Rangiku said when he stop her.

"Forget about it.", Ichigo said, with an smile.

"Okay, then. Is that how you want it? Then I'll give it to you.", Rangiku said, with a sexy smirk.

The two then ran out of the bathroom without their towels as they ran to the bedroom for more fun.

--

The battle in Al-Basrah continues as American Forces continues the assault on both the city and trying to capture Al-Asad once and for all

Inside the chopper, the pilots then see Al-Asad Palace with a little square with a statue in the middle. But then there were enemy soldiers coming out of the building with three enemy tanks as well.

"There's the palace.", the pilot said.

"But there's enemy units coming out with also tanks.", the co-pilot said.

"Well, let's take it out. Because that open spot right there is going to be the landing zone for our troops.", the pilot said.

"Jackson, quick, take out those soldiers. We're making a landing zone next to the target building.", the co-pilot said.

"I'm on it.", Jackson said as he see the palace and the open square.

Suddenly, tracers hits the chopper side and almost hits Jackson but instead went on the left side of him as he see two tanks then quickly fires on the Mark 19 again, destroying two tanks with enemy soldiers flying from the explosion.

Then turns right and began firing on the enemy soldiers where body parts and blood were flying when one explosion from the 19 destroys the statue and came right down to the ground, crushing six enemy soldiers to death.

The chopper continues slowly passing the palace as they encounter another anti-aircraft gun on another building in front of a billboard sign.

Jackson quickly takes it out with a big explosion by not only destroying the gun, but also destroying the sign as well.

"One fucker goes down!", the co-pilot said.

They continue flying straight towards a crossroad of streets when they later see on the right side of the street, another enemy tank and another anti-aircraft gun on another building.

"Fuck! We got to take these guys down at the same time?", a marine yells.

"We got no choice! Jackson, shoot the anti-aircraft gun down then take out the tank!", Vazquez yells.

Jackson then quickly aims at the gun and fires quickly as he destroys it then quickly switches towards the tank but suddenly saw a gas tank truck next to it as he aims at the truck and fires on it as it created a big explosion by not only destroying the tank but also destoyed two buildings as well.

"Whoa! That's fucking awesome!", the co-pilot yells, excitement.

"That's going to be one highlight real.", the pilot said.

The chopper then turns back to the way it went as Jackson saw enemy soldiers coming out from buildings to left to right as he wrecks havoc by killing them all.

There were body parts flying, car getting destroying, blood spattering everywhere. Other soldiers that got hit and wounded, were draging themselves from away from the destruction.

"Jackson, two tanks from the left side trying to enter.", the pilot said.

Jackson quickly see the two tanks going to fire on the chopper but he fire first, destroying the tank while moving back to the way they were.

While flying forward back to the palace, Jackson saw more enemy troops escaping out of the buildings on the next street. But he quickly takes them out with also the help of a Apache chopper firing missiles at them.

_"Command this is Outlaw Two-Five. Infantry is making a run for it. We are clear to land.", _Outlaw Two-Five said.

_"Uh... Roger that. Ok, Bachelor Two-Seven, let's get those Abrams to the front.", _command said.

The chopper then land on the side street right in front of the palace as other choppers lands on the palace square with marines coming out to attack and take the palace.

_"Outlaw, this is command, unload half your chalk and take the rest 2-klicks west. We need you to evac an advance team pinned down in the city.", _command said.

Jackson see the two choppers opening the doors with marines moving out towards the palace then saw an M1 Abrams tank, riding pass and crushing a car like a monster truck as it moves straight, passing the palace.

_"Roger that command. Outlaw Two-Five is en route.", _the pilot said.

"What happened?", Vazquez asked, walking to the cockpit.

"We just got word from command that a advance team is pinned down in the city. The good news is that they put up green smoke to know where they are. We must deploy some men out of here but leave enough to rescue the other team.", the pilot said.

"All right, I'll talk to the rest of my men.", Vazquez said, turning towards his squad.

"What happened, sir?", a marine asked.

"We got an advance team pinned down in the city. We're going to go rescue them. However, I'm going to have take out some men to go to the palace. So anybody going to go out and head to the palace, I need hands raise.", Vazquez said as four soldiers raise their hands.

"All right, four men stand up and hurry to the palace. The rest, stay here and lock and load. We got a team to save. Ooh-Ah?", Vazquez asked.

"Ooo-Ah!", the marines yells.

"All right. Let's go.", Vazquez said.

After four men, leave the chopper, the pilot then send up the chopper to go rescue the advance team.

Jackson look on as more tanks continue to pass and marines moving towards the target building when suddenly, machine gun fire came on from the palace baconeies as marines were shot at and taking heavy fire.

"Fuck! There taking heavy fire! Jackson, fire on the palace!", the co-pilot said.

Jackson then fires the Mark 19 on the palace balconies as more destruction came when machine guns fire stops and the marines were moving in to the building.

"Good shooting! Now, let's get to that cut-off team!", the pilot said.

--

Back in the White House, inside the situation room, the president, the staff, and the generals kept a close eye on the battle on the tv in front of them.

"Right now, they're moving in to the palace with machine gun fire coming from the balconies.", the general of the marines said.

"Anything else?", the president asked.

"We have a advance recon team cut-off and surrounded by hostile forces. But command is sending in a rescue team in to help' em and get them out of the situation.", the general of the army said.

"Which that rescue team is led by?", the president asked.

"Is led by Lt. Vazquez and second in command Sgt. Jackson.", the general of the marines said.

"I see. Well, at least let's keep this up before night fall. I guess will be heading in to victory, gentlemen.", the president said.

"Yes, sir.", they said.

The president once again watches the tv of the scene. But quickly twiches his eyes towards the laptop seeing the countdown go to five minutes.

--

**Incirlik Air Force Base- Incirlik, Turkey**

Incirlik Air Base , an air base in NATO's Southern Region, is located in İncirlik, 12 km east of Adana, Turkey's fifth largest city, and 56 km from the Mediterranean Sea.

Incirlik is the 10th Air Wing of the 2nd Air Force Command of the Turkish Air Force. Other wings of this command are located in Merzifon, Malatya/Erhaç, and Diyarbakır.

The airbase has a United States Air Force staff of ca. 5,000, with several hundred British and Turkish personnel attached. The primary unit stationed here is the 39th Air Base Wing.

The airbase has one 3,050 m and an alternate 2,740 m runway, both sitting amidst 57 hardened aircraft shelters.

--

Inside the hanger of the base, the pilots of the AC-130 Gunship, were watching the battle on tv while fixing up their gunship. The same people that saved Captain Prince's squad back in Russia couple days ago.

"Man, we would've been there right now. Help out the soldiers on the ground.", the gunner said.

"Probably you're right. Or maybe we can ask the captain about that.", the navigator said.

"Yeah right. We already been through combat. Anyway, we can't interfere in the battle. What if we shot at our troops instead on the enemy.", the operator said.

"He's right.", the FCO said.

"Maybe you're right.", the gunner said.

They look back as they see their captain finishing the gunship with oil on his hands and looks at the guys.

"Well, got some of the engine fixed up during our run. So nothing to worry about.", the pilot said.

"What about the other parts of the gunship that has buillet holes?", the FCO asked.

"Nothing to worry about. We putting some tape with super glue on it to sealed the holes real tight.", the pilot said.

"Let's hope that works.", the navigator said.

The captain was then looking at the TV showing the news of the situation in Al-Basrah.

"So I'll boys are trying to get the job done over there. Be glad if we would support them from the air.", the pilot said.

"Yeah.", they said, watching the battle on TV.

--

At Ichigo's house, inside his bedroom, the night sky came as the moonlight lights up not only the bedroom, but also on both bodies with Matsumoto on top of Ichigo as she gave him a passionate kiss on the lips with him kissing back as well

While they continue kissing, Ichigo put his arms around her but his left hand slowly slides down and touches her ass as he then squeezes it softly with Matsumoto gasp and flinch a little, feeling his hand on her.

"You got a nice ass.", Ichigo said, whispers.

"Once again, you are such a perverted man.", Rangiku said.

Suddenly, Ichigo slides down a little as he see non other than her "flower", which is all still both wet and sticky after he put his finger inside it to make her warm in her body.

"Man, your flower still smells great.", Ichigo said, smelling it.

"You want to eat out of me?" Rangiku asked as she sits up and with her knees on the bed, locking him, she puts her hands and opens it up wide for him to see. "Then please... lick me harder."

Ichigo accepts it as he began licking her flower while Matsumoto lays back down, feeling the effects from him when she puts her hands, feeling his soft orange hair while licking her.

"That... feels... great.", Rangiku moaned.

Ichigo's hands then grabs both her legs as he sets them down, making sure they don't interfere while he was doing his work.

--

Back at the White House, members of United Nations Representatives were walking inside to the oval office when they saw the president's assistant.

"What are you guys doing here?", the assistant asked.

"We need to see the president.", one of the people said.

"Well, he's in a big time situation with his troops. They're trying to get Al-Asad.", the assistant said.

"Well, we got a big situation.", they said.

"What is it about?", he asked.

"We got a message from the ultranationlists.", they said, pulling out a letter.

"Ultranationlists? What the hell are they doing sending messages to us? I thought the British were suppose to deal with them?", he asked, looking at the letter.

"It was a threat by an unknown leader.", they said.

"As in what threat?", he asked.

"A warning to the United States as in us.", they said.

"What is it?",

"A fire shower of retaliation to the ultranationslists. That's what the unknown leader said. Which means that if the United States provoked the Ultranationlists Army and interferes in our civil war against the Loyalists, they will launch mutliple nuclear missiles towards our country.", the person said.

"Of course. We're not in their business. Only the British can interfere. Not us. We signed an agreement we should be allies but in seperate wars.", he said.

"It gets worse.", they said.

"What do you mean?", he asked.

"One of our U.S. Space Recon satellites were spying over Russia and found that one of the missile bases in Russia were quickly capture and now they're using as a first line of defense. That base by the way has multiple intercontinental ballistic missiles in there.", the person said, handing photos of the base to him.

"Jesus Christ.", he said, looking at them.

"Those ballistic missiles can reach towards everywhere in the world. Except the west coast of our country.", they said.

"All right, I'll see if I can get the president over to the oval office.", he said, giving the pictures back to the people.

"Thanks.", they said as the assistant walks out of his office and heads to the situation room.

--

Back in the battle, the chopper carrying both Jackson's and Vazquez's men, continues towards the cut-off platoon in the city, with heavy enemy fire they're encountering.

_"Advance team is pinned down in a hot area. They're popping green smoke to indicate their position.", _command said.

"Roger that, we see the smoke up ahead.", the pilot said.

"Look out. RPG's on the rooftops!", the co-pilot said.

"Jackson, take them out!", the pilot said.

Jackson see two enemy soldiers with RPG's, as they aim at the chopper, but quickly, Jackson takes them out as their bodies blown to pieces with blood everywhere.

"Fuck yeah! Now that's what I'm talking about!", the co-pilot said.

The pilot see a clear landing spot next to the building as he lands the chopper on the spot and open the door at the back.

"All right, Lieutenant. It's all yours.", the pilot said.

"Watch for friendlies near the colored smoke! Let's get our boys evac'ed and the hell out of here!", Vazquez said as he and the troops get out of the chopper and heads into the action.

Jackson follows them and grabs out his M16 Rifle to get in the action, but see another way as he take the shortcut towards the building.

_"LZ is too hot. We'll circle back in three minutes.",_ Outlaw Two-Five said as the chopper lift back in the air and flies away.

The squad then enters on the street and saw enemy soldiers firing at them as they take cover to concrete blocks.

"Fire back at those fuckers!", Vazquez yells.

Jackson see two soldiers as he fires and them and kills them. Then another that was going to kill him but he act fast and shot him in the head.

Then began to run quickly towards the other side and saw three soldiers. Two taking cover beneath a hole and another next to the closed garage door. But then acted fast and jumps to the hole towards the other side.

"Watch for friendlies near the green smoke on the second floor! Let's get our boys outta there! Move!", Vazquez yells.

Jackson quickly stop and saw an enemy soldier, aiming at him but Jackson shot him with the bullet coming in and out of his face.

"That was fucking close.", Jackson said.

The squad continues to move as they see the construct building and also see the green smoke on the second floor of the building.

"There's the building!", a marine yells.

"Quick, get moving!", Vazquez yells.

But then, they saw enemy soldiers at the bottom floor of the building.

"Fuck! We got enemy soldiers in the building of the bottom floor! Seems like they made a trap to not let us get in!", Jackson yells

"Then take them out!", Vazquez yells.

Jackson and two soldiers were standing at the door entrance as they both grab out grenades, pull the pins and quickly threw them in the entrance as a big explosion occurs and moves in to the building.

Vazquez's men follows them in the building and looks around, seeing body parts and blood of enemy soldiers as Jackson see the stairs leading to the second floor.

"Hold your fire! Friendlies up on the second floor! I repeat, we're up on the second floor!", a marine yells as Jackson and Vazquez along with the men, moves in to the second floor.

When they arrive at the second floor, they see other marines engaging enemy soldiers on the outside of the building.

"So you're our ride out of here?", the marine asked.

"We're it, captain! Let's move out before they regroup!", Vazquez yells.

"Fuck! We got enemy choppers in the air! And they're sending more fucking reinforcements!", a marine yells.

Enemy choppers were in the air as enemy soldiers were sliding on the rope towards the ground to start another counter attack.

_"Outlaw, this is Deadly. Refueled and fully loaded. You guys miss me?", _the cobra pilot asked, sending a missile destroying the choppers and the men falling towards the ground.

"Move out! Let's go! Let's go!", Vazquez yells.

The entire squad and the team moves out of the building and more enemy fire coming right in front of them as they took cover behind the iron cargo and concrete blocks.

Jackson took cover behind a concrete block and fire on a building with three enemy soldiers. Two at both windows and one on top of the roof.

He kill both of the three with a single shot then turn to the front and saw enemy soldiers, taking cover behind sandbags.

He quickly got an idea and headed towards the building when he saw an enemy soldier pops out of the entrance but Jackson quickly took him out and enters.

He heads upstairs and hears voices at the top floor. He grabs out a flash grenade and throws it to the room and explodes seeing enemy soldiers blinded by the flash. He kills them quick and look towards the window seeing the enemy soldiers firing at the squad.

Jackson then grabs out two grenades and pulls the pins and throws them towards the sandbag, destroying them and the machine gun as well.

The squad then press forward as Jackson regroups with them.

"Get to the LZ! Let's move!", Vazquez yells.

The team heads back to the Landing Zone when they encounter two enemy soldiers who were trying to surprise attack them but quickly were killed by the team.

The chopper arrives at the landing zone where Vazquez and the men got in quick with the rescue team. Jackson was the last person aboard.

"Jackson! Get back on the Mark 19!", the crew chief said.

"Yes, sir!", Jackson said as he got back on the weapon.

"We're all here?", the pilot asked.

"Let's get the fuck out of here!", Vazquez yells.

"Here we go!", the pilot said, lifting the chopper back in the air and flying out of the landing zone.

--

Back in the situation room, the red phone rings as one of the generals grabs it and answers it.

"Yes?", one of the generals asked.

The others turn their attention to the phone, not hearing the conversation on the other line.

After seconds, the general hangs up the phone and turns to the president.

"Mr. President, we got a situation!", the general said.

"What is it?", the president asked.

"A Seal Team Six has just found a possible nuclear device at Al-Asad's palace to the west.", the general said.

"Is it armed?", the president asked.

"We don't know yet. Right now we're sending NEST teams to the palace to disarm the nuclear device.", the general said.

Then suddenly, it hit the president. The countdown on the laptop reveal it was the nuclear device to the countdown at the palace.

"Call all troops back to the east from the city! Now!", the president yells as the generals gets on the phones.

The countdown right now was two minutes to go.

--

Back at the SAS HQ, the soldiers were watching the scene on the screen when they heard a breaking news on it.

"Uh-oh. Looks like we got breaking news.", Gaz said.

"Let's listen.", Soap said.

_"Breaking news is coming right now. We got word from the U.S. Armed Forces Network that there is a nuclear device in the Al-Asad building. It was found by a squad of marines who were attacking towards the palace. There are no words right now if the device is active or not but NEST teams are moving to the palace to disarm it. The president just announced that all troops fall back to the east, away from the city to be safe from radiation.", _the reporter said.

Everyone in the hanger look around and concern about the troops.

"How there was a nuclear device in the building?", Gaz asked.

"I have no idea.", Soap said.

"What's a nuclear device?", Senna asked.

"None of your business.", Gaz said.

Captain Prince on the other hand also has his mind hit when he runs out of the hanger with both Soap, Gaz, and Senna looking at him.

"Where's he going?", Senna asked.

"I have no idea.", Soap said.

"Well let's see.", Gaz said as they both ran after Prince.

--

(A/N: Love and Peace or Else by U2. From the album How to Dismantle an Atomic Bomb.)

Back in Ichigo's, Ichigo and Matsumoto continues to explore their sex to one another when Ichigo gets up weaker off the bed and drags her towards him where she wraps her legs around him not to let go.

"I know it's going to hurt a little.", Ichigo said, breathing hard.

"It will. Please, give me enough orgasm.", Rangiku said, breathing hard.

He leans over and kiss her harder as she kissed back as well.

"Well, here goes nothing.", Ichigo said.

--

Back at the city, the chopper carrying the team got a radio from command.

_"Outlaw, be advised, we have a situation here, over.", _command said.

_"Go ahead Command, over.", Outlaw Two-Five said._

_"Seal Team Six has located a possible nuclear device at Al-Asad's palace to the west. NEST teams are on the way. Until the device is verified safe, all forces are to fall back to the east, over.", _command said.

As they were flying, next to them was the Apache chopper flying next to them.

But suddenly, out of nowhere, a rocket hits the tail rotor and began spinning out of control.

_"We're hit, we're hit! I've lost the tail rotor!", _the co-pilot said.

_"Mayday, mayday, this is Deadly, going in hard! We're going down!", _the pilot said.

Then finally, crash in the city with a big explosion with other buildings.

The chopper flies toward the crashed attack chopper and see it heavily damaged.

_"We have a cobra down. I repeat, we have a cobra down.", _Outlaw Two-Five said.

"Oh fuck. Enemy soldiers heading in to the crash site. Jackson, take them out before they get closer to that chopper.", the co-pilot said.

Jackson then fires on them, blocking their way towards the crash site.

"Command, I have a visual on the crash site. I see small arms fire coming from the cockpit. Request permission to initiate search and rescue.",Outlaw Two-Five said.

_"Copy 2-5, be advised, you will NOT be at a safe distance in the event that nuke goes off. Do you understand?", _command asked.

"Roger that. We know what we're getting into.", the pilot said.

_"All right 2-5, it's your call. Retrieve that pilot if you can. Out.", _command said.

"Deadly do you copy? What's your status, over?", the pilot asked.

_"I'm here! ...Keating is KIA! Hostiles moving in fast! I could sure use some help down here!", _the pilot said.

"Hold on, we're coming to ya.", the pilot said as he land on the chopper in an open square just inches away from the crash.

"All right, it's all yours. Go get the pilot.", the crew chief said.

"Make this thing as faster as possible. Let's move out!", Vazquez yells as they ran out of the chopper and hurries to the site with Jackson following them.

But he has a bad feeling about this.

--

Back in the White House, the president leaves the situation room with his assistant and the United Nations Representatives standing next to him.

"All right, what is it?", the president asked.

"You not going to believe it.", the assistant said.

"Yeah I know.", the president said.

"Know what?", one of the representatives asked.

"One of the marines found a nuclear device in the palace halls and a nest team is hurring to the position. All the troops I ordered is to fall back to the east to go as far away from the city.", the president said.

"Oh my god. Now it does get even worse.", the assistant said.

"Even worse is going to be when I show him this letter.", they said.

"What letter?", the president asked.

"This letter was sen--", one of the representatives were interrupted when they saw one of the generals warning the president.

"Mr. President.", the general said.

"What is it?", he asked.

"One of our marines are back on the ground.", the general said.

"What?!", the president asked, walking back in the room with both the representatives and the assistant following him.

"A Marine team led by Lt. Vazquez are rescuing a down chopper with one survivor left, who is surrounded by enemy troops.", the general said.

"My god. Are they disobeying my orders?", the president asked.

"I think so, sir.", the general said.

"Tell them to pull back. How much time with got left?", the president asked, anger.

"In about forty seconds.", the general said.

"Where are the NEST team?", the president asked.

"They're in the palace, disarming the bomb.", the general said.

"They better hurry and get the hell outta there.", the president said, looking at the countdown.

"There not going to make it.", the assistant said.

--

Ichigo began thrusting in and out of Matsumoto as she lays there, feeling his sex coming in and out of her sex.

She on the other hand, was grunting and moaning with her eyes closed and her giant breasts hopping up and down as she sits up and puts her arms around her with her head buried in his neck when he licks her face roughly.

"Oh, Ichigo... Fuck me, fuck me... fuck me!", Rangiku moaning.

"I think I'm almost there!", Ichigo moaning.

--

In the office, Captain Prince got on the phone to warn NATO to warn the Americans to leave the city at once.

"Tell them to get out of there.", Prince yells on the phone.

"They better hurry.", Gaz said.

"Race against time, come on.", Soap said.

"This is not good.", Senna said.

--

Vazquez's squad see the chopper up ahead but they saw enemy soldiers racing towards the crash as they take them out.

"We got ninety seconds, Jackson! Get the pilot! NO ONE gets left behind!", Vazquez yells.

"Roger that! I'm going!", Jackson yells as he moves forward.

"Give him some covering fire!", Vazquez yells as he and the squad gives him cover fire.

Jackson ran as faster as he can to get to the crashed chopper. But enemy soldiers were blocking his way towards it.

But thanks to support fire from Vazquez and his men, Jackson kept running, not stopping. But running towards the site.

After couple of seconds, he finally made it as he saw the pilot firing her MP5 Sub machine gun towards the enemy just the left to her.

"Cease fire! Friendly!", Jackson yells as she stops and saw him.

"About time! Thank God!", the pilot said.

"How bad are you?", Jackson asked.

"I have a bad leg broken! I can't walk! The co-pilot's dead after we crash! And more enemy units just keep coming!", the pilot said.

"No time! Let me carrying you to the chopper!", Jackson yells.

"Where's the rest of your men?", the pilot asked.

"There over there, giving us some support! So come on!", Jackson yells

The pilot tries to sit up but pain kept coming from her broken leg as Jackson grabs her in his arms and make a run for it back to the chopper with enemy units running after them and shooting at the same time.

"He got the pilot! Quick, enemy soldiers are coming towards our position! Give them support fire!", Vazquez yells as the rest of the men fires on the enemy.

--

Back in the White House, inside the situation room, they see the battle going on from the satellite image in space.

"At least he got the pilot.", the assistant said.

"They better hurry up and get to the chopper. Enemy soldiers are on their tail.", the president said who was looking at the countdown at twenty seconds.

---

Inside the palace, the NEST team see began getting the wire to cut the bomb off before it explodes.

"You better find the right wire.", the guy said.

"I'm trying.", the other guy with the wire cutter said.

"Hurry. Time is clicking.", another guy said.

"I'm trying to find the fucking wire if I can.", the guy said.

--

Inside the office, Captain Prince watches the battle as well, from one of the NATO satellites in space as well.

"I hope they got enough fuel.", Soap said.

"They do. They just need both the pilot and that soldier to get in.", Gaz said.

"I hope so.", Senna said.

The countdown was fifteen seconds.

--

"Ichigo... I think it's coming towards me!", Rangiku moaned.

"I know... me too... almost there!", Ichigo moaned as well, feeling it coming into towards her sex.

--

Jackson finally made it to the chopper with the injured pilot as he sat her down to ease the pain on the broken leg.

Vasquez and the rest of the squad fall back to the chopper with help from both Jackson and the crew chief giving them covering fire with enemy troops advancing to attack.

_"Outlaw, this is Command. We have a probable nuclear threat in the capital. Proceed to the minimum safe distance until the all clear is given by the NEST team.", _Command said.

"Go! Go!", Vazquez yells.

_"Ladies and Gentlemen, this is your captain speaking. We're in for a shock. Hold on.", _the captain said as he lift the chopper in the air and flies away from the city.

--

5.

"Come on.", the president said.

--

4.

"Hurry.", Prince said.

--

3.

"I'm cumming.", Rangiku moaning.

--

2.

"Almost got it.", one of the nest team said.

--

1.

_"All U.S. forces, be advised. We have a nuclear threat in the city. NEST teams are on site. I repeat,..._

And finally... 0...

An explosion occurs from palace as the nuclear device finally came up and the impact was coming towards them.

--

"Oh my, God.", the assistant said.

"My lord.", the general said.

--

"This is not good.", Gaz said.

"Can't believe it.", Soap said.

"They didn't make it.", Prince said.

--

Finally, both Ichigo and Matsumoto explodes as they're juices spatters on to one another with her screaming and he falls on top of her with bodies full of heavy sweat.

--

The impact from the nuke destroys every building in its way and bodies were getting vaporize. Vehicles were flying and turn over as well and palm trees were getting blown and falls to the ground.

--

Inside the chopper, the squad looks and blinded they're eyes as the nuke exploded with other choppers getting blown from the impact when it was heading towards them.

"Oh, fuck!", the marine said.

"Everyone hang on!", Vasquez yells.

Suddenly, the impact makes the chopper goes spinning out of control as it goes down to the ground with everyone hanging on to anything that's heavy.

Couple of seconds later, Jackson saw the crew chief flying out of the chopper and towards the outside with no one to help him.

"I don't think we can hold on to it much longer!", the pilot yells, hanging on to the joystick of the chopper trying to get it to stop.

"I'll get the landing gear on!", the co-pilot yells.

Suddenly, glass on the cockpit shatters and flies, stabbing both the pilots and blood spattering everywhere.

"Oh, fuck!", Vasquez yells seeing the bodies.

Jackson just looks outside knowing the worst as the chopper fasterly spinning out of control and finally he closes his eyes when the sound of crashing finally end.

(A/N: End of Love and Peace or Else.)

--

People were in shock inside the situation room as they look and saw the city of Al-Basrah finally destroyed and wipe out off the map.

"My god.", the assistant said.

Everyone were in silence as one of the generals get on the phone to command.

"Command... Do you read?", the general asked.

"No response?", the president asked.

"Nothing... phones lines are cut.", the general said.

"What we do? There's gotta be something we can do!", the assistant said.

"There's nothing we can do.", the president said.

Everyone just stare at the president as he spoke again.

"Address all armed forces to stand down. Fall back at once.", the president said.

"Yes, sir.", the generals said as they got on the phones.

The president then leaves the situation room in a misable way after he failed.

---

Captain Prince, Gaz, Soap, and Senna were in shock after they see the city gone as well with marines in there dead.

"How many troops are dead in the city right now?", Soap asked.

"Millions of troops.", Gaz said.

"Just imaging of what's it going to be like when American families of their love ones dead. And how many funerals that they are going to have.", Prince said.

"Can't believe what I just saw.", Senna said, in a state of shock.

"Now you know what a nuclear blast really look like.", Gaz said.

"It wiped out everyone and the city as well.", Senna said.

"Just imaging of what a nuclear blast will it be like. Just like in a nuclear war would be a possible way in the near future.", Prince said.

"I can't take it anymore of this.", Soap said as he leaves the office.

"Come on. You're going back to your cell.", Gaz said, grabbing Senna.

"What?! Why?!", Senna asked.

"You had your free time. Let's go.", Gaz said as he and Senna were leaving the office.

Prince was the only one sitting there looking at the computer satellite of the city as he grabs the chair and throws it to the door smashing the window in anger. Then sits down to control his temper.

_"So it was trap all along. Al-Asad lurned the Americans into a trap.", _Prince thought.

--

The moonlight shines throughout the night in Karakura Town as people in the city of Tokyo were walking the streets when they look up on the screen on the skyscrapers seeing the breaking news of the nuclear blast in Al-Basrah that gave the Japanese people shock.

--

Inside the Kurosaki Medic, inside Ichigo's room, the scent of sex were spreading in that room as the moonlight shines in the room and the bodies on the bed.

Matsumoto finally let out her virginity of a human boy from the real world which is also a substitute shinigami.

She was still awake with her long strawberry hair messy and heavily sweat all around her body as she looks at the ceiling.

_"I can't believe that was the first time I had sex. And for the first time, it was a boy from the real world.", _Rangiku thought as she looks at the sleeping form of Ichigo who has his arms around her.

_"Ever since then. Gin was I thought the first person I loved. But he just keep leaving me here. Then suddenly, my friends that I also love were both Izuru Kira and Shuhei Hisagi. Then another which my former captain Toshiro Hitsugaya."_

Then her smile came as she places her arms around him and buries her head on his neck.

_"But now, my wish comes true for the first time. I finally found the person I love. A boy from the real world. His name... is Ichigo Kurosaki... thank you, Ichigo. My dreams finally comes true. And I thank you for everything. Now I have you... and I not letting you go. Goodnight Ichigo and... I love you."_

Matsumoto grabs the blanket and places it to cover their bodies. Even though its hot. she doesn't care.

She gave him a quick kiss on the lips and finally falls asleep with happy dreams for her and Ichigo.

It was just the beginning of a love journey.

--

In Hueco Mundo, inside Aizen's throne room of Las Noches, Aizen was sitting down just minding his business when Ulquiorra enters the room.

"Aizen.", he said.

"What is it?", Aizen asked.

"Just got word from the real world by Zakahev.", Ulquiorra said.

"Yes.", Aizen said.

"The nuclear device that was planted by Al-Asad has exploded and destroyed the city where the marines were. Their all dead as we heard.", Ulquiorra said.

"Tell Zakahev and Al-Asad I bid them congratulations to them on their accomplishment.", Aizen said.

"Yes, sir.", Ulquiorra said as he walks off out of the throne.

_"Seems like the plan is going great. Now must figure out our next plan of action.", _Aizen thought, smirking.

--

Inside the dome of the fortress, Gin saw the action of both Ichigo and Matsumoto on the screen.

After that, he was extreamly angry as he got his eyes on Ichigo.

"I'm going to kill that human with my bare hands!", Gin yells as he smashes the screen with even more anger.

--

**Tatishchevo Nuclear Missile Base- Tasishchevo, Russia**

Outskirts of the small city of Tasishchevo, the nuclear missile base taken over by Ultranationlist soldiers, Irman Zakahev watches his troops celebrates after hearing the news of the nuclear blast in the city of Al-Basrah by firing their weapons in the air.

_"Now the real thing begins as we will bring forth the Soviet Union again to this beautiful country.", _Zakahev said.

The celebration continues as they reveal ballistic missiles being loaded in the missile silos as Zakehev watches it with a smirk.

--

**Three Hours Later- Al Basrah, Iraq**

It has been three hours since the nuclear blast of the city of Al Basrah. Leaving thousand of Marines dead in the radiation of the city.

But inside the crashed CH-47 chopper, Jackson finally wakes up as he was shaking and breathing hard as his entire body was infected by the radiation.

He slowly turns around and his shock came as he saw Lt. Vasquez dead and his body infected as well.

There was nothing he can do as he drags himself out of the chopper by exiting to the back side of it where it was orange red outside and as the wind was blowing hard.

As he finally got out of the chopper by dropping himself to the ground, he slowly gets up and looks around seeing everything destroyed.

Cars turned over, buildings were damaged still standing, and bodies of marines and enemy troops on the streets as well.

He turns around as he saw the mushroom cloud of the nuke coming up like the atomic bombs that hit both the Japanese cities.

He then continues to walk around looking around when a building he saw collapses to the ground. Then he enters to a playground where he could hear the sounds of kids playing and laughing.

Suddenly, his heart begins to beat faster noticing that his time was almost up.

After that, he then falls to the ground and looks up at the orange red blood sky where his eyes were turning white slowly as he was dying.

But just when he was about to die, a voice came up on his mind.

_"Daddy... I love you."_

It was the sound of his daughter's voice for the last time as he finally dies in the city.

--

It will be remembered as one of the most deadly attacks since Pearl Harbor and September 11th.

And the Marines will be missed.

--

End of chapter fifteen

--

A/N: Finally got this chapter done. Sorry for the long delay as I had other stuff to worry about before my senior year begins in one month.

But it's good to be back to get this chapter done.

Anyway, you all know the news about Modern Warfare 2 coming out in November 11th, 2009. I can't wait for the game to come out.

Like I said, I will get this story done before the school year begins. Soon people.

I hope you like it... and by the way... the commit which is "A Shower of Fire of Nuclear Retaliation" was by non other than Kim Jong II, North Korea's leader who launched multiple medium range missiles on the fourth of July.

Hope and pray we don't go into a nuclear war with North Korea.

Anyway, try to get another chapter in and once again sorry for the long delay.

Review please.


	16. The Aftermath and Enemy Found

A/N: Here's a new chapter. I decided to add instead of Urahara/Yoruichi, but Byakuya/Yoruichi.

And let me give everyone advice to all readers right now because I'm really not in the mood. Couple days ago, three reviewers insulted me on this story and I'm not going to be insulted like that.

The next person that gives me a big time real angry review with any bad stuff on it, I can promise you I will report this and deleted off the review pages. Because I'm not going to let that happened again and put up like that again.

All right,... thank you.

--

Bleach: Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare

Chapter sixteen: The aftermath and Enemy found

**"Any military commander who is honest will admit he makes mistakes in the**

**application of military power."**

**-Robert McNamara**

**--**

The news continues to spread throughout day and night as the world witness the nuclear blast killing millions of Marines in the city.

The United States were in even more shock as millions of telegrams were being sent to homes of love ones and funeral plans were being made in every cemetery in their hometowns.

Even mass hysteria was around as churches in the country were pack with everyone in line with confessions to make up thinking its the end of the world.

--

Back in Camp Pendleton in Riverside, California, the entire troops there heard the news of the nuclear blast as they held a memorial in honor of there's.

The Colonel was inside his office, watching the news of the nuclear aftermath on TV as Sgt. Griggs enters with him looking up at him.

"I heard what happened.", Griggs said.

"I know.", the colonel said.

"Did both Sgt. Jackson and Lt. Vasquez made it out of the blast?", Griggs asked.

"Griggs." another person enters. "They didn't make it."

"I'm sorry. They were saving a pilot of a downed chopper and manage to save her. But they didn't make it after the blast came.", the colonel said.

Griggs didn't said something as he walks to the window to look in the skies of the sun and clouds and finally spoke up.

"I know Lt. Vasquez for a long time.... and even Sgt. Jackson... I should've been there with them... fuck... what I'm going to say to their families once they get telegrams going through they're mails.", Griggs said with tears coming out from his eyes.

"The president has just announced all armed forces to fall back south. That's all we heard.", the colonel said.

"Anything else, sir?", Griggs asked while wipe his tears away.

"They also might send biological nuclear teams to the radiation site to recover the bodies. We're going to be putting funerals for both Sgt. Jackson and Lt. Vasquez.", the colonel said.

"All right. But sir, I want request to join back in with the squad.", Griggs said.

"Why?", the colonel asked.

"I want to get back at the people who killed my friends.", Griggs said.

"I understand you want revenge. But I cannot let you back in. Because the president just annouce all forces to pull back and wait further orders. So until then, you will get your wish soon.", the colonel said.

"But, sir?", Griggs asked.

"You are dismissed.", the colonel said.

Griggs just growled in anger as he walks out and slams the door hard with the office window door shattering.

"Um, sir?", the officer asked.

"Just make sure he get enough training for his squad. In the mean time, get all funeral arrangements ready for our troops that died in Al-Basrah. And of course for both Sgt. Jackson and Lt. Vasquez.", the colonel said.

"Yes, sir.", the officer said as he walks out while walking through glass on the floor next to the door.

"Get me the janitor to clean this glass.", the colonel said.

--

Back in Credenhill, in the 22nd SAS headquarters, Captain Prince was in his office watching the news of the aftermath of the nuclear blast.

_"The casualty rate continues to climb as more biological team moves in to recover bodies of fallen American Marines who were all killed in a nuclear blast in the city of Al-Basrah, Iraq. The blast is one of the world's most non-natural disasters since the 1972 Bogside Massacre refers to Bloody Sunday, the 1978 Jonestown massacre, the 1995 Oklahoma City Bombing, and of course the deadliest attack is September 11th 2001 Terrorist Attacks.", _the reporter said.

Suddenly, a sound came on the computer as Prince turns his attention at it and saw a satellite live cam feed coming from Frankfurt, Germany.

He grabs the wireless mouse and moves it to the cam icon and clicks it as a screen appears showing both Nikolai and Phillip.

"Nikolai. Phillip.", Prince said.

_"Captain Prince. It's good to see you again.", _Nikolai said.

"You too as well. And of course to you Phillip.", Prince said.

_"You heard what happened?", _Phillip asked.

"Yes. I witness everything. The Americans are in mourn as we know it.", Prince said..

_"Here in Germany. The President is doing his speech on the reaction of the nuclear blast.", _Phillip said.

"Wow. Probably all European Countries are reacting about the nuclear blast.", Prince said.

_"Anyway, this isn't what we're here for.", _Nikolai said.

"Well, what is it about?", Prince asked.

_"It's about Al-Asad.", _Nikolai said.

"Why? What about him?", Prince asked.

_"People are now saying that Al-Asad committed suicide by killing all the marines in that nuclear blast.", _Nikolai said.

"So he committed suicide by using the nuclear device to kill all the troops.", Prince said.

_"But get this, Al-Asad would never sacrifice himself.", _Nikolai said.

"What are you talking about?", Prince asked.

_"Captain Phillip here got photos from a German Panavia Tornado Jet from the German Air Force who was doing a recon mission in Azerbaijan Air Space.", _Phillip said putting the photos on a scan towards the computer to Prince's computer.

"What was there?", Prince asked.

_"There is a village near the river the surrounds it. But it gets worst, the village there has been taken over by Ultranationlists troops.",_ Phillip said.

"What? What the hell the Ultranationlists army doing in Azerbaijan? Does the military knows that they're there?", Prince asked.

_"No. But get this, we send a German spy near the city as it got photos from the village. And guess who's on the photos.", _Phillip said as he scans the next photos to Prince's Computer.

And finally, the photo reveals in a state of shock... Al-Asad was there on the pictures.

"It's Al-Asad. I don't believe it. That bloody fuck.", Prince said.

_"He has a safe house in that village that he had use in the past.", _Nikolai said.

"Really? Is he still there as we know it now?", Prince said.

_"I'm sending you the coordinates to the location.", _Nikolai said.

"So now it figures out. Al-Asad set up the nuclear bomb to lure the Americans to the city. But it was a trap all along.", Prince said.

_"I'm afraid it was a trap all right. But now, it's up to you to get him once and for all.",_ Phillip said.

"Don't worry. I will.", Prince said.

_"One more thing... we also gather info on Al-Asad. He is currently working with a group called the Four Horsemen.", _Nikolai said.

"Four Horsemen?", Prince asked.

_"The Four Horsemen is the name for a group of four men whose aims appear to become the dominant world power and usurp the United States. They are named after the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse.", _Phillip said.

"Who are the other three other than Al-Asad?", Prince asked.

_"We have not yet identified who they are yet at this time. But we're doing everything we can to find out. In the meantime, you get to the village in Azerbaijan and capture Al-Asad.", _Nikolai said.

"All right. I'll inform the colonel and get my squad ready. Will hope we could make it before he makes a run out of the village.", Prince said.

_"Good luck. Be safe out there as well.", _Nikolai said.

"We will.", Prince said.

_"If you need anything, let me know.",_ Phillip said.

"I'll try.", Prince said.

_"Take care.", _Nikolai said.

"You to.", Prince said as the screen turns off and back to the original one.

He then got the pictures from the fax phone as he looks at them, showing Al-Asad. But little does he know, he looks and saw two Arracars with him.

"Who are these people? They are both weird looking."

He then walks out of the office and heads to the training hanger to contact the others.

--

In the Soul Society, newly 10th Division Lieutenant Momo Hinomori was in her office doing all the paperwork that Captain Hitsugaya assign her to do.

"Man. I wonder how long this paperwork can be done?", Momo asked to herself while writing at the same time.

Suddenly, she saw the door opening as Captain Hitsugaya enters to her office and walks up to her desk.

"Hinomori.", Toshiro said.

"Captain Hitsugaya, sir.", Momo said.

"Is all the paperwork for the 13th Division is ready and finish?", Toshiro said.

"Yes, sir.", Momo said.

"Can I see it?", Toshiro asked.

"Here.", Momo said as he hands him the paperwork to see.

"Good. That's good.", Toshiro said.

"Should I give them to you?", Momo asked.

"Yes. I need them all to me. One of the 13th Division seated officers which neither Kiyone or Sentaro could come. I hope is Kiyone.", Toshiro said.

"Why?", Momo asked.

"Because you know how they are. One of them is trying to become the best to empress Captain Ukitake. It makes it worst for him because he's suffering from tuberculosis.", Toshiro said.

Suddenly, they both sense something as a Hell Butterfly flies to the window and inside the office.

--

A Hell Butterfly are completely black butterflies that serve various purposes.

They guide the Shinigami through the Senkaimon when traveling between Soul Society and the Human World, thereby saving them from the inconvenience of passing through Dangai

Hell Butterflies are also used as messengers between Shinigami, often carrying important orders.

It is implied that Hell Butterflies are bred and taken care of by Shinigami in Seireitei, the latter task being carried out usually by new and inexperienced members of the 13 Court Guard Squads

Hell Butterflies, like the Shinigami themselves, are only visible to spiritually aware beings.

--

The butterfly then lands on Hinomori's finger as she hears what it was saying.

"What does it say?", Toshiro asked.

"8th, 10th, and 13th squads are to be send to the Captain's meeting at once. Bring your lieutenants as well.", Momo said as the butterfly then got off her finger and flies out of the office.

"I wonder what for?", Toshiro asked.

"I'm not sure.", Momo said.

"Will deal with the paperwork later. We needed at the captain's meeting. So let's go.", Toshiro said as both him and Hinomori leaves the office and heads to the 1st Division Cabin.

--

At the 12th Division Laboratory, Captain Mayrui Kurotsuchi is looking at the blueprint of both RT-2PM and RT-2UTTH Intercontinental Ballistic Missiles on what its range and how it can explodes and even how its made from the inside.

"So let's see here. The range of this weapon is greater than 5,500 km or 3,500 miles. It has a some kind of a Nose Spike on the top of it. On the inside of it has payloads of warheads which I don't know what that is."

Then came his lieutenant or his created daughter Nemu Kurotsuchi.

"Captain, what are you doing?", Nemu asked.

"Can't you see I'm busy here. I'm trying to figure out what kind of these new weapons I'm researching.", Mayuri said.

"I'm sorry. But they are really different kind of weapons they are.", Nemu said.

"Nemu, if you don't mind. Can you just go off minding somebody's business. I need to concentrate.", Mayrui said.

"Yes, sir.", Nemu said as she leaves.

"I getting real tired of that girl. I mean, every time I do work, she just enters and tries to bother me. I should've never created her.", Mayuri said while working.

--

Nemu on the other hand was officially outside as she looks around Rukongai.

Suddenly, a hand came to her shoulder when she turns and saw acting captain 9th Division Lieutenant Shuhei Hisagi and her face turns to a smile.

"Well, what took you so long?", Nemu asked.

"I was just waiting for you to come out so we can enjoy little time of peace and quiet to ourselves.", Shuhei said putting his arm around her waist.

"So where are we heading?", Nemu asked.

"I think a nice time in Health Land will be our stop of the day.", Shuhei said.

"That's a great place to go.", Nemu said.

"Then let's get going.", Shuhei said as he and Nemu were on there way to Health Land.

But little did they know, just inches away from there, a figure pops out from the tree and kept looking towards the couple.

It was Izuru Kira. Acting Captain and Lieutenant of the 3rd Division. And of course, Shuhei's friend.

--

Izuru is a gloomy and introspective person, not easily given to socializing with others. He generally appears weak and indiffrent, leading many to believe he lacks ability as a leader.

As an officer, he does not tend to inspire confidence or boost morale the way other lieutenants do.

His personality flaws are also assets: his introspection coupled with his tendency to worry makes him indecisive, but it also makes him sensitive to unusual behavior.

His loyalty to his comrades inspires him to great efforts in their defense, as seen when Momo Hinamori attacks Gin Ichimaru and again in the anime when Makoto Kibune's attacks endanger other members of the 3rd Division.

Izuru is loyal to both his friends and his duties, perhaps to a fault. Despite the close friendship he shares with Momo Hinamori, Izuru shows that his loyalty knows no boundaries when he defends his captain while she is in a grief-induced rage from her own captain's apparent death.

Despite this, he calls himself a 'monster' afterward for raising his sword against her.

During his fight with Avirama Redder, it is revealed that Izuru considers the essence of war to be despair, as exemplified by the symbol of his division, the marigold. He also hates to fight unless prompted or given orders.

However, in combat he shows ruthless determination. Izuru has shown himself remorseless with this, beheading an opponent that was pleading for mercy.

It is known that he likes to write haiku, and he was also awarded for one of his pieces by Seireitei Communication, which is as follows: "The persimmon tree bears fruit. Aaah, the persimmon tree bears fruit again this year."

His dislike for dried persimmon (a huge difference between him and his former captain) sheds some light on the background of the poem. He likes agar-agar instead. He also writes a serial novel titled "I Want to Apologize to You".

It runs in Seireitei Communication and every new chapter begins with a haiku piece.

He is on good terms with fellow author Shūhei Hisagi, and in their free time, they participate on gatherings of haiku-lovers

Izuru also gives a special lecture of poetry on the Shinigami Academy. It is also known that he is skilled in playing cat's cradle.

--

_"So, I knew it all along what Shuhei was keeping. He's going out with Nemu Kurotsuchi, the lieutenant of the 12th Division. Man, I wonder what's it going to be like when Captain Kurotsuchi reacts if he finds out about this.",_ Izuru thought.

_"I better warn him sooner or later."_

He then decided to follow them to try to warn Shuhei.

--

Back in Credithill, at the SAS 22nd Headquarters, inside the shooting gallery hanger, both Soap and Gaz were ready to do target practice as the target bull eye pops up from the ground.

"Fire.", the person said as the two fire there weapons.

They kept firing as mutliple rounds of bullets were coming out from the weapons and the bullets were penatrating the targets as well.

"Stop."

They stop firing as smoke from the barrels of their weapons were smoking.

"Not bad, Soap.", Gaz said.

"Getting the hang of it so far.", Soap said.

"Like last time when the first mission began, you seem you didn't get it.", Gaz said.

"Well, let's see if I get it in the next hanger which is the beat the clock training with the time you'll holding.", Soap said.

"Ah, come on. Nobody is going to beat my time.", Gaz said.

"Wanna bet?", Soap asked.

"All right, you're on.", Gaz said.

But their fun would be cut when another soldier yells everyone to attention as they stood still with Captain Prince arriving.

"Carry on.", Prince said.

"Well, Prince. You came here for fun.", Gaz said.

"I need to talk to the two of you.", Prince said.

"What is it?", Soap asked.

"Will talk outside.", Prince said as both men follows the captain outside the hanger.

"Now what is it?", Gaz asked.

"I just got a call from both Nikolai and Phillip.", Prince said.

"Oh, really. How they doing? We haven't seen them since we rescue Nikolai.", Gaz said.

"They were talking about Al-Asad.", Prince said.

"What about him? He's dead.", Gaz said.

"He's not dead.", Prince said.

"What? What are you talking about?", Soap asked.

"I got these photos from both German Air Force Recon Plane and on the ground from the German Spy. Phillip brought them to me to the fax.", Prince said as he handed Gaz the photos.

"It's a village. Where's this at?", Gaz asked.

"In Azerbaijan.", Prince said.

"What? Why there? There's no activity going on.", Gaz said.

"But it gets worst.", Prince said.

"What do you mean?", Soap asked.

"The village is taken over by Ultranationlists troops.", Prince said.

"What? What are they doing in Azerbaijan?", Gaz asked.

"Take a look at the next picture.", Prince said.

Both Gaz and Soap takes a look at the next picture and were in shock who it was.

"It's Al-Asad.", Soap said.

"It's him all right.", Prince said.

"When was these taken?", Gaz asked.

"They were taken two days ago right before the nuclear blast. Which means he left the city before the Americans were going there. So he lure them to a trap and killed all them.", Prince said.

"So it was all a big set up to them.", Soap said.

"That good for nothing fucker.", Gaz said.

"But he's not the only one working alone. He's working with a terrorist group.", Prince said.

"Terrorist group? It's probably Al-Qaida. Because he's connected to one of them.", Gaz said.

"Even worse than Al-Qaida. He's working with the terrorist group call the Four Horsemen.",

"Four Horsemen?", Soap asked.

"I've heard that name before. The Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse is a term used to describe four horsemen that appear in the Christian Bible in chapter six of the Book of Revelation. The verses traditionally describe the four horsemen as Conquest, War, Famine, and Death.", Gaz said.

"So I guess Al-Asad could be neither Conquest or War.", Soap said.

"But who's the other three that working in the terrorist group?", Gaz asked.

"I don't know who it is. But both Nikolai and Phillip are working on the other three names.", Prince said.

"So what are we going to do?", Gaz asked.

"We have to go to Azerbaijan and capture Al-Asad for the Americans. Nikolai gave me the coordinates and are printed on the map.", Prince said.

"Then I'm with you. Will gather the other men and get them strapped up for the mission.", Gaz said.

"I'm with you on that.", Soap said.

"But we need to tell Colonel Macmullen first about the situation. So in the meantime, gather enough men we need as well. So get prepare and meet me in the mission briefing room.", Prince said.

"Yes, sir.", they said and salute as they ran to get prepare while Prince walks to the colonel's office.

But while walking, he kept looking at the photos showing members of the Arrancar with Al-Asad.

_"These people are weird. I never seen anything like it. I wonder if that Senna girl knows about it. I check on her after I talk with Macmullen.", _Prince thought.

--

Back in Karakura Town, inside the Kurosaki Medic, Ichigo's room, the rising sun finally comes up for the morning as Ichigo wakes up, rubbing his eyes and notice he's still in pain after last night.

"Man, it still hurts.", Ichigo said.

He then notice someone was in his bed as he saw non other than Matsumoto, still in bed but was also looking at her extremity body of her big breasts and her beautiful strawberry long hair.

While looking at her the way she's asleep, Ichigo then has an idea. He grabs a black marker and slowly lays next to her and slides down towards her "honey pot".

"It smells.", Ichigo whispers.

He grabs the black marker and opens the tip of it and then begins to write a flower just next to her parts then places an arrow that point towards her "honey pot."

After he finish, she almost tries to wake up, but she falls back asleep.

He then decided to blew a little wind from his mouth at both the flower and arrows he wrote and her "Honey Pot" making her moan a little while sleeping.

"I think she does like it.", Ichigo whispers.

**"So I knew it all along. You are in love with that big breasted woman.", **a voice in his mind said.

"Oh, great! What is it you want?", Ichigo asked as he other mind comes out as Hollow Ichigo.

--

Hollow Ichigo is a powerful entity that was created when Ichigo Kurosaki, a Shinigami, developed a Hollow inside his soul (during his near Hollowfication as a Plus), a commonality among the Vizard.

One of Bleach's most prominent antagonists, the Hollow is also the longest-running villain in Bleach history, randomly appearing in almost every single story arc, including the anime only Bount and Captain Amagai arcs.

He was also the central antagonist in the Arrancar arc, alongside Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez and Ulquiorra Cifer. He does not, however, effect the entire Bleach world—just Ichigo internally.

His presence can also be felt throughout the Hueco Mundo and Captain Amagai arcs whenever Ichigo dons his inner Hollow's mask to fight tough opponents like the Espada.

He had disappeared after Ichigo defeated him in his Inner world. Hollow Ichigo will most likely return soon as he said that if Ichigo wanted to control his power then he should not die before he shows up again.

His overall appearance is practically exactly the same as Ichigo's; they look the same, only his color scheme is the opposite of Ichigo's, especially in his clothing.

While Ichigo wears a black standard Shinigami Shihakusho, his Hollow self wears a white Shihakusho uniform with black cloth belts. His nails are black unlike Ichigo's which are not painted. His skin and hair are also fully white and his sclera are black (on contrary to humans' white sclera). His irises are yellow, while his pupil is black.

He also has his own version of Zangetsu, Ichigo's Zanpakutō: On contrary to Ichigo's black cleaver with silver edge wrapped in white cloths, his Zangetsu is silver with black blades and black wrapping cloths.

His most distinguishing feature is his maniacal laughter and psychotic grins. He is brutal, arrogant, sadistic and insane. His only reason for existence is to take over Ichigo's power and body to use it to kill everything and anything he sees.

He taunts Ichigo as being a weak and unsuitable counterpart of himself, though he relishes the idea of taking Ichigo's powers for himself. He battles like a berserker, unlike Ichigo, ignoring injuries and overpowering his enemies with brute strength and force.

He also protects Ichigo's body when he is about to die, because if Ichigo died, he would too. He also seems to respect Zangetsu's spirit to a certain extent.

Hollow Ichigo has declared that Ichigo is the "king" of the inner world and he is the "horse." Hollow Ichigo wishes to "take the crown" from Ichigo so he can have control over the body and become the dominant personality.

After his loss, he states he's willing to allow Ichigo to keep the crown for now, but once Ichigo "screws up again," he declared he'd make his move again.

--

**"I just want to say congratulations. I thought you were gay at first. But now, I think I was wrong about you. And you know what, I think you finally found the right girl.", **Hollow Ichigo said.

"Hey, mind your own business, okay. And another thing, I'm not gay!", Ichigo yells, while putting on black shorts and a Detroit Red Wings Hedrik Zetterberg Jersey.

**"Ah, here we go again with the fucking Detroit Red Wings Jersey with the 2009 Stanley Cup Finals Patch.", **Hollow Ichigo said.

"Is there a problem talking about my fucking team?", Ichigo said.

**"I do. Like the way this year when Sidney Crosby and the Pittsburgh Penguins beat the fucking hell out of them in Detroit and raising the Stanley Cup in front of Hockeytown people.", **Hollow Ichigo said while laughing.

"HOW MANY TIMES I TELL YOU, LET IT GO! WE'RE EVEN BECAUSE WE BEAT THEM AT PITTSBURGH LAST YEAR! I'M TRYING TO GET IT OUT OF MY MIND! AND THIS YEAR, THEY WILL THE STANLEY CUP!", Ichigo yells.

But with Ichigo's yelling, it causes Matsumoto to wake up as she rubs her eyes to see him standing up talking to someone.

"Hey, Ichigo, you're so loud. And who are you talking to?", Rangiku asked.

"It's no one. Sorry, was I talking so louder?", Ichigo asked.

"No, it's okay. I was just having a dream about you and me having a family.", Rangiku said.

"WHAT?!", Ichigo asked yelling.

"It's just a dream." Rangiku said when suddenly she saw Ichigo's eyes closed noticing she was still naked. "Is something wrong, Ichigo?"

"Yeah. You're still naked. Can you please find some clothes.", Ichigo said.

"Ah, what's wrong? Can see a naked woman with your own eyes?" Matsumoto walks up towards him and places her arms all around him as he can feel her giant breasts crushing his back and making him blush. "At least you did when you and me had sex in your own bed."

"Okay, now that's a different story.", Ichigo said, still blushing.

"So tell me? How did it feel when you had me in bed with you?", Rangiku asked, rubbing his "member"

"Oh, god... it felt... great.", Ichigo moaned.

"Oh did it... even when you're father decided that when I was his girlfriend back then.", Rangiku said.

"What? How do you know my father?", Ichigo asked.

"Oh that's a different story. Because, Ichigo, you're father--", Rangiku said.

"Hello! Anyone home? We're back", Rukia said as they heard her voice coming from downstairs.

"Oh, fuck! She's back! Quick, don't just stand there. Find some clothes. Or better yet, go in the shower to clean yourself.", Ichigo said.

"Oh, alright.", Rangiku said as she let's go of him.

"Thank you.", Ichigo said when she put a finger on his lips.

"Just don't forget about last night.", Rangiku said as she presses her lips to his, sliding her tongue in his mouth while Ichigo was sliding his in hers.

They later catch there breaths after the kiss.

"You go on downstairs to distract Rukia. I'll go take a bath. And let's keep this a secret from her.", Rangiku said.

"Ok.", Ichigo said as she pecks his cheek and walks to the bathroom.

"Well, like what she just said... keep this a secret.", Ichigo said as he walks downstairs to the living room.

--

In the living room, Rukia, Kon, and Renji were sitting down on the couch as they look up and saw Ichigo coming downstairs.

"Well, look who decided to come out from bed.", Renji said, who Ichigo surprise to see him in his house.

"What are you doing here?", Ichigo asked.

"Look, I'm going to be nice for a while even though you're still an idiot. But I'm sorry about hearing the news of both your father and sisters being kidnapped.", Renji said.

"Does anybody know about it?", Ichigo asked.

"Only people we talk to was Byakuya. He's the only one who knows about it. And he sent me to come and help you out. So here I am.", Renji said.

"Oh I see.", Ichigo said.

"So how you been with Rangiku?", Kon asked.

"Nothing else that much.", Ichigo lied.

"Oh I forgot about her. She's going to be surprise to see me here.", Renji said.

"Oh, Ichigo, Captain Hitsugaya has got a lieutenant now.", Rukia said.

"Oh, really. Who is it?", Ichigo asked.

"Momo Hinomori. Who by the way, the previous lieutenant of sqaud 5.", Rukia said.

"I really don't know her.", Ichigo said.

"She's Toshiro's childhood friend in the old days. She been to the academy while Toshiro was just a no good brat. Then after she graduated, Toshiro came in to the academy.", Renji said.

"Well, I wonder what Rangiku hears about the new lieutenant change in the 10th Division.", Ichigo said.

"Hey, where's Rangiku?", Rukia asked.

"She's in the bathroom taking a bath.", Ichigo said.

"Ok. And what about that Zakahev guy? Has he call you?", Rukia asked.

"I'm not sure.", Ichigo said.

Suddenly, the phone rang as Ichigo walks to the counter seeing it wasn't the cell phone ringing but the house phone ringing.

"Which phone is it?", Kon asked.

"It's the home phone." Ichigo then picks up the phone and answer it. "Hello?"

_"Ichigo. It's Orihime.", _she said on the other line.

"Orihime. Hey.", Ichigo said.

_"Have you heard what happened?", _Orihime asked.

"Heard what?", Ichigo asked.

_"On the news, a nuclear blast killed thousands of United States Marines in Iraq. Everyone in the world are protesting. Even in Tokyo.", _Orihime said.

"You're serious. When this happened?", Ichigo asked.

_"Last night here in Japan. Afternoon in Iraq.", _Orihime said.

"Wow. I didn't know that.", Ichigo said.

_"I know. Now, everyone here are scare that it could happened. The Emperor of Japan annouce a major fallout shelter just outside Tokyo for a possible nuclear attack. I'm a little scare though.", _Orihime said.

"Well, it's all the way in another country. So hope there's nothing to worry about. In the meantime, head to the Urahara Shop. I'm trying to think of another way to get to my family.", Ichigo said.

_"All right. I'll call Uryu and Chad to meet at the shop.",_ Orihime said.

"All right. Will be there.", Ichigo said, hanging up the phone.

"What happened?", Rukia asked.

"She told me that thousands of American Marines were kill in a nuclear blast in Iraq, yesterday.", Ichigo said.

"Oh my, God.", Rukia said.

"What's a nuclear blast?", Renji asked.

"You really don't want to know about that.", Kon said.

Ichigo then rushes to the TV and turns it on revealing the breaking news of the United Nations Speech in New York City with another screen showing the satellite live image of the aftermath of the nuclear blast.

_"If anyone joining with us right now, on the screen to your left is the speech at the UN building in New York City with other members from around the world are responding to the devastating nuclear attack that kill thousands of American Marines in Al-Basrah who by the way, announced that Khalad Al-Asad committed suicide during the invasion. But more bodies continue to rise up as the casualty rate continues to climb up as well.", _the reporter said.

"Hey, Al-Asad is dead. He committed suicide by denoting the bomb.", Ichigo said.

"So I guess he didn't want to be capture. So he did the impossible.", Rukia said.

_"We will show you on how the blast of the city that the International Space Station recorded and let me tell you something, the blast was unbelieveable as we show it to you right now.",_ the reporter said.

The video once showing from the satellite view as the nuclear blast appears and the impact ran through the entire city with smoke everywhere.

"Wow. That's unbelievable.", Rukia said.

"So that's what a nuclear blast looks like.", Renji said.

"You got that right.", Rangiku said as she comes downstairs with her Shinigami uniform on.

"Hey, Rangiku.", Rukia said.

"You came back. It's about time you show up.", Rangiku said who looks at Ichigo and winks at him.

"Hey, how you been doing?", Renji asked.

"Renji, it's so good to see you again.", Rangiku said.

"So how's everything been going?", Renji asked.

"Nothing that much. Trying to get this banishment out of my mind for a while.", Rangiku said.

"Well, anyway I heard the news about Ichigo's father and sisters being kidnapped. So I came along for this.", Renji said.

"I see.", Rangiku said.

"Uh, the 10th Division finally found a lieutenant said.", Renji said.

"Really?", Rangiku asked, with anger boiling up in her.

"It's Momo Hinomori.", Renji said.

"Well... I'm proud of her.", Rangiku said, who still has anger.

"Look I understand why you're so angry. It's all right. I hope you banishment comes to an end soon.", Ichigo said, placing his hand on her shoulder with her anger coming down.

"I know.", Rangiku said.

"Anyway, we're going to the Urahara Shop. Trying to figure out how to get my family back.", Ichigo said.

"I'm already dress anyway. So let's get going.", Rangiku said.

"Sure.", Ichigo said as he hurries to turn off all the stuff around the house.

They later exit and headed outside and walk to the shop.

Rukia on the other hand knows something was going on.

_"What's going on? When Ichigo put his hand on her shoulder, her anger calms down. Something's not right here.",_ Rukia thought while walking.

_"Wonder what's wrong with Rukia?", _Renji asked.

--

End of chapter sixteen

A/N: Got this chapter done. Sorry by the way but I know the ending sucks on it.

And by the way, I am a Detroit Red Wings Fan so I understand how I feel about them losing the Stanley Cup to the Pittsburgh Penguins.

But they will be back and will win the Stanley Cup for sure.

By the way, Modern Warfare 2 have annouce two versions of the game.

The hardered version and the Prestige Version which features the Night Vision Goggles.

Hope everyone have a great weekend and watch two new episodes of Bleach tonight.

Review please.


	17. Old Friends Reunited

A/N: Here's a new chapter.

Bleach: Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare

Chapter seventeen: Old friends reunited

**"Whether you like it or not, history is on our side. We will bury you!"**

**-Nikita Khrushchev**

--

Inside the Kuchiki Mansion, which is the 6th Division barracks, Captain Byakuya Kuchiki was taking a nap in bed

But not just any nap, he was dreaming during his sleep. With heavily sweat around his body, knowing it's extreme hot in the Soul Society during the summer rush.

--

_Byakuya's Dream_

_In his Dream, he finally wakes up from the same bed his currently in. He could feel sweat around his body and even on the bed as he gets up slowly and sits up looking around and feeling his forehead._

_"What's wrong with me?" Byakuya asked. "Why is it hot that much?"  
_

_He can't stand the summer rush with a big time hot day with the temperature coming up higher than every._

_But with the summer rush continues to come up, he then notice something. The smell_

_"What's that smell?"_

_He then got up off the bed and walks to the front door of the room as the smell continues to grow higher. He slides the door open and notice that the courtyard of his mansion was destroyed and cover in fire._

_"What the...?"_

_The fish in his pond were dead as they rise up in the surface and the water was covered in green water._

_"Servants!"_

_He yells for his servants when non of them came or even responded._

_"What are they doing?"  
_

_He gets angry noticing they probably lazy to not come. So he decided to walk towards the other rooms where he was shock to find their bodies mutated with big brains coming out from the tip of their heads._

_"Captain. Please help us...", one of the servants beg._

_Byakuya couldn't do nothing but to watch them suffered._

_Another of his servants appears from the courtyard as a young woman was dying with severe burns with her entire bodies. Another was vomiting in the courtyard on the wooden._

_He then has no choice but to leave his mansion to look if the other people including Captains and Lieutenants were still alive as he walks to the exit of the mansion doors and in a big shock to himself, Rukongai was destroyed with buildings damage, on fire that created the skies turning red._

_"What happened here?"_

_Just like what happened in Al-Basrah, it was the same thing and the same attack._

_He looks everywhere and what he saw was a mushroom cloud hovering above Seireitei as he notice that both Seireitei and Sokyoku Hill were gone and destroyed by something that has the Mushroom cloud hovering._

_And then suddenly, in a shocking discovery, Byakuya witness what he saw... the captains and the lieutenants bodies on the ground dead with bodies burned to crisp... he even saw Captain Unohana's body in a puddle of water with blood mixing it together._

_And in another shocking discovery, he saw Rukia's body crush to death in the rocks debris, seeing her arm out there._

_Byakuya couldn't believe what he was seeing as he also sense something from the red skies._

_He looks up and saw a star blinks from the skies as he notice something coming straight down towards Rukongai._

_--_

_In the skies, a RS-24 Surface-to-Surface missile was heading towards Rukongai. _

_When it breach the atomsphere, the tip of the missile, opens up and multiple missiles came out and follows to Rukongai._

_--_

_Byakuya was running to get his sword to try to stop the multiple missiles, but he was too late._

_The missiles finally hits Rukongai. Creating multiple impacts all over the city, destroying more buildings and vaporizing dead bodies as well._

_Byakuya sees the impact as he eyes were wide and came straight towards him._

_End of Dream_

_--_

Suddenly in real life, Byakuya finally shot up in bed as he open his big eyes with sweat covering his body.

He quickly looks around and shot up to the doors of his bedroom as he see the courtyard in a normal condition with fishes swimming in the pond, his servants walking around waving at him, and the weird smell just normal smell, and the skies were clear blue skies.

But to make matters worst, he doesn't like the summer rush with the higher temperatures.

"How long will this summer ends?", he asked himself as he walks back to him room.

--

In Seireitei, inside the Captain's meeting room, 8th Division Captain Shunsui Kyoraku with Lieutenant Nanao Ise, 10th Division Captain Toshrio Hitsugaya with Lieutenant Momo Hinomori, and 13th Division Captain Jushiro Ukitake with 3rd Seat Officers and Acting Lieutenants Kiyone Kotetsu and Sentaro Kotsubaki were waiting for brifting.

As Captain of the 1st Division and Commander of the 13 Court Guard Squad Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto addresses them the mission.

"So is everyone here?", Yamamoto asked.

"We're all here, sir.", Toshiro said.

"Good. Because the reason I brought you here is a special assignment for everyone. We have learned that both former Captains Aizen, Ichimaru, and Tosen are located in Hueco Mundo where they are making there army the Arrancar.", Yamamoto said.

"So what does this mean?", Shunsui asked.

"It means that they planned something that we don't know at this moment. But right now, they are branded as traitors to both the Soul Society and the 13 Court Guard Squad.", Yamamoto said.

"You're kidding. Captain Aizen would never do such a thing.", Momo said.

"I'm sorry. But it's true. There's nothing we can do.", Yamamoto said.

"There's has to be a mistake. Maybe he's just playing around.", Momo said.

"Hinomori, there's nothing we can do. He's decided to betray us like this and now he along with Gin and Tosen have both sold themselves to the devil.", Toshiro said.

Hinomori has decided not to talk as she kept her mouth shut with her head down.

"Once again. The three are creating an army call the Arrancar.", Yamamoto said.

"Arrancar?", Ukitake asked.

"An Arrancar is a Hollow that has removed its mask and has gained Shinigami-like powers. The name "Arrancar" is a Spanish verb meaning "to remove" or "to rip off" (The kanji used means "Ripped Mask"), a reference to an Arrancar's removal of its Hollow mask.", Yamamoto said.

"Where is Hueco Mundo?", Nanao asked.

"We have no idea on that yet. But right now, that's not what we're here to discuss. For now, the Arrancar are a less threat to us.", Yamamoto said.

"Okay. So what did you really sent us here for?", Kiyone asked.

"I'm sending the rest of y'all to this place. As you can see here on the screen.", Yamamoto said as the screen shows the city of Al-Basrah destroyed.

"What the? What happened there?", Sentaro asked.

"Yesterday, one of the Research and Development team reported seeing this on there radar while looking around the World of the Living. They saw this as a big powerful explosion that destroyed thousands of people. Including Marines from the United States and the city.", Yamamoto said, with both captains and lieutenants seeing this in a shocking expression.

"That's unbelievable.", Momo said.

"This is why I'm sending you to restive soldiers that died in the battle. We must have an army to try to take down the Arrancar. Will you do that?", Yamamoto asked.

"Well, we will.", Toshiro said.

"Good. Head to the West Gate at once.", Yamamoto said as he bang the floor with his stick.

"Yes, sir.", they said as they leave.

"Wait. 3rd Seated Kiyone Kotsetsu. You on the other hand must stay.", Yamamoto said.

"What? Why?", Kiyone asked.

"I on the other hand have a job for you. If that's all right with Captain Ukitake?", Yamamoto asked.

"Sure. It's okay. I'm sorry.", Ukitake said.

Sentario on the other hand, sticks his tongue out as he taunts her with the captains and Yamamoto not looking.

As they left, Kiyone turns to Yamamoto and speaks.

"Um. Okay, what I'm assigned to?", Kiyone asked when she turns around and saw two people entering.

It was 7th Seat Officer of the 4th Division Hanataro Yamada and Shinigami 12th Division Research and Development.

--

Hanataro Yamada, 7th Seat Officer of the 4th Division, where he is also the leader of the 14th Advanced Relief Team.

Hanatarō is very timid and nervous. His black hair is a bit long and his bangs frame his face. He tends to be clumsy and easily duped. Hanatarō's kind nature and nervousness results him becoming the victim of many bullies and practical jokes. In fact, he states that he is "the most bullied kid in the world."

Hanatarō's Birthday is on the same day as Keigo Asano's, April 1, April Fools' Day. People spend the whole day tricking him as a result. According to Kon, he has a "boring but somehow popular with the ladies" look.

Hanatarō states when he introduces himself that his name is relatively easy to remember, though Ichigo says otherwise, stating that if his name was Hanako (a girl's name) or Tarō (a boy's name) it would be easy.

The name Hanatarō, according to Ichigo, is just confusing.

Because the 4th Division's combat ability is very poor compared to the other divisions, they are often assigned to perform the chores of cleaning in Seireitei, such as sweeping the sewers and jail cells.

Because of this, Hanatarō and other members of the 4th Division know the sewer system and other esoteric passageways very well and have access to the keys of most buildings.

--

Rin Tsubokura, Shinigami of the 12th Division. Who is also in the Research and Development Insititude.

He bears a strong resemblance to the 7th Seat of the 4th Division Hanatarō Yamada, he is almost always showing a face of distress or preocupation, he has (oddly) a small pigtail done in his front side of his hair.

He has a fondness for candy and sweets. He is a bit clumsy, as shown in a shinigami golden cup where he fell on the sweets, but they where unbreakable.

He is mostly sent to easy missions, just like when he was sent to give Ikkaku his molars, though he stepped on them, then put on a note saying: "These molars are invisible for Idiots".

--

The two then gets between Kiyone as they both bowed to Yamamoto.

"What are we're here for?", Hanataro asked.

"I'm sending the three of you to Karakura Town for something very important.", Yamamoto said.

"Yes, sir. Uh, what is it?", Rin asked.

"I need the three of y'all to keep an eye on former 10th Division Lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto.", Yamamoto said.

"Really? The one that was banish from the Soul Society?", Kiyone asked.

"Yes. I want the three of you to see her and report anything that she's been doing during her banishment.", Yamamoto said.

"Are you going to bring her back to the Soul Society?", Hanataro asked.

"Maybe. If you give me enough reports. If they are good, they I'll send her back and end her banishment. If not, then she'll be remain banned for a long time.", Yamamoto said as he bang on the floor with his stick.

"Yes, sir.", they said as they leave the room and headed to the Gate to Karakura Town.

"One more thing...", Yamamoto said.

"Yes, sir.", they said as they stop

"Tell Ichigo I said hi to him. The captains and I haven't seen him in ages.", he said.

"Sure.", they said as they left once again.

--

At the Kuchiki mansion, Byakuya was walking in the courtyard again as he walks towards a room where it has flowers and candles are around and a picture in the middle of the flowers and a candle in the middle of it.

"Hisana.", he said.

The picture shows the face of Hisana Kuchiki. Byakuya's late wife and of course, Rukia's twin sister.

"What should I do? I've been having these weird dreams that I get the feeling that the Soul Society will be in great danger. It doesn't involve with the Arrancar or Ryoka or anything else. It got to be something or a greater threat than ever.", Byakuya said.

"Wow. Still talking to Hisana.", a voice said as he turns around and saw a familiar face.

"Yoruichi.", Byakuya said, who she was standing with her back on the wall.

"Hey. I was just stopping by to see you. I knew you were going to be here.", Yoruichi said as she walks to where Byakuya was and she prays to Hisana.

"What are you doing here?", Byakuya asked.

"We haven't talk to one another in a long time. Well, it was then since during Rukia's Excution when I first saw you.", Yoruichi said as she got up finishing praying.

"That when you interfere in my match against Ichigo?", Byakuya asked.

"Because Ichigo was weak and he was bleeding more from his stomach. So I had no choice but to knock him out and get him out of there. But at least I trained him to take you on.", Yoruichi said.

"I see.", Byakuya said.

"Anyway, I just came to see how you doing. And I'm going to give you this.", Yoruichi said as she gives him a paper with writing on it.

"What is this?", Byakuya asked, examining it.

"Don't you remember? I gave that paper to you years ago.", Yoruichi said.

"I don't remember anything about.", Byakuya said.

"It's my bathing schedule. You know, the one you read. And you got angry about it.", Yoruichi said, but without looking at him, her devlish smile came.

Byakuya examines it once again and then suddenly, a side of Byakuya came snapping as he throws the paper to the wooden floor.

"WHY THIS AGAIN!!! HOW MANY TIMES I TOLD YOU, I'M NOT INTERESTED IN THAT!!!", Byakuya roared as every servants saw him in a sweat drop.

"Well, there it is. The childish loser that I know from a long time ago. And here I'm once again, seeing that from a grown young man. By the way, it isn't harsh for you to yell in the room with Hisana watching you", Yoruichi said.

Byakuya was growling in anger when he notice that he was still in the room. So he took his frustrations as he pushes Yoruichi out of the room and slides it closed.

"All right, you and I are going to ha--" Byakuya turns around and saw no Yoruichi as the servants rushes back to work. "Where she go?"

Suddenly, he felt something soft and squishy on the left side of his face as he can tell his head is felt by Yoruichi's breasts.

He then get out his Zanpakuto and realize it wasn't there.

"Where's my Zanpakuto?", he asked.

"Oh, Little Byakuya..." he turns around and saw Yoruichi, in the courtyard with his Zanpakuto. "Looking for this?"

"Give it back, Cat-Demon!", Byakuya yells.

"All right... but you have to beat in a game...", Yoruichi said.

"What kind of game?", Byakuya asked.

"You know. Like the one we played... and of course... the one you've never beat me in.", Yoruichi said with a smirk.

"Let me guess... tag.", Byakuya said.

"So you still remember the game. Last time I beat you, you try so close to come closer to me. So let's see what you still got.", Yoruichi said.

Byakuya them smirk and flash steps behind her as he reaches to get his Zanpakuto.

But she reacts fast as flashes quickly as she was behind him, wrapping her arms around him and presses her breasts against his back.

"So. Given up yet? I guess that you still can't beat me.", Yoruichi said.

Byakuya then acts fast as he flashes towards her but Yoruichi flashes to the left.

The game continues on and on through Rukongai throughout the day.

--

In Karakura Town, in the skies, both Hanataro, Rin, and Kiyone arrives in the town as they landed just right infront of the Urahara Shop.

"Well, here we are.", Hanataro said.

"So this is what the Real World looks like.", Rin said.

"I never been here to this place.", Kiyone said.

"I've been here before. Trust me, it's really a nice place to come.", Hanataro said.

The three then walk towards the Urahara Shop as Hanataro slides open the door.

"Why are we here at this place?", Kiyone asked.

"Don't worry, I've been here in this place during my mission in the real world.", Hanataro said as they headed inside the shop.

"It like no one here.", Kiyone said as they look around the shop, with no one around.

Rin on the other was behind her when he turns to his left and saw on the counter candy.

"Wow. Look at all the candy.", Rin said as he grabs one of them with a blush and smile on his face.

"I love candy. Give me some.", Kiyone said as she grabs one of them and blushes and smiles as well.

"Wait. Y'all can eat those. You haven't paid for them yet." Hanataro said as he get in between them seeing both the smiles on their faces "You guys must of like them."

But suddenly, a rubber band hits the three people's foreheads causing them to yelp as they fall down and dropping their candies at the same time.

"That hurts.", Rin said, rubbing his head.

"Who did that?", Kiyone asked, looking around while rubbing her head.

"You mean me.", a voice said as they turn to see Jinta smiling with the rubber band in his hand.

"You spoiled brat. Who gives you the right to hit us. We're not hollows. We're Soul Reapers.", Kiyone said, with anger.

"But I believe you people were trying to robbed the store by stealing candy. So I don't take prisoners by robbing stores like this. So now, you guys are the enemy.", Jinta said.

"Wait a minute. I'm a customer at this store. Remember my name, Hanataro Yamada.", he said.

"Let me think... nope, I guess I don't know who you are.", Jinta said.

But then, he got punched in the head by Renji who was just right behind him.

"Excuse me. But there's someone that needs to do cleaning around here besides hitting people with a rubber band.", Renji said.

"Mind your own business!", Jinta yells.

"Yeah I will! After you leave these people alone and get cleaning!", Renji yells, kicking Jinta out of the shop.

"Whoa! Nice shot.", Kiyone said.

"Anyway, sorry about that. That little punk over there should be working not slacking off. And I know he's been doing it so he can let Ururu do all the work. One of these days, he's going to piss me off.", Renji said.

"Well, anyway. Thank you.", Hanataro said.

"No problem. Anyway, what are y'all guys doing here?", Renji asked.

"We're here to see if Rangiku Matsumoto is doing good so far during her banishment.", Hanataro said.

"Oh really. Who sent y'all three here?", Renji asked.

"Captain-Commander Yamamoto of course. He want to see if he can get Rangiku back in the Soul Society. If she change.", Kiyone said.

"I see. Well, tell us the rest. Come with me.", Renji said as the three follows him to the others.

But for both Rin and Kiyone, they both pick up more candy off the counters and catches up with both Hanataro and Renji.

--

(No Line on the Horizon by U2. From the album No Line on the Horizon.)

Back in the Soul Society, both Byakuya and Yoruichi continues their game of tag as they take their game in the sunflower fields which were longer. But little they don't know, the rain was about to pick up sooner or later.

The two went on rocks by rocks, boulders by boulders as Byakuya tries to get his Zanpakuto back from Yoruichi. But she continues doing her flash steps that were harder for Byakuya to get to her. Even though she is the Goddess of Flash.

The two continues the game throughout when suddenly, Byakuya saw Yoruichi on one of the rocks with her knee on the ground.

Yoruichi was tired and exhausted and she was breathing hard when Byakuya stand right in front of her as he notice that she was tired.

"Are you okay?", Byakuya asked.

"I'm sorry. I think we should stop the game.", Yoruichi said as she gives him his Zanpakuto.

"Why? What's wrong?", Byakuya asked as he grabs his Zanpakuto.

"I'm exhausted after those flash steps I taken. It feels like your an old person now.", Yoruichi said as she stand up in front of Byakuya.

Then the sound of lightning came as it begins raining with the drops falling on both Byakuya and Yoruichi.

"All right. I think will do it in another time then.", Byakuya said.

"Don't worry. This time I will be fully ready once again.", Yoruichi said as she was about to flash step outta here.

But then, Byakuya then grabs her wrists and she turns around to look at him.

"What is it?"

"I..."

The two just stand to look at one another when suddenly, got Yoruichi's shock of expression when he put his hand on her chin and leaned over as he kiss her passionately with her still shock.

But she decided... to kiss back as well.

As the two continues to kiss for thirty seconds, Yoruichi broke the kiss.

"Wait... we can't do this...", Yoruichi said.

"Why not?", Byakuya asked.

The rain continues to pour as their clothes were getting real wet and the ground was getting muddy as well.

Yoruichi tries to reply but then he once again kisses her lips once more for five seconds when she once again breaks it up.

"Please... don't.", Yoruichi said.

"Yoruichi... please... don't leave me.", Byakuya said.

"What?", Yoruichi whispers seeing him in tears.

"It's been years since I last saw you... I want you to stay with me... please?", Byakuya asked.

"... okay... I'll stay with you...", Yoruichi said.

But then, she once again was interrupted when he kisses her lips once more. And she once again, kisses him back.

And once more, she didn't break it up this time.

The two continues to kiss one another as they put they're arms around and roughly continues kissing harder.

They both sank down into the sunflower field as the two lay down on the muddy ground with Yoruichi on top of him.

He on the other hand continues to kiss and put his arms around him. Placing his left hand on her back. He's other hand, sank down on to her butt and squeezes it harder. Hearing her moan softer.

As the rain continues to pour, and the ground turns muddy...

The two for the first time in a hundred years... had sex for the first time, during the rain.

(A/N: End of No Line on the Horizon.)

--

End of chapter seventeen

A/N: Finally got this chapter done.

For anyone that is a Byakuya/Yoruichi fan, this is for y'all. I hope you like.

Well, be updating real soon.

Review please.


	18. A Loyalist Sergeant helps a Subsitute

A/N: This is my first Bleach crossover fic from the video game Call Of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. With music from U2 and AC/DC.

This fic is Rated M for:

Intense Graphic Sequence Of War Violence

Strong Sexuality

Nudity

Strong Language

Parings:

Ichigo/Matsumoto

Renji/Soifon

Byakuya/Yoruichi

Shuhei/Nemu

Uyru/Orihime

Isshin/Unohana

Bleach: Call Of Duty 4: Modern Warfare

(A/N: Rock N Roll Train by AC/DC from the album Black Ice.)

Prologue- Crew Expendable

**Day One- Somewhere near the Bering Strait- Sgt. 'Soap' MacTavish- 22nd SAS Regiment**

**'Mankind must put an end to war, or war will put an end to mankind.'**

**- John F. Kennedy**

Night time in the Bering Sea just near the Bering Strait as rain brought heavy winds and strong thunderstorms causing almost some big waves throughout.

As the rain continues on pouring, a SH-60 Sea hawk Helicopter flies through the dark rain. Carrying troops of the British SAS which stands for the Special Air Service for the British Army.

Inside the helicopter, Sergeant "Soap" MacTavish, "Gaz", and Captain Prince, who is the lead officer, were assigned on a mission.

"Bravo Team, the Intel on this op comes from our informant in Russia..." Prince said as he explains the mission off of his laptop which shows a cargo ship. "The package is aboard a medium freighter, Estonian registration number 52775..."

The cargo ship contains people around every each section of the ship from top to bottom.

"There's is a small crew and a security detail on board."

"Rules of engagement, sir?", Gaz asked.

"Crew expendable.", Prince said as he closes the laptop.

_"Base plate, this is Alpha 2-4. We have visual on the target. GPA: sixty seconds.", _the pilot said.

_"Copy, two-four.", _the man said on the radio.

The others looks outside and sees the cargo ship with its lights on and the waves hitting every sides of the ship.

_"Thirty seconds going dark." _the pilot said as the chopper goes around the ship. _"Ten seconds."_

Prince, Gaz, Soap, and the other men get they're gas masks on and got their MP5SD Sub machine Guns loaded and ready.

"Lock and load.", Prince said as the red light comes on and Gaz drops the rope for to slide down.

"Good luck, captain.", the pilot said.

"Don't worry. Just give us all the support we need.", Prince said.

"We're not going anywhere.", the pilot said.

Prince, Soap, and the men slides on the rope down to the ship as they landed next to the bridge with enemy soldiers armed with AK-47 assault rifles inside.

(A/N: End of Rock N Roll Train.)

"Weapons, free.", Prince said as they got their weapons out and blow the windows up killing the enemy soldiers, making a bloodbath inside the bridge.

"Bridge secure.", a SAS soldier said.

"Hold your fire, Gaz - stay in the bird till we secure the deck, over.", Prince said as he kicks the door to the bridge open and moves in.

_"Roger that.", _Gaz said.

"Squad on me.", Prince said as they follow him downstairs of the ship when they saw a drunken Russian coming out from a bunk room and shot him before he alerted the others.

"Last call. Hallway clear." Prince said as he sees Soap kill two Russian soldiers who were asleep. "Sweet Dreams."

Soap then sees a laptop showing enemy Intel as he gets it and place it in his pack and regroup with the others outside towards the next bridge of the ship.

"Crew quarters clear. Move up.", Prince said as they headed to the next bridge.

_"Forward deck is clear! Green light on alpha. Go!", _Hammer Two-Four said.

_"Ready, sir.", _Gaz said.

"Fan out. Three meter spread.", Prince said as the troops spread out to other locations.

_"Got two on the platforms.", _Gaz said as he sees two Russian troops with flashlights looking around.

"I see them.", Prince said.

_"Roger that.", _Gaz said.

Soap then sees them as he grabs out his secondary weapons M9 pistol. He aims at them and shot both of them in the head before calling out more units.

_"Target neutralized.", _Gaz said.

"Good work, Soap.", Prince said as the others moves up towards the bridge.

As they move up towards the bridge, Russian soldiers on the bridge sees them and opens fire on them. Trying to pin them down before moving inside.

_"We got company.", _Gaz said.

"Hammer Two-Four, we got tangos on the 2nd floor.", Prince said.

_"Copy, engaging.", _Hammer Two-Four said as the Sea hawk Helicopter turns towards the 2nd floor with Gaz getting the gating gun spinning and ready to fire.

"Eat this, Russian fucks!", Gaz yells as he pulls the trigger and tracers goes towards the 2nd floor and fire towards them.

Making the 2nd floor with body parts and blood everywhere inside as the bullets finally runs out with smoke coming out from the gating gun.

_"Bravo Six, Hammer is at bingo fuel. We're buggin out. Big Bird will be on station for evac in ten.", _Hammer Two-Four said.

"Copy Hammer." Prince said as the chopper flies away to refuel and the other regroups with Prince at the right side of the door. "Wallcroft, Griffen, cover our six. The rest of you, on me."

Gaz makes he appearance finally as he walks to the door and grabs out a shotgun.

"I like to keep this for close encounters.", Gaz said.

"Too right, mate.", the SAS soldier said as he turns the wheel on the door to unlock.

"On my mark - go." Prince said as the soldier finally opens the door and the troops moves in. "Check those corners."

"Hallway clear.", the soldier said.

"Stairs clear.", the other soldier said.

"Movement right." He indicated with his left hand, pointing down the corridor, before a moment later a burst of Uzi fire went spraying towards him. "Shit, contact."

"Grenade." Price sent an M67 flying down the corridor, landing in the middle. The enemies scattered as the fragmentation device detonated, sending a shower of sparks and shrapnel throughout the confined space. Gaz sprinted into the smoke, and when it cleared, Soap and Stuart were greeted to the sight of a plasticuffed X-Ray, struggling on the ground, trying to escape. He stopped when Gaz shoved the barrel of his shotgun onto the back of his skull.

"Give me a reason."

He remained still until Price, Soap, and Stuart had passed by.

"Clear left."

"Clear right."

"Stack up. On my mark." Price nodded at a doorway up ahead. Gaz was first, followed by Soap, then Stuart, with Price stood to one side with a flash bang in his hand. He lobbed it through the door, and waited a second, before heading in. The grenade detonated a moment later, but Price did not seem phased by the explosion. He merely leveled his Diemaco, and squeezed off a double-tap, sending his target falling headfirst over some railings and onto the floor of the cargo hold below. "Soap, you're lead man. Take us through."

"Roger that." Soap leveled his MP-5 and took his place at the head of the group, moving down the staircase. He didn't need to check that Gaz and Stuart were behind him; they would be near at all times. His oppo's. His allies. His mates.

--

He moved silently across the cargo hold, his eyes narrowed. Pulling himself up onto a raised section, he twisted the sling of his MP-5 around his arm, keeping it tight and out of the way. Up ahead, he could hear the sound another X-ray breathing heavily, before a metallic noise, signifying the cocking of a weapon. Soap raised his hand to his ear, the silent hand signal for "stop". He then raised a single finger, and pointed at the edge of the shipping crate. He heard Gaz, Price and Stuart press themselves up against the side of the metal container. Soap took another step forward. His finger curled around the trigger of his weapon, hearing it click once. A little more pressure, and the trigger would click again, this time sending a precise round through the head of his target, which is exactly what happened.

The man stepped out from behind his cover, screaming at the top of his voice, a terrified look on his face. In his hand he held a chrome desert eagle pistol. Before he could fire, Soap had done so first, and the nine-millimeter round slapped him right between the eyes, drilling a neat hole there. The man fell forwards onto his knees, the pistol still clasped firmly in his hand, the frightened expression screwed into his face forevermore.

"Cold bastard…" Price murmured, stepping in front of Soap, and taking the point. "Gaz, left side, up the catwalks."

"On it." The four men scuttled back across the cargo hold, and back up to the catwalks above.

"Movement right." Gaz informed the team, and Soap looked over to his right. Sure enough, on the catwalk opposite, were a group of X-Rays, spreading themselves out across the catwalks, making ready their weapons, and forcing them into their shoulders. Soap's first instinct was to duck down, get behind whatever cover he could find, and then return fire as and when he could. Looking around him, however, he could see this was not the case.

Price, Gaz and Stuart were standing tall and strong, weapons in their shoulders, and sidestepping carefully to their left. Each man had flicked to semi-automatic, and was firing slowly and accurately, making each shot count. Price didn't even stop when he was out of ammunition, simply ejecting the magazine, replacing it, sending the bolt home, and resuming firing. By the time they had crossed over from one side to the other, all seven of the bad guys were dead, with not a scratch on the remainder of Bravo Team.

--

At the end of the catwalk, Price led the way back down.

"Gaz, right side."

"Got it." Gaz and Stuart stacked up on the right side of the doorway at the end of the cargo hold, and Soap knew from the blueprints they had studied earlier that this was as deep into the bowels of the ship as they were going to get. Whatever they were looking for, they would find it here, if indeed there was anything to find. Soap and Price were on the left hand side of the door.

"On my mark." Price and Gaz withdrew their last flash bangs, and snapped out the pins, holding them tightly in their hands. They looked at each other for a second, and Gaz nodded. "Go." At the same time, both men flung their stun grenades into the room.

Price was in first. He raised his Diemaco and fired, hitting one target in the chin, before dropping into cover. Gaz leap over some railings into the center of the cargo hold, and launched a single shotgun blast into the chest of his nearest foe. The man twirled oddly in the air, before dropping down. Soap and Stuart followed, both going right once they had made it through.

"Mission time?!" Gaz yelled.

"Twelve! We got three!"

"Roger that!" Soap double-tapped a nearby enemy, and quickly advanced towards the next one.

As Soap aimed his MP-5, the X-Ray did the same with his AK-47. At the exact same time, both weapons jammed, with a horrifying click. The two combatants stared at each other, but Soap regained his composure fastest, and scrabbled for his pistol. He grabbed it, brought it up into his hands, and fired three rounds; two to the chest, and one to the head.

--

"CLEAR!" Gaz yelled. Soap lowered his pistol, and narrowed his eyes.

"Anyone got anything?"

"Nothing." Stuart lowered his MP-5.

"OK. Ammunition check. Six mags, OK."

"SIR!" Gaz yelled out. Soap and Stuart turned away from checking their magazines, and looked at their 2/ic. "Listen." He fumbled into the ressie pouch over his body, and withdrew a Geiger counter. It clicked heavily as radiation particles hit it, increasing as he held it towards one of the massive shipping crates, lying at the end of the cargo bay. "You might wanna come take a look at this." He passed the device over to Soap, before taking hold of the of the doors, and forcing it open.

"Jesus…"

"Fuck me!"

"It's in Arabic."

Inside was a sealed lead container, draped in a Saudi Arabian flag. It was not the flag that worried them, however. More, the black and yellow symbol that was stamped on top of the container.

Nuclear.

"Jesus fucking Christ! The Ultranationalists are shipping warheads?"

"Calm the fuck down! Base plate, this is Bravo Six. We have the package, but its bigger than we thought. Prepare to pick it up, over."

"Negative, Bravo Six, we have bogeys inbound to your location, and we cannot remain any longer. Get back topside and we'll pick you up."

"Fast movers. Probably MiG's." Gaz interjected

"Fine." Price released his mic, and turned. "Soap, grab the manifest."

"Right." Mactavish stepped gingerly inside the shipping crate, and snatched up the clipboard. "Hey, it says something about-"

"No time! C'mon, let's go!" Gaz grabbed him, and pushed him out of the crate. The four men sprinted back the way they had came.

"Wallcroft, Griffin, what's your status?!"

"Already in the helicopter sir! Migs inbound…SHIT!"

Next thing Soap knew, he was on the floor, sliding back towards the wall. He hit another shipping crate hard, and felt something break on his back. He hoped to God it was his radio.

"SHIT! What the hell happened?!" Gaz yelled out. His question was answered as a blazing inferno swept towards them, illuminating the hold in an orange fury.

"The ship's been hit! C'mon, we've gotta get the hell out of here!"

"What about Soap?" Soap opened his eyes, to see Price stood over him, his respirator strapped on top of his head.

"He's hyperventilating! Quick! Get that mask off him!" The newbie felt the S10 wrenched from his face, and he breathed in fresh, cold air, and also the smell of smoke and fumes. "C'mon! ON YOUR FEET, SOLDIER! WE! ARE! LEAVING!"

--

Soap grabbed Price's hand, and was wrenched to his feet. He took a second to orientate himself, before finding his bearings, and taking off after the rest of them. He scrabbled up a set of steps and back onto a catwalk against the wall, a wall which was fast becoming the ceiling.

"COME ON!" Stuart yelled. "MIND THE CATWALKS! MOVE!" water burst through the pipes above them, and Soap had to struggle to stay on his feet. He scurried after his teammates, back the way they came, through the red-lit corridor, up into the stairs, and back to the upper levels again. "WHICH WAY?!" Stuart cried out, not a reassuring thought, as he was leading the group.

"To the right, to the right!" Price cried out, and Stuart followed the directions back outside.

Soap stumbled on the water for a second, before regaining his footing. When he looked up, he could see that the rest of Bravo team were at least ten metres ahead of him, and his heart leap even further into his mouth.

"Wait! Wait up!" He screamed as they piled into the back of the Sea knight. It began moving away from the ship just as he reached the edge of the deck.

"JUMP FOR IT!" Stuart yelled, and Soap did exactly that. He leap through the air, screaming at the top of his voice, all too aware of the icy depths beneath him. His torso slammed into the still open ramp of the helicopter, and he scratched the soaked floor of the heli, trying to get a decent grip.

"FUCK! I'm slipping! I'm Slipping, FUCK, HELP ME!" Price darted forward, and grabbed his hand.

"Gotcha!" he grinned, and pulled the Trooper up into the aircraft, and sitting him down in the seat nearest the edge. Soap was still breathing heavily, and could not quite believe that he had made it into the helicopter; he'd no idea he could jump that far.

Price walked to the end of the cargo bay, where the rest of Bravo team was sitting. Gaz, Wallcroft, Griffin and Stuart looked up at him, most with a single raised eyebrow.

"So what do we think, lads?" the CO asked, as he cleared his Diemaco. Gaz looked at Wallcroft, and Griffin looked at Stuart.

"Lad's got bollocks."

"Fucking good shot."

"Can do what he's told."

"Well?" Price demanded. Gaz looked up as he dropped his Kevlar helmet to the floor. He looked over at Soap, then back at Price, before grinning.

"He's in."

As the chopper flies away from the ship, the others looks at the ship turning side ways as it sinks down to the ocean.

_"Baseplate, this is Big Bird. Package secure, returning to base. Out."_

The chopper then flies and disappear for the night as they return back to base.

--

End Prologue

A/N: So what you think about that? Guess we're getting ready for an all out war as British SAS, United States Marines Corps, and Soul Society joins together in the war against terrorism for the summer.

Review please.


	19. Replacing An Old To A New Leader

A/N: Here's a new chapter. Decided to add with Uryu/Orihime and change to Isshin/Unohana. It's a little twist in the uncoming chapters.

--

Bleach: Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare

Chapter nineteen: Replacing an old leader to a new Leader

**"Heroes may not be braver than anyone else. They're just brave five minutes**

**longer."**

** -Ronald Reagan**

--

Back in the Soul Society, Captain-Commander Yamamoto brought another meeting as all the captains and their lieutenants were standing in attention with the exception of waiting for Lieutenants Shuhei Hisgai of 9th Division, Nemu Kurotsuchi of the 12th Division, with Mayuri waiting impatianly as well.

And of course, 6th Division Captain Byakuya Kuchiki who was also late as well.

"I wonder where's Byakuya? He usually never been late to this meetings before?", Ukitake asked.

"I know. This gotta be the first time he's late.", Shunsui said.

On the other side of the middle, Acting Captain and Lieutenant Izuru Kira was nervous and sweating in between with to his left the 11th Division Captain Kenpachi Zaraki and his Lieutenant Yachiru Kusajishi on his shoulder.

But that wasn't making him nervous, the only thing that was nevous was to his right was the 12th Division Captain who was has his anger coming up with his creative daughter late.

"Hey, are you all right?", Yachiru asked, who the first saw Izuru.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. I'm fine.", Izuru said.

"You sure?", Yachiru asked.

"Yeah. I'm sure.", Izuru said.

"You know what, I bet it's probably just this really hot summer that's been bothering him.", Kenpachi said.

"Yeah. It is. It's so hot that why we all wearing shinigami uniforms. And there Black, and it makes it more hotter.", Izuru said.

"Yes I understand that. By the way, have you seen Nemu by any chance?", Mayuri asked.

"Not really.", Izuru lied.

"Okay. Just checking. That girl just wanders off, not telling me. That's how I get mad at that wenich.", Mayuri said, getting even more angry.

Yamamoto notice that the Squad 6 Captain, the 9th Division Lieutenant, and the 12th Dvision Lieutenant weren't here. So he decided to began without them.

"Sorry for the long delayed. But unfortually, Captain Kuchiki of the 6th Division, and both Lieutenants of the 9th and 12th Divisions are not here. So until then, we will start without them.", Yamamoto said.

"Yes, sir.", they said.

"Now then, the reason that I brought y'all here is that we have a big situation. Of course we have understand that the Arrancar and the Bounts have now join together to try to destroy us and the Soul Society. We have no idea on weather they will neither both attack here or the World of the Living. I advised everyone to be on alert.", Yamamoto said.

"So what do we do until we find out the Arrancar's and the Bounts will strike?", Ukitake asked.

"For now, we must get everyone in preprations for the war we're about to enter in the winter.", Yamamoto said.

"Will do everything we can to get our troops ready and moblilized for the upcoming battle against the Arrancar in the winter.", Soifon said.

"In the meantime, Captain Kurotsuchi, did you find any evidence on the stuff that was found in Captain Aizen's office?", Yamamoto asked.

"All evidence pointed out that Captains Aizen, Ichimaru, and Tosen are traitors. But it gets weirder and weireder at the very end. It turns out that both the Bounts and the Arrancar are working with another enemy as well.", Mayuri said.

"What do you mean?", Yamamoto asked.

"As I recall, there maybe possible sources that people from the World of the Living might be teaming with both the Arrancars and the Bounts. And for that, there using this kind of weapon which I have is a blueprint of.", Mayuri said, showing both blueprints of two nuclear missiles

"What is that?", Ukitake asked.

"Something call both the RT-2PM Topol and the R2-24. Refers as both call an Intercontinental Balistic Missile which I think the people of the World of the Living said.", Mayuri said.

"Tell me? What this both RT-2PM Topol and RS-24 Missiles can do?", Soifon asked.

"The RT-2 is a road mobile 3-stage, single warhead ICBM. Its 29.5 meter length and 1.7 meter diameter are approximately the same size and shape as the U.S. Minuteman ICBM. It has a throw-weight of 1000 kg and carries a single warhead with a yield of 550 Kt and accuracy (CEP) of 900m according to Russian sources [as opposed to 300m according to Western sources]. Its road mobile capability gave the RT-2PM Topol an extremely high probability of survival. It can fire from field deployment sites or through sliding roof garage bases.", Mayuri said.

"And the other missile?", Toshiro asked.

"The RS-24. Well, that's still being tested as of this year. But this missile is heavier than Topol M, created in response to the missile shield, which can carry up to 10 independently targetable warheads.", Mayuri said.

"That's gotta be scary with that kind of weapon that the humans have.", Yachiru said.

"So, tell me. What's the rate of the population to be dead here in Rukongai?", Yamamoto asked.

"About everyone here in Rukongai with nobody surviving.", Mayuri said as both the captains and lieutenants were in silence and of course in shock.

"Are you sure about that? I mean, that's going to be impossible about that.", Izuru said.

"Well, to tell you the truth, if it does happened, then we can use the tunnels as shelter for the people in Rukongai.", Mayuri said.

"All right, then. Keep looking up everything on that weapon the humans are building. And of course, we must find out about the weapon from the real world.", Yamamoto said.

"The only person that I know that can do it is Ichigo Kurosaki.", Ukitake said.

"Ichigo? The Subsistute Shingami?", Isane asked.

"Yeah. I mean, we haven't seen him in ages since the Bounts were attacking Soul Soceity.", Ukitake said.

"Fine then. We must bring Ichigo here at once. Besides, we have some people at the real world already. And also, we must find out about Hueco Mundo and where is the location of it. Dismissed.", Yamamoto said, banging the cane on the floor to end the meeting.

Both Captains and Lieutenants were exiting the meeting room.

--

Back in the 10th Division Barracks, even though both Captain Hitsugaya and Lieutenant Hinomori were walking back to their place, but inside one of the arsonal rooms that has a lot of Soul Slayer Swords including Rangiku's Haineko weapon.

Rangiku's sword slayer Haineko then begins to glow from the blade of the sword as pillows of smoke begins to fly around in the room.

After couple of seconds, the smoke dies down and a human begins appearing as she looks around the room with the smoke clearing.

"Finally, I'm out of the sword and in the real world.", she said.

It was the Humanoid Spirit of Haineko.

--

Haineko's spirit takes the form of a werecat with peach skin and brown chin-length hair. While looking mostly humanoid, she possesses a tail, cat ears and pink fur over her body.

The fur on her upperbody covers her more like a more provocative shirt, not covering her shoulders and mid-section. The fur on her lower body appears as stocking on her legs and puffy shorts that

extend to mid-thigh.

She possesses a voluputous figure not unlike Rangiku's own that borders on being exaggerated.

She is highly mischievous and tends to get bored rather easily. She also seems to enjoy making fun of Matsumoto.

She is rather superficial in appearances and had a passion for perfumes. She also appears to be infatuated with Hyōrinmaru, calling him darling.

Her desire for leaving Rangiku appears to flaunt her self-perceived superior beauty in comparison to Rangiku's. In addition, she seems to have a rivalry with Tobiume and often argues and fights with her.

--

"I wonder how long it was to be in that sword. Now, to try to find Rangiku. She said she was in the World of the Living. But how do I get there?", she asked.

Suddenly, she heard voices as they were getting closer.

She quickly looks around and saw a window as she got Rangiku's Soul Slayer and quickly like a regular cat, got out of the window and closed it.

While out of the window, she lands on the roof and quickly looks around with no one guarding on top.

"Now, how to find the gate to the World of the Living?"

She suddenly hears another voice as she looks down from the view of the entrance to the 10th Division Barracks Gate seeing both Captain Hitsugaya and Lieutenenat Hinomori returning back from the meeting.

"Well, look who it is. The brat that banished my owner. I wonder who's that?", she asked when she turns her eyes at Hinomori.

"Do you believe in those kind of things?", Momo asked.

"What you mean?", Toshiro asked.

"What Mayuri just said.", Momo said.

"I not so sure about it. I mean, we still need to know about the truth about these nuclear missiles in the World of the Living.", Toshiro said.

"I hope there not true.", Momo said.

"What? You scared?", Toshiro asked, teasing her.

"I'm not scared. We don't know about them yet!", Momo said, arguing to her when the book she had in her shinigami uniform dropped to the ground with Hitsugaya looking at it.

"Hey, what's this?", Toshiro asked as he pick the book up.

"Oh, I found this inside the stuff we brought from the World of the Living.", Momo said.

"So why were you hiding it in your uniform?", Toshiro asked.

"I wanted to show it to the captain-commander. But I know how business he is about this situation. So I decided to show it to you.", Momo said.

"If it's just a regular book, I'm not in the mood of hearing it.", Toshiro said.

"It's a Diary.", Momo said.

"A Diary?", Toshiro asked.

"Yes. It's a diary from a dead soldier from the battlefield we were in.", Momo said.

Suddenly, two Shinigamis were running towards them in a situation way as both Hitsugaya and Hinomori turn to them.

"Captain, we have a situation.", one of them said.

"What is it?", Toshiro asked.

"Former Lieutenant Matsumoto's Soul Slayer is gone. Seems someone enter into our arsenal room and stole the sword.", they said.

"What? How did that happened?", Toshiro asked.

"We have no idea. The only thing we found out is that we saw smoke thinking it was a fire in there.", another Shinigami said.

"Was the door unlocked?", Toshiro asked.

"It was. It seems like someone snuck towards the window.", the Shinigami said.

"Are you sure?", Toshiro asked.

"Captain, you don't think that...", Momo said.

"I afraid so. Rangiku must've snuck in to the barracks.", Toshiro said.

"But how did she manage to get to back to the Soul Society?", Momo asked.

"I'm not so sure. But I guess a trip to the real world will do.", Toshiro said.

"Are you sure about that?", Momo asked.

"I'm pretty sure. Quick, get the Gate to the World of the Living ready. We're about to pay a visit there.", Toshiro said.

"Yes, sir.", the two Shinigami said as they huried off with both Hitsugaya and Hinomori walking.

But little does he know, he then stops and quickly turns to the rooftop to look around.

"What is it?", Momo asked.

"I'm not sure. But it seems like someone been watching us talking about our every move.", Toshiro said.

"Are you sure?", Momo asked.

"I not sure. But quickly, we must go.", Toshiro said as he continues on with Hinomori following him.

--

Back on the rooftop of the barracks, Haineko slowly looks down as the two left and with her sighed finally.

"That was close. I'm surprise the two didn't see me. Now then, maybe if I can follow them, that will lead me to the World of the Living. But I have to be really sneaky and not to be caught. I'm just glad that I get to see my owner for the first time. Since that little punk decided to banish my owner like that. I want to hit that kid so bad.", she said as she hurries to follow them.

--

**Arlington National Cemetary- Washington D.C.**

In Arlington National Cemetary, many familes of the soldiers that were killed in the nuclear blast were all in attendance as the Trumpets were heard in honor of the deaths of the troops with many flowers pass along and many folded American Flags being handed to the familes of those that were killed.

Then, the sound of the troops doing the twenty one gun salute with the people being scared at little from them.

Among them that were in attendance was Staff Sgt. Griggs as he saw both coffens of both Lt. Vasquez and Sgt. Paul Jackson in there.

--

After a couple of minutes, the funeral was over as families and troops were leaving with Griggs walking upon when he heard someone calling his name.

"Sgt. Griggs.", a voice said as two officers came to him.

"Sir.", Griggs said, standing at attention and salute the officers.

"I'm real sorry about Lt. Vasquez and Sgt. Jackson. They were brave men and of course were the greatest soldiers I ever had in the unit.", Col. Hartwell said.

"Thank you, sir. It just that it was wierd that I was not assigned with the men while they were in Iraq just before the bomb happened.", Griggs said.

"Don't think that way. We're going to get back at those sons of bitches before they can strike. That's why I'm putting you in charge of Lt. Vasquez's squad.", Hartwell said.

"What you talking about, sir?", Griggs asked.

"I'm assigning you on a dangerous top secret mission.", Hartwell said.

"Sir?", Griggs asked.

"This one is very top secret. I advised you and your new squad to keep this a very secret from anyone here in the public. This mission is only advise to both the president and the armed forces. Meet back at the base for a briefing later on. Also,... please be lock and loaded because you won't be coming home anytime soon.", Hartwell said as he walks away.

Griggs on the other hand was now become leader of Lt. Vasquez's squad as he walks away and began to leave the cemetary.

--

End of chapter nineteen

A/N: I'm really sorry for the long delayed. I've been doing other stuff as my senior year finally here and got four months until graduation coming up. But like I said, I will be able to continue on this story. So don't worry.


End file.
